Un été pour se retrouver
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie a dix-sept ans et décide, avec l'accord de sa mère, de passer les vacances à Camp Rock ! Au programme, de la musique, des rencontres, et du repos ! Mais une personne à laquelle n'avait pas pensé la jeune femme, vient tout déranger !
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Et oui, je poste encore sur cet univers, mais bon ! Comme promis la suite de « Une punition inattendue » Par contre, je me sers du film comme base chronologique, donc ne vous étonnez pas, si certaines scènes semblent similaires ! Le temps que j'y pense, cette fic est dédiée, dans son intégralité, à **chris87**, qui m'a donné l'idée du concours final ! Merci également à **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou**, **celenia**, **amy-chan**, **Crazy** **Kotori**, **aurore scott1** (Salut la belle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) et **nouna**, pour leurs reviews sur l'épilogue de 'Une punition inattendue'. Je vous adore fort !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

**PS** : Ne lisez cette fic que si vous avez lu la première partie, sinon vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre !

**Chapitre 01**

**L**a jeune femme était en train de faire un carton sur scène, seule avec sa guitare, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Sans cesser de jouer, elle observa discrètement la salle. Tout le monde l'applaudissait. Songeant que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, elle oublia le bruit. Elle se concentra sur sa musique, et fronça les sourcils, lorsque le bruit se répéta.

« - Mitchie ? Debout, tu vas encore être en retard, lui dit une voix masculine.

La salle devint floue, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle soupira. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, songea-t-elle. » Elle observa l'homme face à elle.

« - Salut Xavier ! Mon réveil a sonné il y a longtemps ?

Au moment où il allait répondre, le dit réveil s'enclencha. Elle le frappa du plat de la main, en appuyant sur tous les boutons.

« - Je comprends pourquoi, il fonctionne mal des fois, soupira l'homme. Allez debout, ta mère t'attend en bas !

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte. Elle observa le panneau de bois quelques minutes en repensant aux changements depuis ses années de collèges. « Trois ans, songea-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que je gagnais mon premier prix en Civilisation. » Regardant le dessus de son bureau, elle sourit. Il était loin le temps où elle rougissait en jouant de la guitare. A présent, elle n'avait plus peur de jouer devant un petit public, ni de prendre la parole devant quelques personnes, comme le témoignait les quelques récompenses qu'elle avait. Xavier, l'avait même initié au golf où elle avait fini troisième au concours junior du club, et la coupe trônait au milieu d'un diplôme de la meilleure amie du monde, et un article de journal encadré où on parlait d'elle comme une brillante historienne en herbe. Elle décida de sortir de son lit afin de se préparer. Dans une semaine, elle quittait les cours, et peut-être intégrerait-elle le fameux Camp Rock, si sa mère le lui permettait. Lauryn lui avait dit que si Connie était d'accord, elle en parlerait à son oncle, et il lui réserverait une place. « Et puis, Jason est allé là-bas, seulement deux ans avant de faire carrière, songea-t-elle. Peut-être aurais-je la même chance ? » Elle entra sous le jet d'eau, et se lava rapidement. Enfilant un slim noir, avec un haut vert, elle soupira. Fidèle à elle-même, elle fit quelques grimaces devant son miroir, puis elle fut de bonne humeur. Prenant ses sacs, elle descendit rejoindre sa mère et son copain. Connie l'avait rencontré à son bal de promo, peu de temps après qu'elle ait quitté la salle au bras de Shane. Machinalement, elle toucha le cœur qu'il lui avait offert lors du seul Noël où ils avaient été un couple, puis chassa ses pensées. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et à en croire les pages people, il s'était vite consolé, de la pauvre petite provinciale qu'elle était. Elle commença à manger avec appétit, lorsque la journaliste parla du groupe de Jason.

« - Maman, ça t'ennuie si je monte le son ? On parle de Jay !

« - Vas-y ma puce !

« - Hier, dans la journée, alors qu'ils tournaient leur nouveau clip, la pop star du moment, Shane Gray, aurait quitté le tournage sans motif apparent !

A ces mots, une photo du jeune homme emplit l'écran, et Mitchie enfonça ses ongles dans son poignet, en se pinçant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Selon les rumeurs, les deux autres membres du groupe, ne supportent plus ses humeurs, et ont décidé d'annuler leur tournée d'été afin qu'il se reprenne ! Si, rien ne change d'ici septembre, il se pourrait bien que les _Tous pour un_ se séparent. Le porte-parole d'Universal, quant à lui rassure les fans.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut à l'écran. De nombreux micros près du visage, il dit simplement :

« - La rumeur comme quoi le groupe des _Tous pour un_ est sur le point de se séparer, est complètement fausse ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quelles seront les mesures prise à l'encontre de Shane Gray, mais il n'est pas question de séparer le groupe ! Merci !

La journaliste reprit, en souriant :

« - Voilà qui est rassurant pour les fans, qui pourront également se faire rembourser leurs tickets aux points de ventes habituels. Cependant une chose est sûre ce dernier caprice de la star a coûté cher à Universal…

Mitchie soupira et éteignit l'écran.

« - Il a réellement perdu son cerveau celui-là ! Jason, j'espère pour toi qu'il va se reprendre, dit la jeune femme avant de terminer son omelette. C'était délicieux Mam ! Bon je file, je suis en retard, ou presque ! Bisou !

Elle prit ses sacs et rejoignit l'arrêt de bus. Il n'était qu'à trois mètre de sa nouvelle maison. Elle y retrouva Lauryn et elles se saluèrent. Ashley et Sandy arrivèrent mais elles ne les virent pas.

« - T'as vu les news du matin ? Si mon frère continue comme ça, je suis bonne pour passer les vacances avec Nate. La classe, j'te dis, s'extasia la jeune femme. Alors t'as demandé à ta mère ?

« - Hier soir, et ce n'est pas gagné, soupira Mitchie en montant dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

Elles saluèrent Sierra puis reprit.

« - Elle me voit toujours comme l'enfant que j'étais. J'ai beau lui prouver que je suis mature et responsable, rien à faire ! C'est tout juste si elle ne met pas un goûter dans mon sac.

« - Ma pauvre ! Depuis qu'elle est avec Xavier, bien qu'il soit super sympathique, elle est devenue encore plus mère poule.

« - M'en parle pas Si' ! Hier, ils m'ont demandé la permission de sortir. Non mais, à moi ? Sa fille de dix-sept ans ! Ridicule !

Les trois filles rirent puis descendirent du car. Elles allèrent à leurs casiers en saluant deux trois camarades avec qui elles parlaient à l'occasion. Lauryn avait beaucoup changé. Elle appréciait moins la popularité à présent, se sentant mieux quand elle était libre de ses actes, quant à Sierra et elle… Disons que l'ancienne popularité de leur amie, additionné au fait que Sierra était avec un étudiant, faisaient que plusieurs personnes leur parlaient, sans les connaître, pour connaître leurs avis sur des points qui dépassaient l'entendement.

« - Tu sais Mi', le jour où tu deviens une rock star connue, je m'enferme chez moi, soupira Lauryn. Parce qu'entre mon copain, mon frère et toi, je pourrais pu sortir ! Mais promets-moi de m'engager comme styliste !

« - Promit Ryn', sourit la brunette.

Chacune savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, à présent. Il était loin le temps du collège où elles hésitaient entre plusieurs professions. Sierra voulait devenir chercheur, et trouver le remède contre le Cancer, et si Mitchie se destinait à la musique, elle avait décidé de devenir professeur de Civilisation au cas où. Quant à la jeune blonde du groupe, elle voulait être une styliste plus connue que Gucci.

Le cours de Civilisation fit sourire les trois filles, et elles furent incollables durant toute la leçon, puisqu'ils abordaient le Débarquement en Normandie, sujet que deux d'entre elles avaient exploré à fond. Le professeur qui avait simplement voulut survoler le sujet de la seconde guerre mondiale, fut étonnée par leurs connaissances, surtout celles de Lauryn, puisque la jeune femme était habituellement, une des plus silencieuses.

« - Auriez-vous lues mes notes, toutes les trois, et potassé le sujet toute la soirée, pour en savoir autant ?

« - Non, non, rit Lauryn. C'est que le jour où Mitchie et moi avons failli faire exploser notre collège, notre directrice nous a demandé tout un dossier sur le sujet, et ça nous a tellement intéressées, qu'on a été rendre visites à certains anciens soldats, lu des kilomètres de témoignages et parcouru des millions de site internet.

« - Et votre dossier a eu quelle note ?

« - Le film un A, le livret un A+ et l'exposé en lui-même un A+ également, ajouta la jeune femme avec fierté. Il a duré une heure ! On avait des photos, des lettres, des schémas, des récits… Et tellement de trucs, que je suis presque sûre qu'on en sait plus que vous sur le sujet ! En tout cas, on en a appris beaucoup à notre prof de l'époque.

« - J'irais voir votre directrice, déclara la jeune femme. Cette histoire d'exposé m'intéresse ! Bien reprenons la leçon.

A la fin du cours, Mitchie soupira.

« - Tu étais obligée de vanter nos exploits ?

La jeune femme sourit pour seule réponse, et elles allèrent en sport.

A la fin de la journée, Mitchie alla chez Barney' chez qui elle travaillait quelques heures par semaines, afin d'avoir son propre argent. A dix-huit heures, elle rentra chez elle, extenuée. Les cours se terminaient dans cinq jours exactement, et elle raya le lundi du calendrier avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Aucun professeur ne leurs donnaient de devoirs, ce qui allégeait la journée de cours de la jeune fille. Connie l'appela depuis le jardin, et elle les rejoignit.

« - Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

« - Parfaite ! Je suis arrivée à l'heure, durant le cours de Civ', Lauryn s'est vantée d'en savoir plus que la prof au sujet du Débarquement, et je sens la friture ! Et puis, tu connais Barney ! Souriez à pleines dents, pour plaire au client. J'ai les zygomatiques en feu ! Et toi ?

« - Bien ma chérie ! Les commandes affluent, et mon service commence à se faire plus que connaître !

« - Parfaite journée pour toutes les deux en somme !

« - Tous les trois, ajouta Xavier.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se crispa légèrement, et elle demanda ce qu'ils mangeaient, avant d'aller se laver les mains. Lorsqu'elle revint, les hamburgers à la Torrès, étaient sur la table, et les deux adultes s'embrassaient. Grimaçant, elle s'approcha. Ils eurent le bon goût de stopper leur étreinte devant elle, et elle les remercia silencieusement. Durant le repas, elle évoqua les vacances.

« - Avec les touristes qui arrivent, je vais bosser comme une folle, et Xavier voudrait faire agrandir son magasin ! Donc, je ne sais pas si nous partirons, ma chérie.

« - Alors laisse-moi aller à Camp Rock ! S'il te plait maman. Je peux quasiment me payer le camp, seule ! J'ai bossé comme une dingue toute l'année chez Barney's, au point que j'ai eu une promotion, le mois dernier. Vingt heures par semaine, je fais le service là-bas, dans le but d'y aller. S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. En plus, je ne suis pas une ado à problème, j'ai une excellente moyenne en cours, et je n'ai jamais été en prison ! Enfin sauf la fois où on a été obligé de visiter la prison de la ville, mais je n'ai pas été en cellule ! J'ai été une enfant irréprochable.

« - Ma chérie, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop que tu quittes la Californie pour l'Oregon ! Je sais que Jason y est allé et que ça a aidé sa carrière, mais tu pourrais attendre l'année prochaine ? L'idée de te savoir seule là-bas me terrifie !

« - Maman ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? L'oncle de Lauryn veillera sur moi, si j'y vais. Diane le lui a demandé personnellement ! Et Jay a promis de passer le plus souvent possible. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le garantis. Au moindre problème, je reviens, juré !

« - Connie, laisse-là y aller ! Il faut qu'elle voyage seule, et qu'elle suive son chemin ! Et puis, elle a son téléphone. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

« - Et si le chauffeur avait un accident, s'inquiéta sa mère. Oh non ! Je vais vous porter la poisse en plus !

Ils discutèrent pendant une heure de tous les risques qu'elle encourait, puis aidé de Xavier, Mitchie réussit finalement à convaincre sa mère. Elle cria sa joie avant de les remercier tous les deux.

A vingt-deux heures, elle prévint ses deux amies, ne pouvant pas attendre le lendemain, puis se coucha.

Dès que son réveil sonna, elle sortit de son lit à la vitesse grand V. Elle avait hâte de parler avec ses amies, de tout leurs raconter. De plus, Lauryn lui avait dit qu'elle avait un truc à lui dire. Elle se prépara rapidement, puis descendit manger. Connie fut étonnée de la voir excitée comme une puce, et chercha à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état. « Peu de temps avant qu'elle et Shane se séparent, songea-t-elle. Finalement, ce camp n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! » Mitchie partit même en avance, pour son lycée.

« - Quatre jours et à nous la liberté, lui lança Lauryn avec un sourire resplendissant. Alors ta soirée ?

« - Nickel ! J'ai eu un mal fou à la convaincre, et Xavier a du m'aider lorsqu'elle s'est mise à nous imaginer tomber dans un fossé au bord de l'eau. J'ai du lui rappeler que je savais nager, et qu'au pire, le chauffeur ouvrirait la porte.

« - Pourtant, y a pas d'eau sur la route.

« - Certes ! Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'imaginer ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me sortir un enlèvement d'extra-terrestre à la fin, rit-elle.

Elles rirent puis rejoignirent Sierra. Mitchie leur relata la conversation dans son intégralité, rajoutant des commentaires de temps à autre, et lorsqu'elles sortirent de math, Lauryn prit le relais.

« - Pour ma part, nickel aussi ! GT ayant pété un plomb, comme on le sait, il est obligé d'aller à la villa, et comme il y sera, devinez qui a suppliée sa mère pour passer ses vacances avec son copain ?

« - Kaycie, demandèrent en riant les deux filles.

« - Mais non, moi, bandes d'idiotes !

Elles rirent, et Mitchie songea que cet été, serait parfait. Sierra rendait visite à sa famille chinoise pendant un mois, puis ce serait eux qui viendrait, quant à Jason, il passait son été avec sa copine, ou presque !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Pour un prologue, c'est assez long non ? La suite bientôt ! J'espère que ce début vous plaira !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Où on retrouve Mitchie qui arrive à Camp rock. On va y croiser certaines connaissances… Notamment un jeune homme à la tête bien trop grosse ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci tout pleins à **amy_chan**, **Princess' Nessouile Voldychou**, **charl2ne**, **Karine** (Salut miss. Tout d'abord, bravo pour avoir eu le courage de toute lire lool Alors pour infos GT est le surnom (pas très affectueux) que Lauryn a donné à Shane. GT pour Grosse Tête. Quant à Kaycie, c'est la grande sœur d'Ashley, l'ancienne amie de Lauryn. C'est également la petite amie de Jason. Mdrr en fait, « Une punition inattendue » était un prélude à cette story. Mais les raisons de leurs ruptures seront expliquées dans cette histoire. Promis. Tu vas le voir, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Bisous) et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Elles me touchent comme toujours.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Et un merci tout particulier à **chris87** pour avoir corrigés toutes les fautes. Et t'as raison miss, c'est une jolie prémonition ! ^^

**Chapitre 02**

**L**a fin des cours fut saluée par un concert de cris de joie. Dire que les lycéens étaient heureux était un euphémisme. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire sur le visage, et des projets pleins les yeux. Trois d'entre eux ne partageaient pas cet enthousiasme, puisqu'elles ne se verraient pas pendant deux mois. Cependant, comme un grand barbecue était prévu chez la jeune blonde, elles vidèrent leurs casiers rapidement, et montèrent dans le bus. Mitchie soupira en entendant certaines de leurs camarades parler de plages de sable fin, ou d'hôtels trois étoiles. Pour sa part, ça serait encore des cours. « Mais nettement plus intéressant que les maths ou l'anglais, songea-t-elle. » Cette pensée amena un sourire sur son visage, et elle se mordit la joue pour le faire disparaître, sans succès.

Le car la déposa avec Lauryn dans leur rue, et elles donnèrent rendez-vous à Sierra dans deux heures, avant de rentrer chacune chez elle. La brunette passa la porte et souffla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Jetant ses sacs dans sa chambre, elle mit une de ses compositions à fond et chanta dessus, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Cependant, deux secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de sa mère s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme se figea. Déglutissant, elle refusa de penser à ce qu'elle interrompait, et reprit le refrain, en songeant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle en parle à ses amies.

Quand on sonna à la porte, elle descendit, et répondit, alors que l'eau coulait dans une des deux salles de bains.

« - Salut Aidan !

Le garçon la salua et lui dit que sa mère l'envoyait savoir si Connie pouvait lui prêter des épices à grillades.

« - Ouais, on ramène ça, t'inquiète ! Tu veux entrer ?

« - Pas le temps ! Elle a pété un câble, j'te jure, lui souffla-t-il en souriant. Elle hurle dans tous les sens. Elle s'est même disputée avec une mouche. Si, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

Il lui sourit et repartit, après un clin d'œil. Il rejoignit des amis à lui, alors qu'elle fermait la porte. « Il change pas, celui-là, songea-t-elle. » Sa mère arriva et lui demanda qui c'était. Lui racontant, elles rirent en imaginant Diane en train de crier après une pauvre mouche, puis Mitchie monta se préparer. Elle prit une douche, et s'habilla d'une jupe blanche, et d'un top rouge écarlate, comme elle l'avait promis à Lauryn. Elle n'aimait pas trop être en jupe, mais, même si elle s'était endurcit ces dernières années, elle était encore incapable de dire non à son amie, quand il était question de vêtements. Elle mit une paire de ballerine blanche, et une touche de mascara. « C'est largement assez, pensa-t-elle. » Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine, elle la prévint qu'elle partait en avance. Prenant les épices, elle sortit, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la maison de son amie. Habituée des lieux, elle frappa avant d'entrer en précisant qui elle était. Aussitôt Diane lui tomba dessus, et tout en lui disant bonjour, lui prit les précieuses herbes.

« - Je monte rejoindre Lauryn, à moins que tu aies besoin de moi ?

« - Non, non, tu peux monter ma puce, déclara la mère avant d'aller au jardin.

Montant rapidement les marches, elle s'approcha de la chambre pour l'entendre parler à son copain. Ne voulant pas déranger, elle attendit devant la porte, lorsqu'elle vit la chambre de son ancien copain. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis sa curiosité l'emporta. Doucement, elle poussa le panneau de bois, et entra. Les volets étaient ouverts, et la pièce sentait le propre, seulement, elle semblait vide, malgré la présence des meubles, et de certaines de ses anciennes affaires. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit quelques cours, et de vieilles partitions. Malgré elle, elle les prit, et lut les notes. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir sa guitare. Les mélodies semblaient pourtant belles. « Je me demande pourquoi, il ne les a pas prise avec lui, songea-t-elle. » Soupirant, elle s'assit sur le lit, et sentit l'oreiller. Respirant l'odeur du garçon, comme s'il avait dormi dans ce lit la nuit dernière, elle ferma les yeux. La jeune fille les revit en train de dormir ensemble, entre amis, au départ, puis une des seules nuits où ils avaient dormis en couple. Elle se souvint encore de son réveil. Il dormait encore lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait d'abord voulu attendre qu'il se réveille, mais son estomac grondant, elle s'était écartée de ses bras, et était sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Seulement, alors qu'elle fermait la porte, Vaughn montait à l'étage. Il avait simplement sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la cuisine, elle avait salué tout le monde, et avait rougi lorsque son amie avait déclaré qu'elle lui avait manqué durant la nuit. Et puis, il était descendu et ça avait dégénéré. Du moins assez pour qu'ils n'osent plus dormir ensemble. Quand il était apparut, il l'avait embrassé tendrement, alors que son frère grimaçait. Sa sœur les avait félicités, et la mère avait froncé les sourcils. Après qu'ils se soient lavés, elle leurs avait demandé de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Elle se souvint avoir eu l'impression d'entrer dans le bureau de la directrice à cet instant. L'entourant de ses bras, il avait demandé à sa mère ce qu'elle voulait. Après qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de problème avec Connie, et qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble. « Et puis, vous êtes trop jeunes pour partager le même lit. Quand vous étiez frères et sœurs, je n'ai rien dit, puisque je considérais que Mitchie étant ta sœur, vous ne feriez rien, mais après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, c'est terminé, entendit-elle dans son esprit. »

« - Prise sur le fait, dit une voix à son oreille.

Rouvrant les yeux, Mitchie fit face à Lauryn.

« - Désolée d'être entrée ! Je voulais te rejoindre mais, tu étais avec Nate, je n'ai pas voulu déranger, et puis je me demandais s'il avait tout emmené, mais…

« - T'inquiète, t'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu sais, moi aussi il me manque, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« - Il ne me manque pas, mentit la jeune femme sachant que son amie verrait clair dans son jeu. Enfin, pas le nouveau Shane ! Juste l'ancien…

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde ne dit rien mais prit son amie dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, tous deux restants muets sur ce point. Même Nate, et Sierra ignoraient la raison de leur rupture. « Il faut croire qu'elle regrette. Dommage que lui, non ! Ils faisaient un couple tellement bien assorti, soupira-t-elle. »<p>

« - Allez viens, on va aider maman !

* * *

><p>Mitchie inspira un bon coup, et déposa partitions et oreillers, et suivit son amie. « Ça va faire deux ans, ma vieille. Oublie-le et tourne la page, s'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même. Il n'est plus le même. Il a changé, et ce qu'il est devenu ne te plait pas ! » Elle souffla et se composa un visage ravi. Elle dut être bonne comédienne, puisque durant tout le temps où elle pensa à lui, personne ne remarqua ses yeux tristes. Finalement, l'ambiance de la fête la gagna et elle oublia le jeune homme. A un moment, toutes les trois prirent la pose devant l'objectif de Diane, et sous le soleil couchant. Elles immortalisèrent le moment en faisant des grimaces atroces. S'éloignant rapidement, Mitchie leur raconta son arrivée chez elle, et elles rirent. Lauryn commença à imaginer, à voix haute, ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque la brunette lui mit un morceau de pain dans la bouche pour la faire taire.<p>

La soirée fut délicieuse, et elles ne s'aperçurent pas des nombreuses photos que prenait la maîtresse de maison. Vers minuit, Sierra partit, raccompagnée par Diane, et restées seules, les deux jeunes filles s'isolèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elles discutèrent de longues minutes puis Mitchie perçut un parfum d'homme en allant se laver les mains. Prenant la bouteille, elle demanda :

« - Serait-ce l'odeur que ton copain affectionne ?

« - Pas vraiment ! En fait, c'est la bouteille de Shane. Je te l'ai dit, il me manque, alors de temps à autre, j'en mets sur ses oreillers, et je dors dans sa chambre, avoua-t-elle penaude.

« - D'où l'odeur quasi fraîche, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Dis-moi, j'ai jamais compris, pourquoi ton frère a tant changé ?

« - Personne ne sait vraiment ! Mais avec Nate, on a une théorie. Bien sûr Jason assure qu'on a tort mais, c'est normal puisque notre théorie te concerne. En fait, on pense qu'après que vous vous soyez séparés, sans qu'on en sache la raison, il a légèrement pété les plombs. Pas en hurlant après les mouches comme ma mère, simplement, pour se consoler, il a… Il s'est convaincu, qu'il valait mieux que toi, et a fini par croire, qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde, en fait. Ça lui est monté à la tête ! Bon après, comme je t'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une théorie, ajouta Lauryn lorsqu'elle vit le regard triste de son amie.

« - Jason a raison ! Vous avez tort pour deux raisons, soupira-t-elle. La première c'est que je n'avais pas pris autant de place dans sa vie, et la seconde, c'est qu'on s'est séparé à cause de son ego. En partie, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter.

« - Dis-moi, c'est qui, qui a mit fin à votre histoire ? Vous alliez tellement bien ensemble !

« - Moi ! Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle en sentant ses joues devenir humides.

« - Tu me raconteras un autre jour, décréta la jeune femme en voyant l'état de son amie. Allez viens dans mes bras. Avoue, s'il redevenait comme avant, tu te remettrais avec lui s'il te le demandait ?

Mitchie qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de son amie ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement. Elle l'aimait toujours, malgré tout. Elle se calma rapidement et elles décidèrent de visionner un film rigolo.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'elle repartait, Mitchie fusilla la chambre du jeune homme des yeux. A cause de lui, elle n'avait pas pleinement profité de leurs dernières soirées entre filles, mais elle comptait profiter pleinement de son été. « Au diable Shane et tous ses remords. Dès que j'entre dans le train, je le laisse à Fresno, se promit-elle. » Quand elle entra chez elle, elle monta directement se coucher. Son train pour Salem partait à midi. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et rêva que Shane changeait et qu'ils se remettaient ensemble.

Son réveil sonna à huit heures, et elle grimaça. Elle aurait aimé dormir un peu quand même. Se souvenant qu'elle partait pour le camp de l'oncle de Lauryn, elle trouva assez d'énergie pour sortir de son lit, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait mis son réveil si tôt. Un message de sa meilleure amie lui donna la réponse. Elle l'attendait à dix heures, pour lui donner quelque chose. N'étant pas plus coquette que la moyenne, elle se prépara rapidement, puis rejoignit sa mère en bas. Celle-ci était les yeux dans les yeux avec Xavier, et la jeune femme se sentit mal. Elle était la seule à n'avoir personne dans sa vie. Décidant que seule la musique lui suffisait pour le moment, elle alla au jardin.

A dix heures, elle alla voir son amie, et elles discutèrent. Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte, elle lui met une peluche dans les bras.

« - Tiens ! Il s'appelle Cabotin. Quand tu penseras à GT, tu le sers contre toi. Moi, il m'a bien aidé plus jeune.

Mitchie regarda la peluche. C'était un simple ours blanc tout doux. Elle soupçonna son amie de l'avoir acheté récemment, mais la remercia quand même, en lui promettant d'y faire attention. A onze heures, elle retourna chez elle, mit Cabotin dans un sac à part, ainsi que des photos que Diane lui avait donné, et sa mère l'accompagna à la gare. Elles se firent un câlin, puis soupirant, pour se donner du courage, Mitchie monta à bord d'un wagon. Elle s'installa et lorsqu'il démarra fit signe à sa mère. Quand la végétation remplaça la gare, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, et sourit à elle-même. « Les vacances débutent. Au revoir, Shane, problèmes et remords, se dit-elle en souriant. » Forte de cette résolution, elle prit un livre, et se plongea dans la vie des années trente. Le terminus du train étant Salem, elle ne manquerait pas son arrêt.

A dix-neuf heures, elle prit ses sacs et descendit. Elle regarda la foule pour trouver la sortie lorsqu'une pancarte attira son attention.

« - Camp Rock, lut-elle. Bon j'imagine que c'est ma sortie !

Elle rejoignit le groupe déjà présent, et alla voir la personne responsable.

« - Excusez-moi !

« - Bonsoir, tu vas au camp ? Alors tiens, le perds pas, dit-elle en lui donnant un badge qu'elle passa à son cou. On attend le train de Fresno et on décolle.

« - D'accord ! Mais il est arrivé, puisque j'en sors, sourit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna quelque peu. La plupart semblaient se connaître. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain avec de légers reflets roux, et les pointes d'un rouge vif, s'approcha.

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Hope !

« - Mitchie, dit-elle en souriant.

« - T'es nouvelle au camp, je paris ?

« - Euh, ça se voit tant que ça, demanda la jeune femme.

« - Oh oui ! Sinon, tu parlerais avec quelqu'un. Enfin je dis ça, mais je suis nouvelle aussi ! C'est mon premier été dans ce camp. L'année dernière, j'ai été dans un camp similaire. On devait faire de la musique et tout, ça promettait d'être génial ! Sauf, qu'arrivée là-bas, surprise, on a fait de la trompette pendant deux mois ! Atroce !

« - J'imagine, sourit la jeune femme. Tu viens d'où ?

« - Santa Barbara en Californie et toi ?

« - Fresno, même état !

Elles se sourirent puis la responsable les appela, afin de monter dans le car. Elles s'installèrent ensemble, puis Hope fit signe à une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les cheveux légèrement frisés, et un visage joyeux. Elle s'approcha et se présenta.

« - Je m'appelle Caitlyn ! T'es nouvelle ?

« - Je vais finir par croire que c'est marquée sur mon front, rit-elle. Moi, c'est Mitchie !

Le trajet fut agréable, et ils arrivèrent peu avant minuit.* La responsable leurs avait demandé de former des groupes de trois ou quatre, afin de se répartir les bungalows et Mitchie fut invitée à venir avec les deux jeunes femmes avec qui elle parlait. Elle aurait voulu visiter l'endroit mais sa nuit ayant été courte, elle suivit Caitlyn jusqu'à leur bungalow, puis posa ses affaires.

« - Je vous propose un truc. On se couche et on s'installe demain, proposa Hope avec un grand sourire.

« - De toute façon, je me vois pas faire autre chose. J'ai passé la nuit à faire mes sacs, alors si vous voulez faire la fête, ça sera sans moi, soupira l'habituée des lieux.

« - Pour ma part, j'ai eu une nuit trop courte pour me passer de celle-là.

Peu de temps après, elles dormaient toutes les trois. A sept heures, le réveil sonna. Son vieux réflexe ressurgit, et sortant le bras de sous sa couverture, Mitchie frappa sur le meuble. Seulement sa main tapa la planche, et elle cria de douleur, réveillant Hope au passage. Se massant la main, elle salua ses deux colocataires, puis chacune son tour elles allèrent se laver. Pendant que Caitlyn était sous la douche, Mitchie commença à sortir ses affaires. Elle rangea ses vêtements, en priorité, puis sortit Cabotin qu'elle mit sur son lit, avant de poser ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Avec des gestes lents, elle posa trois photos sur son chevet.

« - C'est qui, demanda hope.

« - Mes parents le jour de leur mariage. Je voyage jamais sans !

« - Ah ouais ? Bizarre ! Pour ma part, c'est mes amis que j'emporte, dit-elle en accrochant plusieurs photos au-dessus de son lit.

« - Aussi oui, mais cette photo, j'en ai besoin, dit-elle avant de poser deux autres cadres.

Sur le premier, on la voyait une couronne sur la tête, alors que Lauryn avait le ruban de Civilisation, et toutes deux riaient à gorges déployées, dans les bras de leurs copains, qui souriaient. Sur la seconde, prise plutôt dans la soirée, on la voyait dans les bras de Shane, alors qu'Aidan posait avec eux.

« - T'es vachement mignonne sur celle-là, mais j'avoue que je craque pour ton copain ! T'es encore avec ?

« - Non ! On s'est séparé il y a deux ans à peu près, mais j'aime trop cette photo de notre « famille ». C'est son frère, expliqua-t-elle. Comme on passait notre temps tous les trois, on s'amusait à dire que c'était notre fils.

Sur ces mots, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce que Caitlyn venait de libérer. Celle-ci regarda les photos. Prenant la dernière posée, elle dit :

« - Il ne te rappelle personne, demanda-t-elle à Hope. Bizarrement, son visage m'est familier, mais je n'arrive pas à dire où je l'ai déjà vu.

« - Je t'avoue que je me pose la même question depuis tout à l'heure !

Haussant les épaules, elle la reposa et une fois qu'elles furent installées, elles sortirent rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde était regroupé devant une sorte d'estrade, et la jeune femme étant habituée, se mêla à la foule.

« - Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous, dit-elle après avoir compté le nombre de pensionnaires, et bienvenu à Camp Rock ! Je m'appelle Dee La Duke, et je suis la directrice musicale du camp.

« - Bonjour Dee.

« - Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris ! Vous êtes là pour chanter, dit-elle en souriant.

Légèrement décontenancés, ils recommencèrent en chantant, et elle les félicita. Elle commença à présenter le camp, avant de les laisser aller se restaurer. Les trois filles s'installèrent à une table, et elles furent rapidement rejointes par une jeune femme métisse ainsi que deux garçons.

« - Salut Lola, salut les garçons !

« - Salut Caitlyn. C'est votre première année au camp, demanda-t-elle aux deux filles.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et acquiescèrent.

« - Profitez-en ! Ce camp est génial ! La bouffe pas terrible, mais on s'y habitue.

Elle leur sourit puis commença à manger. Durant le repas, Hope, raconta mille et une choses sur sa vie, qui firent bien rire tout le monde. Elle avait une joie de vivre communicative, et un optimisme à toute épreuve.

* * *

><p>La première journée fut consacrée à l'installation et le directeur passa dans chaque bungalow pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien. Il frappa au numéro trois, celui qu'occupait les trois filles, et Hope lui ouvrit.<p>

« - Bonjour les filles. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis le directeur, je passe juste vérifier que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Remarquant les photos sur le chevet de la brunette, il se tourna vers elle.

« - Tu dois être Mitchie Torrès ? Ravie de te connaître enfin ! Lauryn ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi. J'ai hâte de t'entendre !

« - Enchanté ! Note pour moi-même, tuer Lauryn sitôt mon retour à Fresno, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« - Mon bureau se trouve près du réfectoire, si jamais vous avez besoin !

« - C'est noté ! Evitez la zone près du réfectoire, déclara la châtaine. Dites, entre les cours, on a le droit d'utiliser les salles ?

« - Bien sûr ! Faut venir dans la zone à risque, et me demander la clé ! A moi, ou à Dee !

* * *

><p>Elles acquiescèrent, et n'ayant pas d'autres questions, il les laissa, au moment où le portable de la brunette sonnait. Voyant que c'était sa mère, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et répondit.<p>

« - Salut maman !… Oui très bien ! Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre. Le chauffeur n'est pas tombé dans un ravin, n'a percuté aucun arbre, et on n'a même pas eu une petite alerte à la bombe, se moqua-t-elle… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… Au fait, dis à Lauryn que je viens de voir son oncle, et que je compte la tuer à mon retour ! Qu'elle commence déjà son testament ! En attendant je vais me venger sur Cabotin.

Aussitôt, elle écarta son téléphone, et ses deux colocataires entendirent :

« - NON ! Ne tue pas Cabotin ! Je l'ai acheté juste pour toi. Pitié, et… Me tue pas non plus, juré, j'y suis pour rien, je viens juste d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« - Attends de quoi, tu parles… Non, on a juste rencontrée Dee, et ton oncle ! Pourquoi, je dois m'attendre à quelqu'un ?… Et bien garde ton secret et repasse-moi maman !… Ah oui, et c'était bien, reprit-elle en grimaçant… Oh ! Bah… Ouais, c'est surprenant. Félicitation ! C'est pour quand ?… Si vite ?… Ah d'accord ! Je… Je dois y aller, mais tu me rappelles bientôt ?… Ok bisou !

Elle coupa la conversation et se laissa tomber en arrière, posant son téléphone sur son ventre.

« - Un problème Mitchie ?

« - Ma mère se remarie en septembre. Xavier, enfin je veux dire mon futur beau-père, lui a posé la fameuse question hier lors d'un dîner, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Vu son attitude ! Et puis, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il aidé à partir. Il veut me voler ma mère, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

« - Tes parents sont divorcés ?

« - Hope ! Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent. Tout le monde n'aime pas raconter sa vie, tu sais !

« - Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. T'es sûre que ça va ?

« - Ouais !

La jeune femme se releva.

« - Je… C'est juste que… Je sais pas ! J'apprécie Xavier, il est sympa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut remplacer mon père. Comme s'il avait ses chances !

« - Ah ça ! Pour les filles, leur père c'est leur héros. Il fait quoi le tien, demanda la curieuse en voulant lui rendre le sourire.

« - Il est mort, murmura-t-elle. C'était y a cinq ans maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère se remarierait aussi vite. Ni même du tout !

« - Vois ça du bon côté. Tu vas porter une jolie robe.

« - Pas sûr ! C'est Lauryn qui s'occupe des robes, et vu ses goûts très… A l'opposé des miens, je crains le pire !

« - Allez dis-moi plutôt, ils se sont rencontrés où ?

« - Curieuse se moqua la future productrice.

« - Ce n'est pas en me complimentant que je vais arrêter, rit-elle.

« - C'était au bal de promo de mon collège ! C'était l'oncle d'un de mes camarades. Quand il a vu ma mère, il a tout de suite craqué, selon lui. Et, à peine, je quittais le bal, avec Sh… mon copain de l'époque, dit-elle en montrant les photos, qu'il abordait ma mère. Il lui a tourné autour pendant trois mois, puis ils se sont mis ensemble. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Toute façon, j'étais bien trop occupée avec mon copain pour me soucier d'eux.

« - C'est plutôt mignon ! Et puis, t'as du bol, ton collège a fait un bal. Le mien que dalle. Et t'as même eu une couronne.

« - Non, c'est Lauryn qui a été élue reine de la soirée. Moi, j'ai eu le prix de Civilisation.

Elle leur raconta sa soirée, taisant volontairement le nom de son cavalier, ce qui intrigua les filles. Seulement, elles eurent beau la bombarder de question, elle refusa de donner son identité.

« - Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir croisé. Et le copain de Lauryn aussi, leurs visages me sont familiers, réfléchit Hope à voix haute.

« - Tu m'étonnes, sourit la jeune femme mystérieusement. Bon je vais faire un tour ! Si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici ce soir, pas de panique, je me serais juste perdue.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce pour digérer la nouvelle. Non seulement Lauryn semblait au courant de quelque chose de grave, mais, en plus sa mère se remariait. « Il a pas perdu de temps, celui-là ! A peine, je suis au camp qu'il la demande en mariage. Et puis, elle, qui accepte ! Non mais, je vous jure, s'énerva-t-elle mentalement. C'est que j'ai que ça à faire, tiens, me réjouir de le voir remplacer papa, pensa-t-elle dégoûtée. Il croit quoi ? Qu'il va réussir à remplacer mon héros ? Il n'a aucune chance ! De toute façon, il ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. Non mais maman, pourquoi tu te mets avec lui ? Ce n'était pas déjà suffisant d'emménager dans sa maison super grande ? En plus, faut que tu portes son nom ? Tu veux oublier papa, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire pareil ! Et puis, je vais vivre où quand vous serez en lune de miel ? Toute seule dans sa maison à lui. Je m'en tape, j'irais squatter chez Sierra ou Lauryn, on verra. Celle qui voudra bien de moi ! Quoique si ça se trouve, il a déjà prévu le coup ? Ils vont m'enfermer dans une institution exprès, et il va lui tourner la tête et maman va m'oublier ? Je le déteste ! » Tout en pensant ça, elle shoota rageusement dans un caillou, qui tapa dans la jambe d'une jeune femme blonde.

« - Non mais, tu pourrais faire attention !

« - Désolée, je t'avais pas vu !

« - Pourtant, je suis pas invisible ! La prochaine fois regarde qui tu vises, ajouta-t-elle en colère.

« - Promis ! La prochaine fois, c'est ta grosse tête que je vise !

N'écoutant pas ce que lui répondait la jeune femme, elle fit chemin inverse, sans apercevoir la limousine, qui approchait. A l'intérieur, un débat faisait rage.

* * *

><p>« - Non, mais je ne vais pas passer mon été dans un camp avec des débiles ?<p>

« - Ecoute Shane ! La maison de disque ne te laisse pas le choix ! Ou c'est ça, ou tu quittes le groupe !

« - Et les _Tous pour un_, sans toi, c'est plus les _Tous pour un_, ajouta Jason. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas respirer de l'air pur.

« - Et tu verras Oncle Brown !

« - Génial ! Si c'est si bien, vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma place. Moi, la villa me convient parfaitement, dit-il en croisant les bras. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ici à part profiter du grand air, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« - La maison de disque a été claire. Tu es prof de danse à Camp Rock. Ils pensent que de t'entourer de gens aussi talentueux que toi, mais sans l'ego, ne te sera que positif, expliqua Nate. Et puis, ce camp… Il fait partit de notre histoire ! On étudiait ici il y a trois ans à peine.

« - Et c'est même grâce à lui, qu'on est passé de ta chambre au studio, alors arrête de faire la tête. Et qui sait, tu rencontreras peut-être la femme de ta vie, ajouta Jason en riant.

« - C'est ça ! Vous me le paierez. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais faites attention à vous. Et toi, tu gardes tes mains loin de ma sœur, menaça-t-il de son doigt.

« - T'inquiète, promit Nate. On sera sage.

Il sortit non sans pester, contre ces adultes qui faisaient n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, son meilleur ami le rappela.

« - J'ai oublié de te dire. On s'est engagé en ton nom. Tu feras un disque avec le ou la gagnante du concours final. Bonne vacances !

« - Quoi, hurla-t-il alors que la voiture disparaissait.

Soupirant, il ramassa ses affaires, et alla rejoindre le bungalow de son oncle. Celui-ci le salua chaleureusement, et fut étonné du peu de parole de son neveu. Soupirant, il se rappela que celui-ci avait beaucoup changé. « Bah, changez d'air ne lui fera pas de mal ! Et puis, c'est mon neveu, au pire, je lui mets deux paires de baffes, s'il continue dans cette voix, sourit-il. »

* * *

><p>* Je sais que dans le film, ils arrivent au matin, mais franchement j'ai du mal à y croire. Je trouve ma version plus logique !<p>

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon, j'ai essayé de garder quelques répliques du film, mais pas trop, parce que c'est ma version quand même. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Saluto tutti. Come sta ?_ Bon fini l'italien, place au français. Au fait quelqu'un lit mes blablas ici ? _Anyway_. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un très grand merci à **amy_chan**, **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou**, **karine** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon chapitre te plaise et t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave si ta review n'est pas longue. Smoutch) et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Je dédie ce chapitre à mademoiselle **Pincess' Nessouille Voldychou** qui fête son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

**Chapitre 03**

**B**rown alla dans son bureau. Maintenant qu'il avait fait le tour des bungalows, il pouvait appeler sa nièce. Celle-ci lui avait beaucoup parlé de Mitchie. Composant le numéro, il demanda à son neveu s'il voudrait lui parler.

« - Dis-lui juste de se tenir éloignée des mains de Nate.

Il acquiesça et compta les tonalités. Au bout de deux, il eut la jeune femme. Il la laissa raconter qu'elle passait ses vacances à la villa et qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Dès qu'il le put, il transmit le message de son frère. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait rencontré son amie, il approuva, et la prévint que sa tête avait été mise à prix.

« - Je sais ! Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Mais, faut que je te raconte ! Y va y avoir du sport dans ton camp, cette année.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - Mitchie est sortie avec Shane durant un an et quelque. Et si lui, l'a complètement oublié, ce n'est pas son cas à elle. La veille de son départ, je l'ai même trouvé cachée dans la chambre de GT.

« - GT ?

« - Grosse Tête ! Enfin Shane, quoi. Elle respirait son odeur, donc à mon avis, quand elle va le voir… Elle risque de péter un câble ! Remarque, avec un peu de chance, je l'entendrais d'ici.

Il acquiesça, en songeant qu'il allait devoir surveiller le premier cours, puis raccrocha quelques minutes après. Il soupira, et se concentra sur sa comptabilité. Autant, il aimait son camp de vacances, aider ces jeunes à trouver leur son, leur style, était intéressant sur un plan personnel, autant la paperasse, il s'en passerait bien.

Il écouta, et nota que son neveu restait dans son coin, à grommeler dans sa barbe. Le soir venu, Brown lui proposa de venir se mêler aux élèves pour dîner, mais il refusa arguant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

« - Et bien, reste dans ton coin Superstar !

Il sortit sous le regard noir de son neveu, et rejoignit le réfectoire. La plupart discutaient déjà gaiement, comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis longues dates. C'était le cas pour certains, qui vivaient déjà dans la même ville, voir le même quartier. Ils se voyaient toute l'année, et parlaient de cours, ou de musique. Seulement la plupart se racontaient l'année passée, ou encore faisaient connaissances.

* * *

><p>Mitchie était assise depuis quelques minutes, et observait la salle sans écouter un traître mot de ce qui se racontait à sa table. Le notant, Caitlyn lui demanda qui elle guettait.<p>

« - Personne, en particulier. Mais le fameux secret de Ryn' m'intrigue, donc j'essaie de trouver… Dis-moi, t'es déjà venue l'année dernière non ?

« - J'attaque ma troisième année, pourquoi ?

« - Tu la connais, la blonde là-bas, aux grands airs de diva ?

« - Tess Tyler !

« - Elle a un lien de parenté avec TJ Tyler ?

« - C'est sa mère ! Pourquoi, tu l'as croisée durant ta balade ?

« - Euh, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait la même version sur notre rencontre, mais oui ! Grâce à un caillou.

Secouant la tête, elle lui raconta la scène, et elles commentèrent l'attitude prétentieuse de leur camarade.

Le soir même était organisé une soirée « scène libre » où chacun pouvait venir chanter, à condition de prévenir Dee. Elles s'y rendirent, toutes les trois et écoutèrent Lola, interpréter sa chanson.

« - Si jamais elle le trouve, qu'elle me file l'adresse, je suis preneuse, rit Hope.

« - Moi non ! Faut déjà que je guérisse de ma rupture, mais c'est assez compliqué vu que je parle beaucoup avec sa famille, soupira Mitchie avant d'applaudir énergiquement.

« - Justement, sors avec un autre, et éclate-toi pour l'oublier.

« - J'ai jamais entendue un aussi mauvais conseil, rit la future productrice.

« - Normal ! Tu ne connais pas ma mère. Elle, elle remporte la palme !

« - T'as été géniale Lola, la félicita Mitchie, n'écoutant pas les deux autres qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

« - Merci ! Et toi, tu vas te lancer ?

« - Moi ? Devant tout ce monde ? Ce soir ? Pas question ! Traitez-moi de trouillarde si vous voulez, mais je n'irais pas.

Elles sourirent, puis plusieurs autres personnes chantèrent, avant que Dee ne clôture la fête. Elle leur rappela que leur premier cours de chant était à huit heures, puis les laissa partir. Cette nouvelle amena un sourire sur le visage de Mitchie et elle retourna à sa chambre en songeant que son été commençait plutôt bien. Elle se coucha rapidement mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme ses deux amies étaient déjà dans au pays de Morphée, elle prit son portable et l'alluma, pour avoir de la lumière, puis prit la photo de sa petite famille. Caressant le visage de Shane, elle soupira. « Arriverais-je à guérir un jour ? Telle est la question, ma vieille. Enfin, ne pas voir ni Lauryn, ni sa famille devrait m'aider. Le directeur est son oncle, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des souvenirs avec les deux. Donc quand je rentrerais à Fresno, je devrais déjà y voir plus clair, se dit-elle. » Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, le cadre contre elle.

« - Debout Mitchie, hurla une voix.

Faisant un bond dans son lit, elle fusilla Hope, qui avait eu le bon goût de lui crier dans l'oreille. L'objet tomba et le ramassant, la jeune femme s'assit sur son lit.

« - Ah bah je comprends pourquoi tu as du mal à te réveiller. Si je rêvais d'un type pareil, moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas sortir de mes songes !

« - Tu ignores de quoi tu parles, soupira la brunette en reprenant le cadre des mains de son amie.

Elle le remit à sa place, et observa l'heure. Il n'était que sept heures, et la salle de bain était occupée. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle prit la peluche contre elle, et remercia son amie. Finalement, elle allait avoir besoin de Cabotin. « Seulement au début, se promit-elle. » Dès qu'elle le put, elle partit se laver, et rejoignit ses deux amies dans la salle à manger, fraîche comme une rose. Tout en se restaurant, elle écouta les filles parler entre elles, alors que les deux garçons, amis de longues dates et amateurs de hip-hop, parlaient quant à eux de musique. Elle écouta le bruit alentours et sourit. Elle aimait ce genre d'environnement. Entourée de gens, qui ne s'occupait pas de savoir si elle était là ou non. Elle termina son repas, et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Au même instant le directeur entra. Il la salua, puis alla déjeuner, en songeant à son neveu qui sortait à peine du lit. « Pauvre fleurs, songea-t-il. Enfin, je suis au moins sûr qu'il n'a jamais eu ce genre de réveil ! » Il avait hâte d'entendre les voix des nouveaux élèves, ainsi que d'entendre les progrès éventuels des autres. Cependant, même s'il devait être objectif, il avait hâte d'entendre la jeune femme. Lauryn lui avait tellement parlé d'elle, qu'il décida de l'interroger dans les premières.<p>

* * *

><p>A huit heures moins le quart, Mitchie suivit ses deux amies jusqu'à la salle de classe. Elles entrèrent et notèrent que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. Rapidement, un jeune homme à la peau métis, commença à taper sur la table en rythme et tout le monde se mit à faire de la musique ou à suivre la mesure. D'ailleurs, Hope se laissa gagner plus rapidement que les autres, et commença à bouger en rythme, rapidement imitée par Caitlyn.<p>

« - Quel rythme, mes enfants, quel rythme, s'extasia le directeur en entrant. J'ai hâte de vous entendre séparément pour voir ce que ça donne. Allez on se calme !

Tout le monde se réinstalla, et il commença par faire des exercices pour échauffer les voix, puis lorsque tous furent vocalement prêts à chanter, il demanda un volontaire pour passer devant. Tous ou presque levèrent la main. Il laissa son doigt survoler la marée de main, puis sa curiosité étant trop grande, désigna la seule qui gardait ses mains sur ses jambes croisées.

« - Toi !

Ecarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme demanda si c'était vraiment elle qu'il voulait entendre, et une fois qu'il eut acquiescé, elle se leva en soufflant un bon coup. Faisant face aux autres, elle échangea un sourire avec Hope qui levait ses pouces en l'air.

« - Donne tout ce que tu as !

Déglutissant, elle commença à chanter sa dernière composition, mais ayant peur d'entendre qu'elle chantait mal, refusa d'y mettre tout son cœur. Le remarquant, le directeur, qui était au fond de sa classe, dit :

« - Plus fort, s'il te plait ! De là où je suis, j'entends rien ! Et je suis un peu sourd d'oreille.

* * *

><p>Il crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un « Vous n'avez qu'à vous rapprocher ! » mais n'en fut pas sûr. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et comme le jour de leur exposé à Lauryn et elle, elle pensa à un objet qui lui rappelait une personne qu'elle appréciait. Ce jour-là, c'était la tulipe que Shane lui avait offert qui lui avait donné courage mais aujourd'hui, elle imagina Cabotin à sa place, afin de repenser à ses deux amies et chanta au maximum de ses capacités. Quelques-uns parlaient à voix basse, avant qu'elle ne reprenne, tout le monde se tut et l'observa, étonnés. A la fin du refrain, elle fit un sourire timide, alors que Brown revenait tranquillement. Il la félicita, et lui demanda si la chanson était d'elle. Comme elle hochait la tête, il la félicita de nouveau, en songeant que sa nièce ne lui avait pas mentie. Si, comme l'année passée, il y avait un dénicheur de talent le soir du concours, elle avait toutes les chances de signer un contrat. Il demanda ensuite à un jeune homme de venir. Celui-ci marcha, d'un pas conquérant jusqu'au bureau, et leur fit face. Il était plutôt grand, et avait les cheveux blonds, ainsi que les yeux bleus. A son tour, il chanta une composition perso, seulement, il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment sa voix, et celle-ci perdit de son intensité. A la fin, Brown hocha la tête et lui dit de retourner à sa place, avant d'interroger une nouvelle personne.<p>

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, Mitchie sortit dans les dernières. Elle retrouva ses deux amies en train de discuter, et les écouta sans prendre la parole. Elles parlaient déjà du concours final, ce qui étonna la Californienne.<p>

« - C'est dans presque deux mois, vous savez, intervint-elle.

« - Justement, faut s'y préparer ! Avec Hope, on se disait qu'on pourrait faire un truc toutes les trois, si t'es d'accord. Avec mon ordi, je suis une pro du montage, et l'autre folle là, joue de la batterie comme une déesse, selon ses propres termes ! Vu ta voix, tu pourrais être notre chanteuse ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - S'il te plait, dis oui, la supplia la dite folle. Et puis, t'as une guitare, donc, ça veut dire que tu joues ? Donc tu pourras faire les deux. Ça serait parfait ! On s'appellerait le _Duo De Folles_, et on écraserait tout le monde !

« - Je veux bien mais si je le fais avec vous, on sera trois ? Donc, ton nom ne tient plus !

« - Mais si, soupira hope. Réfléchis, Mitchie ! Si on est folle, on ne s'est pas forcément compter ? Donc, mon nom va très bien !

Elle s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec Caitlyn.

« - J'accepte si on change le nom ! Mais pour sûr, on va essayer de tous les écraser, déclara la jeune femme.

« - Tout en restant fair-play, ajouta Caitlyn.

Elle reçut deux regards signifiant « ça va sans dire ! » puis elles se séparèrent. Les deux premières enthousiastes à l'idée de gagner allèrent à leur chambre, laissant Mitchie se diriger vers la salle à manger. Lors du petit déjeuner, elle avait repéré le grand piano noir, et depuis elle ne pensait qu'à en jouer. Elle fit un saut dans sa chambre pour prendre son cahier de chanson, puis s'y dirigea. Elle s'installa, posa ses doigts sur le clavier afin de prendre ses marques, puis, commença à chanter la chanson qu'elle composait encore.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Shane, qui était finalement sortit du bungalow après presque vingt-quatre heures sans mettre le nez dehors, appela ses deux amis. Ils décrochèrent à la seconde sonnerie.<p>

« - C'est bon, les mecs, j'ai retenu la leçon ! Je vais changer, assura-t-il.

« - Ecoute Shane, à moins qu'oncle Brown ait une machine pour nettoyer le cerveau et qu'il s'en soit servi sur toi, c'est impossible que tu aies _ya ha __cambiado__*_ changé ! Profite du coin, c'est calme. Et rassure-toi, ta sœur n'est pas encore arrivée ! Elle est dans l'avion, pour le moment, ajouta taquin son meilleur ami.

« - Ouais, profite-en pour faire le tour du coin et te rappeler les bons souvenirs qu'on a là-bas.

« - Vous vous fichez de moi-là ? Je n'ai même pas toutes mes affaires !

« - On te ramènera du gel quand on viendra, sourit Nate.

« - Allez bonne semaine, ajouta Jason avant de couper la conversation.

* * *

><p>Se regardant, ils rirent et s'installèrent au soleil, pour une après-midi relax, sans se douter du drame qui allait arriver avec l'arrivée de Lauryn.<p>

* * *

><p>Regardant son portable, le jeune chanteur soupira. Il n'était toujours pas un bon acteur. Il fit quelques pas, quand un groupe de filles le vit.<p>

« - Il est là, s'écria une rouquine en le désignant du doigt.

Ecarquillant les yeux, il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour se rendre compte du danger imminent et filer aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il finit par se cacher près des arbres du réfectoire. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et il entendit une mélodie agréable. Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'une voix féminine chanta. Ne pouvant la rejoindre pour le moment, il pria qu'elle soit encore là, lorsque ses fans, qui étaient juste devant les arbres, seraient partis. Elles finirent par se diriger sur la droite et il attendit quelques secondes avant de se relever. Son oncle, qui arrivait le regarda et lui demanda la raison de sa position.

« - Des fans ! Je tiens à mes vêtements, expliqua-t-il en observant la salle.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie, fut interrompue par des cris. Elle s'arrêta de jouer et sortit par l'autre porte. Elle rejoignit sa chambre le nez ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle entra, les deux filles étaient en train de réfléchir pour décider quelle chanson chanter. L'habituée des lieux, la regarda.<p>

« - Déjà de retour ?

« - Ouais ! Trop de bruit, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Un problème ?

« - Tu l'as dit, soupira Hope. Avec Caitlyn, on a beau chercher, on n'arrive pas à trouver quelle _song_, on pourrait faire !

« - Pourquoi ne pas en écrire une toutes les trois ?

« - On y a pensé, soupira la future productrice, seulement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots, et Hope est dans le même cas. Alors à moins que tu sois douée…

« - Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais j'écris des textes !

« - Comme celui du cours de chant, s'enthousiasma la batteuse.

« - Dans le même genre.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son cahier de sa poche et le leurs tendit, pour savoir si ça leurs plairaient. Les deux filles se mirent dans l'idée d'en reprendre une directement.

A midi, elles allèrent manger, en songeant que le cours de danse risquait d'être sportif. Mitchie n'avait pas spécialement écouté Dee lorsque celle-ci avait parlé du professeur, mais elle se doutait que ça devait être une personne habituée à l'exercice.

Tout en réfléchissant aux qualités qu'il ou qu'elle devait avoir, elle ne vit pas le chanteur entrer. Celui-ci, ne sachant pas qu'elle était présente s'assit face à son oncle, et de ce fait dos à Mitchie. Revenant à elle, la brunette entendit, et vit plusieurs filles se trémousser sur leurs bancs en chuchotant des « c'est lui, regarde ! » Intriguée, elle regarda dans la direction en question mais ne vit qu'un dos. Haussant les épaules, elle termina son assiette puis, Hope et elle, sortirent pour rejoindre la salle de danse. Le directeur vint l'ouvrir et elles s'échauffèrent. Les élèves arrivèrent au compte-gouttes, et lorsque sonna quatorze heures, le professeur entra. Dès qu'elle le vit, Mitchie se raidit. Veillant à agir normalement, elle se mit au fond de la salle et remercia Dieu lorsqu'elle vit, qu'il ne vérifiait même pas si tout le monde était là.

« - Bon, pour ce premier cours, on va juste faire quelques pas, histoire d'évaluer votre niveau. Mettez-vous sur trois lignes et essayez de me suivre.

Il mit la musique en marche et calant la télécommande de la chaîne dans sa poche arrière, commença à faire quelques pas, face à eux. Tandis qu'il observait leur façon de bouger, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait toujours une voix agréable et soupira longuement.

* * *

><p>Remarquant que certains avaient plus de mal que d'autre à suivre, Shane arrêta la musique et reprit les pas plus lentement, en donnant de nouvelles consignes.<p>

« - Je montre, et vous le faites ensuite !

Durant une demi-heure, ce nouveau concept fonctionna, et il reprit avec la musique. Celle-ci étant plus rapide, beaucoup se perdirent et il stoppa tout. Il remontra les pas, et ne s'aperçut pas qu'une élève avait complètement décroché du cours.

* * *

><p>Mitchie l'observa, montrer la chorégraphie qu'elle avait retenue. « C'est donc de <em>ça<em> dont parlait Lauryn. Son frère est prof ici ? Bon sang, comment je fais pour l'oublier ! A Fresno, tout le monde en parle tout le temps, je m'éloigne, n'hésitant pas à changer d'état pour ça, et il vient dans le même camp que moi, soupira-t-elle. »

La musique reprit et elle se concentra sur ses pieds, espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas. Tout semblait fonctionner. Il ne la distingua pas parmi les élèves, ou s'il l'avait remarqué, il agissait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, et bien que cette idée lui broya le cœur, elle se retint de pleurer, se convaincant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours, lorsque tout dérapa. Andy qui était proche d'elle se trompa dans ses pas, et tomba sur elle. Ne pouvant s'écarter à temps, elle cria, tout en chutant.

« - Outch, que le sol est dur, dit-elle quand elle fut tombée.

« - Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. J'ai un peu de mal.

« - Pas grave ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, relativisa-t-elle.

Shane voyant deux élèves au sol, voulut simplement leur demander si tout allait bien quand une jeune femme, vêtue complètement de rose, prononça un mot qui déclencha un tourbillon de sensation en lui.

« - Mitchie ? Tu vas bien ?

* * *

><p>De son côté, Lauryn arriva à Prescott, en Arizona. Elle ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche, mais lorsqu'elle vit son copain l'attendre à la sortie de l'aéroport, elle eut un grand sourire. Ça faisait bientôt trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et il commençait vraiment à lui manquer. S'approchant, elle monta dans la voiture, où il était et l'embrassa. Nate lui demanda si elle avait fait bon voyage, et elle le rassura.<p>

« - Si t'es au bout du voyage, je veux bien venir en rollers !

Ils rirent en l'imaginant traverser La Californie, un morceau du Nevada et un peu de l'Arizona perchée sur une paire de roulettes. Le voyage en voiture fut calme et lorsqu'elle arriva à la villa qu'ils habitaient, elle soupira un grand coup.

« - Enfin à la maison, dit-elle.

« - Hey, la belle ! Comment va ?

« - Bien Jason et toi ? Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ?

« - Bien, bien ! Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Et à qui ?

« - Ok ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant, soupira la jeune femme. Bon je monte mes affaires, et je vous explique d'accord ?

Légèrement inquiets, ils acquiescèrent et allèrent au salon, spéculant sur ce qu'elle allait encore leur apprendre. Elle arriva et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec la grâce d'un éléphant.

« - Bon avant que vous ne vous énerviez, sachez que j'ai appris la nouvelle qu'hier ! Vous êtes au courant que Shane passe l'été au camp ?

« - Ouais, c'est une idée de notre agent ! Il pense que côtoyer des gens talentueux, qui n'ont pas encore la grosse tête, lui fera du bien et lui rappellera ses débuts ! Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème, ma puce ?

« - Bah… Comment dire ! Vous savez que Mitchie adore la musique et qu'elle se destine à faire carrière dans ce domaine ?

« - Oui, mais je… Non, dit Jason en écarquillant les yeux. Elle est là-bas aussi ?

« - Ouais ! Elle est arrivée avant-hier. Et depuis j'attends son appel. Elle va me tuer, parce que j'étais au courant, depuis hier, mais que je n'ai rien dit. Mais après tout, ça n'est pas grave ! Il ne l'aime plus non ?

« - On sait pas trop. Des fois, il reste les yeux dans le vague à triturer un foulard qu'elle a oublié, et d'autres fois, il semble l'avoir complètement zappé, déclara Nate. Et elle, elle a tourné la page ?

« - On ne sait pas trop non plus ! Depuis qu'ils se sont quittés, on ne l'a pas vu pleurer avec Sierra, mais certaines fois, elle arrive au lycée les yeux rouges. Mais elle refuse de nous dire qui elle pleure. Et juste avant son départ, je l'ai trouvé entrain de respirer son odeur, donc je pense que non. Mais de là à en être sûre…

Ils hochèrent la tête pensivement, alors qu'au même moment, le téléphone de Jason sonna.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps avant, au camp, Shane était figé. Il observa la jeune femme se relever, grâce à la main de celui qui lui était tombé dessus. « Elle n'a pas changé ! Un peu grandit, mais elle reste toujours aussi mignonne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Les mecs étaient au courant, se demanda-t-il sans cesser de la fixer. Tout ça serait juste une entourloupe ? Non, Jason m'en a déjà voulu quand on s'est séparés, il ne m'aurait pas jeté exprès dans ses bras, à nouveau. De toute façon, elle semble m'avoir oublié ! » Secouant la tête, il s'approcha des deux élèves.<p>

« - Tout est ok ?

« - Ouais super ! Mitchie m'a servi de coussin, rit le jeune homme inconscient de la tension qui émanait des deux.

« - Et toi, ça va, demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur.

« - Comme si tu t'en souciais, tiens, soupira-t-elle avant de se rappeler que c'était son prof. Enfin, je veux dire, tout va bien. J'ai connue pire !

Il fit un pas vers elle et tendit le bras, pour la toucher et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une invention de son cerveau, comme souvent quand il parlait avec sa sœur, mais elle esquiva le geste, les yeux pleins de colère.

« - Mais c'est bien sûr, déclara Hope. Caitlyn, j'ai compris l'histoire des photos.

« - Ouais, je viens de comprendre également, souffla la jeune femme en appréhendant la suite du cours.

« - Mitchie, c'est bien toi ?

« - Oui, monsieur le _professeur_ ! On peut reprendre le cours, ou il vous faut un test ADN, demanda-t-elle en le fusillant des yeux.

Malgré lui, il sourit à sa réplique, songeant que c'était tout à fait son genre. Seulement, la distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux lui fit mal. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il les rouvrit quand une jeune femme ajouta :

« - Tu sais même pas tenir sur tes jambes ? Plutôt ennuyeux pour un batteur !

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde, et se souvint l'avoir croisé une fois lors d'une fête, que TJ Tyler avait organisé pour son anniversaire. Les _Tous pour un_ avaient été invités, mais n'étaient pas restés longtemps puisqu'ils prenaient la route de leur tournée le lendemain.

« - Alors comme ça t'es batteur, demanda-t-il au garçon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ancienne copine souffler de soulagement et rejoindre ses deux amies, en lui tournant le dos consciemment. Comme le garçon hochait la tête, il lui proposa de l'aider à faire passer le rythme qu'il avait dans ses mains, à ses pieds, après le cours.

« - Bon, tout le monde en place, on reprend une dernière fois.

Il remit la musique et se concentra pour ne pas fixer Mitchie. Néanmoins, il localisa où elle était et du avouer qu'elle dansait assez bien pour pas qu'il n'ait à la reprendre. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait ou non se réjouir de ce détail. Si elle avait eu besoin de cours en plus, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait accepté de les suivre. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les lui donner le cas échéant. « Elle semble avoir tourné la page ! Ce n'est pas plus mal. Peut-être que de voir que je ne lui manque pas, me sera bénéfique, se convainquit-il. »

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, ils rangèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient utilisé, et il fut blessé de la voir presque partir en courant. Le temps que tous partent, il prit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message à Jason. « _Faut qu'on parle ! Je t'appelle dès que mon cours est fini !_ »

Il resta seul avec son élève durant une bonne heure, pendant laquelle ils travaillèrent les pas, puis stoppèrent. Le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer et lui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

« - Allez, je te lâche Andy. Je te propose qu'on fasse une heure supplémentaire par jour ? C'est bon ou pas ?

« - Ouais, ça me convient.

« - Ok ! Alors à demain ! Bonne soirée.

« - Merci ! Toi aussi Shane, salua le jeune homme en partant.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire, il croisa la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculée plus tôt. L'interpellant, il la rejoignit. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda s'il faisait des progrès.<p>

« - Tu parles ! Il vient seulement de me laisser partir ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi perfectionniste.

« - Si c'était son seul défaut, soupira-t-elle.

« - Dis-moi, tu le connais bien ?

« - C'est le frère de ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai pratiquement vu grandir, mentit-elle sans cligner des yeux.

« - Et bé ! T'es le genre de personne avec qui faut traîner, rit-il. Excuse-moi encore pour tout à l'heure !

« - T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de me tomber dessus non ?

« - Non, mais à cause de moi Shane t'a vu, et vous n'avez pas l'air en bon terme !

« - Bah, ce n'est pas grave. On va se côtoyer durant deux mois, il m'aurait vu à un moment où à un autre ! Je vais jouer un peu, tu m'accompagnes ?

Tout en parlant, elle montra sa guitare. Il acquiesça et lui proposa d'aller demander les clés de la salle de musique au directeur le temps qu'il aille boire.

« - On se retrouve là-bas, alors, dit-elle.

Se séparant, chacun partit dans la direction prévue. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du directeur. Quand elle y arriva, elle toqua doucement à la porte, mais n'osa pas entrer, la pièce étant vide.

« - Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle.

« - J'arrive, cria une voix, avant d'ajouter. Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes Jay ! Va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi, pile l'année où vous m'envoyez au camp, ta sœur y est !… Non, je suis sûr que c'est un coup de ma sœur et toi, pour nous remettre ensemble !… A toute !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Shane entra au bureau, il fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci était vide. « J'ai pourtant pas rêvé, y avait bien quelqu'un, se demanda-t-il. » Alors qu'il retournait dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec son oncle, il entendit celui-ci.<p>

« - Mitchie ? Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

« Et flûte, elle a dut m'entendre et la connaissant, elle doit imaginer que je ne veux plus la voir, se maudit-il. »

« - Je viens d'arriver, mentit-elle. Je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais aller faire un peu de musique dans la salle où il y a les instruments. Avec Andy, on voudrait jouer ensemble, mais sa batterie était trop encombrante pour qu'il l'emporte ici, sourit-elle.

« - Ok ! Je te confie la clé ! Lauryn m'a dit que tu étais soigneuse, donc je te fais confiance.

« - Bien monsieur ! Je saurais m'en montrer digne, rit-elle. Merci ! Je vous la ramène dès qu'on a terminé.

* * *

><p>Elle partit presqu'en courant, en songeant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Alors comme ça, c'est une idée de Jason qu'il vienne au camp ? Celui-là, quand je le vois ! Frère ou pas, je le tue, se dit-elle. » Elle arriva, et nota que le jeune homme était déjà là.<p>

« - Désolée Brown n'était pas là quand je suis arrivée, j'ai dû attendre un peu.

« - Pas de problème, je viens d'arriver !

Elle ouvrit, et ils s'installèrent. Ils jouèrent plusieurs morceaux connus, juste pour sentir la musique envahir la pièce, sous l'œil intéressé de Shane. Il ne loupa que quelques notes du show, et se demanda quelle voix la jeune femme pouvait avoir. Il se promit de demander à son oncle rapidement, puis l'observa. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé certes, mais sa nouvelle coiffure lui allait bien, et il se demanda une seconde comment ils auraient géré ce problème de cohabitation s'ils étaient encore ensemble ! « Suis-je bête ! Si on était encore ensemble, je l'aurais laissé venir, et je ne serais peut-être pas aussi prétentieux que le sous-entend Jay. Je suis devenu _légèrement_ exigeant, certes mais de la à dire que j'ai attrapé la grosse tête, y a une marge. Je serais resté simple, avec elle à mes côtés. Mais elle en a décidé autrement, soupira-t-il. » Il l'observa encore quelques minutes, puis repartit.

* * *

><p><em>*Ya<em> _ha cambiado _signifie _déjà changé_ en espagnol. (Rappelons que j'ai décidé qu'ils étudiaient cette langue au lycée)

Et voilà, la rencontre tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on va savoir pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble. Mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas encore la raison mdr. J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Aujourd'hui, c'est journée post. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira. On y apprend la plupart des raisons de la rupture de Smitchie, mais pas encore tout. ^^ Ne gâchons pas le suspense ! Merci tout pleins à **amy_chan**, **nouna**, **Karine** (Salut miss. Mdrr et si je peux vous laissez dans le flou et ne t'en fais pas, je fais parfois pire. (Tu peux demander à chris87 ou nouna, qui ont certains exclus puisqu'elles sont correctrices et béta-lectrice elles te le confirmeront) Ptdrrr alors ton mauvais côté a atteint sa limite ou non ? Histoire que je sache si je dois me cacher derrière mon écran ? lool Bon j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous et dis à ton mauvais côté que s'il me fait mal, tu n'auras pas la suite de la fic (je me défends comme je peux lol)), et **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** pour leurs commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci une nouvelle fois à **chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaires. Que je garde pour moi ! ^^ (Clin d'œil à ma petite boussole en référence à mon égoïsme ^^)

**Chapitre 04**

**Il** retourna dans sa chambre, et appela ses amis. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Jason décroche, puisque c'était son portable, ce fut une voix féminine qui répondit.

« - Salut frangin, ça va ?

« - Ah ! T'es déjà arrivée, soupira-t-il. Ça va et toi ?

« - Nickel ! Je profite de votre piscine, l'eau est super bonne. Nate doit être en haut, partit se changer, et Jason est aux toilettes. Je peux prendre un message ?

« - Non, j'appelais juste pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi vous vous êtes arrangés, pour que je revois Mitchie !

« - Mais, c'est un pur hasard. Je l'ai su hier, que tu étais au camp cette année. Je pensais te trouver ici, moi ! Mitchie essaie d'y aller depuis l'année dernière mais Connie ne voulait pas. Alors cette année, on a tout fait pour lui prouver qu'elle ne risquait rien, et c'est tout. On n'en a parlé qu'entre nous quatre. Enfin, Sierra, Connie, Mitchie et moi, au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Attend, je te passe Jay, il vient de revenir. Bonne vacance !

« - C'est toi Shane ?

« - Ouais. Alors explique ! Ta sœur ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle y allait ? Tu vas me faire croire qu'elle t'a caché un truc pareil ?

« - Bah non ! Elle m'en a parlé en septembre, mais Connie avait refusé, et ça semblait définitif. Alors comme elle avait l'air super déçue, je n'ai pas ré-abordé le sujet. Tu penses ! Si j'avais su qu'elle y serait, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté que tu y ailles ? Tu lui as brisé le cœur une fois je te rappelle, je n'ai pas envie que tu récidives. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, en un week-end ! Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de la ramasser une nouvelle fois à la cuillère. On a appris la nouvelle deux minutes avant ton message. C'est dire !

« - J'ai du mal à y croire. Pas qu'elle ait pleuré, enfin si, elle semblait ravie de notre rupture, se rappela-t-il, mais qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit de ses projets de vacances. J'avoue, c'est louche.

« - Non ! Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne donne pas de signe de vie, soupira Jason en songeant à sa petite sœur.

Se promettant de l'appeler rapidement, il discuta encore quelques minutes avec son ami, puis ils raccrochèrent. Se tournant vers les deux, qui tentaient de se noyer, il soupira.

« - Je sais pas dans quel état, il va revenir. Ni Mitchou d'ailleurs, mais il est convaincu qu'on l'a obligé à aller là-bas, pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

« - N'empêche, ça serait bien. Je sais qu'il lui a brisé le cœur et tout, ajouta rapidement Lauryn en voyant le jeune homme objecter, mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas bien ensemble. Je suis même sûre que si elle avait été plus populaire au collège, ça aurait été eux, le roi et la reine. Même si avec Nate, on faisait un couple beaucoup plus crédible.

Elle sourit, et retint sa respiration, juste avant que Jason n'appuie sur sa tête. Elle promit de se venger, puis sortit de l'eau.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Shane s'allongea sur son lit, et réfléchit. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Mitchie qui était très proche de son frère de substitution, ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle venait ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. « Comme si c'était possible. Elle lui racontait presque tout quand on était ensemble, songea-t-il. Du lieu au repas en lui-même, et il veut me faire croire qu'elle n'a rien dit ? Il se moque de moi. » Soupirant, il se leva, prit sa guitare et commença à jouer. La voix qu'il avait entendue au midi, lui revint en mémoire, et se concentrant dessus, il entreprit de jouer quelques accords. Rapidement, une mélodie se forma sous ses doigts.<p>

« - C'est pas mal gamin ! Plus proche de ce que vous faisiez avant, décréta son oncle.

« - Ouais ! J'avais envie de changer. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ce qu'on fait ! D'accord ça rapporte et donc la maison de disque est contente, mais franchement ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'on faisait avant. Quand on était encore un vrai groupe, avec une histoire ! Là, les _Tous pour un_ me font l'effet de trois types qu'on a mis ensemble après un casting.

« - Si la musique que vous faites ne te plait plus, pourquoi ne pas changer ?

« - Je sais pas ! Peut-être parce que si on change, la maison de disque pourrait nous lâcher et qu'on aime trop ce qu'on fait pour prendre le risque, répondit le jeune homme sarcastique.

Son oncle ne répondit rien, et alla à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Pour sa part, Mitchie proposa à Andy de partir. Elle rangerait avant de ramener les clés. Il acquiesça et la remercia pour le moment, puis quand elle fut seule, soupira un bon coup. « Tout ça est vraiment étrange. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas me laisser l'oublier, songea-t-elle. Comme si le destin voulait absolument qu'on se côtoie. Il est ami avec mon frère, et je suis amie avec sa famille, on se côtoie assez comme ça. Surtout que je passe mon temps à me cacher dans ma chambre quand il vient rendre visite à ses parents. » Quand elle eut tout replacé correctement, elle ferma la salle, au moment où ses deux amies la rejoignirent. Tout en parlant, elles allèrent au bureau, mais celui-ci était encore vide. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de tomber sur son ancien copain, elle décida d'attendre le repas et d'aller lui rendre la clé en main propre.<p>

Durant une heure, elles discutèrent tout en se promenant dans le camp. Elles en firent le tour à allure tranquille en parlant de leur groupe. Hope, à son habitude, voyait beaucoup plus loin, et parlait sans vraiment réfléchir.

« - Vous vous imaginez ? On gagne le concours final, oui bon ça c'est obligé, mais y a un producteur dans la salle…

« - Un dénicheur de talent, la reprit Mitchie.

« - _Bref_, reprit la jeune femme en insistant sur ce mot, on se fait repérer et il nous propose de monter un groupe ! Et dans six mois, on fait concurrence au _Tous pour un_, avec un nom moins débile, bien sûr.

« - Ouais, c'est vrai que le _Duo De Folles_, c'est mieux, se moqua la productrice en herbe.

« - Ouais, bon, si vous n'aimez pas, on peut changer ! Et puis ne nous encombrons pas le cerveau avec des détails. On fait un carton et les garçons nous proposent de faire un duo avec eux et… Si seulement, c'était jouable ! Ce serait… Merveilleux, soupira-t-elle théâtralement.

« - Pas sûre, lui souffla Caitlyn à l'oreille en lui montrant leur amie.

A l'entente du nom du groupe, Mitchie décrocha de ce que racontait son amie et soupira. Elle se revit la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, devant chez lui. Elle livrait le repas qu'il avait commandé. Il s'était inquiété de savoir si elle n'était pas trop jeune, à cette époque, et la jeune femme était tombée sous le charme de sa voix. L'allée n'étant pas très éclairée, elle n'avait pas vu complètement son visage. Juste quelques traits, mais ça avait suffit. Puis, il lui avait proposé d'entrer, le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi payer la livraison. Aidan lui avait fait une blague, qu'elle avait oublié, puis il était revenu. Quand elle avait levé les yeux sur lui, elle se souvint encore du battement que son cœur avait raté.

« - Excuse-moi, je peux te parler ?

« - Quoi, demanda la jeune femme en observant la personne qui lui parlait. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas encore shooté dans la caillasse !

« - Oui, je sais, je voulais m'excuser, j'étais énervée, soupira Tess.

« - Ah ! C'est oublié. Bonne soirée !

« - Attend, je voulais savoir, tu connais Shane Gray ?

« - Et alors ?

« - Tu te rends pas compte de ta chance, s'enthousiasma la jeune blonde.

« - Pourquoi ? Il a quelque chose de spécial ? Un vingt-cinquième doigt ? Deux estomacs ? Un troisième bras vient de lui pousser sur le visage, dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

« - Mais non, mais attends il est super connu, et vachement craquant.

« - La beauté est dans l'œil qui regarde ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, t'en fais toute une montagne ! Ta mère est TJ Tyler, et pourtant, tu ne le revendiques pas, non ?

« - Tu rigoles ! Ce genre d'infos ouvre beaucoup de porte ! Et toi, qui connais Shane Gray, et donc forcément les deux autres membres, tu pourrais en tirer parti. Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir dans la chambre que j'occupe, proposa-t-elle mielleusement.

« - Merci, mais celle que je partage avec Caitlyn et Hope me convient parfaitement ! En plus, contrairement à toi, je ne me sers pas de mes amis pour avoir une place au soleil ! Je ne porte pas mes relations fièrement autour de mon cou, comme un bijou !

* * *

><p>Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, sans savoir que Shane qui passait justement par là, avait entendu l'intégralité de la conversation. Il observa la jeune blonde un instant incrédule puis suivit des yeux Mitchie qui partait en direction du réfectoire avec ses amies. Son estomac grondant, il en fit de même.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce, elle chercha le directeur des yeux, sans le trouver. Soupirant, elle se servit de quoi manger, puis rejoignit ses amis. Tout en se mêlant à la conversation, elle guetta l'arrivée du directeur. Lorsqu'il entra, elle sourit mais celui-ci s'évanouit, lorsqu'elle le vit discuter avec son neveu. Soupirant, elle prévint Hope qu'elle arrivait, et se leva. Elle alla tranquillement à la table directoriale.<p>

« - Ah Mitchie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, sourit le propriétaire du camp.

« - Y avait pas de raison. Je suis venue vous rendre la clé, je voulais le faire plutôt, mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé.

« - D'accord ! Mais dans ce cas, plutôt que de la garder des lustres avec toi, donne-là à Dee ou Shane ! L'un ou l'autre me la rendra. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais…

« - Un accident est vite arrivé, termina la jeune femme. En tout cas, la voilà, dit-elle en la posant sur la table. Bon appétit !

Elle sourit à la directrice musicale du camp et partit sans un regard pour le jeune homme, qui la suivit des yeux. Se rasseyant, elle ignora qu'elle était observée, jusqu'à ce que son amie Californienne le lui dise. Soupirant, elle se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et le fusilla des yeux. Posant sa fourchette, elle dit :

« - J'ai plus faim ! Je vous vois dans la chambre.

* * *

><p>Dix secondes plus tard, la porte du réfectoire se refermait sur elle, alors que le professeur de danse soupirait. Il aurait aimé comprendre leur histoire, et surtout la fin de celle-ci, mais la jeune femme avait toujours refusé de lui en donner les raisons. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne supportait pas l'ampleur que prenait son ego, mais il était certain que c'était faux. Ils commençaient à peine à être connus à cette époque et il était certain qu'il avait encore une tête aux bonnes dimensions. « Alors pourquoi, m'a-t-elle quittée, se demanda-t-il pour la millième fois. » Il vit les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient souvent avec elle, partir également, et il se retint d'aller les espionner. Il n'avait pas le droit de la suivre comme ça, et si elle s'en apercevait, elle pourrait demander une injonction contre lui au tribunal, et il ne pourrait plus l'approcher à moins d'une distance décidée arbitrairement.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Mitchie enleva ses écouteurs, et salua ses amies en souriant.<p>

« - Tiens, je t'ai pris une pomme, vu que t'as presque rien mangé.

« - Merci Hope, t'assure ! Alors j'ai raté quelque chose ?

« - Non, mais… Je sais que je suis trop curieuse et vous le savez aussi mais tu le connais réellement Shane ? Enfin je veux dire, oui, forcément, puisque vous êtes sortis ensemble à priori, mais je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il n'était pas lui-même !

« - C'est maintenant qu'il n'est plus lui-même ! Je… Quand je l'ai connu, c'était quelqu'un de simple. Il allait au lycée, passait ses soirs de week-end à faire la fête avec des amis, répétaient avec Nate et Jason après les cours, et s'occupait même de son frère. Un ado normal en somme. Enfin, je crois…

« - Ouais, ça m'a pas l'air étrange jusque là ! Mais pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Je les suis depuis le début, parce que j'adore ce qu'ils font, enfin plus le premier album que leur dernier, et Jason me plait beaucoup, mais chut ! Enfin bref, dès le départ il était célibataire alors que Nate non !

« - Je… Enfin, pour comprendre, il faut que je commence par le début.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent, et s'installèrent confortablement, après quoi elle reprit la parole.

« - En fait à la base, Lauryn et moi on se détestaient ! J'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais je m'en moquais ! Elle me faisait une crasse, je répondais par une autre. A mesure qu'on grandissait, parce que ça a commencé au secondaire, nos coups fourrés étaient de plus en plus recherchés. Tout a dégénéré, le jour où on devait rendre une maquette sur la guerre de Sécession. J'avais bossé dessus des jours entiers, tant le sujet me passionnait, et lorsque j'ai fait mon exposé, j'ai eu la note maximale. Seulement Lauryn qui avait beaucoup d'autres occupations, comme faire les boutiques et séduire Nate, a acheté une maquette toute faite. Le prof l'a pénalisé, et comme depuis le début on se disputait dès qu'on se croisait, quand on est sortit, je me suis moquée d'elle. Seulement pour se venger, elle a détruit mon devoir qui devait être exposé ! Pour me venger, j'ai voulu empuantir ses vêtements, mais au moment d'ajouter du nitrate d'argent, des pas ont retentit. Avec Sierra on a vidé le contenu de la fiole dans la solution, et on a refermé le casier avant de partir. Sauf que voilà, c'a fait une réaction bien au-delà de mes espérances, puisque le collège a failli fermer une semaine. La directrice a voulu nous renvoyer, mais on lui a demandé autre chose. On était en dernière année, il restait trois mois de cours, et on n'avait pas envie de revenir l'année prochaine. Du coup, on a du échanger de vie. Je vivais chez elle et elle chez moi. Les premiers temps ça a été dur. Elle vivait dans une maison gigantesque et moi la mienne était de taille normale, ça a créé quelques problèmes. On a du bosser sur un projet de Civilisation en commun et ça nous a rapprochés, mais je passe ce point, c'est pas important. A mon arrivée chez elle, je connaissais déjà Jason, c'était mon meilleur ami, voisin et frère par procuration. C'est lui qui m'a initié à la musique, entre autre. Enfin bref, j'étais en train de bosser mon devoir d'anglais, quand ils se sont mis à répéter, mais trop fort pour que je puisse me concentrer. J'ai été leur demander de la mettre en sourdine, mais Shane, sur qui j'avais déjà craqué, a rétorqué que comme ça ne gênait pas sa sœur, il ne changerait pas. Entrant dans son jeu, j'ai mis du Vivaldi à fond. Ils sont venus à leur tour, lui pour me demander d'éteindre, les deux autres en temps que spectateur. Les rôles se sont inversés, et je lui ai dit, que ça n'avait jamais gêné ma mère, donc il s'y ferait. Suite à ça, on a conclu un accord, et ça a commençait à aller mieux. Ses parents étant jamais là, on vivait quasiment comme une jeune famille, avec son frère. Durant les trois mois de ma punition, on s'est grandement rapprochés, lui et moi. Il m'a invité à une de ses fêtes de lycéens que j'ai détesté, j'ai rencontré certains de ses camarades, et même si ça me faisait mal de le voir séduire une fille de son âge, j'ai joué le jeu de la bonne copine, en me disant que peut-être il remarquerait que je suis plus mature qu'on le croirait. Quand j'ai réintégré ma vie, on se manquait tellement qu'il m'a accompagné tous les jours en cours. Il s'est même débrouillé pour que je l'invite au bal de mon collège, et le jour de notre exposé à Lauryn et moi, il était présent, à travers la tulipe qu'il m'avait donnée au matin. Enfin bref, le soir du bal, la soirée a été parfaite.

Mitchie s'interrompit les yeux dans le vague, en repensant à cette belle soirée. Au bout de deux minutes, elle revint à elle.

« - Désolée, je… Enfin bref, j'ai espéré qu'il m'embrasse ce soir-là, d'ailleurs, il a essayé à plusieurs reprises mais on était sans arrêt dérangés.

« - C'est ce fameux soir que Xavier a dragué ta mère, demanda Hope.

« - Ouais, mais je n'étais pas au courant. Une de mes chaussures était trop grande, et il m'avait promis de partir tôt pour qu'on aille danser dans le jardin pieds nus. Donc bon, je suis partie à peine une heure après que Lauryn et Nate furent déclarés Roi et Reine de la fête ! Mais, même si on était complètement seuls dans son jardin, on s'est couché en toute amitié. Et puis peu de temps avant qu'il intègre ce camp, il m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec lui. On a été au cinéma et après, on s'est baladé, et la soirée a été géniale. Quand on est rentré, il m'a embrassé, enfin. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, il arrivait ici, et je ne l'ai pas vu pendant presque deux mois. J'ai passé deux week-ends ici, dont un pour le concours final où je suis venue l'encourager. Et puis, ils ont gagné le concours. Y avait un dénicheur de talents dans la salle, soupira-t-elle. Le soir même, ils avaient planifié un rendez-vous deux jours plus tard, pour signer un contrat. Bon après la suite de leur carrière vous la connaissez. De mon côté, tout en sortant avec lui, je suis entrée au lycée. On ne se voyait pas trop, mais il réalisait son rêve, et mon frère m'assurait qu'il ne me trompait pas, comme si je doutais, tiens ! Et puis, dès qu'il revenait à Fresno, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux et était super câlin, c'était génial. Avant que tu demandes Hope, non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Je n'étais pas prête ! Et puis, il… Il a commencé à changer. Il était moins câlin, se préoccupant plus de sa musique qu'autre chose. Au début, je pensais que c'était normal, après tout il fallait qu'il s'occupe de leurs albums. Alors j'ai demandé à Lauryn si Nate faisait pareil, mais non. Je suis tombée sur le seul qui était comme ça. J'ai laissé courir, pensant que ça ne durerait pas, et ensuite il a commencé à devenir prétentieux. Il ne parlait plus à certains de ses amis, et refusait même qu'on sorte si je n'étais pas habillée _convenablement_, dit-elle dédaigneusement en l'imitant parfaitement. Et les rumeurs ont commencé. Il y avait une fille, Ashley, qui craquait depuis presque six ans sur lui. Un soir, ils étaient à une fête. Je savais qu'il y serait. Il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais j'avais des devoirs à terminer. Je m'en souviens encore, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, et m'a souhaité bonne chance avant de partir. Je dormais chez Lauryn. Vers minuit, j'ai commencé à lire pour l'attendre, je voulais savoir s'il s'était amusé. Mais, il n'est pas revenu avant dix heures du matin. Il m'a assuré qu'il s'était amusé comme un dingue, et comme Jason ne semblait pas en colère, je l'ai cru. Seulement dès le lundi suivant, Ashley a fait courir la rumeur qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais j'ai commencé à douter. J'ai demandé à mon frère, et il m'a avoué qu'effectivement, Shane avait disparu pendant une heure. Il est reparti, et il téléphonait moins, alors un soir, j'ai craqué. Je l'ai appelé, et sans lui donner de véritable explication, je l'ai quitté, sous prétexte que son ego prenait trop de place, termina-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais je supportais plus la distance qu'il mettait entre nous. Deux semaines plus tard, les magasines people titrait qu'il avait enfin une copine. On gardait notre relation secrète. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on m'ennuie.

« - Alors tu l'as quitté pour une rumeur lancée par une personne jalouse, demanda Caitlyn étonnée.

« - Non, elle l'a quitté parce qu'il ne se souciait plus autant d'elle qu'avant, nuance ! Et elle a eu parfaitement raison. A sa place, j'aurais fait pareil ! J'espère que t'as brûlé ses lettres et jeté ses cadeaux ?

« - Il m'a jamais écrit de lettre à brûler. On se parlait souvent par mail interposé, tu sais ! Et ses cadeaux, je…

Elle ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux, fixant le cœur qu'elle avait encore autour du cou. Les deux s'en aperçurent, et se turent quelques secondes.

« - Maintenant, je comprends mieux ton « Comme si tu t'en souciais » en cours. Ecoute ma belle, t'as eu complètement raison de le quitter. Et quand on sera connue, s'ils nous demandent de faire un duo, on refusera. Or de question qu'on soit en studio avec un mufle pareil, s'indigna Hope. Au contraire, on les écrasera comme de la vermine et quand ils se sépareront, on demandera à Nate et Jason de se joindre à nous. Tous les cinq on fera un carton tellement génial qu'il te suppliera à genoux de le reprendre, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« - ça y est, elle s'est grillée le cerveau, soupira Caitlyn.

« - Ah là complètement. Je les connais bien. Si le groupe était dissout, ils feraient carrière chacun de leurs côtés, ou ensemble, mais n'en lâcherait pas un.

« - Alors on les recrutera l'un après l'autre, si tu préfères, soupira Hope nullement découragée.

Elles rirent, et lorsqu'elle se coucha, deux heures plus tard, elle fusilla son amie Californienne des yeux. Celle-ci venait de coucher les cadres pour ne plus qu'on les voit.

« - Désolée, mais t'es pas guérie, alors compte sur moi pour t'aider. On va combattre le feu par le feu, tu vas voir. Quand tu reviendras à Fresno, pour le mariage de ta mère, tu l'auras tellement oublié, que tu sortiras avec un gars célibataire, qu'elle aura invité, dit-elle convaincue par ses paroles.

« - Merci Hope ! Si tu n'existais pas, faudrait t'inventer, rit-elle.

Durant la nuit, elle rêva beaucoup du garçon, revivant les plus beaux moments de leurs histoires. Elle revit le seul Noël qu'ils avaient passé en couple.

_Il s'était approché d'elle, un air mystérieux sur le visage, et sans un mot, l'avait emmené, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se vit s'asseoir sur le lit, et le regardait interrogative. Pour toute réponse, il mit un petit cadeau sur ses genoux. Intriguée, elle le prit et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle finit par découvrir un écrin blanc qu'elle ouvrit._

_« - Shane, il est trop beau !_

_« - __ç__a te plait, demanda-t-il inquiet._

_« - Si ça me plait ? Tu rigoles, je l'adore, dit-elle avant de lui sauter au cou après avoir mis la petite boite sur le lit. Merci !_

_Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis, il lui accrocha autour de son cou._

_« - Comme ça, je serais toujours avec toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille._

_« - Tu me quittes jamais !_

_Au moment, où ils auraient du s'embrasser, la scène changea. Il lui sourit avant de rire franchement en la montrant du doigt. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarda sans comprendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Ashley. Elle portait fièrement une bague à son annulaire gauche._

_« - Elle t'a vraiment cru, se moqua-t-elle._

_Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle jeta le pendentif au sol, avant de partir. Seulement, elle n'était plus chez Diane mais à la villa. Quand elle fut dehors tout le monde se moqua d'elle, en la pointant du doigt, _et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Le réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin, mais sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle sortit de son lit. Elle se prépara sans bruit et alla près du lac, l'endroit que Jason aimait plus que tout. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, et observa le soleil se lever. Quand sept heures sonna, elle alla manger. Elle fut une des premières arrivées, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Ses deux amies arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, et lui demandèrent si elle avait bien dormi. Elle acquiesça et la journée débuta. Elle apprécia chaque minute du cours de chant, mais redouta le cours du jeune homme. Elle espérait qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui parler, seulement, elle n'était pas dupe. Il allait l'avoir sous la main tout l'été, et il finirait bien par la coincer quelque part pour avoir des explications.

* * *

><p>De son côté Shane avait passé une nuit plus qu'agréable. Il avait repensé à leur histoire avant de se coucher, les voyant quelques années plus tard, chacun faisant carrière. Au moment où elle expliquait qu'elle mettait sa carrière en pause le temps de sa grossesse, le réveil sonna. Il se leva, et fusilla l'objet des yeux. Il prit une douche et alla se restaurer rapidement. Dès son arrivée, il la repéra, mais alla à la table des professeurs. Saluant Dee, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis son oncle prit la relève, ce qui lui permit d'observer la jeune femme. Elle semblait plus triste que la veille, et il se demanda si elle aussi avait pensé à eux. Il l'espérait et se demanda ce qui avait pu peupler ses rêves. Il profita que tous étaient en cours, pour aller sur le ponton. Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant un bijou au sol et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le cœur qu'il lui avait offert. La chaîne était cassée. Il le ramassa le mit dans sa poche, et commença à jouer. Il reprit plusieurs de leurs morceaux, les chantant seulement accompagné de sa guitare. Même les derniers donnaient mieux ainsi, mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. Avec seulement, une guitare ou un piano, les musiques semblent plus belles. « Les plus belles choses dans la vie, sont les plus simple Shane, sourit la voix de Mitchie dans sa tête. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, se moqua-t-elle. » Il sourit et se souvint de la suite de la conversation. « T'as raison ma belle ! La preuve, t'es la fille la plus simple que je connaisse, et je suis complètement dingue de toi, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. » Il s'entendit rire avec elle, puis se rappela l'avoir fait tomber sur son lit, pour la chatouiller. Ce bref souvenir lui donna la pêche. Le cours de chant se termina et il partit voir le directeur.<p>

« - Oncle Brown, ça t'ennuie si je sors acheter un truc, ce soir, après mon cours ?

« - Tu dois être renté à dix-neuf heures ! Tu auras le temps ?

« - Ouais, mon cours particulier se termine à dix-sept heures ! Je dois juste aller dans une bijouterie. J'ai ma chaîne qui s'est cassée, je voudrais la faire réparer rapidement, mentit-il.

Son patron acquiesça en se retenant de sourire, puisque que sa chaîne était encore à son cou, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. L'après midi passa trop rapidement pour lui.

* * *

><p>Quand elles arrivèrent à table, Caitlyn fit un croche-pied à Tess qui se vengea en versant de sa sauce sur la jeune femme. Mitchie tenta de s'interposer, seulement la jeune femme blonde lui en jeta et posant son assiette, elle s'écarta en se nettoyant. Les deux professeurs arrivèrent au moment où Hope se joignait à la bataille en hurlant.<p>

« - Hey, n'attaque pas Mitchie avec ta purée crétine ! Elle t'a rien fait !

« - Mais arrêtez, tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune brunette.

« - Vous quatre, tonna la voix du directeur, dans mon bureau ! Je déteste avoir le rôle du méchant flic, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

« - Ce n'est pas juste, t'y es pour rien toi.

« - Je sais Hope, mais je me vois mal désobéir ! Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas trop sévère. La purée semblait bonne en plus, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle passait devant son ex copain.

Cette remarque amena un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Arrivée dans le bureau, il leur demanda des explications. Aussitôt les trois belliqueuses parlèrent en même temps, alors que Mitchie s'écartait.<p>

« - Stop ! Je ne comprends rien ! Qui a commencé à jeter de la nourriture sur l'autre ?

« - Tess, s'écrièrent les deux filles, alors que la jeune blonde accusait Caitlyn.

« - Tu ne dis rien Mitchie ?

« - J'attends d'avoir la parole, se défendit-elle.

« - Alors je te la donne, qui a jeté de la nourriture en premier ?

« - Bah… Si on part du fait que Tess a renversé sa sauce simplement, ça serait Caitlyn, mais elle n'a fait que riposter face à l'attaque !

« - Donc, c'est toi qui a gâché la nourriture la première, demanda-t-il à la fille de TJ Tyler.

« - Oui, mais…

« - Pas de mais ! Puisque tu as commencé, c'est toi qui nettoieras la salle après le repas ! Et ce, jusqu'au premier feu de camp ! Fin de la conversation ! Allez vous changer !

Elles ressortirent toutes les quatre et tandis que les trois reprenaient leurs disputes, Mitchie s'éloigna vivement. Ses deux amies la rejoignirent peu après, et Hope leur proposa de se mettre toutes les trois en short. Elles acceptèrent, et passèrent à la cuisine demander quelque chose à manger. Une fois repues, elles remercièrent Faith, qui connaissant Caitlyn, de les avaient servies, et coururent pour arriver en cours à l'heure. Lorsque Shane entra, il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Assise dans un coin, elle était cachée par ses camarades.

« - Allez debout ! On commence par un échauffement, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Les trois filles se levèrent, comme un seul homme, et suivirent chaque mouvement. Mitchie observa consciencieusement chaque mouvement avant de le répéter. Elle ne voulait ni se blesser, ni rater un pas, qui amènerait le jeune professeur près d'elle. Quand tous furent prêts à danser, ils répétèrent une nouvelle fois la chorégraphie de la veille. Avec un sourire confiant, la brunette se plaça au côté d'Andy. Il lui rendit son sourire timidement, sous le regard jaloux de deux garçons. Shane, même s'il appréciait le jeune batteur, voyait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement. L'autre garçon, peu content de cette proximité entre eux, était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules, lui donnant un air un peu sauvage qui en avait fait craquer plus d'une. Ou peut-être était-ce du à ses yeux bleus, il n'avait jamais su, et ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de détail. Il se savait irrésistible, et c'était suffisant pour lui. Se jurant d'avoir la brunette, il suivit le professeur, mais se trompa sur plusieurs mouvements.

* * *

><p>Durant une heure, il observa chaque mouvement de son ex copine. Elle semblait avoir une grâce nouvelle. Il se demanda un instant, si ça avait toujours été le cas, lorsqu'il se souvint d'une fois, ou il l'avait surprise en train de danser avec sa sœur dans la chambre de Lauryn. Toutes deux se déhanchaient sur une musique de TJ Tyler, en riant. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta, en regardant fixement devant lui.<p>

« - Il a quoi Shane, demanda une jeune femme brune à côté de Tess.

« - Je l'ignore Ella, je ne suis pas dans sa tête, soupira la jeune femme. Ceci dit, j'en connais une qui doit savoir. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Mitchie et lui. Sinon comment expliquer la scène d'hier.

« - Et le fait, qu'il a passé la plupart du petit-déjeuner à la fixer, ajouta une jeune femme métisse.

« - Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Peggy ? Il la fixait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Elle est tellement quelconque, chuchota Tess.

* * *

><p>De son côté, la brunette attendait patiemment la suite du cours. Comme il ne semblait pas bouger, elle frappa fortement dans ses mains. Sursautant, il revint à lui pour s'apercevoir que tous fixaient Mitchie.<p>

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle innocemment. Il y avait une mouche.

Elle échangea un sourire avec ses deux amies, et il reprit le cours, conscient d'avoir raté quelque chose. « Quelle idée a-t-elle eu de se mettre en short, cet après-midi, se demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle a conscience qu'elle est plus que désirable ? Sûrement ! Elle veut peut-être me prouver qu'elle n'a pas changé ! Déjà plus jeune, elle était toujours belle, même dans sa salopette trop large ! »

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, il demanda à Zane, un jeune homme qui s'était souvent trompé aujourd'hui de rester, afin de répéter. Ils bossèrent tous les trois, puis il les laissa partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Courant, il rejoignit sa chambre, et demanda à son oncle s'il accepterait de l'emmener après sa douche.<p>

« - J'ai pas mal de choses à régler gamin, mais si Dee ne t'ennuie pas, elle doit aller en ville nous chercher deux trois trucs ! Profite du voyage.

Il hocha la tête et, une fois propre, alla voir la jeune femme. Elle accepta sa compagnie et le déposa là où il avait besoin, en lui promettant de passer dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Il entra et observa l'étalage de bijoux, en attendant qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha calmement de lui.

« - Bonjour, puis-je vous aider jeune homme ?

« - Oui, bonjour ! J'aurais aimé savoir si votre boutique réparait les bijoux ?

« - Bien sûr ! Il y a un délai plus ou moins long en fonction du bijou, mais, ils sont réparés avec minutie. Personne ne verra qu'il a était cassé !

Sortant la chaine de sa poche, il le lui confia en lui expliquant son histoire.

« - Voilà elle appartient à une personne qui m'est très chère. Je l'ai cassé accidentellement, et si jamais elle s'en aperçoit, je suis un homme mort.

« - Rassurez-vous, à moins de l'observer au microscope, elle ne verra rien.

Ils réglèrent les modalités de la réparation, puis il ressortit satisfait. Cette boutique paraissait parfaite. Il retrouva son chauffeur, et discutèrent jusqu'au retour. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'il avait été faire chez un bijoutier, mais il resta muet. Il s'amusait de sa curiosité, et se demanda un instant s'il était pareil, avant de se souvenir qu'il était, hélas pour son entourage, bien pire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Encore une chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon je sais, ils sont plus courts que la première partie, mais j'ai un peu de mal à faire quatorze pages ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que cette semaine a été agréable ? Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **celenia**, **nouna**, **amy_chan**, **Princess'** **Nessouille Voldychou**, **karine** (Salut miss. T'as tout compris, si tu me fais du mal, je ne poste pas la suite (Je suis intouchable lool) Ouais j'avoue, ils ne sont pas drôle à se courir après. C'est fatigant en plus mais bon. Quand tu apprends de la bouche de ta pire ennemie que ton copain t'a trompé… T'as un peu de mal à encaisser l'info et à aller le voir. Surtout que, comme tu le verras bientôt, la rumeur a plus ou moins été confirmée par quelqu'un d'autre. Comme tu dis c'est dur d'en parler. Surtout que tu risques d'entendre que c'est vrai donc… La confrontation arrive. Doucement mais sûrement. Pas encore dans ce chapitre ceci dit. Dans le prochain me semble-t-il lool J'en dis pas plus. Euh ok, note à moi-même évité d'être proche de l'écran quand je poste lool. Bonne lecture miss. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Les corrections (et commentaires que je garde pour moi ^^) sont de **chris87** donc merci à elle.

**Chapitre 05**

**L**es jours qui suivirent commencèrent à se ressembler au camp. Chaque jour de la semaine, Mitchie se levait à sept heures, se préparait et suivait les deux heures de chants. Elle avait ensuite deux heures de libre avant le repas, jusque quatorze heures, heure à laquelle commençait son calvaire quotidien. Elle voyait Shane durant deux longues heures, et elle était obligée de le regarder, afin de répéter avec précision chacun de ses gestes. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'observer, mais elle était consciente que suivre les pas de ses camarades était risqué. S'ils se trompaient, elle aussi. De plus, elle aurait toujours un temps de retard, et leur professeur risquait de lui proposer des cours particuliers, avec Andy. Même si elle appréciait son nouvel ami, elle préférait éviter d'être trop souvent dans la même pièce que le chanteur. Le voir en cours de danse, et durant les repas était déjà suffisant, à ses yeux. « Voir limite trop ! Je ferais mieux de quitter le camp, ça devient néfaste pour moi, tout ça, se dit-elle. » Etant perdue dans ses songes, elle rata la fin du cours, et resta seule avec les trois garçons.

* * *

><p>Shane, occupé à ranger, ne la vit pas tout de suite, quant à Andy, il était occupé à envoyer un message. Seul Zane, la vit, mais se refusa à la faire partir. Peut-être passerait-elle l'heure suivante avec eux, et lui surtout.<p>

« - Mitchie, tu as une question, demanda le jeune professeur intrigué en relevant la tête.

Habituellement, elle était une des premières à quitter sa classe, que faisait-elle encore avec eux ?

« - Non, dit-elle en revenant à elle. A toute Andy !

Elle prit aussitôt son sac, en pensant à son ancien copain. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête, en chuchotant :

« - Je dois vraiment être maso, pour envisager ce genre de chose !

Elle sortit alors que Shane souriait. C'était tout à fait son genre de se parler à elle-même. « Non, je réfléchis à voix haute, le reprit-elle au fond de son esprit. » Soupirant, il se concentra sur ses deux élèves. Il ne comprenait pas que Zane ne réussisse plus la chorégraphie. Elle était certes plus élaborée que la première, mais il commençait à leur faire répéter celle du concours final, sur les conseils de son oncle.

« - Dis-moi Zane, pourquoi te trompes-tu ? Je veux bien croire qu'elle est plus recherchée que la première, mais quand on est en cours particulier, tu la réussis parfaitement !

« - Ouais, normal ! En cours, je suis perturbé par la présence d'une personne qui me plait, avoua-t-il sans honte.

Le professeur hocha la tête. Lui aussi était perturbé, mais arrivait mieux à se concentrer. A la fin du cours, il leur demanda de s'entraîner de leur côté, puis les libéra. Hope arriva à ce moment-là.

« - Salut professeur Shane, dit-elle. Je voulais savoir, vous allez encore utiliser la salle ?

« - J'avais prévu de préparer un cours prochain! Pourquoi, tu as besoin de la salle ?

« - Euh, techniquement parlant non ! J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour danser. Caitlyn commence à en avoir marre que je me cogne dans son lit, ou faire tomber les photos de Mitchie. Du coup, je pensais utiliser la salle, mais c'est pas grave, je vais bien trouver un petit coin désert, et je piquerais le ipod de Mitchou. Bonne répète !

Elle repartit, alors que le jeune professeur était troublé. Il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom depuis très longtemps, même Jason ne le prononçait plus. Il évitait même d'ailleurs de parler de sa sœur, quand il était dans les parages, se contentant de dire « elle » ou « la frangine ». Secouant la tête, il se concentra, et mettant une musique complètement différente, entreprit quelque chose qu'il trouva bien trop élaboré, lorsqu'il l'eut terminé.

* * *

><p>Sifflotant gaiement, la jeune Californienne revint tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre. S'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, elle observa ses deux amies. Mitchie était plongée dans l'écriture d'une chanson pour le concours, quant à Caitlyn, elle jouait de la musique avec son portable, les écouteurs vissaient sur les oreilles. Elle tenta de parler avec l'une ou l'autre, mais la future productrice ne l'entendait pas, quant à sa sœur d'état, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, elle lui répondait distraitement. Décidée à la faire réagir, elle dit :<p>

« - Au fait, j'avais pas remarqué, mais ton ex est vachement bien foutu ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures.

La brunette releva la tête, et la fixa étonnée.

« - T'approches pas de lui ! Il est canon, et super hot, mais tu te brûlerais les ailes et on a besoin de toi pour le concours.

« - Dis plutôt que tu es encore accro.

« - Non ! Enfin si mais pas au point d'être jalouse de sa prochaine copine. Il m'a oublié et je chérie le jour où je pourrais sortir avec un gars sans le comparer à lui ! De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à m'en détacher tant que je serais ici, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Je suis faible, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement.

« - Ne redis jamais ça Mitchie Torrès ! Une femme n'est jamais faible, dit-elle en se mettant debout sur son lit en un saut.

Caitlyn, voyant du mouvement, leva le nez, et écouta la suite.

« - Une femme n'est jamais faible, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! C'est nous le sexe fort de cette planète pourrie ! C'est la femme qui rend l'homme humain, en l'éloignant de son côté primitif ! Et non seulement, nous les rendons humain, concept inventé par la première femme, mais en plus, on les rend fort. Le jour où une femme sera faible, n'est pas venu. On supporte dix fois plus de trucs qu'eux, sans même se plaindre une seule fois.

« - Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas féministe dans l'âme, demanda Mitchie.

« - Non, je crois que c'est elle qui a inventé le concept, rit l'autre jeune femme.

« - Non ! J'ai simplement grandi entourée de femme véritables. Et ce que je dis est archi vraie ! Ça a été prouvé par la science. Après tout, écoutez un gars, il se mange une porte, faut limite l'amener à l'hôpital parce qu'il va mourir. Alors qu'une femme supporte la douleur des règles pendant cinq jours, et ce chaque mois. Et, on s'en plaint ? Non ! On prend un cachet contre la douleur, et on continue ce qu'on faisait. Un mec serait plié en deux, à l'agonie ! Et puis regardez, l'accouchement ! Non mieux, la grossesse. J'ai lu quelque part, qu'en neuf mois, on avait mal au dos, aux reins, au ventre, aux pieds, aux jambes, sans compter qu'on a les seins lourds, des nausées, les crampes, on risque d'avoir des hémorroïdes, on a des varices, les jambes lourdes, les chevilles qui gonflent, et on se fatigue rien qu'en allant de la chambre à la cuisine. Imaginez un mec enceinte ? Ce serait un vrai calvaire ! Et je ne parle même pas des envies subites à trois heures du matin, parce que là, ça serait insoutenable. Nous on supporte tout ça vaillamment et on se plaint quoi ? Les trois derniers mois approximativement. Un mec sa serait tout le temps et durant trente ans, parce qu'ils ont une tendance à rabâcher plus que surprenante. Moi je dis, ça serait invivable pour un mec de vivre une grossesse, plus la douleur des règles. Alors là, tu les écoutes raconter ça, ils t'en font un périple digne d'Hercule. C'est stupide ! Surtout qu'ils ne verront même pas la beauté de donner la vie.

« - Mais où va-t-elle chercher tout ça, chuchota Caitlyn à son amie.

« - Je sais pas, mais un de ces quatre faudra la suivre, histoire de voir où elle puise ce genre d'idioties.

Elles rirent alors que la jeune femme descendait de son lit, vexée. Elle fit une sortie théâtrale dignes des plus grandes tragédies Grecques et marcha jusqu'au lac. Arrivée là, elle fixa l'étendue en songeant que ses deux amies étaient encore trop ancrées dans l'optique que l'homme était plus fort que la femme. « Mais ça va changer, se dit-elle. D'ici dix ans, ce que je viens de dire sera prouvé, et elles viendront me dire que j'avais raison ! » Elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées par une jeune femme. Celle-ci la salua, et continua son chemin.

* * *

><p>Mitchie la regarda partir et rit joyeusement avec la jeune femme. Leur amie était vraiment impayable, mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. A bien des égards, elle lui rappelait Lauryn. Secouant la tête, elle lut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire à Caitlyn, mais celle-ci grimaça.<p>

« - On va éviter, le thème « Je t'aime, moi non plus » d'accord ?

« - Je veux bien mais en ce moment j'ai que ça en tête ! Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un week-end avec juste Jason, et Sierra. Mais l'un est quelque part entre la Californie et l'Arizona et l'autre pas loin de Pékin.

« - Au pire, écoute Hope et écris un texte mettant en avant la femme, dans ce pays d'homme à l'esprit étriqué et,… C'était quoi la suite, déjà ?

« - Dans ce pays d'homme à l'esprit étriqué qui ne pense qu'à faire la guerre, afin de prouver sa supériorité face à l'autre, mais qui prouve simplement qu'il est plus primitif que l'animal le plus féroce, récita Mitchie avant de sourire fière d'avoir retenue la phrase de leur camarade.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ceci dit, si on l'écoute et qu'on fonde ce groupe au-delà du camp, il faudra bien qu'on chante ce genre de texte un jour ou l'autre.

« - Pas faux ! Sauf si on m'autorise à être la seule à écrire les chansons. Je n'aurais qu'à mentir en prétendant que le thème ne m'inspire pas.

« - Fais-moi penser à inclure la clause dans le contrat imaginaire.

Elles rirent, puis Mitchie prit sa guitare.

« - Je vais aller jouer près du lac histoire de faire le vide, parce que son discours, s'il a eut le mérite de me faire passer un moment super agréable, m'a complètement déconcentré ! On se voit à table ?

« - Compte sur moi !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle remit ses écouteurs, et reprit la création de sa musique. Passant la porte, Mitchie se dirigea vers le lac. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait traverser le petit ponton, elle aperçut le jeune homme en train de jouer. Malgré elle, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta la mélodie. « C'est beau, pensa-t-elle. Et ça change complètement de ce qu'ils font en ce moment ! » Ne voulant pas le déranger ni, et surtout, passer devant lui de peur qu'il ne lui demande des explications sur leur rupture, elle entreprit de reculer doucement. Seulement, elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua.

* * *

><p>Quand il eut fini, il décida d'arrêter pour la journée et une fois la salle rangée, fila se laver avant de prendre sa guitare. Il marcha jusqu'au petit ponton, où il était venu tant de fois penser à Mitchie, au début de leur relation. Il se mit à jouer distraitement, puis une note en entraînant une autre, il commença à composer une mélodie. Celle-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait écrite en pensant à Mitchie, quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Mélodie, qui était rangée dans son bureau. Il repensait à son ex copine. La voir chaque jour, lui faisait mal, mais elle avait été claire quand elle l'avait appelée. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec lui. Au début, lorsqu'il venait voir ses parents, il l'avait souvent aperçut. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, remontait au jour où, il l'avait surprise dans la chambre de Lauryn. Il y avait juste excessivement de bruit, provenant de la chambre de sa sœur. Intrigué, il était entré. Elle lui manquait terriblement et lui donnait des nouvelles de celle qui faisant toujours battre son cœur. Il avait ouvert la porte, et l'avait salué. Soudain, l'ambiance s'était figée. Elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, un oreiller à la main, le fixant comme si un troisième bras lui poussait à la place du nez. Il se souvint encore de son départ précipité. Il avait voulu la rejoindre, mais sa sœur l'en avait empêché. Depuis, quand il pensait à elle, il entendait encore le bruit qu'elle avait fait en dévalant l'escalier avant de s'enfuir par la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'était refermée, son cœur était tombé en miettes. Soudain, une branche craqua dans son dos. Soupirant bruyamment, il se tourna, en fusillant la personne qui l'avait dérangée dans ses songes.<p>

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Y a pas moyen d'être tranquille, cria-t-il en direction de l'arbre qui cachait la personne.

Il était en colère, mais se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il la vit lui faire face.

« - Non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je t'espionnais peut-être ?

« - Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu cachée derrière le chêne, rétorqua-t-il.

« - Je ne voulais simplement pas passer devant toi ! J'étais venue jouer à l'écart des chambres, mais tu es là où je voulais travailler ! Je réfléchissais simplement à un nouvel endroit et j'allais partir, quand Monsieur-Je-Me-Prends-Pour-Le-Nombril-Du-Monde a décrété qu'il voulait être seul.

« - Bien sûr, dit-il en ne la croyant absolument pas. Je te fais peur maintenant ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant, je t'inspirais d'autre réaction !

« - C'était une autre époque ! Quand ta grosse tête ne prenait pas toute la place sur terre ! Maintenant, ce n'est pas de la peur, j'évite juste les confrontations. On va devoir se côtoyer durant deux mois, enfin sept semaines maintenant, et je me connais ! Et Lauryn m'ayant dit qu'elle t'avait raconté chaque crasse qu'on s'était faites, tu dois savoir que je peux devenir très mauvaise en colère ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de mettre ce camp à feu et à sang, juste pour ta petite personne. Je compte revenir l'année prochaine, sauf si t'es encore là ça va sans dire.

« - C'est ce que je dis ! T'as peur de moi ! Sinon, comment expliques-tu que tu partes de mes cours en courant si vite, que j'ai l'impression que tu te téléportes ?

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si je pars en courant, c'est simplement parce qu'être obligée de te regarder pendant deux heures nous montrer des pas, est vraiment d'un ennui mortel, c'est tout.

« Ok ma vieille, tu t'embourbes là, se sermonna-t-elle. Reprends-toi et cloue-lui le bec une bonne fois pour toute. »

« - Je vois ! En fait, ce n'est pas moi que tu fuis, c'est juste que tu as peur de retomber sous mon charme, dit-il avec un brin de prétention qui énerva la jeune femme.

« - Je rêve, dit-elle. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais retomber amoureuse de cette parodie du Shane que j'ai connu ? Mais tu te mets le doit dans l'œil mon pauvre ! Je ne suis plus la petite Mitchie de quatorze ans, amoureuse du frère d'une amie. On a grandi, et _tu_ as changé ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ajouta-t-elle des regrets plein la voix.

Il rétorqua l'inverse, en arguant, que l'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Suite à cette réplique, bien trop vraie à son goût, elle lui dit qu'elle le détestait bien trop, puis se rattrapa en déclarant fermement qu'elle le haïssait.

« - Roméo et Juliette nous ont prouvés, que la haine est proche de l'amour, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle sans s'en apercevoir. Tu devrais le savoir, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu lisais les livres avant.

« - Et ils sont morts avant que Juliette ne soit majeure, tu te souviens ? Ou ta grosse tête a aussi atrophié ton cerveau ? En plus ce n'est qu'un mythe ! Dans la vie réelle, tout est différents, plus beau, plus fort,… Et plus douloureux, souffla-t-elle le regard triste.

« - Peut-être, mais les plus belles histoires d'amours sont basées sur des faits réels, dit-il avant de sourire narquoisement. Et je sais, que si je le voulais, je pourrais très bien m'arranger pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

« - Non mais arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi, se reprit-elle le regard enflammé. J'ai fait mon deuil de notre histoire, et je ne ressens plus rien pour toi ! Et si tu levais un peu le nez de ton petit miroir, pour vérifier que t'es le plus beau, tu t'apercevrais qu'il y a tout un écosystème qui vit tout autour de toi ! Essaie un jour ! Oublie un peu que tu existes, ouvre les yeux et observe le monde. C'est fascinant ! Six milliards d'être humains vivent et respirent comme toi !

Sur ces mots, elle partit, en le laissant là, complètement abasourdi par sa dernière réplique. Passant rapidement devant lui, elle s'éloigna au maximum, et commença à jouer assise face au lac. Seulement, alors qu'il l'observait, il nota qu'elle se relevait et il fronça les sourcils quand elle fit chemin inverse. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant lui, elle ancra son regard au sien et y mettant toute la colère qu'elle avait, demanda :

« - Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?

« - Non, celle de notre bal me convient !

* * *

><p>Elle le fusilla du regard et partit ranger sa guitare. Comme Caitlyn semblait concentrée, elle ressortit et commença à marcher le nez en l'air, lorsqu'elle entendit un rythme rapide. Le suivant, elle entra dans la salle de musique, pour y voir sa colocataire battre le rythme. L'apercevant, Hope leva le nez, et tout en continuant de jouer, la questionna :<p>

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, ça va ! Continue de jouer, ça va me calmer, répondit-elle en s'allongeant au sol.

« - Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

« - Shane Gray ! Je viens de le croiser, et il s'imagine que je peux retomber sous son charme ! Que s'il le voulait, je serais avec avant la fin de l'été. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il, ce prétentieux ? Et quand bien même, ce qu'il dirait serait vrai, je ne compte pas tomber dans le panneau, et me remettre avec lui !

« - C'est sûr, soupira Hope en lâchant ses baguettes. Son ego prendrait trop de place dans votre lit, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

Mitchie lui lança un regard blasé, et soupira. Elle aurait aimé être calme, et pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur la musique, mais où qu'elle pose les yeux, le visage de son ex copain apparaissait. Elle posa machinalement la main sur son cou, avant de se souvenir que son pendentif avait disparu.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus. J'ai retourné la chambre, j'ai même fouillé des yeux, tous les endroits où je suis passée, sans résultat ! A croire qu'il s'est volatilisé !

« - Bon, tu penses trop à lui, il va donc falloir que je te déconcentre de Shane Gray, le chanteur à la grosse tête ! Allez debout ma vieille, on va se défouler ailleurs !

La tirant vers le haut, elle rangea rapidement ce qu'elle avait dérangé, puis elles allèrent demander au directeur s'il acceptait qu'elles aillent dans la salle de danse. Il accepta, et confia la clé aux filles. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la salle rapidement, et mettant un cd de musique d'un groupe de rock féministe, elle commença à se déhancher sous le regard intrigué de Mitchie.

« - Euh, tu nous fais quoi là ?

« - Je relâche la pression. Tu devrais essayer, c'est hyper pratique. C'est comme du yoga, mais beaucoup plus bruyant. Allez essaie ! Le but de l'exercice est de se défouler.

Acquiesçant, elle l'observa pendant une chanson, puis haussant les épaules, la suivit durant la suivante. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas les paroles, mais se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'elle faisait avec ses pieds. Le rythme étant entraînant, elle oublia bien vite la raison de son état de colère.

Durant une heure, elles dansèrent n'importe comment, en bougeant seulement en rythme, puis à la fin de l'album, elles s'écroulèrent au sol. La brunette était épuisée. Elle ne rêvait que d'une douche, avant de plonger sous ses couvertures. Sa respiration redevint calme quelques minutes plus tard, et elles se levèrent. Alors qu'elles allaient sortir, son portable sonna. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle grimaça. Sa sonnerie était la première chanson des _Tous pour un_, et elle écouta tranquillement l'extrait du morceau.

« - J'adore ta sonnerie, soupira Hope.

« - Moi aussi !

« - C'est pour ça que tu réponds pas ?

« - Non, c'est parce que c'est Xavier, et que je n'ai juste pas envie de lui parler. Si c'est important, il laissera un message.

Elle rangea son portable et, suivit son amie. Elles allèrent finalement rendre la clé de la salle au directeur.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle le fusilla des yeux, Shane soupira. Il savait qu'il s'y prenait mal, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait retomber amoureuse, il voulait juste qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. « Qu'importe la manière ! » Il soupira tristement puis secouant la tête, rentra dans sa chambre. Peu de temps après, il entendit Hope demander la clé de la salle de danse, et haussa les épaules. Elle avait le rythme dans la peau, et passait son temps à bouger. Il esquissa un sourire en se disant qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur.<p>

« - Hey, ça va gamin ?

« - Super oncle Brown, super !

Il savait que son oncle n'était pas un grand amateur de sarcasme, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour le moment. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis observa son patron.

« - Dis-moi, tu connais bien les femmes non ?

« - Celle de ma tranche d'âge en tout cas ! Pourquoi ?

« - Non pour rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il resta les yeux dans le vague deux minutes avant de reprendre.

« - Pourquoi, j'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Ça fait deux ans qu'elle m'a quitté sans aucune explication. Je devrais avoir tourné la page et pourtant… J'y arrive pas, soupira-t-il. Elle me manque ! Je suis un cas désespéré.

« - Je pense au contraire, que la réponse à ta question du pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page, se situe dans ce que tu as dit avant. Elle ne t'a fourni aucune explication valable et tu te demandes ce que tu as fait de travers. A mon humble avis, tu devrais profiter qu'elle soit au camp avec toi, pour lui poser la question. Mais ne l'accule pas au pied du mur. Les jeunes femmes détestent ça !… A bien y réfléchir, les femmes de mon âge aussi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit pour laisser son neveu réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Shane regarda la porte se refermer, et du avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Secouant la tête, il se promit de poser la question à la jeune femme. « Une fois que nous pourrons nous parler sans nous envoyer les pires choses à la figure, se promit-il. » Acquiesçant, il prit le même chemin que son oncle. Il n'avait pas parcouru vingt mètres, qu'une musique plutôt forte raisonna dans l'air. Intrigué, il la suivit et fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Face à la salle de danse, un jeune élève était obnubilé par ce qu'il y voyait.

« - Zane, l'appela-t-il. Il y a un problème dans la salle ?

« - Euh non, non, répondit-il trop rapidement. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre !

Il partit au pas de charge, sous le regard incrédule du jeune professeur. S'approchant, il regarda par la fenêtre, et esquissa un sourire. Mitchie et Hope étaient en train de se déchaîner comme des folles sur une musique, dont il ignorait l'existence. Cependant, il pouvait dire sans se tromper que la jeune femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, était sans conteste légèrement féministe, au vu des paroles des chansons. Il les observa encore quelques secondes, puis continua son chemin.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes vinrent manger le soir, il sourit. Elles avaient toutes les deux, un grand sourire sur le visage, et parlaient avec animation. Il se demanda une seconde, le sujet de leurs conversation, quand il nota un geste qui le surprit.

* * *

><p>Mitchie écoutait ses deux amies parler du feu de camp du week-end prochain, en souriant. A un moment, elle porta sa main à son cou, et soupira lorsqu'elle ne sentit pas son pendentif. Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait égaré en Californie ? Non, elle était sûre de l'avoir encore sur elle, quand elle avait raconté son histoire avec Shane. Pensant au jeune homme, elle risqua un œil vers lui. Il discutait avec Dee. Elle dut se moquer de lui puisque, chiffonnant sa serviette, il s'essuya les mains, et la lui lança gentiment à la figure avant de partir. Elle soupira puis, ayant terminé son repas, elle se leva.<p>

« - Je vous retrouve dans la chambre.

Saluant Lola et les deux garçons, elle sortit à son tour sous le regard intéressé de Zane. Il voulut la suivre, seulement au même instant, Hope se leva également.

Rejoignant sa nouvelle amie, elle lui demanda la r

* * *

><p>aison de son humeur. Haussant les épaules, elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.<p>

« - Hey, pas à moi ! J'ai bien vu que tu semblais triste.

« - J'ai rien ! Juste que… Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici. J'aurais du écouter ma mère, et ne pas venir cette année, soupira-t-elle.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre, et s'asseyant son le lit de la brunette, elles continuèrent leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que Caitlyn les rejoigne. Voyant le visage abattu de Mitchie, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

><p>« - Rien, soupira la batteuse. Juste que cette idiote envisage de quitter le camp, et notre groupe, juste à cause de Shane !<p>

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - C'est plus compliquée que ça, soupira la jeune femme. Ecoutez, je suis sortie un an avec lui, et il s'est passé énormément de chose entre nous. C'était presque magique notre relation, et… Et pendant deux ans, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, mes amis qui le connaissent, taisaient ce qu'ils savaient sur lui, et le revoir comme ça, je… Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais !

« - Et pourquoi ne tiendrais-tu pas, je te prie ?

« - Parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il va me demander de lui dire pourquoi j'ai tout arrêté entre nous, et que ce jour-là, je ne pourrais pas lui dire la vérité, sans lui avouer qu'une partie de moi l'aime toujours. Or, je ne veux pas sortir avec une personne qui prend ses amis de haut, et qui parle qu'aux gens qui peuvent lui servir, entre guillemet !

« - D'une Tess au masculin, en fait, synthétisa Caitlyn.

« - Voilà ! Je veux bien me remettre avec lui, mais à condition qu'il redevienne le garçon charmant avec qui j'étais. Cette parodie de Shane, je ne l'aime pas ! Il est… Il est trop différent de celui que j'ai aimé. Pourtant, il a le même visage, et ça me perturbe. Être obligée de devoir l'observer deux heures par jour, et risquer de le croiser dès que je sors de cette pièce… ça me rend folle ! J'appréhende chaque cours de danse ! Ce n'est pas vivable.

« - Et alors ? Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus fort ! Dis-toi que si tu survis à cet été, sans partir du camp, tu en sortiras que grandis. Et grandir ma chérie, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais ça fait partie de ce concept effrayant qu'on appelle le futur ! C'est une étape obligatoire dans la vie, philosopha Hope.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais comment, suis-je censée réagir quand je sens mon cœur s'affoler dès qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi ? Encore au début de la semaine, tout allait bien, mais depuis que je discute avec Andy, et qu'il me parle des cours qu'il a avec Shane, je sais plus ! Durant les cours, il ressemble tellement à celui que j'ai aimé. Comment je suis censée agir, s'il est le Shane que j'ai connu en cours, mais qu'une fois hors de sa salle, il redevient cet affreux personnage prétentieux ? Je ne vais pas devoir jongler entre deux attitudes, durant les deux prochains mois ? Si ? Je veux dire, c'est déjà dur de se construire, et je suis juste venue pour passer deux mois, à me concentrer uniquement sur la musique. Si je dois en plus passer les sept semaines à l'éviter six jours sur sept, ce n'est plus un été de musique, mais une partie de chat.

« - Et bien dans ce cas, arrange-toi pour être le chat, suggéra la futur productrice.

« - Et comment elle fait ? C'est lui qui va risquer de vouloir des explications !

« - C'est simple comme bonjour. S'il lui demande de lui dire pourquoi elle l'a quittée, elle n'aura qu'à dire qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à en parler pour le moment. Et que dès qu'elle aura le courage de lui dire, elle viendra d'elle-même le voir.

« - Ce n'est pas con ton idée, Caitlyn. Bon, voilà t'as la solution. Tu ne quittes plus le camp.

« - Parce que vous croyez qu'il va se contenter de ça ? Je le connais. Il risque au contraire d'insister lourdement, ou de me fixer jusqu'à ce que je craque. Et si je craque, ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Soit je pleure, et je lui dis tout, soit je mets le camp sens dessus dessous. Et ça ne sera pas plus beau à voir.

Les deux filles hochèrent pensivement la tête, et cherchèrent un moyen d'éviter ses deux cas de figure. Pour sa part, Mitchie était en train de réfléchir à quoi faire au début.

« - Bon, je vais commencer par le plus simple. Faire mes valises, dit-elle pensivement. Oui, je crois que c'est un bon début.

« - Mitchie Torrès, je t'interdis formellement de quitter ce camp à cause d'un mec, s'insurgea la féministe du groupe. Si tu dois partir, ça sera soit, parce que tu dois subir une importante intervention chirurgicale, soit parce que l'été est terminé ! Cait et moi avons besoin de toi, pour passer l'été, et de ta voix pour le concours. Je te rappelle, qu'on est censées monter un groupe qui gagnera le concours, et qu'on devra faire carrière après.

« - Oui, je sais, soupira la brunette. Mais si pour le concours, c'est jouable. Enfin je ne dis pas qu'on gagnerait, mais on aurait toutes nos chances, mais pour la carrière juste après, j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Et puis, on peut faire ça l'année prochaine. Je reviendrais, c'est certain ! Enfin, sauf s'il est là, mais sinon je serais là, donc ça devrait être bon non ?

« - Non ! Non ! Et non ! Tu restes ici, et si jamais, il te demande des explications, tu l'envoies bouler. Après tout, il était là, non ? Donc, il n'aura qu'à chercher de lui-même où il a fait erreur et puis, c'est tout, s'énerva Hope avant de se radoucir. Ecoute, reste. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'apprécie et si tu t'en vas, avec qui je vais danser ? Caitlyn est gentille mais elle préfère faire de la musique électronique, s'amusa-t-elle sous le regard noir mais rieur de leur amie. Toi au moins, tu viens danser avec moi quand j'en ai envie. Enfin, en tout cas aujourd'hui. S'il te plait ! Je te promets, on va t'aider pour qu'il ne t'approche pas, mais ne nous abandonne pas.

Tout en parlant, elle se jeta, théâtralement, à ses pieds et s'accrocha à ses genoux, pour lui faire un regard de chien battu. Mitchie la regarda quelques secondes, puis se sentit fléchir. Elle ferma les yeux, et tentant de l'oublier, seulement celle-ci commença à renifler trop bruyamment pour que ce soit vrai, et la brunette soupira.

« - Très bien, t'as gagné, je reste ! Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-elle alors que Hope commençait à faire sa danse de la victoire. Au moindre problème, je pars. Et tes yeux de chiens battus ne fonctionneront pas deux fois.

« - Si tu veux ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu restes. Et d'ici là,… Je trouverais bien un autre moyen de te faire rester.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa danse, et entraîna ses deux colocataires. Caitlyn mit de la musique et elles se déchaînèrent.

Shane qui passait dans le coin, fut légèrement surpris de les voir toutes les trois danser en souriant largement. « Et bien, on peut pas dire qu'elles s'ennuient toutes les trois ! Mitchie a l'air heureuse ! Peut-être devrais-je simplement l'oublier ? Mais comment faire, puisque j'ignore mes erreurs ? »

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère que vous l'avez savouré celui-là, parce que bon, j'ai mis trois jours à l'écrire ! Donc, appréciez-en chaque caractère ! Mdr<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon ok j'avais dit que je posterais que quand ma migraine serait partie mais au final je poste quand même parce que je ne sais pas quand elle partira donc… Après tout, ça fait déjà trois jours qu'elle est là. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi j'avoue je l'adore ! Merci tout pleins à **amy_chan**, **aureliascott**, **celenia**, **nouna**, **Mama054** (Salut miss. Ravie que ce chapitre et cette fic te plaise. Oui ma session facebook est celle où on voit Demi Lovato en photo (en ce moment c'est un dessin en noir et blanc d'ailleurs) mais si tu veux être certaine de ne pas te tromper, y a le lien direct sur ma bio sur . Bisous bonne journée et à bientôt je pense sur facebook non ?), et **karine** (Salut miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus et pas de problème pour la petitesse de ta review. Du moment que tu me dis ce que tu penses du chapitre moi ça me convient que ce soit en un mot ou en une page lool. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **chris87** parce que c'était son anniversaire très récemment et cette année, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire un vrai cadeau comme d'habitude donc... Merci choupine d'être toujours là pour moi quand j'ai besoin et surtout... _I whish you a happy birthday with some delay! Kisses!_

**Chapitre 06**

**L**orsque son oncle le réveilla, Shane soupira. La semaine reprenait. Il se leva, en réfléchissant s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il avait passé le week-end à vouloir parler à son ex copine, seulement, elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Entrant sous la douche, il souffla. Elle le fuyait, il en était sûr. Il ne l'avait vu qu'au repas, et elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'il vienne la voir, puisque dès qu'il se levait, elle sortait de la salle avec une de ses amies.

A titre exceptionnel, le cours de danse était au matin, et il sourit. Son oncle ayant un rendez-vous à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas pu assurer ce créneau. Il s'habilla rapidement puis alla manger. Quand il arriva, son regard accrocha la chevelure brune de son ex copine, et il soupira lorsqu'il nota qu'elle prenait soin, à chaque repas, de se mettre dos à la table professorale. Il mangea promptement, discuta quelques instants avec les deux adultes avant de sortir de la pièce. Il partit directement préparer la salle pour son cours, et quand il nota qu'il avait plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, il s'allongea au sol et réfléchit. Le changement d'horaire d'aujourd'hui lui donnait l'opportunité qu'il cherchait. Il se concentra afin de se souvenir de ce qu'il devrait dire et faire, pour que tout se passe comme prévu, puis quand il vit ses élèves arriver, il se leva et leurs fit face.

* * *

><p>« - Echauffez-vous tranquillement, dit-il. Je vais juste observer pour voir les éventuelles corrections de position à faire !<p>

Mitchie se réveilla avec le sourire. Dire qu'elle avait fuit son ex-copain, durant tout le week-end, était un euphémisme. Elle s'était littéralement cachée à chaque fois qu'il était en vue. Elle s'apprêta rapidement puis, accompagnée de ses deux amies, partit se restaurer. Tout le long du chemin, elles discutèrent du changement de créneau horaire exceptionnel. Hope le sentait mal, mais étant d'un naturel optimiste, songea qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Dès qu'elles entrèrent, elle vit Mitchie scruter la salle avant de sourire. La brunette se plaça dos à la table des professeurs, et commença son repas.

« - Il arrive, chuchota Caitlyn qui était face aux deux Californiennes.

« - Bon, je termine ça, et je file, souffla Mitchie.

Seulement avant qu'elle ne se soit levée, il était déjà dehors. Elle sourit puis alla rechercher des toasts. « Lola avait raison, la nourriture ici n'est pas terrible, songea-t-elle. » Quand ses deux amies eurent terminé leurs repas, elles rejoignirent la salle tranquillement. Il était allongé au sol, et fixait le plafond. Malgré elle, la brunette sourit. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait piqué, après l'avoir surprise plusieurs fois dans la même position. Elles attendirent que d'autres élèves entrent avant de les rejoindre. Il leur dit de s'échauffer, et les filles se mirent en cercle, et tout en parlant de la chanson qu'elles feraient pour le concours, commencèrent leurs mouvements. Dès qu'ils furent tous présents, il reprit l'échauffement, puis le cours commença.

Durant une heure, ils dansèrent sur la chanson finale du concours, puis il leur apprit une nouvelle.

« - C'est bon ! On souffle dix minutes. Vous bossez bien, je vais me retrouver au chômage rapidement, plaisanta-t-il.

Cette blague fit doucement sourire Mitchie, et imitant ses deux amies, elle s'assit au sol, alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« - Bien ! Avec Brown, on a décidé, au vu de vos résultats, de faire également une chanson d'ouverture, entre guillemet. Elle sera écrite par le directeur, mais vous pouvez lui soumettre vos idées ! Donc attendez-vous rapidement à avoir une nouvelle choré à apprendre.

Il leur sourit puis les laissa souffler quelques minutes avant de leurs demander de se remettre debout. Quelques mouvements, leur permirent de réchauffer leurs membres, et ils dansèrent encore pendant presque une heure.

Mitchie observa sa montre. Le cours allait se terminer rapidement, et elle pourrait aller jouer un peu de musique, afin de décompresser. Seulement, alors qu'il allait les laisser partir, il ajouta :

« - Zane, Andy, on se voit après le cours de chant. Mitchie, tu peux rester, j'ai un truc à te dire !

Tout en parlant, il nota qu'elle s'était raidit. Il se retint de secouer la tête, et tout en rangeant, il observa le conciliabule qu'elle tenait avec ses deux amies.

* * *

><p>« - Mais, de quoi veut-il me parler ? Je n'ai peut-être pas dansé parfaitement, mais on a tous fait des erreurs !<p>

« - Il va sûrement te proposer un cours _très_ particuliers, sous-entendit Hope.

« - La ferme toi, rit la future productrice. Ecoute relax ! De toute façon, on reste devant la salle ! Et puis, dis-toi que c'est juste un prof qui retient une élève pour lui parler d'un truc. Si ça se trouve, il va te proposer de te placer en avant pour la chanson finale.

« - Ouais, et puis, si c'était Brown tu ne stresserais pas autant, donc relaxe ! Allez on file !

Mitchie n'ajouta rien, et soupira. Elle rangea ses affaires, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Après tout, c'est lui qui voulait lui parler. Elle, elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Il termina de ranger les micros, puis lui fit face.

* * *

><p>Le jeune professeur avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour tout ranger, afin de se calmer. Il était stressé par cette discussion qu'il avait pourtant provoquée en toute connaissance de cause. Lui faisant face, il s'assit au sol, et l'invita à faire de même, en un geste. Soupirant, elle s'assit, et attendit. « Bien. Première étape : garder une certaine distance physique. Fait ! Deuxième étape : avoir un langage du corps ouvert et calme. Fait ! Troisième étape : Parler. Allez Shane courage, se dit-il. » Ses pensées amenèrent un léger sourire sur son visage, et il se concentra sur le moment présent.<p>

« - Ecoute ! Je ne sais pas trop comment mettre le sujet sur la table, donc pardonne ma maladresse ! Tu le sais, l'anglais n'a jamais été mon point fort. Puisque tu m'as souvent aidé, durant ma dernière année de lycée !

« - Je m'en souviens ! J'étais là, dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle baissa la tête et s'amnistia. Il chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main en souriant.

« - Ce que je voulais te dire en fait, relève plus de l'histoire qu'il y a eu entre-nous, que d'une remarque de ton prof de danse. Non, parce que tu danses vraiment bien ! Franchement, rien à dire.

« - Alors pourquoi me retenir après votre cours, _professeur_ ?

Il grimaça en notant qu'elle insistait sur son « titre » et soupira.

« - Parce que c'est le seul moment, où je peux te parler ! Habituellement, tu cours presque hors de la salle, et comme j'aide Andy, et plus récemment Zane, je ne peux pas te suivre à travers le camp. Et puis, hormis dans la salle à manger, tu sembles disparaître complètement d'ici. Enfin, je sais que tu vas dans le bungalow que tu partages avec tes deux amies, mais je ne vais pas aller te chercher dans ta chambre.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et il nota qu'elle semblait plutôt fière qu'il n'arrive pas à la trouver, hors de cette salle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis reprit.

« - Voilà ! J'aimerais te poser une question, qui m'obsède depuis…

Il eut le regard vague durant quelques secondes, et Mitchie se tendit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se dire, dans les prochaines minutes aussi prépara-t-elle soigneusement sa réponse.

« - Depuis deux ans approximativement, termina-t-il.

« Comme si tu ignorais depuis combien de jours, se sermonna-t-il. Six cent quarante-cinq jours*, pour être exact ! » L'observant, il nota qu'elle ne semblait pas surprise de la teneur de leur conversation, et prenant ça pour un signe positif, continua son presque monologue.

« - Tu sais, bien que j'accepte notre rupture, enfin approximativement, mais je n'ai jamais compris la raison, qui t'a amené à me quitter sans préavis ! Et j'aimerais beaucoup la connaître, si ça ne t'ennuies pas !

Il esquissa un sourire en songeant qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle la lui donne un jour. Il la regarda. Elle soupira, et ses yeux se perdirent dans un spectacle qu'elle semblait la seule à voir. Elle resta silencieuse pendant deux minutes, puis le fixa. Son regard n'était ni triste, ni haineux, ou colérique.

« - Je… Je me doutais que tu finirais par me coincer quelque part, entre guillemet, pour me parler de ça, soupira-t-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Seulement je,… Comment dire ? Je ne suis pas prête à en parler ! Tu n'es pas le seul à me poser la question. Jason et Lauryn m'ont harcelé pendant des mois pour savoir, mais à chaque fois que je repense à la fin de notre histoire, j'y peux rien, les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge, et je… Je ne peux pas en parler. Ceci dit, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à ta sœur, la veille de mon arrivée ici. C'est en partie à cause de ta prétention. Mais il y a une autre raison.

« - Laquelle ? Ecoute, je ne me souviens même pas que j'étais prétentieux à cette époque ! J'étais encore normal, pour reprendre le terme de Lauryn.

« - Non ! Tu… Cet univers commençait déjà à te monter à la tête. J'ignore pourquoi toi, plus que Nate ou Jason, puisque vous étiez tous les trois biens entourés, mais toujours est-il que tu changeais. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas énorme comme changement, au début. Mais assez pour que je m'en aperçoive. Et comme tu ne le voyais pas, je… J'ai préféré arrêter, avant de souffrir complètement ou d'être trop accro à toi. Le sevrage a été vraiment dur, comme tu dois t'en douter.

« - Me hurlerais-tu dessus si je te dis que, non. J'ai toujours cru que tu avais tourné la page, facilement. En tout cas Jason et Lauryn ont tout fait pour me faire croire ça.

« - Normal ! Si ta sœur et Nate se quittaient, tu pourrais dire à ton meilleur ami qu'à cause de lui, elle est en larme chaque soir ? Qu'elle n'arrive même pas à passer devant la maison de ses parents sans pleurer ? Et que de voir, chaque jour, une personne qui lui rappelle son ex copain, la fait déprimer au point de ne plus se nourrir que par nécessiter ?

« - Non ! Je crois que pour qu'il l'oublie, et qu'elle passe à autre chose, je lui dirais qu'elle va bien… C'était si dur ?

« - Beaucoup plus que tu as du l'imaginer. Peu de temps après notre, enfin ma rupture, maman et moi avons emménagé chez Xavier, qui est le voisin de tes parents, séparé par une maison. Chaque jour, je passe devant chez toi. Au début, je faisais un détour de près d'un kilomètre pour ne pas voir cette bâtisse où j'ai tant de beau souvenirs avec toi, et puis, un jour, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je prenne le taureau par les cornes, et après presque trois mois, sans aller voir tes parents, j'ai accepté d'accompagner maman à un barbecue et… Et maintenant, ça va ! Enfin je veux dire, je passe beaucoup de temps avec ta sœur, et même si c'est dur de l'entendre parler de toi, et de ton attitude effroyable, je me suis faite une raison. Enfin bref, soupira-t-elle. Ne me demande pas de te parler des raisons qui m'ont fait te quitter. A moins que tu ne supportes de me voir en larmes, tout en acceptant de ne pas m'approcher, sous peine de coups violents et blessants. Attends plutôt que je vienne de moi-même te raconter la suite.

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, et nota que ses amies discutaient, non loin.

« - Bon, on m'attend, dit-elle en les désignant, alors si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire _professeur_, je vais les rejoindre. Si on veut gagner le concours final, il vaut mieux qu'on s'y mette sérieusement. Et comme on galère déjà pour trouver un nom potable… Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il hocha la tête pensivement, et lorsqu'elle passa la porte, il prit la parole. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il commente ses révélations, mais ce qui lui dit l'étonna :

« - Pourquoi pas, _Les_ _Brunies_ ? Vous êtes toutes les trois brunes ? Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna et fronça les sourcils, en l'observant. Durant quelques secondes, elle réfléchit, puis dit simplement :

« - _Les Brunies _? Ouais, ça me plait ! Je vais leurs soumettre ton idée !… Merci Sha… Merci professeur !

Elle referma la porte, et il sourit. Il ne savait pas encore tout mais il connaissait au moins certaines raisons. Ainsi que son ressenti. Etrangement, il s'était toujours senti mal de savoir qu'il ne lui manquait pas, mais de savoir qu'elle aussi en avait souffert, le fit sourire. A présent, il était certain qu'elle l'avait aimé, au moins un peu. Il secoua la tête, en se traitant d'idiot de se réjouir de l'avoir rendue malheureuse, puis sortit de la salle. Alors qu'il passait près des jeunes femmes, Hope le remercia pour l'idée et le prévint qu'il avait devant lui, le futur groupe pop-rock qui allait faire concurrence à son groupe. Riant gentiment, il se tourna vers elle.

« - Essaie déjà de gagner le concours de l'été du premier coup, ça sera déjà pas mal.

« - Tu parles ! Considère qu'on l'a déjà gagné. Et que d'ici décembre, on sortira notre premier deux titres.

« - Mitchie, c'est reparti, souffla la jeune femme. Elle a du chopper une insolation.

« - Ne lui trouves pas d'excuses Caitlyn. Elle est comme ça, depuis qu'on a fondé notre groupe. Elle commence juste à se vanter. C'est souvent comme ça que ça commence On se vante, notre tête enfle plus vite qu'un ballon de baudruche dans lequel on insufflerait de l'air, on devient prétentieux, et en moins de trois ans, on perd tous nos amis, nos proches, et le respect des autres, répondit la jeune femme en souriant largement.

Hope se tourna vers elle, le même sourire éclairant son visage.

« - Sauf que, comme tu connais le système ma belle, tu m'empêcheras de devenir comme ça. Je compte sur toi !

« - J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, là, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'elles entendent.

« - Mais non, acceptes ! Mais en échange de l'aide que Mitchie va t'apporter, tu renonces à écrire les chansons d'accord, demanda Caitlyn tout sourire.

Shane qui était près d'elles, devint suspicieux. « ça sent l'entourloupe à plein nez, songea-t-il. »

« - D'accord ! Toute façon, je suis nulle avec les mots !

Les deux autres se frappèrent dans les mains.

« - Parfait ! Mitchie on vient de supprimer un autre thème de nos chansons en devenir.

« - Et pourquoi, demanda la batteuse.

« - Et bien, faut que je te dise. Avec Caitlyn on craignait que tu nous obliges à chanter des textes trop féministes, que tu aurais écrits, mais tu viens d'accepter de n'en écrire aucun pour le groupe. Donc, nous voilà rassurées.

Hope grogna et les deux filles s'éloignèrent en riant alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

« - Et voilà ! Vous les faites se rencontrer, et s'apprécier, et elles vous poignardent dans le dos, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. Attendez que je vous rattrape.

Le jeune professeur ouvrit les yeux étonnés, puis secoua la tête. Il retourna jusqu'à sa chambre, s'assit face à la table et commença à jouer.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa rapidement. Le premier concours estival arriva. Si tous les élèves s'en réjouissaient, de même que le personnel du camp, une personne faisait contraste. Le jeune professeur de danse ne partageait pas l'allégresse générale. Pour lui, cette soirée était comme les précédentes, aussi avait-il décidé de faire l'impasse sur le concours intitulé « Le feu de camp ». C'était le premier, et il savait que Mitchie ne participerait pas à celui-là.<p>

Alors qu'il jouait tranquillement dans le bungalow qu'il occupait avec son oncle, celui-ci fit irruption dans la pièce, après avoir frappé au carreau. Le jeune homme se retint de sourire. Même lorsqu'il était élève ici, les concours avaient toujours eu cet effet sur son oncle.

« - Oncle Brown, le salua-t-il en se mordant la joue.

« - Salut gamin ! Et bien, soupira-t-il, je ne sais pas toi, mais je suis pressé d'être ce soir, pour voir ce qu'ils ont à nous proposer ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça promet d'être génial !

« - Si tu le dis, répondit Shane en haussant les épaules.

« - Tu vas y aller, bien sûr !

« - Non ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais y faire. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Et puis franchement, oncle Brown, c'est que le premier.

« - Et alors ?

« - Et alors ? Et bien, ils ne se sont peut-être pas encore assez entraînés, et tout n'est pas au point, tout simplement. Avec les mecs, on passe des semaines à répéter un concert, ce n'est pas en quinze jours, qu'ils seront au point.

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa musique, alors que son patron le regardait blasé.

« - Tu sais Shane, entre eux et toi, il y a une énorme différence.

« - Ouais… Deux semaines de travail, rit-il avant de se reprendre. On est des pros, alors qu'eux sont au stade amateur.

« - Non ! La différence, c'est qu'eux ne vivent que pour leur musique et qu'ils passent des jours, et des jours à répéter une chanson. Résultat, ils sont prêts à chanter ce soir, alors que toi, il te faudrait deux semaines de plus, au minimum.

« - C'est ça, souffla le jeune homme.

« - Reste donc dans ton coin Superstar et passe une bonne soirée ! Seul avec ta guitare, ajouta-t-il après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux.

Il sortit en laissant le jeune professeur interdit. Haussant les épaules, il continua de jouer. Depuis quelques jours, une mélodie tournait dans sa tête. Fermant les yeux, il soupira et se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'il composait. Cependant, il avait beaucoup de mal à coucher les notes sur papier.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Brown, soupira. Son neveu était irrécupérable. Il avait pensé qu'un été ici le changerait, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. « Attendons la fin de l'été pour voir les résultats, se dit-il. » Secouant la tête, il rejoignit le lieu du feu de camp et s'arrêta près de la scène. La plupart des étudiants n'étaient pas encore arrivés, aussi en profitèrent-ils pour régler quelques détails.<p>

Dès qu'ils furent tous là, hormis son neveu, il donna le feu vert à Dee.

« - Salut à tous, et bienvenue au premier concours de l'été. Nous l'appelons le Feu de camp, comme l'indique l'énorme feu qui me chauffe le dos, plaisanta-t-elle. Et maintenant sans plus tarder, les premiers concurrents.

Sur ces mots, elle montra un endroit couvert par des arbres, et un groupe de six jeunes en sortirent. Tout le monde les applaudit et, tandis que seule la jeune femme chantait, les cinq autres commencèrent une chorégraphie musclée. A la fin de leur show, ils furent ovationnés et, après une dernière révérence, reprirent leurs places dans le public.

* * *

><p>Assise au fond, sur un tronc d'arbre, Mitchie observa la scène. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, elle se leva, et applaudit énergiquement.<p>

« - Ils sont vraiment géniaux, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« - Carrément ! Ceci dit, ils dansent habituellement, avec Le Baron, et Sanders ! Normal, qu'ils soient aussi bons. Ils font tous du hip-hop durant l'année, expliqua Caitlyn.

« - Ouais, ben on a intérêt à assurer nous, parce que je suis pas sûre qu'on ait une chance contre… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bien sûr qu'on a une chance de les battre. Toute façon, il y a intérêt, j'ai juré à Shane qu'on gagnerait le concours final.

« - Taies-toi Hope, tu me fatigues, rit la future productrice.

Elles rirent en se rasseyant, et observèrent le second groupe. Durant près d'une heure, plusieurs personnes montèrent sur scène.

* * *

><p>Après le discours de la directrice musicale du camp, Brown Césario se dirigea derrière les bancs et se mit à l'écart. Il observa la scène et dut reconnaître, que la plupart de ses élèves étaient bourrés de talents. « Des élèves que je ne reverrais peut-être pas l'année prochaine ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère pour eux ! » Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées, par des pas dans son dos. Il se tourna pour voir son neveu arriver. Celui-ci le salua, s'appuya contre un arbre, et observa la scène.<p>

Tess Tyler fit son entrée, dans sa tenue dorée, et commença sa chanson en se répétant chaque pas. Ni les chœurs, ni les danseuses ne se trompaient et ce simple constat amena un sourire sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Lorsque leur rivale monta sur scène, les trois filles soupirèrent de concert. Elles ne se voyaient pas observer puis applaudir la jeune femme.<p>

« - Hey, un concours de grimaces en attendant la fin, ça vous tente ?

Elle tira la langue et loucha, sous les rires étouffés de Mitchie et Caitlyn. La brunette Californienne, s'y mit aussi et bientôt, elles durent se mordre violemment les joues pour ne pas se faire repérer.

* * *

><p>A quelques pas de là, Brown vit le manège des filles, et sourit en apercevant quelques grimaces de Hope. Secouant la tête, il se concentra sur la chanson de son élève, à l'inverse de Shane qui, ayant entendu des rires étouffés, s'était complètement désintéressé de la diva du camp. Il observa son ex-copine et la voir rire le fit sourire. « Si elle a eut du mal à m'oublier, elle donne bien le change, songea-t-il. » Il s'approcha doucement d'elles, et s'agenouilla juste derrière Mitchie qui était au milieu. Subtilement, il leurs chuchota :<p>

« - Dites donc mesdemoiselles, vos parents ne vous ont pas appris à respecter le travail d'autrui ?

Il avait essayé de se donner l'air sévère, mais abandonna quand Hope le regarda de haut en bas.

« - Non ! Ma mère a eu autre chose à faire que de m'apprendre les règles de politesses ! Et puis d'abord, avant le respect de… _ç__a_, dit-elle dédaigneusement en montrant la scène, il y a le respect de la liberté d'expression ! Et ceci mon cher, c'est dans la Constitution Américaine. Donc, plus important que de se taire durant une parodie de chanson !

Sur ces mots, elle lui fit une grimace si recherchée, qu'il rit de bon cœur avec elles. Cependant, il s'éloigna peu avant la fin de la chanson de la jeune femme. Malgré son caractère étrange, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent, et apprécia le peu du show qu'il avait vu. Le dernier groupe passa et il fixa Mitchie. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, puis chuchota quelque chose à ses amies avant de se lever.

* * *

><p>Elle partit discrètement du concours, et rentra au bungalow. Elle se changea et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, elle réfléchit. Lorsque Shane s'était approchée, elle s'était maudite de sentir son cœur s'affoler. Et quand le souffle chaud du jeune homme avait caressé sa peau, elle avait du se retenir de fermer les yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le texto et appela son amie. Celle-ci décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.<p>

« - Non, je ne dors pas. Comme tu vois ! Alors comment va ?

« - Bah, je sais pas. En fait, je devrais être super heureuse, après tout, j'ai de tes nouvelles et tout, mais comme il faut que j'écrive mon testament, je ne sais pas trop comment je vais.

« - Attends, explique, demanda Mitchie. T'as une voix super excitée, et je suis heureuse pour toi, sans même savoir de quoi, il en retourne. Et c'est… Etrange !

« - Très bien, mais promets-moi de garder l'info secrète jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à en parler. Non, parce que quand mon frère va être au courant… Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Ni de celle de Nate, d'ailleurs.

« - Tu sais que t'es flippante, là ? A t'écouter, vous avez fait une grosse bêtise. Et je…

« - Tu n'y es pas ! Bon t'es bien assise ?

« - Euh, ouais… Je suis sur mon lit, pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, commença-t-elle doucement, Nate vient de me promettre que si dans deux ans, on est encore ensemble, il… Il me demandera en mariage, hurla-t-elle. Je suis trop contente, t'imagines même pas.

Mitchie resta muette durant quelques secondes, puis se mit à hurler de joie avec elle. Elle oublia totalement, qu'on risquait de l'entendre dehors.

« - Mais, c'est génial ! Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous allez faire le grand saut. Dans deux ans, dit-elle émue, parce que c'est obligé que vous soyez encore ensemble dans deux ans.

Elles discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes, de l'hypothétique mariage, puis Lauryn embraya sur un sujet, un peu moins agréable pour la jeune femme.

« - Alors, dis-moi. Shane m'a dit que vous commenciez à vous parler sans vous hurler dessus. C'est… Une bonne nouvelle non ?

« - Je sais pas trop. C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Après un cours, il voulait que je lui dise pourquoi je l'ai quitté, mais je… Je n'ai pas pu. On pouvait être dérangé, et puis, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne l'avais pas vécu aussi bien que vous le lui aviez dit. C'est tout. Et qu'une des raisons de notre rupture était sa prétention.

La future styliste acquiesça et lui demanda ses raisons. Soupirant, Mitchie commença à les lui dire, en songeant que, comme à chaque fois, elle risquait de se perdre dans ses mots, mais tout y passa. Dans les détails, puisque Lauryn l'avait vécu aussi. L'appel dura une bonne heure, puis elles furent interrompues par les colocataires de la brunette.

« - Tu me rappelles dans la semaine d'accord ? Il faut encore que je garde du crédit pour appeler Jay, et maman. T'embrasse mon grand frère pour moi ? Il me manque vraiment ! D'ailleurs, s'il est libre, j'aurais besoin qu'il m'envoie un câlin… Ok, merci et encore félicitation ! Bye.

Elle raccrocha, et se tourna vers ses amies. Celles-ci lui firent un résumé de ce qu'elle avait raté, à savoir Tess gagnant le premier concours.

« - Et Shane nous a demandé, de vérifier si tu dormais ? Parce qu'il aurait quelque chose à te donner, ajouta Hope. Et bien sûr, on t'a entendu hurler de joie. On sait pas pourquoi, mais le camp dans son ensemble, sait que tu as appris une bonne nouvelle.

« - Je vais vois Shane, grimaça-t-elle.

Les joues complètement rouges, de savoir que tout le monde l'avait entendue, elle sortit du bungalow. Le jeune professeur était près des arbres à cinq mètres de la porte. Soufflant un bon coup, elle s'y dirigea et le rejoignit.

* * *

><p>Il était en train de songer à la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Priant pour que ce soit la jeune femme, il se tourna et sourit. C'était elle. Il nota sans surprise que son pyjama n'avait pas changé. Toujours un débardeur, et un short, sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus bleu mais rose. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'arrêta face à lui.<p>

« - Hope m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

« - Je… Oui, souffla-t-il. En fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais partit plus tôt, improvisa-t-il.

« - Oh ! Je… Je t'avoue que je m'ennuyais un peu, mentit-elle. Je… C'est tout ?

« - Oui ! Enfin non, se rattrapa-t-il. Je… Tu vas trouver ça louche, mais j'ai remarqué que tu mettais souvent ta main à ton cou, comme pour toucher un bijou, qui à priori, ne s'y trouve pas.

« - T'as raison ! Que tu l'aies remarqué est louche. M'espionnerais-tu ?

« - Seulement durant les repas, quand tu n'es pas dos à moi ! Alors, j'ai raison, il te manque quelque chose ?

« - Pour être franche, oui, grimaça-t-elle. Quand je suis arrivée, j'avais encore le pendentif que tu m'as offert à Noël ! Mais je l'ai perdu, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Et j'ai beau retourner le camp dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.

« - Tu l'as gardé à ton cou, depuis tout ce temps, demanda-t-il touché.

« - Il ne m'a jamais quitté, sauf depuis que je l'ai égaré ! Je… Ce bijou symbolisait notre histoire. Simple mais beau, et précieux à mes yeux ! Même durant cette période où je te maudissais des heures entières en traquant la poussière, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'enlever.

Il resta silencieux un moment, et fouilla dans sa poche arrière.

« - T'as de la chance alors. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, je me baladais près du lac et je suis tombé sur ça.

Le poing tendu devant elle, il déplia ses doigts. Son regard s'alluma lorsqu'elle vit le bijou en question. Elle n'osa pas le prendre mais planta son regard dans celui chocolat du garçon.

« - Je… Je comprendrais que tu veuilles le récupérer. Mais je… Enfin, je te remercie de l'avoir retrouvé.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il. Il t'appartient ! A aucun moment, je n'ai pensé à te le demander.

« - Alors pourquoi l'avoir gardé toute la semaine ?

« - Je… La chaîne était cassée ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as perdu ! J'ai juste voulu la faire réparer. Pour pas que tu ne le perdes, à nouveau.

Il était toujours devant elle, la main tendue entre eux, paume vers le ciel, guettant le moindre geste de sa part, qui lui indiquerait quoi faire. Se mordant la lèvre, la jeune femme réfléchit à comment agir, puis se laissant guider par son instinct, lui sauta au cou. Il eut juste le temps de faire prisonnier de son poing le bijou, avant de la sentir contre lui. Son parfum lui monta à la tête, il eut du mal à garder la tête froide. Malgré l'envie de l'embrasser qui lui tenaillait le ventre, il se força à la serrer amicalement contre lui avant de la relâcher. Elle fit un pas en arrière et il lui prit la main. Elle frissonna à ce contact, et il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait, comme au temps où ils étaient amis, gardé le pli de sortir le soir sans rien mettre sur ses épaules. Doucement, il déposa le bijou dans sa main.

« - Si nous étions encore amis, je t'aurais proposé de te l'attacher, mais… Au vu des circonstances, je… Je préfère te laisser le choix de le porter ou non !

Il se pencha et lui fit la bise.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie !

* * *

><p>Il disparut dans la nuit, et elle se traita d'idiote. Elle attacha sa chaîne, et toucha sa joue. Son cœur s'affola et elle rentra, les yeux dans le vague. Les deux filles qui étaient en train de se chamailler doucement, se stoppèrent.<p>

« - Hey, ça va toi ?

« - Ouais, sourit-elle. Tout va bien Caitlyn !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Te dire à quel point il regrette d'avoir été aussi con, et de t'avoir perdue ?

« - Il voulait juste me rendre ma chaîne, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague sans tenir compte de la remarque de la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots, elle se coucha et soupira en songeant à l'étreinte amicale qu'ils avaient échangée. Elle réfléchit, et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir l'oublier. « Il était comme avant, ce soir, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Elle soupira, une nouvelle fois, sous le regard curieux des deux filles.

« - Tu sais Mitchie, je suis pas aussi curieuse que Hope, mais… Il s'est passé quoi ?

Souriant, la jeune femme les regarda et leur raconta tout. A la fin, Caitlyn reprit.

« - Tu sais quoi ? T'es folle de ne plus vouloir avoir de contact avec lui ! C'est tellement mignon ! Non seulement, il retrouve ton bijou, mais le fait réparer, et te le rend, juste contre un bisou sur la joue.

« - Ouais, un peu plus et vous êtes dignes de passer dans Les feux de l'amour, sourit Hope avant de dire d'un ton moins calme. Non mais réveillez-vous ! Il l'a trompé d'accord ? En plus, il s'est éloigné, et il est devenu prét humhumhum…

Elle ne put rien dire de plus, Caitlyn l'ayant bâillonné de sa main. Doucement, elle chuchota à son oreille.

« - Ecoute, fais taire la féministe qui est en toi, pour ce soir ! Elle a l'air super heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hope grommela mais se rendit à l'évidence. Qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait ce soir, ça rentrerait par une oreille et sortirait par l'autre. Elles se couchèrent et Mitchie tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>* : Soit un an, huit mois, et huit jours !<p>

Et voilà ! C'est tout ! Pour changer, ils se tournent autour ! Mais ce n'est que le début de la fic, alors ne vous attendez pas au baiser de cinéma avant longtemps. (**chris87** : Oui c sur surtout quand c toi l'auteur.. ! :p) Peut-être même pas avant l'épilogue ! Oui, j'assume mon côté sadique ! Pas de chance mdr !

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Saut à tous. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai fait au mieux mais bon. Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre mais avant, je remercie **aureliascott3**, **Princess' Nessouille** **Voldychou**, **Vicky-1864** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 07**

**L**e troisième week-end des vacances à Camp Rock approchait à grand pas. Brown avait convoqué chaque élève et lui avait attribué une phrase ou deux, dans la chanson d'ouverture. A présent, au début de chaque cours de chant, ils répétaient la musique avant d'enchaîner sur les autres. Globalement, le directeur était plutôt satisfait. Le niveau des élèves n'avait jamais été aussi élevé. Du moins, du point de vue musical, mais Shane lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ses élèves talentueux. Il sourit à cette idée et s'installa à son bureau. Il n'avait pas commencé ce qu'il avait à faire, que son neveu le prévint qu'il serait près du lac, s'il le cherchait.

* * *

><p>Sur ces mots, il sortit, sa guitare sur le dos. Il alla rapidement jusqu'à son endroit secret. Il venait de le découvrir la veille. A l'abri des arbres, personne ne semblait le voir. Il s'assit et commença à jouer. Il avait passé une semaine sur ce morceau, mais il en aimait chaque note, chaque accord, et chaque mot avait été sélectionné avec soin. C'était son bébé. Il chérissait le morceau, comme celle qui le lui avait inspiré. Il ne savait rien d'elle, sauf qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. C'était grâce à elle, qu'il avait accepté de rester au début. Il voulait la retrouver et lui proposer un duo. A présent, elle ne comptait plus autant. Depuis qu'il avait revu Mitchie, et qu'ils se parlaient bien, il avait quelque peu oublié ses recherches.<p>

Se promettant d'aller à chaque concours, pour les entendre toutes les deux, il commença à jouer le morceau.

* * *

><p>« - C'est bon, j'abandonne, hurla Mitchie en riant à gorge déployée.<p>

Avec ses deux colocataires, elles avaient commencé à s'occuper de leur show final, seulement Hope ne l'entendant pas de cette manière, avait fini par déclencher une bataille de polochon. A présent, le sol était couvert de plumes. Allongée sur son lit, Mitchie lui demanda pourquoi elle ne les avait pas laissé travailler.

« - Bah… J'avoue ! Je m'ennuie ! C'est vrai quand on y réfléchit, Mitchou t'écris les paroles, Cait tu t'occupes de la musique et moi, j'ai aucune tâche assignée, donc…

« - Donc, tu nous empêches de bosser, proposa la productrice.

« - Oui, enfin non ! Mais si finalement !

« - Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la choré. T'adores danser, et tu remues bien, proposa la jeune femme.

« - Mais t'as pas tord Mitchou ! Allez je m'y colle.

« - Ok ! Moi, je sors ! Je vais aller près du lac pour travailler au calme, ajouta-t-elle alors que Hope allait lui demander quelque chose.

Grognant, elle se rassit sur son lit, boudeuse, et lorsqu'elle fut partie, observa les plumes au sol.

La brunette, commença à marcher au grès de ses envies. Elle songeait à sa semaine. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait croisé Shane et ils avaient parlé calmement. Elle avait bien sûr sentit ses regards sur elle lors des repas, et elle savait qu'il était pressé de tout comprendre, mais elle ignorait si elle était capable de tout lui avouer. Elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, mais Caitlyn, avec qui elle en avait parlé, avait raison. Il avait attendu deux ans, déjà. Elle devait lui dire le plus rapidement possible.

Elle marchait au bord de l'eau lorsqu'on l'appela. Levant le nez, elle vit le jeune homme à qui elle pensait. Souriant doucement, elle s'approcha alors qu'il posait sa guitare pour faire de même. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, elle hésita quelques secondes. Habituellement, ils ne se voyaient pas avant le cours de danse, ce qui lui permettait de lui dire bonjour, juste en le saluant comme tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il du sentir sa gêne, puisqu'il sourit et lui tendit la main.

« - Que penses-tu de commencer comme ça ?

Elle sourit et lui serra la main. Tout en revenant à sa petite cachette, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait seule.

« - J'essayais de retrouver mon inspiration. Ma muse a fichue le camp quand Hope a transformé notre après-midi boulot en bataille de polochon.

« - Et j'ai raté ça, se moqua-t-il. Flûte alors !

« - Je t'appelle pour la prochaine, rit-elle. Et toi, pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu évites tes fans ?

« - Non ! J'avais juste besoin d'être seul. Mais tu ne me déranges pas. Je voulais justement te faire écouter quelque chose. T'as du temps là ou tu préfères courir après ta Muse ?

« - C'est bon ! Elle a pris trop d'avance pour le moment, fais-moi écouter !

Il se rassit, reprit sa guitare, pendant qu'elle s'installait face à lui. Tout en commençant à jouer, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui perdit pied. Ses iris étaient incandescentes, et elle mourrait d'envie de s'y brûler. Lui rendant son regard intense, elle écouta chaque note. Lorsqu'il commença à chanter, elle maudit son cœur qui s'emballait, sans raison apparente.

* * *

><p>De son côté, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré. Elle était si belle devant lui, qu'il mourrait d'envie de tout lâcher pour l'embrasser. Seulement, elle avait tourné la page, et cette simple information le paralysait. Elle avait peut-être même quelqu'un à Fresno. La chanson se termina, et souriant doucement, il attendit son verdict.<p>

« - Je… Ouah !

« - Faut encore que je l'améliore, et tout mais, je voulais connaître ton avis avant.

« - Non, franchement, laisse-là comme ça, dit-elle. Elle est… Tout simplement belle ! Ne touche à rien. Avec une mélodie pareille, tu vas attirer toutes les Tamara du monde.

« - Ce n'est pas le but ! Cette chanson, je l'ai écrite grâce à une voix ! Je passais, et cette fille s'est mise à chanter. J'ignore tout d'elle, sauf qu'elle a une voix exceptionnelle ! Je voudrais la retrouver pour lui proposer un duo, mais j'ai beau la chercher…

« - Tu ne la trouves pas, compléta-t-elle. C'est donc pour elle que tu restes, ajouta-t-elle taquine alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur passait à la moulinette.

« - Au début oui, mais maintenant… J'ai une autre raison de rester, avoua-t-il en la fixant avec insistance. Et puis, donner ses cours de danse, au début je pensais que ça serait ennuyeux, mais finalement j'adore ça ! Vous apprendre ce que d'autre m'ont appris, et vous voir réussir, c'est… Je n'ai pas de mot !

Ils restèrent un instant sans mot dire, juste à se regarder pour sonder le regard de l'autre. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux.

« - C'est encore mieux que les montagnes russes ?

Il acquiesça simplement. Il aimait la voir près de lui. Elle ne semblait pas le fuir, aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle lui parle, il refusa de l'interroger sur un sujet qui l'obsédait. Il chercha un sujet de conversation lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait le cœur à son cou.

« - Je vois que tu l'as remis.

« - Oui ! Je te l'ai dit, je l'adore ! Sans lui, je me sens vide. Et puis, un cadeau du grand Shane Gray, qui sait, si on me le volait, on en tirerait une fortune sur ebay, se moqua-t-elle.

Il la fusilla gentiment des yeux avant de rire avec elle. Durant une demi-heure, ils parlèrent de sujets légers, quand elle fronça soudain les sourcils.

« - Toi, y a un truc que tu n'oses pas me dire, je me trompe ?

« - Non, en effet ! Tu me connais trop bien, mais je ne veux pas en parler de peur que ça te fasses fuir !

Comme elle fronça les sourcils, il se crut obliger de s'expliquer.

« - Bon, je vais te dire de quoi il en retourne, mais te sens pas obliger d'en parler, et t'en vas pas s'il te plait, d'accord ?

« - Attends, tu me fais peur, là ! J'accepte tes conditions, mais juste parce que je suis curieuse !

« - Et bien, j'avoue que depuis qu'on a reparlé de notre rupture, j'essaie de comprendre où j'ai fait erreur, parce que si c'était de ta faute, tu me l'aurais dit, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où j'ai merdé ! Je t'avoue que ça m'empêche de dormir, certains soirs !

« - Même après deux ans, j'arrive encore à te ficher des insomnies, rit-elle en faisant référence au temps où ils étaient amis. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois en être fière ou non. Avant, je trouvais ça flatteur que tu penses à moi avant de t'endormir, mais maintenant je ne sais plus très bien.

« - Ouais, mais je vais être franc, tu es ma cause d'insomnie préférée.

Elle rougit doucement, et toussa pour se donner contenance.

« - Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !

« - C'en est un, assura-t-il.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel chacun réfléchit. Le jeune homme cherchait à la retenir encore un peu près de lui, par n'importe quel moyen. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter. Au moment où il voulut lui demander si elle accepterait, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Tu sais, je veux bien te donner toutes les raisons de notre rupture, mais tu vas me crier dessus, et on va se dire des trucs horribles. En plus Jason va nous en vouloir parce qu'il va se sentir pris entre deux feux, et…

« - C'est si terrible ?

« - Bah oui, et non ! En fait, une des raisons est vraiment idiote quand j'y repense, et tu vas te sentir blessé de croire que j'ai pu être si gourde.

« - Je te promets de pas t'en vouloir, dit-il sérieusement.

« - Et bien… En fait, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse la première fois que je t'ai vu ! Quand je t'avais livré le repas. Le lendemain, Ashley m'a entendu et a commencé à me prendre la tête, comme quoi, que tu étais chasse gardée !

« - Sauf qu'elle m'a jamais attiré !

« - Je le sais, soupira-t-elle. Enfin bref, peu de temps avant que j'emménage chez toi, j'ai demandé à Jason qu'il me parle de toi. Pas de ta famille, juste toi ! Je craignais que tu sois aussi superficiel que Lauryn à cette époque, même si le fait que tu parlais avec Jason était un bon présage. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu te passionnais pour la musique, et que tu intégrerais ce camp dès l'été. Alors forcément, quand tu es parti en vacances, alors qu'on sortait ensemble depuis trop peu de temps, j'ai eu peur que tu me quittes pour une autre. Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais j'ai le droit d'être ridicule aussi ! Enfin bon. C'est pour ça, les deux week-ends que j'ai passé, ont été les plus beaux de mon été. Quand je t'ai vu sur la scène du concours final, j'ai été sous le choc, tu devais gagner, c'était obligé ! Enfin, je m'égare là, soupira-t-elle. Ce qu'on vivait était si beau. Lorsque vous êtes revenus, avec un rendez-vous pour signer votre contrat, j'étais ravie pour vous, même si ça signifiait que tu serais souvent absent. Mais non, vous aviez demandé à terminer votre scolarité, et c'était tout simplement génial. On passait presque tout notre temps ensemble, enfin bon tu étais là, tu dois te souvenir. Mais à partir de mai, vous avez commencé à vous absenter pour tourner votre premier clip qui sortirait sitôt vos diplômes en poche. Et puis juillet est arrivé. Tu t'absentais des semaines entières, et je crois que si Lauryn n'avait pas été dans le même cas que moi, à sortir avec un des _Tous pour un_, j'aurais craqué. J'avais toujours peur que tu regrettes notre histoire, que tu tombes dans les bras d'une fille au physique parfait.

« - T'avais aucune crainte à avoir. Je t'aimais plus que tout ! Je crois qu'hormis ma carrière, j'aurais été capable de tout pour toi. Peut-être même de lâcher le groupe.

« - Je t'aurais jamais demandé un tel sacrifice, tu le sais, sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça, et Mitchie reprit le fil de son histoire.

« - Quand tu revenais, j'avais l'impression d'exploser de bonheur. Le plus drôle, c'est que Jason m'assurait que tu étais fidèle, parce qu'il te surveillait. Alors que j'avais confiance en toi. Tu passais ton temps à me prendre dans tes bras, en me parlant de tout ce qui vous arrivez. Vous aviez tous les trois des étoiles dans les yeux à ces moments-là, et c'était tellement beau. Vous irradiez de bonheur, et te savoir heureux me suffisait. Tu redoublais d'attention, j'avais l'impression d'être une vraie princesse.

« - Tu étais ma princesse, avoua-t-il. J'avais conscience que ça ne devait pas être facile pour toi. On ne se voyait jamais, et pourtant tu me manquais atrocement. Je passais des heures à rêver de toi.

« - Je l'ignorais, rougit-elle. Enfin, je… Après tout a changé. A partir d'octobre, pour être exact. Quand tu revenais, toujours aussi heureux, tu semblais distant. Mais je pensais juste que c'était normal. Que Nate et Jason l'était également, et puis ta sœur m'a demandé si nous étions fâchés. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pensait ça, et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que tu paraissais distant. J'ai donc commencé à me poser un milliard de questions, sauf que je n'en parlais à personne. Ni à Lauryn parce qu'elle était ta sœur, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait l'impression de te trahir, et Jason parce qu'il serait également pris entre deux feux. Quant à Nate… C'était ton meilleur ami, le copain de ta sœur, bref, il serait de partit pris. Enfin à mes yeux. Maman ne voyait plus que par Xavier, ce qui fait que je me suis sentie super seule. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu devenais plus superficiel.

« - Faux, je n'ai jamais été comme ça, s'insurgea-t-il.

« - Si Shane, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu te souviens de ma salopette mille fois trop large, comme tu te plaisais à le dire ?

« - Ouais j'adorais te voir dedans. Elle ne t'allait pas, mais je m'en moquais, pour moi tu restais la plus belle.

« - Pas à cette époque ! C'était un dimanche, je crois. J'avais cette fameuse salopette, et tu es venu me voir. Tu voulais qu'on aille au parc, « comme avant. » J'ai accepté, mais tu m'as regardé presque effrayé, ce jour-là. Je me suis demandée ce que j'avais, et c'est là que tu m'as dit une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais. Tu m'as dévisagé de haut en bas avec dégoût et tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je me change avant. Que je ne pouvais pas sortir habillée comme ça, si tu étais là. Ça m'a fait tellement mal, que tu me dises ça. Je t'en ai voulu, mais plutôt que de te le dire, je me suis changée.

« - Et tu n'es pas restée longtemps, dit-il d'une voix absente. A peine vingt minutes plus tard, tu me disais qu'il fallait que tu rentres, t'avais pas fini un devoir. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Je suis désolé Mitchie ! Sur le moment, je t'avoue que me suis même pas aperçu du mal que je te faisais.

« - Ce n'est pas grave ! Toute façon je t'ai menti. Le lendemain, tu m'as demandé de la jeter, et je t'ai dit que je l'avais fait. Sauf que je l'ai toujours. J'ai jamais pu m'en séparer, sourit-elle tristement. En plus, tu commençais à prendre certains de tes amis de lycée de haut. Enfin c'était mon impression. Tu as même refusé de voir Oliver parce qu'il était bourré. Tu changeais vraiment, et je n'aimais pas ce que tu devenais.

« - C'est aussi pour ça que tu m'as quitté ?

« - Non, enfin ça c'est la véritable raison. Je devenais accro à toi, malgré tes réflexions sur mes vêtements, et ce dédain que je lisais dans tes yeux quand tu voyais certaines personnes qu'on connaissait, pas super bien habillés. Tu as même ignoré ma mère qui te disait bonjour, alors qu'elle vidait les poubelles. Un soir, tu te souviens, je devais bosser, mais Kaycie organisait une fête pour votre départ. Tu m'as demandé de venir, mais j'ai refusé car j'avais pris pas mal de retard. Tu ne m'en as pas voulu, à croire que tu te moquais que je sois là ou non. Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue, et ébouriffés les cheveux en partant, comme si j'étais une enfant. On a travaillé jusque vingt-trois heures avec ta sœur, et puis à minuit, elle s'est endormie. Alors je suis descendue au salon, pour lire, en attendant ton retour. Mais tu n'es pas revenu avant dix heures du matin. Le lundi, Ashley racontait à tout le monde que vous aviez couché ensemble, durant cette fameuse fête. J'ai commencé à douter, tout en me disant que tu n'étais pas comme ça, mais c'était trop tard, j'étais devenue soupçonneuse à ton égard. Pour me rassurer, j'ai demandé à Jason si c'était vrai. S'il m'assurait que tu n'avais pas quitté la fête, contrairement à ce que l'autre garce disait, alors je ne douterais plus, mais il m'a dit que tu t'étais absenté durant une heure. Et ça a suffit ! Quand vous êtes repartis, tu téléphonais moins, à croire que tu m'avais zappé. Du coup, j'ai préféré mettre fin à notre histoire. J'avais trop mal, dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais tu changeais, et tu me parlais moins. Il y avait plus que ta musique qui comptait, alors j'ai préféré abandonner la partie. Je n'étais pas de taille à rivaliser contre tes rêves de gloire.

« - Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ashley ! Elle ne m'attirait aucunement, et même bourré, j'aurais été incapable de la toucher. Je t'avais dans la peau Mitchie ! Ok, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour être devenu prétentieux, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'aurais trompé. Ce soir-là, Tamara voulait que je la raccompagne, puisqu'elle était venue avec Roman, mais il était raide. J'ai pris le volant de la voiture, et je les ai reconduis chez elle, vu qu'elle habitait le plus près. Après, j'ai appelé Nate pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je savais que Jason était occupé avec sa copine. Tu pourras lui demander ! J'ai bien disparu une heure, mais je rendais service, c'est tout.

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes, puis se traita d'idiote, avant de pleurer à nouveau. Lorsqu'il la vit pleurer par sa faute, il ne réfléchit pas, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa au début, mais il ne l'écouta pas et elle se laissa, finalement, aller contre lui. Durant une demi-heure, elle lui parla en détail de comment elle avait vécu cette rupture, puis embraya sur ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport au mariage de sa mère, et du fait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait simplement remplacer son père, puisqu'il avait déjà commencé à lui imposer certaines règles. Notamment celle de ne plus jouer à n'importe quelle heure, ou d'écouter la musique trop forte. Dire que Shane était étonné que Connie laisse faire ce genre de chose était un euphémisme. Il avait toujours cru que c'était le genre de femme qui force le respect. Afin d'alléger l'atmosphère, il lui demanda de lui parler de sa famille à lui. Elle sourit et lui raconta l'attitude étrange d'Aidan. Riant, il dit :

« - Là, j'ai ta réponse. Figure-toi que Lauryn l'a entendu dire que tu lui plaisais. C'est pour ça, qu'il vient toujours te voir dès qu'il te voit, avant de repartir avec ses copains et de rire.

« - Ok ! Bah, va falloir que je lui explique que ce n'est pas vraiment le type de garçon qui me plait.

« - Et dis-moi, c'est quoi alors, ton genre ?

« - Pendant un temps, c'était toi. Maintenant, je ne sais pas. Lauryn m'a dit que je plaisais beaucoup mais… Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucune réciprocité de mon côté. Et toi, d'après les magasines, tu as une sacré liste.

« - Euh ouais, mais… Non. C'était des rumeurs. J'aurais pu démentir, mais je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt. Ma famille et mes amis savent la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte. Bon, quand on me demande, je dis que je suis célibataire, ce qui est vrai, mais bon. Mais attends, si aucun ne te plait, avec qui vas-tu aux bals de promo, et autres fêtes de crépons ?

« - Personne, avoua-t-elle. C'est pas qu'on ne m'invite pas, c'est juste… Je ne sais pas.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as été à aucun bal ?

« - Bah si. En fait, je… Tu te souviens de celui de mon collège, où tu m'avais manipulé, pour que je t'invite ?

« - Ouais, c'était une des soirées les plus frustrantes, mais aussi des plus belles, de ma vie.

« - Pourquoi frustrante ?

« - Durant cette soirée, j'ai essayé de t'embrasser une bonne dizaine de fois, mais à chaque fois, on était dérangé, sourit-il. J'ai même cru que j'allais devoir casser le romantisme de la soirée, et nous enfermer dans un placard. Mais la soirée était tellement parfaite, et ma cavalière tellement belle. J'avais envie de cogner la moitié des gars qui te regardaient un peu trop. Faut dire que ta robe… Tu ne faisais plus quatorze ans, avoua-t-il… Malgré que tu m'aies quitté, je n'ai jamais pu déchirer les photos de ce soir-là. On était si beaux, tous les deux !

« - C'est vrai, admit-elle, c'était une soirée tellement parfaite, surtout quand on a dansé dans le jardin de tes parents. Je crois que j'aurais pu passer la nuit dans tes bras.

« - Je suis sûr que j'aurais adoré. Et qui sait, j'aurais peut-être réussi à t'embrasser.

« - Peut-être, en effet. On ne saura jamais, toute façon. Et puis cette soirée a quand même été parfaite.

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais retourné à un bal ?

« - Ouais, avoua-t-elle. Cette soirée a été tellement parfaite, que je me suis dit que personne ne réussirait à surpasser la beauté de ce moment, donc… Et puis, je ne me voyais pas y aller avec un gars qui ne me plairait pas. Le premier bal, je t'avais encore dans la peau, j'ai séché. Et celui de cette année, merci, mais non. C'était un truc à thème : Les années folles ! Enfin bref, personne ne tiendrait la distance, t'as été un cavalier parfait. Les autres n'ont aucune chance. Entre nous, je ne suis pas non plus spécialement fan des soirées dansantes.

« - Mitchie, hurla une voix féminine.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Hope. Celle-ci les rejoignit, et lui donna son portable.

« - Quelqu'un t'appelles depuis tout à l'heure ! ça m'empêche de travailler.

Au même instant, il sonna. Shane sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la musique. Elle décrocha, et discuta un peu avec son frère, avant de perdre le sourire, lorsqu'elle lui demanda des nouvelles de sa copine. Le jeune homme lui apprit qu'elle l'avait quitté au début de la semaine, mais lui assura qu'il allait bien. Soupirant, elle lui demanda quand il venait la voir, et lui promit un câlin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils raccrochèrent, et la jeune femme regarda Shane. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais était occupé à écrire.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - J'écris un truc pour le groupe. Alors que raconte Jay ?

« - Pas grand-chose. Et comme je ne suis pas commère, je lui laisse le choix de t'en parler. Parlons plutôt de votre musique.

« - D'accord ! Tu aimes notre nouvel album ?

« - Euh, moyen. En fait, mon préféré reste votre premier opus. Le dernier ne vous ressemble pas, je trouve. C'est que mon avis ceci dit, mais dans le premier, vos chansons, la musique tout ça, ça vous correspondait. Je pouvais même dire qui écrivait quelle chanson, mais dans le nouveau, non. Sauf _We are going to walk_. Cette chanson là, me parle. Elle vous ressemble plus. Je mets même ma main au feu, que les paroles sont de toi. Mais pas la musique.

« - Et t'as raison. Je l'ai écrite en pensant à nous, et à nos balades dans le parc. Surtout à ma soirée d'anniversaire, celle où tout a commencé entre-nous. Donc c'est un peu logique qu'elle te parle.

« - Tu parles de celle où j'ai fini sur ton dos, rit-elle. Et bien je m'en souviendrais. Je sens que cette chanson va tourner en boucle dans mes oreilles.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Brown les démasqua. Il s'excusa et demanda à son neveu de le rejoindre. Hochant la tête, il s'excusa et elle sourit. Se levant également, elle reprit sa balade, à la recherche d'une idée pour sa chanson. Elle finit par en trouver une et toute heureuse revint au bungalow. S'apercevant qu'il était vide, elle observa les plumes, et entreprit de nettoyer, tout en composant la chanson dans sa tête. Finalement, elle abandonna son ménage et écrivit ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'avait pas encore l'air, mais elle se chargerait de ce point avec Caitlyn.

Au bout d'une heure, elle posa son crayon et relut le tout. Les deux thèmes interdits étaient respectés et le texte lui plaisait toujours. Elle sourit, rangea le tout sous son matelas, et termina le nettoyage.

A dix-neuf heures, elle prit le chemin du réfectoire. Ses deux amies n'étaient pas encore arrivées, et s'asseyant, elle fit face à Shane, sans s'en apercevoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que la salle se remplissait. Aussi, lorsque Hope arriva et frappa la table violemment, elle sursauta en criant ce qui eut le don de faire rire la salle entière. Fusillant son amie, elle lui promit de se venger très rapidement.

La semaine reprit, et les cours s'enchaînèrent. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée dans la vie de Mitchie. Après son cours de chant, elle retrouvait Shane dans la petite cachette, qui ne l'était plus, et parlaient de leurs vies se racontant mille choses et évoquant des souvenirs. Ils réapprenaient à se connaître, et la jeune femme s'aperçut qu'il avait changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, mais il perdait doucement sa prétention. Elle s'aperçut également, lors d'une sortie en barque sur le lac, qu'il était devenu plus mature. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il était gamin, puisque même lorsqu'elle avait été obligée de vivre chez ses parents, il s'était toujours montré responsable. Mais à présent, ce n'était pas ce genre de maturité qu'elle voyait, mais le jeune homme qui se transformait doucement, pour devenir un homme. Il faisait déjà des plans, non sur sa carrière puisque rien n'était moins sûr, mais sur sa vie personnelle. Elle apprit ce jour-là, qu'il n'était sortit avec personne depuis elle, parce qu'il ne recherchait pas une fille pour quelques mois, mais une avec qui ça pourrait tenir la longueur. Il lui avait même dit qu'il évitait les actrices, trop instables, ainsi que les fans. Il ne voulait en aucun cas sortir avec une fille qui serait avec lui, juste pour toucher la célébrité des doigts. Elle avait approuvé cette idée. Elle-même refuserait de sortir avec une personne si s'était juste pour être populaire, ou connu.

« - De toute façon, à cause de Lauryn qui sort avec Nate, Sierra qui est avec un étudiant, je suis déjà assez connue au lycée, sourit-elle. Sans parler du fait que Lauryn est la sœur de Shane Gray, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

« - Désolé de t'imposer ça, soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

« - Prétentieux. Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est en partie ta faute ?

« - Si, rit-il. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que Lauryn sort avec Nate.

« - Faux, c'est grâce à personne. Ils sont ensemble parce qu'ils s'aiment. Et parce que Jason t'as autorisé à sortir avec moi, si tu les laissais vivre leur histoire.

Il grimaça en repensant à ce chantage avant de se souvenir qu'il avait vécu une belle histoire. Belle histoire qu'il avait détruite, tout seul, comme un grand. Soupirant, il décida de changer de sujet. Comme ils étaient dans un camp musical, il lui demanda si son projet pour le concours final avançait. Souriant, elle acquiesça simplement, et il lui demanda si elle accepterait de lui chanter un morceau.

« - Impossible ! Premièrement, parce qu'on galère encore pour l'air, et deuxièmement, si tu l'entends avant, tu risques de mal noter le show final. Avec les filles, on compte bien le gagner et rabattre le caquet de cette Tess Tyler. Déjà que je me sens mal à l'idée de participer.

« - Pourquoi ? D'après Lauryn, ça ne te pose plus de problème de jouer devant un petit public.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ne me dis pas que tu me fais surveiller par ta sœur, rit-elle.

« - Oui, et non. En fait, oui, parce que je lui demande souvent de tes nouvelles, même si elle refuse d'entrer dans les détails, mais je ne cherche pas non plus à savoir si tu manges et dors assez. De toute façon, Jason me tient au courant, puisque après chaque appel, ou conversation, il parle avec Nate de Lauryn et toi, et comme j'ai des oreilles, j'écoute. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas trop monter sur scène ?

« - Et bien, tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais tu fais parti du jury non ?

« - Ainsi que Nate et Jason.

« - Alors là, c'est mort. Je ne le fais plus ! Réfléchis, dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit perplexe. Jason me considère comme sa sœur, Nate sort avec une de mes meilleures amies, et toi… Disons qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Si on gagne avec les filles, j'aurais l'impression qu'on aura été favorisées.

« - Promis, on sera impartial, même si je suis curieux d'entendre ta voix.

« - Tu attendras le concours final. Caitlyn va jouer à la soirée pyjama de demain, mais elle sera seule. J'ai entendue ce qu'elle a composé, et franchement elle a un talent fou.

« - Je te crois ! Alors, vu que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'avantager parce qu'on a vécu quelque chose de beau, tu me ferais écouter ta voix ?

« - Non ! Et puis, qui sait, tu pourrais te servir du concours pour me récupérer, vu que, comme tu m'as dit il y a deux semaines, si tu le voulais, tu arriverais à me faire tomber de nouveau dans tes bras.

« - Oublie ! C'était de la prétention. Au contraire, je suis certain que même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces, et en usant de tous les stratagèmes possibles, je n'ai plus aucune chance de te plaire à nouveau.

Elle ne dit rien, et lui proposa de rentrer. Ils ramèrent jusqu'au bord, et tout en rangeant la barque, lui demanda confirmation. La jeune femme se mordit la joue. Il ignorait qu'au contraire, elle était déjà en train de craquer. Elle résistait de toutes ses forces, mais comment lutter contre des sentiments qui vous dépassent ? Malheureusement, elle avait oublié qu'il était plus que curieux, et lorsqu'il lui demanda une troisième fois, elle le fixa et tout en partant, déclara :

« - Dans la vie, il ne faut présumer de rien !

Il la regarda quelques secondes, puis la rattrapa. Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle, et posant ses mains sur sa taille, lui demanda ce que signifiait sa remarque sibylline. Seulement, la jeune femme ne répondit pas franchement, et se cacha derrière une autre phrase mystère.

« - Je ne sous-entends rien. Je dis juste ce qui est vrai. A moins de devenir télépathe, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Bonne journée !

Elle ne put cependant pas bouger, puisqu'il la retint, et la menaça du supplice des chatouilles, si elle n'était pas plus claire. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se tourna promptement, et le fixa. Elle se concentra et plongea dans une mer chocolat.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme la regarda, voulant lire dans ses yeux, ce qu'elle refusait de dire. Seulement, il se perdit dans ses iris incandescentes. Il se déconnecta de la réalité, et tout en l'observant, revit certains souvenirs où le romantisme était à son apogée.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle dut se faire violence pour résister à l'envie qu'elle avait de se perdre dans ses yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle posa doucement ses mains sur celle du jeune homme et en un éclair se dégagea. Riant doucement, elle s'éloigna rapidement lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée, puis rentra dans son bungalow.<p>

* * *

><p>Il aurait pu courir pour la rattraper, seulement, il s'en sentait incapable. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, le chamboulait. Il y avait tant d'intensité dans son regard. Etait-ce seulement possible de faire semblant à ce point ? Avant leur balade sur le lac, il aurait juré que non, mais à présent, il n'en était plus très sûr. Soupirant, il sut qu'il allait passer une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à cette question. « Y a pas à dire, même après deux ans, je me pose toujours autant de question sur toi Mitchie. Est-ce qu'un jour, tu cesseras de me surprendre ? J'espère que non. C'est ce que je préfère chez toi, songea-t-il. » Il secoua la tête, et rentra dans sa chambre, pour y voir son oncle entrain de rire au téléphone. Haussant les épaules, il s'assit et reprit la chanson qu'il écrivait pour le groupe. Seulement, son regard tomba sur la partition de <em>Gotta find you<em>, et il sourit. Elle aimait cette chanson. Il ne devait même rien rajouter selon elle. Un sourire idiot sur le visage, il fixa la feuille, rêvant à d'autres lieux.

* * *

><p>Brown termina sa conversation et commença à parler à son neveu, seulement, celui-ci resta muet, lorsqu'il lui apprit que sa mère s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Intrigué, il se leva, et observa ce que son neveu fixait avec tant de concentration. Il lut la partition et dut reconnaître que la chanson valait le coup. Shane se leva et sursauta lorsqu'il fit face à son oncle. Il lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose, et le directeur du camp reprit son monologue, avant de l'interroger sur son sourire rêveur. Le jeune homme se mordit la joue pour le faire partir et tout en lui sortant, qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait.<p>

Il sourit de la fuite de son neveu et soupira. Il commençait à changer. Ravi que le confinement au camp lui soit bénéfique, il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se souvint avoir aperçut Shane en tête à tête avec Mitchie à diverses reprises. S'arrêtant en plein mouvement, il se demanda si ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui le changeait, et le rendait meilleur. Cependant connaissant Shane comme il le connaissait, il renonça à lui poser la question. Il n'aurait pas la réponse. « Mon vieux Brown, va falloir ouvrir tes mirettes, se dit-il. Et surveiller cette histoire de près ! Enfin pas trop, quand même ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'ai terminé ! Oui bon, ce chapitre est surtout pleins de dialogue, mais ils devaient en parler. C'était important, et puis, vous connaissez enfin toute l'histoire maintenant, comme Shane. Il n'y a que Mitchie et moi, qui en sachons plus même si dans peu de temps, vous en saurez autant ! Bon j'avoue que cette adaptation du film est assez compliqué, puisqu'il faut que j'oublie le film pour l'écrire (c'est mieux non ?) Mais en même temps, il faut que je le garde à l'esprit pour la chronologie des évènements, et du coup, c'est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais ! J'espère que ça vous plait quand même ! Je sais que Mitchie a dit au Hope et Caitlyn qu'Ashley avait juste embrassé Shane mais bon, elle n'allait pas leur avouer tout non ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**Ps** : Un très grand merci à **karine** et **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** pour leurs reviews sur mon OS d'Halloween ! Je vous adore !


	8. Chapitre07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme je l'ai promis sur facebook, je vous poste la suite dès ce soir. J'espère que ça vous plaira. De plus comme je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu aux reviews, je vais tout mettre ici. Donc un _very_ très grand merci à **nouna** (Hey girl. J'attends toujours ta reviews sur mon OS Halloweenien, tu sais ? lool Ouais Mitchie et moi on vous cache encore des détails. Principalement sur son ressenti et comment elle a vécu l'histoire. Bon et Shane vous cache comment il voyait Mitchie mais promis, bientôt ils passent aux aveux ^^ Et comme tu vas le voir, ils retombent bientôt dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bisous choupine, à tout chuite.), **amy-chan** (Salut miss. Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir répondue sur facebook comme d'hab. Et pour répondre à tes questions, non Hope ne finit pas avec Jason. Il aura une autre copine ! lool Et les _Tous Pour Un_ viennent bientôt, dans deux chapitres me semble-t-il, même si Jason devient un pio plus présent dans ce chapitre lool. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous miss.), **aureliascott3** (Salut miss. Ravie que mes fics te plaisent toujours. J'attends la tienne avec impatience. Bisous), et **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** (Salut miss. Et oui, ils se rapprochent enfin tous les deux. Il était temps. Et comme tu vas le voir, ils passent à la vitesse supérieure dans ce chapitre lol Tu sais quoi ? Ton idée, de faire rencontrer Hope et Kim dans une fic indépendante est très tentante et à mon avis, elles feraient tourner la tête de tout le monde avec leur farces lool. En tout cas merci pour ton autre review sur mon petit mot. Et je file de ce pas, lire ton OS sur James et Lily ! Bisous) pour leurs reviews et leurs soutien. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci encore à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 08**

**L**a soirée pyjama s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Shane y avait assisté bien sûr, mais il avait passé toute la soirée près de son ex copine, à l'écouter complimenter, ou non, ceux qui passait. Lorsque Caitlyn avait joué, il avait du reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment douée, et l'avait chuchoté à l'oreille de Mitchie. Celle-ci n'avait fait qu'acquiescer. Cependant, cette nouvelle entente entre eux, n'était pas du goût de tous.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait appris que c'était Shane Gray qui donnerait les cours de danse, elle s'était appliquée à être la meilleure possible, afin qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Seulement, dès le premier cours, lorsqu'Andy était tombé, il l'avait complètement oublié au profit d'une nouvelle pensionnaire. <span>Mitchie Torrès<span>. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais quoi ? Elle l'ignorait encore. Or Tess Tyler détestait ne pas tout savoir sur la vie d'un de ses idoles. Elle avait enregistré chaque conversation qu'elle avait entendu entre eux, et si elle s'était réjouit des premières qui étaient plus que houleuses, les dernières lui plaisaient moins. Ils parlaient de personne dont elle ignorait l'existence, mais qui semblaient les rapprocher. Comme cette Lauryn, ou cette Ashley. Elle s'était donc promis de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Et surtout connaître les réponses à ses questions, dont la principale était : Où s'étaient-ils connus ? Ceci dit, elle devait avouer, à contrecœur, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir parler au chanteur comme la jeune femme. Ne pas retenir ses mots, sous prétexte qu'un jour, il pourrait l'aider. Non, Mitchie se moquait de ce genre d'influence. Elle était encore novice dans le monde de la musique.

Assise sur son lit, elle sourit en songeant à ce détail. Grâce à sa mère, Tess avait grandit dans cet univers de strass et de paillettes, où tout n'est qu'illusion. Elle connaissait la solitude de ces personnes connues, qui ne se lient pas de peur de tomber sur une groupie ou une « video girl » déguisée, pour mieux approcher la personne connue. Sa mère avait beaucoup souffert de ce manque de relation humaine saine. A présent, elle avait son groupe d'amis, exclusivement des personnes connues, que la jeune femme pouvait croiser tous les quatre matins chez elle. Du moins quand sa mère était présente, entre deux tournées. Ce qui pouvait largement l'aider à se rapprocher du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête lorsqu'elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit la brunette, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de dormir dans sa chambre. « Contrairement _à toi, je ne me sers pas de mes amis, pour me faire une place au soleil ! Et je ne porte pas mes relations fièrement, autour de mon cou, comme un bijou !_ A quoi ça sert de connaître autant de personne pour leur demander un petit coup de pouce, songea la blondinette. De toute façon, avec mon talent, je n'aurais pas spécialement besoin de ce genre d'aide, mais maman les connaît. Elle pourra certainement m'arranger un duo avec les _Tous pour un_ ! » Hochant distraitement la tête, elle ne vit pas ses deux amies entrer, en parlant du concours final.

« - Tess ? Tu veux qu'on répète, proposa Peggy en grimaçant.

« - Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous attends depuis un quart d'heure, pour ça, alors oui, cria-t-elle, je veux qu'on répète ! Mettez-vous en place, ajouta-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Les deux se regardèrent étonnées, mais obtempérèrent devant l'air sévère de leur amie. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elles firent, et refirent la chorégraphie de la chanson qu'elles interpréteraient pour le concours final. Se trompant pour la quinzième fois, à cause de son manque de concentration, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses deux choristes.

« - Concentrez-vous un peu ! Je veux gagner ce concours, et ce duo avec Shane Gray ! Je me moque de la coupe comme de l'an quarante, mais or de question que quelqu'un me souffle ce duo sous le nez ! C'est compris ?

Les deux acquiescèrent et s'excusèrent. Soupirant, elle se concentra puis, après avoir enfin dansé trois fois de suite sans faire un seul faux pas, elle déclara que c'était terminé. Elle se réinstalla sur son lit et repensa à son problème du moment : Eloigner Mitchie Torrès de Shane Gray, dans un premier temps, puis se rapprocher de lui. Elle savait déjà comment réussir cette seconde partie, seulement le plus ardu allait être de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient chaque jour, plus proche que la veille, et elle était certaine que d'ici la fin de l'été, ils seraient ensemble. « Si le règlement du camp n'interdisait pas ce genre de relation, pensa-t-elle. Mais vaut mieux être prudente. Brown est son oncle, il pourrait très bien fermer les yeux sur ses agissements. » Secouant la tête, elle s'affala contre ses oreillers, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle échafauda divers plans, plus bancals les uns que les autres, durant une bonne heure, quand la solution à son problème passa devant la fenêtre du bungalow. Souriant mystérieusement, elle se leva en coup de vent et sortit sans un mot envers ses deux amies.

Dès qu'elles furent seules, elles se regardèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote à ton avis ?

« - Aucune idée Ella. J'ai beau être sa voisine depuis toujours, j'ignore ce qu'il peut se passer dans sa tête. Tu crois qu'elle a besoin de nous ?

« - Je l'ignore. Attends, je vais vérifier !

S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle observa la curieuse scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, plus qu'étonnée.

* * *

><p>« - Non, ça va pas, souffla Mitchie. On ne va jamais y arriver !<p>

« - Qu'est-ce qui te dérangeait, cette fois-ci ?

« - Je ne sais pas. L'air de base est plus que pas mal. C'est même obligé qu'on ait celui-là, mais il manque un truc. Tu sais, ce genre de petit truc qui fait que tu deviens accro au morceau.

Elles se regardèrent en silence, chacune cherchant une solution pour améliorer le morceau, quand soudain Caitlyn claqua des doigts. Elle appuya sur plusieurs touches de son ordinateur portable, augmentant certains sons, en supprimant d'autres, et modifia une vieille fréquence musicale qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs mois, avant de l'intégrer à la mélodie, et la mit en route.

« - Que penses-tu de ça ?

Elles écoutèrent la musique et la brunette dodelina machinalement de la tête au rythme des notes. A la fin de la chanson, elle regarda son amie.

« - Il ne manque que ton solo, celui de Hope, et on a notre morceau, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais. Enfin si Hope arrive à nous fournir une choré, qui va avec. Non parce que certains moments sont… Plutôt rapides, non ?

« - Carrément ! De toute façon, faut d'abord qu'il lui plaise, sinon on ne le fait pas.

Elles regardèrent le lit vide de leur amie, et soupirèrent, lorsque la future compositrice, déclara :

« - Faut absolument qu'elle aime ! Moi, j'en suis déjà folle !

Elles rirent puis sortirent rejoindre leur camarade après rangé leurs affaires. En chemin, elles croisèrent Shane qui fit signe à Mitchie. Elle fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Caitlyn la prévint qu'elle allait retrouver Hope, avant de les laisser seuls.

« - Avoue ! Caitlyn ne peut pas me voir, rit-il en la rejoignant.

« - Euh si, elle te trouve sympa. Mais j'ignore pourquoi, dès qu'on se parle, elles me laissent tomber. Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

Il sourit, puis lui annonça simplement que Brown venait de donner son feu vert. Au prochain feu de camp, les _Tous pour un_, ainsi que Lauryn passerait l'après-midi au camp. De joie, elle lui sauta dans les bras, puis l'inonda de questions. Elle avait utilisé tout son forfait pour parler avec Jason, et à présent, elle ne pouvait compter que sur le jeune professeur de danse pour avoir des nouvelles.

« - J'en sais rien, rit-il devant son débordement de joie. Je les appelle ce soir et je leur transmettrais, bien évidement, ton bonjour le plus joyeux.

Elle acquiesça, puis se souvenant qu'elle avait rendez-vous pour bosser la choré de leur show, elle s'excusa avant de partir en courant, tout en lui criant qu'elle le remerciait par avance de ce service. Elle arriva essoufflée, et ses deux amies rirent de bon cœur. Elles la chambrèrent un peu, puis se mirent à répéter ce qu'avait imaginé la batteuse. La première version déclencha une série de fous rires que Hope agrémentait en corrigeant les pas de ses colocataires, agrémenté de commentaires humoristiques.

Au bout d'une heure, elles s'arrêtèrent, et Mitchie observa l'heure.

« - Le repas est servi depuis dix minutes. Un sprint, ça vous tente ?

Elles partirent aussitôt vers le réfectoire et firent une entrée remarquée. Tout le monde les observa, en cherchant à savoir pourquoi elles arrivaient seulement maintenant. Prenant les choses en mains, la batteuse du groupe expliqua :

« - Désolée, on a été prise en otage par des aliens, juste après avoir tourné près de Jupiter et…

« - La ferme Hope, soupirèrent les deux autres avant de s'asseoir.

Assise face à Lola, Mitchie s'aperçut qu'elle faisait également face à son ex copain. Celui-ci souriait en secouant la tête, puis se concentra sur ce que disait son oncle. Elle en profita pour aller chercher de quoi manger, tout en discutant avec Caitlyn. Les deux filles passèrent près de la table des professeurs en commentant la mélodie.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Shane nota qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Souriant, il s'assit et écouta les deux adultes parler de détails sur le camp qui le dépassait. Environs dix minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent essoufflées et il nota que même après un cours de danse musclé, à en croire leurs cheveux dans tous les sens, elle restait toujours aussi mignonne. Son amie commença à se lancer dans un récit abracadabrantesque avant que les deux autres lui clouent le bec. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se dirigeait à sa table, puis il lui sourit lorsqu'elle le fixa, jusqu'à ce que son oncle lui demande s'il voulait des jumelles.<p>

« - Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me les donnerais pas, même si je te les demandais, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« - En effet. Je te rappelle que les relations, prof élèves, sont interdites.

Il lui confirma qu'il s'en souvenait très bien, puis écouta les deux filles parler avec animations de leur projet. Il semblait prendre forme, à en croire les remarques qu'elles faisaient. Il fut surpris quand Caitlyn lui mit un léger coup à l'épaule, sûrement suite à une de ses répliques ironiques. Mitchie fit semblant d'être blessée et de souffrir le martyr avant de rire, sous le regard blasé de son amie. Alors qu'elles revenaient, il entendit :

« - Décidément, tu traînes trop avec Hope !

« - Comment en es-tu venue à cette brillante analyse médicolégale, docteur Freud ?

« - Ton goût plus que prononcé pour le théâtre, la belle ! Et pitié, oublie le « docteur Freud » !

Elles rirent, et le jeune homme fut déçu de ne pouvoir entendre la suite. Néanmoins, il crut comprendre que Hope, restée à la table, avait eu un résumé, puisqu'elle sauta au cou de son ex copine, et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Grimaçant, la brunette fit semblant de s'essuyer, en commentant ce qu'il venait de se passer, puisqu'il voyait ses lèvres bouger, et toute la table sourit. « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être élève, encore une fois, soupira-t-il. C'est beaucoup plus simple ! »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elles terminèrent de manger, les jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle, et Hope décréta que la première arrivée serait la première lavée. Les deux se regardèrent avant de courir. Malheureusement, la batteuse avait pris trop d'avance, et arriva bien avant elle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la porte se fermait déjà à clé. Soupirant, Mitchie lui proposa de s'installer sur le lit de leur amie, ce qu'elles firent tout en riant.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Tess n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le repas, ni de la conversation que Shane avait eu avec son oncle. Depuis quelques jours, elle s'était rapprochée de la table professorale, pour avoir le plus d'informations possible. Seulement le jeune homme évoquait très peu sa vie. Le plus souvent les conversations tournaient autour des cours qu'il donnait, ou des projets du groupe à long terme. Elle avait quand même réussi à savoir que la fameuse Lauryn n'était autre que sa jeune sœur, qui sortait avec Nate. Cependant, le reste de ses questions n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réponses. « Mais l'été n'est pas fini, songea-t-elle en marchant près du lac. » Elle supposait que Lauryn et Mitchie étaient amies, ce qui avait permis à la seconde de côtoyer le jeune homme avant qu'il soit connu. « Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils soient si proches. Elle connaît toute sa famille, et sait comment il est au fond de lui. Ce qui les rapproche. Si en plus, elle craque pour lui, elle n'aura pas besoin des deux prochaines semaines pour se mettre avec ! Et vu les nombreux regards qu'il lui lance, ça doit être réciproque. Cependant, rien n'est définitif, et elle n'est pas celle qui lui faut. Pas assez connue. »<p>

Souriant, elle songea à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle était pressée que son plan soit exécuté, ainsi, elle les éloignerait l'un de l'autre, et se rapprocherait, du même coup du jeune homme. « Après rien ne sera plus facile que de le faire craquer pour moi, se vanta-t-elle. » Elle revint à sa chambre en souriant mystérieusement puis appela sa mère, et tomba sur son répondeur. Soupirant, elle laissa un bref message, lui demandant de la rappeler rapidement. Elle voulait lui parler un peu.

Les deux jours suivants furent trop longs, tout en étant trop rapide pour elle. En effet, elle avait passé tout son temps libre à peaufiner son plan, et à présent, tout était fin prêt. Tout se déroulerait après le dîner et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle était pressée que le cours de danse se termine.

* * *

><p>« - Allez, c'est bon. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, sourit-il. Vous avez bien bossé. Je vous lâche un peu plus tôt !<p>

Tess sortit rapidement, imitées par ses deux amies, alors que Mitchie aidait à ranger la salle tout en discutant avec Hope.

« - Mais non, chuchota-t-elle. Je te dis que c'est impossible !

« - Et moi, je suis sûre de l'inverse, rétorqua la chorégraphe du groupe.

« - Bon, les pipelettes, si vous voulez rester, en place. Sinon désolé, mais j'ai encore besoin de la salle, déclara Shane en souriant.

« - J'en reviens pas ! On lui file un coup de main pour ranger, et monsieur n'est encore pas content. Ah les hommes !

« - Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas rebranchée en mode Féministe Extremis ?

« - Je suis _toujours_ en mode FE ! Pourquoi ?

« - Non pour savoir, soupira Mitchie en grimaçant. Mais avant que tu te mettes à chanter ton refrain préféré, dis-toi que je le connais par cœur, maintenant.

« - Impossible, il change à chaque fois, décréta-t-elle. Donc laisse-moi le chanter !

« - Pitié ! Tu sais, je dis ça pour les garçons. A mon avis, ils ne vont pas apprécier t'entendre critiquer, et là je cite : _Cette société sexiste et misogyne à l'esprit étriquée, et dont les têtes pensantes préfèrent réfléchir avec leur pénis, plutôt qu'avec leur cerveau !_

Les trois garçons les regardèrent intrigués par la conversation, alors que la jeune femme répondait :

« - C'est bien, tu connais le thème principal de ma chanson, mais s'il te plait, c'est Moi, la féministe du groupe, toi t'es censée être la gentille Mitchie qui chante super bien ! N'inverse pas les rôles. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une créature faible.

La brunette ne répondit rien, mais rit de bon cœur, avant de faire le tour de la salle des yeux.

« - On a fini. Bon cours les garçons.

Aussitôt, elle sortit et alla rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle se lava promptement, puis pris sa guitare, avant d'aller marcher tranquillement près du lac. Elle mourrait d'envie de jouer un peu à l'écart de la foule. Elle finit par s'installer à l'endroit où elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre, à discuter avec son ex copain.

Durant une bonne heure, elle gratta sa guitare, jouant des mélodies de mémoires, alternant ses propres compositions, avec celle d'autres plus connues.

« - Chanson de l'adieu, de Chopin, récita une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

« - Bravo, professeur ! Mais c'est facile, c'est une de tes préférées, si je me souviens bien. Tu la mettais en boucle quand on passait la soirée à garder ton frère.

« - Tout juste ma chère, dit-il en s'asseyant face à elle. Cela t'ennuie-il si je me joins à toi ?

« - Fais comme chez toi, rit-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui demanda si elle reconnaissait cette chanson. Etrangement, la mélodie lui semblait familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand elle l'avait entendue. Elle lui demanda de lui laisser le temps de retrouver, et il la joua en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque des doigts.

« - C'est ce que vous jouiez, le jour où j'ai emménagé.

« - Bravo ! T'as été longue à te souvenir, mais au moins t'as pas oublié.

« - Comment aurais-je pu ? Tu faisais exprès de jouer fort, et j'ai du te mettre du Vivaldi à fond pour que tu arrêtes.

Ils rirent à l'évocation de ce souvenir puis, lorsqu'ils furent calmés, elle déclara :

« - Parle-moi de celle-là.

Elle joua ce qu'elle se souvenait de la partition qu'elle avait lu peu avant son départ. Il observa ses doigts se déplacer avec douceur sur les cordes, puis sourit tristement.

« - Comment as-tu eu connaissance de cette mélodie, demanda-t-il troublé.

« - J'avoue. Tu l'as laissé dans ta chambre, et quand j'ai été au barbecue chez tes parents pour fêter la fin des cours, j'ai été dans ta chambre pour laisser Ryn' discuter avec son copain. Je ne connais que ça, remarque. Elle n'a même pas de nom.

« - Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le noter nuance, parce que pour moi, le titre raisonne dans chaque note.

Elle le regarda intriguée puis, au moment où elle allait lui proposer de changer de mélodie, il reprit la parole.

« - Cette chanson, je l'avais composé pour toi. J'ai le texte à la villa, ajouta-t-il. Je comptais te l'offrir en quelque sorte. Hormis Nate et Jason personne ne la connaît ! Les mecs m'ont déjà demandé pourquoi je refusais de la proposer, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Le pire, c'est que le jour où j'ai mis le point final, tu m'as appelé pour me quitter, dit-il en riant jaune.

« - Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je l'ai juste trouvé simplement belle, et j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi elle me touchait autant. Maintenant, je comprends mieux, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun repensant à leur relation. Les instants qu'ils avaient vécus avec intensité. La jeune femme revit la première fois qu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras, la fois où il l'avait empêché de tomber alors qu'elle faisait les poussières dans la chambre de Lauryn, ainsi que la soirée d'anniversaire, dont elle revit chaque instant. Depuis son arrivée dans la maison, jusqu'au moment où elle s'était endormie tout contre lui. Malgré elle, elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait joué la musique, Shane était bouleversé. Il fixa la jeune femme sans la voir. Au contraire, il fixait le spectacle qu'il voyait, au-delà d'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ses vêtements de livreuses, où encore la première fois qu'il l'avait emmené en cours, ainsi que celle où il l'avait tenu contre lui. Le jour où il l'avait invité à une fête. Il se souvenait encore du battement que son cœur avait loupé lorsqu'il l'avait vu descendre habillée d'une jupe noire, et du bustier rose. Il avait même été à deux doigts de lui proposer de rester seuls à la maison. Ou encore, lorsqu'elle était descendue le soir du bal. Il y repensait chaque soir, depuis qu'il l'avait revu, et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la délicate odeur de cerise qui émanait d'elle. Depuis cette soirée, c'était son fruit préféré. Mais son plus beau souvenir avait été le jour où elle était venue pour le concours final du camp. Elle était dans les premiers rangs, et il avait du se concentrer pour ne pas, juste la fixer. Le regard brillant d'émotion qu'elle avait eu ce soir-là était resté gravé en lui. Il soupira et revint à lui. Observant son ex copine, il vit la goutte d'eau qui défilait le long de ses joues. Doucement, de peur qu'elle le repousse, il approcha sa main de son visage, et retint sa respiration lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. De son pouce, il sécha sa peau, et s'attarda quelques instants pour caresser sa joue. Lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, il sentit l'espoir renaître en lui tel un phénix de ses cendres, et respira. Priant pour qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférent, il se retint cependant de l'embrasser. Il savait d'une part, que c'était trop tôt pour eux, mais également que si on les surprenait, ils auraient tous deux des problèmes. Cependant, sachant que rien n'interdisait ce genre de geste, il se pencha vers elle, et déposa ses lèvres là où la larme s'était attardée.<p>

Sentir à nouveau sa main, contre sa joue fit renaître au

* * *

><p>fond d'elle, mille sensations qu'elle croyait perdue. Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle se maudit lorsqu'elle l'imagina l'embrasser. Elle ignorait que le règlement était contre eux, en revanche elle savait que c'était encore trop tôt pour eux. Même s'il semblait avoir perdu son ego, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne reviendrait pas au pas de course. Aussi, elle se promit de ne pas le laisser l'embrasser, comme elle le souhaitait, avant la fin du camp. Seulement, lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle se retint de respirer. Il ne s'attarda pas, et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, durant plusieurs minutes, puis elle sentit sa main chercher la sienne. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit le bras vers lui, et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle lui sourit avant de baisser les yeux, les joues rouges.<p>

« - Tu crois qu'on peut se considérer comme ami, lui demanda-t-il hésitant.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'on sera toujours plus que des amis toi et moi, mais oui, je serais ravie d'être ton amie ! L'amie du Shane que j'ai connu, pas la superstar.

Il se leva, et leurs mains toujours unies, l'aida à faire de même avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Doucement, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - De tout façon, avec toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à être autrement que moi-même.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis s'éloignèrent. Au même instant, le portable du jeune homme sonna. Il le prit et soupira :

« - Lauryn, dit-il à son intention. Il n'y a qu'elle pour… Nous déranger, souffla-t-il avant de décrocher.

Elle salua la jeune femme, et prévint son ami qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. Il acquiesça et la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

* * *

><p>Mitchie tenta de garder une attitude calme, mais elle mourrait d'envie de hurler son bonheur. Elle ferma la porte presque en tremblant, puis un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se réfugia sur son lit, et prit Cabotin dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête. Ses deux amies tentèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais elle s'enfuit manger. Au lieu d'aller à la salle à manger, puisqu'elle serait trop en avance, elle fit un tour avant d'aller tranquillement au réfectoire. Lorsqu'elle y entra, ses deux amies étaient déjà là, à comploter. Elle sourit en les voyant agir, sans s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes la fixaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand il eut raccroché avec sa sœur, qui l'avait mitraillé de question sur le pourquoi de sa bonne humeur, il partit tranquillement manger. Il arriva en même temps que Dee, et tout en discutant avec elle, il sonda la salle sans succès, puisqu'elle n'était pas encore là. Il s'assit et écouta la directrice musicale. Cependant, son attention fut de courte durée, puisque Hope et Caitlyn arrivèrent. Comme chaque fois, elles passèrent devant la table en discutant, et il fut ravi quand il les entendit parler de l'attitude étrange de leur colocataire.<p>

« - A mon avis, elle est amoureuse, commenta la future productrice.

« - Prions pour qu'elle ne se brûle pas les ailes, cette fois-ci !

Il n'entendit pas la suite, mais sut clairement ce qu'elles sous-entendaient. Il se promit de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que la dernière fois. Son oncle arriva, et ils discutèrent du concours, quand le jeune homme décrocha complètement de la conversation. En effet, Mitchie venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire, des étoiles plein les yeux, et un sourire idiot sur le visage, comme le commenta plus tard son oncle. Elle rejoignit ses deux amies, et s'assit de manière à pouvoir le regarder. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, puis commença à discuter, ou du moins à écouter les filles. Faisant le tour de la salle, il fut surpris de voir que Zane la dévorait des yeux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, pour réprimer sa crise de jalousie. Ce n'était ni l'heure, ni l'endroit pour ce genre de choses, et puis si elle avait pu supporter de l'entendre parler de toutes ces filles qui se jetaient quasiment dans leurs bras, sans avoir des envies de meurtres, il pouvait bien supporter un regard masculin, sur celle qu'il comptait récupérer après le camp.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se leva, après un dernier regard pour sa belle en devenir, et sortit de la salle sous les moqueries de son oncle, qu'il n'entendit pas. Il rentra tranquillement au bungalow, et tout en envoyant un message au frère de Mitchie, il soupira. La discussion qui s'annonçait, serait loin d'être agréable. Il fut donc étonné, lorsque celui-ci lui répondit sur un ton calme. Bien sûr, il le menaça des pires représailles s'il faisait souffrir Mitchie une nouvelle fois, mais donna son accord. Il embraya ensuite sur un sujet tout autre, puisqu'il lui demanda s'il avait déjà choisi la chanson qu'ils chanteraient. Ravi, il lui annonça qu'il enverrait celle qu'il venait d'écrire pour savoir si elle leur plaisait dès demain, puisqu'il devait peaufiner la musique, puis raccrocha. Il sortit la photo du bal où ils étaient que tous les deux, et caressa le cadre du bout du doigt. Il était en train de revoir leur histoire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Levant le nez, il fronça les sourcils, et posant l'objet de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse voir ce dont il s'agissait, ouvrit la porte.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Tess ?

Il eut mal au cœur quand il la vit, le regard triste. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, et il lui proposa de marcher un peu, lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait du temps. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il lui demanda une seconde et rangea la photo, avant de la rejoindre dehors. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence puis, elle lui demanda si sa famille lui manquait. Intrigué, il lui répondit honnêtement. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement, mais il ne pouvait pas aller la voir pour le moment. Elle hocha la tête, puis essuya une larme.

« - Je te comprends. Tu dois manquer à ta famille également. Enfin, je l'espère pour toi. C'est vraiment atroce de ne pas se sentir aimer par ses proches.

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de la vie que sa mère vivait. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aurait voulu la voir plus souvent, et pas entre deux rendez-vous. Elle était en train de lui dire qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que sa mère se souvienne de son anniversaire, lorsqu'il se stoppa, le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Sachant ce qu'elle allait voir, elle leva les yeux et se composa une mine choquée.

* * *

><p>Mitchie rit d'une blague de Sanders puis se leva. Elle dit aux filles qu'elle allait dans la chambre, pour fignoler quelques détails sur la chanson, puis sortit. Elle n'avait pas fait vingt pas qu'on l'appela. Etonnée, elle se retourna pour faire face à Zane. Si la jeune femme trouva étrange qu'il veuille lui parler, elle ne le montra pas et s'arrêta, pour qu'il la rejoigne.<p>

Le jeune homme lui parla un peu, et lorsqu'il eut le signal, embrassa Mitchie. Si elle ne répondit pas au baiser, à cause du choc, elle ne pensa pas à se reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, qu'elle adorait entendre ces derniers temps, ne la fasse revenir sur terre.

« - Ah ouais d'accord. Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, avec tes « je veux bien être amie avec toi, mais avec le vrai Shane, pas la superstar. » Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est la superstar, dit-il dégoûté. Tu ne m'auras plus maintenant ! Finalement t'avais raison. On ne peut pas être amis, toi et moi.

Mitchie repoussa le garçon loin d'elle, mais trop tard. Shane partait déjà à grand pas, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle fixa tour à tour, les deux personnes témoins du baiser, et gifla le jeune homme.

« - Toi, tu ne m'approches plus jamais sinon, je te jure que tu vas t'en souvenir, et que ça va être _extrêmement_ douloureux, c'est clair, cria-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, il commença à parler de banalités, juste pour la retenir le temps que le piège se referme. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu danser au début de l'été, il était tombé sous son charme, aussi lorsque Tess lui avait proposé de réaliser un de ses rêves, à savoir l'embrasser, il n'avait pas songé qu'elle ne serait pas ravie qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il se savait tombeur et en profitait largement durant l'année scolaire. A présent, il ne voulait plus courir après d'autres filles. Seule Mitchie comptait, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Dès qu'il eut le signal, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, et donna l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient, même si elle n'avait pas ses mains sur ses épaules. Sa bouche était légèrement sucrée, comme il l'aimait. Seulement son rêve se brisa lorsqu'elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, quand Shane lui fit une crise de jalousie. Il observa les réactions et compris. Il comprit qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais. Ses yeux étaient déjà sous le charme du chanteur. Il se résigna et lorsqu'elle le menaça, il acquiesça et lui promit même de ne jamais recommencer, avant de partir.<p>

* * *

><p>Restée seule, elle observa l'endroit où était Tess, quelques minutes avant, mais ne la trouva pas. Les yeux pleins d'eau, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se changea, et lorsque ses amies entrèrent, elle se faufila dans son lit, serra Cabotin contre elle, et pleura. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Refoulant ce problème au fond de son cerveau, elle repensa simplement à ce que lui avait dit Shane. Il ne voulait plus de son amitié.<p>

« - Voir même plus rien du tout, murmura-t-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure douce de l'ours.

Ses deux amies la laissèrent pleurer pour le moment, même si elles étaient rongées par la curiosité. Elle semblait en avoir besoin. Lorsqu'elle était partie, tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour leur amie. Hope en avait conclu qu'elle était vraiment amie avec le professeur de danse, sinon comment expliquer les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés durant tout le repas.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Mitchie finit par s'assoupir, et Caitlyn s'approcha d'elle. Elle replaça le drap sur elle, et remit sa peluche contre elle.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

« - Aucune idée Hope ! Elle semblait super heureuse quand elle est partie ! Mais, peut-être qu'elle vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qui sait, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Je sais pas ! Si c'était par rapport à sa famille ou à une amie, elle ferait ses valises pour repartir, non ? Si ça se trouve, commença-t-elle.

« - C'est en rapport avec Shane, termina Caitlyn pour elle.

Elle hocha la tête, puis lui proposa de rester, pendant qu'elle allait voir s'il allait bien. Se mettant d'accord, Hope sortit, énervée. Elle détestait quand les choses lui échappaient. Et là, ce n'était pas des détails, mais quelque chose d'aussi énorme que la Maison Blanche, qui lui échappait. Soupirant, elle alla d'abord au bungalow des professeurs mais Brown lui dit que son neveu n'était pas encore là.

« - Je lui dirais que tu le cherches !

« - Non, dit-elle précipitamment. Je… Je vais le chercher ! En fait, je voulais juste savoir s'il va bien, parce qu'il semble toujours avoir le même moral que Mitchie, et elle, elle l'a dans les chaussettes. Merci.

* * *

><p>Aussitôt, elle partit sous le regard perplexe du directeur. Quand son neveu revint, deux heures plus tard, le visage fatigué, et le regard triste, Brown soupira. « Effectivement Hope. Ils sont connectés ensembles ! »<p>

« - Hey gamin, ça va ?

« - Génial Oncle Brown ! J'irradie de bonheur, ça ne se voit pas ?

« - A vrai dire… Non !… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Durant le repas, tu étais absent, et Mitchie et toi aviez des sourires aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. A présent, t'es pas au mieux de ta forme, et selon Hope, elle a le moral plus bas que terre.

« - Ouais, c'est ça. Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle a des remords en plus ? Ecoute, je suis venu pour donner des cours, et bosser ma musique. Et à partir de demain, c'est tout ce que je ferais. Je ne m'occupe plus de savoir si y a des filles ou non en cours. Pour moi, ça sera tous des élèves, êtres asexués, et c'est tout. Je renonce, les filles, c'est bien trop compliqué.

« - Même ta chanteuse ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça Shane, tu penses souvent à la voix que tu as entendu, et tu as même organisé une sorte d'audition.

« - J'arrive pas à m'enlever sa voix de l'esprit, mais j'ai beau chercher, elle semble nulle part, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une hallucination auditive, ou une jeune femme de passage, soupira-t-il.

Le directeur acquiesça et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de sa soirée. Le professeur lui expliqua qu'il aurait besoin de son fax, pour envoyer la partition de la chanson qu'ils chanteraient, peut-être, pour le concours de la plage, une fois qu'il y aurait mis la touche finale.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini ! Bon, je vous préviens, ceux (peut-être) et celles qui aiment Tess, c'est pas mon cas, et en fait, rien que dans ce chapitre, j'ai du la traiter de « garce » une bonne dizaine de fois, donc vous avez le droit de me flageller ! (Enfin, avant faudra pirater mon ordi pour récupérer la suite de la fic bien sûr ! mdr J'espère que vous savez décrypter les mots de passe ? Y en a trois, rien que pour ouvrir le dossier !) Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Pour celles qui n'auraient pas de page facebook et pas de compte sur ce site, sachez que je suis depuis peu sur twitter. J'y annoncerais mes posts dès la semaine prochaine. Enfin si quelqu'un de nouveau vient lool J'oubliais mon pseudo twitter c'est : BBTHelga


	9. Chapitre08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'ai eu un début de semaine très difficile. Enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est enfin là et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup à **nouna**, **amy_chan** et **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour ne pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** pour ses deux reviews. _Thank you so much choupine. I love you!_

**Chapitre 09**

**L**orsque le réveil sonna, Caitlyn ouvrit les yeux, et nota que le lit de Mitchie était fait. Elle se demanda un instant où pouvait être son amie et secoua Hope. Celle-ci grogna, mais se résigna à se lever, lorsque la future productrice la menaça de lui faire jouer de la trompette jusqu'à la fin août.

« - L'est où Mitchou ?

« - Bonne question ! Elle doit s'être levée un peu plus tôt !

Elles se préparèrent puis rejoignirent le réfectoire. Une fois encore, leur amie fut aux abonnés absents. Légèrement inquiète, Hope se leva et alla voir le directeur du camp.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, vous avez vu Mitchie ce matin ?

« - Ah non ! Il me semble qu'elle dort dans ton bungalow, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Ouais, en toute logique, mais ce matin, on a trouvé le lit vide et fait, et Cabotin n'était pas là non plus. Donc, je m'étais dit que peut-être, elle était venue vous demander si elle pouvait partir, vu qu'elle avait l'air super extra méga triste version XXL. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas plus mal ceci dit.

« - En toute logique, elle sera au cours de chant, t'en fais pas. Elle n'avait juste peut-être pas faim.

« - Mouais, dit-elle peu convaincue.

Elle revint à table et rapporta la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le directeur en ajoutant que Shane semblait se moquer, comme de l'an quarante, de son absence.

« - Tu penses qu'ils se seraient disputés ?

« - J'en ai bien l'impression, soupira Caitlyn. Et dire qu'hier on priait pour qu'elle ne se brûle pas les ailes. C'est fout… Mais, qu'est-ce que…

Intriguée, Hope se tourna vivement, espérant voir son amie, mais ne comprit pas l'absence de la productrice de leur groupe.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle.

« - Ouais ! Tu te souviens, au début de la semaine, quand Mitchie arrivait, Shane lui souriait ? Et bien maintenant c'est à _Tess_ qu'il sourit ! Pas aussi joyeusement mais,… Il la regarde quand même… Qu'est-ce que cette peste a mijoté ?

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, la jeune femme n'avait rien perdue à l'échange de sourire. Mitchie s'était réveillée à cinq heures du matin, et ne trouvant plus le sommeil, elle s'était préparée, et Cabotin sous le bras, elle avait été à leur endroit préféré. Elle avait fixé le lac durant des heures, en pleurant sur leur amitié finie, puis remarquant l'heure, elle était revenue, laissant sa peluche sur place. Elle avait décidé de passer en coup de vent, chercher un truc rapide à manger, avant d'aller la retrouver, mais à présent elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Oubliant sa peluche, elle se rendit devant la salle de chant, et attendit le début du cours, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une personne la prit dans ses bras.<p>

« - J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte, mangée par un alien !

« - Hope, t'as été enlevée par un Martien pour faire une fixation dessus ?

« - Mais non, c'est juste que dans les films, on les voit toujours supra intelligent. Après on en kidnappe un et on le dissèque pour comprendre, pourquoi on est plus stupide qu'eux. Donc, je me suis dit que, si ça se trouve, c'est nous qui sommes plus intelligents, et qu'ils ont l'intention de kidnapper un Terrien pour l'ouvrir.

Mitchie observa ses deux amies en s'interrogeant sur la conversation plus qu'étrange qu'elles avaient. Celle-ci prêtait à rire, et pourtant, pas même un rictus vint illuminer son visage. Elle les écouta stoïque, puis lorsque le directeur arriva, entra sans un mot. Elle ne l'entendit même pas lui parler.

« - Hope doit être rassurée à présent qu'elle t'a vu, dit-il à son intention.

Seulement, la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction. Elle s'assit à sa place, droite comme un I, croisa les jambes, posa ses mains dessus, en fixant droit devant elle. Elle avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, quand elle avait eu un passage à vide après sa rupture. Le cours passa, sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle chanta sa partie à la perfection, comme chaque fois, mais ne vit pas les nombreux regards inquiets.

* * *

><p>Le cours s'acheva et Hope regarda, une nouvelle fois son amie. Celle-ci semblait être passée en mode automatique. Elle chantait quand on l'interrogeait, mais ne répondait plus. Elle n'avait même pas réagie lorsqu'elle avait fait une blague.<p>

* * *

><p>Sortant de la salle, à pas mesuré, elle sursauta lorsqu'on lui toucha le bras. Fixant la personne, elle se détendit, et attendit que tout le monde soit dehors, avant de faire face à son professeur :<p>

« - Aurais-tu un problème Mitchie ?

« - Je… Non monsieur. Je ne dirais pas que tout va pour le mieux, mais c'est tout.

« - Je vois ! Si jamais, tu as besoin de parler, tu peux venir au bureau, tu le sais ?

« - Oui, mais… Je vous assure, pour le moment, ça va. Juste un coup de cafard… Je peux partir ?

« - Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Elle acquiesça et sortit, sans voir que Shane s'approchait d'elle. Elle passa sans le voir, et retourna à son bungalow. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, que Hope lui tomba dessus, la priant de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait. Le regard embué, elle leur fit part de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La féministe se mit en colère, tempêtant contre ces hommes qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient, et qui sont trop obtus, et idiots, pour écouter l'autre version des faits. Pendant ce temps, Caitlyn repensait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Tess était là, tu dis ?

« - Ouais, au début. Enfin je crois ! Elle était à côté de Shane. Le temps que je dise ce que je pensais à Zane, elle avait disparu. J'en viens à me demander, si ce n'était pas une hallucination.

« - Non, je ne pense pas ! Ou alors, t'es folle pour la voir partout. Elle était sûrement là, et la connaissant, je suis sûre qu'elle est derrière tout ça. Je vais mener mon enquête, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Non, mais attends la question n'est pas là. On s'en fout qu'elle soit l'instigatrice ou non de cette mise en scène, s'insurgea Hope. Shane aurait du lui demander des explications, c'est tout. Il se prend pour qui à juger sans tout savoir, celui-là !

Mitchie les écoutait, sans les entendre. Ou plutôt, elle entendait sans comprendre. Allongeant le bras, elle voulut prendre sa peluche lorsqu'elle se souvint l'avoir oublié. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la pièce et marcha jusqu'au lac.

* * *

><p>Sitôt qu'il eut terminé son repas, le professeur de danse retourna au bungalow, pour faxer la partition. Il avait bossé dessus jusqu'à minuit, mais il en était enfin content. Au moment d'appuyer sur la touche « envoi », il eut un doute. Non sur le numéro, puisqu'il le faxait à la villa mais, sur la mélodie. Il annula tout et prenant simplement la partition, il la mit dans l'étui de son instrument. Au moment de la reprendre, il songea à quelque chose. Soupirant, il reposa le tout et se dirigea vers le cours de chant. Il arriva au moment où tout le monde sortait. Tess le salua, et il lui répondit, avant de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Elle commença à discuter avec lui, puis s'excusa. Elle devait encore travailler sa chanson pour le concours final.<p>

« - Après tout, si je veux avoir ma chance, faut que je répète.

Il acquiesça et la laissa partir en souriant. Il se dirigea vers la salle, quand Mitchie en sortit. Il se stoppa, lorsqu'il la vit. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et le regard absent. Elle passa à côté de lui, sans même le voir. Rien dans son attitude ne prouvait qu'elle ait eu conscience de sa présence. Elle n'avait même pas fait un écart, ou ce qu'elle semblait préférer, se figer avant de faire demi-tour. Il soupira puis entra.

« - Oncle Brown, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

« - Je t'écoute Shane.

« - Voilà, je viens de songer que, vu que t'es le prof de chant, tu dois avoir entendu tout le monde, non ?

« - Oui, effectivement, j'ai entendu tout le monde et je sais même sur qui je miserais si j'étais jury. Mais non, je ne t'aiderais pas à trouver ta voix.

« - Comment sais-tu que j'allais te le demander ?

« - Une intuition d'homme faible aux instincts primaires, à en croire Hope, rit-il.

Il le fixa interdit, puis sourit. Au moment où il commença à sortir, le directeur le rattrapa.

« - à moi, de te parler quelques minutes.

« - D'accord, mais si c'est au sujet de mademoiselle Torrès, tu perds ton temps. Je ne dirais rien.

« - Ah, je vois que toi aussi tu as cet instinct. Très bien, je ne te demanderais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre vous, mais comme tu la connais mieux que moi, as-tu une idée de la durée éventuelle de son passage à vide ? Elle semble branchée en pilote automatique. C'est à la fois, étrange, et amusant. Ce qui est doublement plus étrange !

« - Demande à Lauryn ! Pour ma part, je ne suis plus très sûr de la connaître aussi bien, que je le pensais.

Sur ces mots, il sortit et prenant sa guitare et alla près du lac. Il s'installa à son endroit préféré, et commença à jouer la mélodie. Alors qu'il mettait la touche finale, il nota la présence d'un ours blanc. D'un naturel très curieux, il le prit et le sentit. La peluche appartenait à Mitchie, il en était certain. Cette odeur de cerise, n'appartenait qu'à elle. Malgré lui, il caressa l'ours, avant de lui trouver une ressemblance avec celui que sa sœur avait. Il était en train de tenter de se souvenir si elle ne l'avait pas oublié, lorsqu'une paire de bottes marron à frange s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Levant les yeux, il se mordit la joue. La jeune femme était devant lui, et le fixait. Il fut surpris de ne rien lire dans ses yeux, et comprit son oncle. C'était une sensation désagréable, puisqu'elle semblait être déconnectée. Sa voix, cependant, le ramena à la réalité.

« - Désolée, chuchota-t-elle. J'étais venue rechercher Cabotin. Peux-tu me… Pardon, pouvez-vous me le rendre, _professeur_ ?

Il grimaça, lorsqu'il nota qu'ils en étaient revenus au début de l'été. « Jason va _vraiment_ me tuer ce coup-ci, et il aurait raison, songea-t-il. » Il allait lui demander de l'excuser lorsqu'il se souvint que c'était à elle de s'expliquer et, comme il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'elle sortait avec Zane, il se leva sans un mot. Il tendit le bras, et sans un son de plus, elle prit la peluche et partit. Il se sentit mal de la savoir partagée ainsi. Il soupira, puis reprit ses affaires. Le temps qu'il rentre faxer la musique, et qu'il ait le récépissé, il serait l'heure d'aller manger.

Une fois que l'envoie terminé, il reprit ses papiers, et les rangea, en oubliant la preuve qu'il l'avait bien envoyé. Néanmoins, il envoya un message à Nate pour le prévenir. Son ami lui assura, dix minutes plus tard, qu'il l'avait et qu'ils commenceraient à travailler dessus rapidement, pour être prêt. Rassuré, Shane partit au réfectoire. Comme à son habitude, il fit le tour de la salle des yeux et nota que ni Mitchie ni ses deux amies n'étaient là. Il s'installa et commença à manger, lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il suivit chacun de ses gestes.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elle entra, elle grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il était là, seulement Hope avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas restée branchée en mode automatique indéfiniment. De plus, pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec le discours féministe qu'elle lui avait sortit. Elle s'assit donc avec elle, et commença à manger. Faisant le tour de la salle des yeux, elle nota que Zane la fixait, et elle le fusilla des yeux, avant de noter le regard de Tess sur le professeur de danse, agrémenté d'un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme allait s'interroger sur ce détail, lorsque le regard de son ex copain l'attira. Il la fixait étrangement, et elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.<p>

« - Hey, s'il te fixe, fais de même. Si tu baisses les yeux, il va penser que tu te sens coupable, lui rappela Caitlyn.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, et releva les yeux, pour le fixer à son tour. Il finit par soupirer, puis lâcher son regard. Fière d'elle, elle reprit le tour de la salle. Seulement, elle s'ennuya vite et prenant un fruit, prévint ses amies qu'elle allait bosser la mélodie. Les deux hochèrent la tête mais soupirèrent lorsqu'elle fut partie.

* * *

><p>« - A ton avis, on sera prête pour le concours ?<p>

« - Bien sûr ! A la fin de la semaine, c'est le dernier feu de camp, et les cours s'arrêtent deux semaines avant la finale. On aura au maximum deux semaines pour la bosser, la rassura la future productrice.

Sur ces mots, elles se levèrent, et commencèrent à partir, seulement la batteuse croisa le regard satisfait de la diva du camp. S'approchant à pas rapide de sa table, elle se mit face à elle, et abattit violemment ses deux mains à plat, sur la table de cette dernière. Ce qui amena un silence total dans la salle. Tout le monde observait la scène, intrigué, même les professeurs.

« - Je te préviens Tyler. Si j'apprends que tout ça, c'est de ta faute, ou que tu as une part de responsabilités dans cette affaire, je vais faire de ta vie un Enfer.

« - J'ignore de quoi tu parles, nia-t-elle avec talent.

La fusillant des yeux, elle se pencha vers elle, et reprit d'une voix polaire :

« - Au contraire, je crois que tu sais _exactement_ de quoi je parle ! Et je sais aussi, même si je n'ai encore aucune preuve, que tu es derrière tout ça. Alors, un petit conseil, en sortant de table, passe chez un notaire pour faire ton testament, parce qu'une fois que j'aurais des preuves, parce que crois-moi je vais en trouver, je m'occuperais de ta vie, et tu n'auras qu'une envie, celle de mourir. _Capisce_ ?

* * *

><p>Sans un mot de plus, elle lui fit signe qu'elle l'avait à l'œil et sortit, suivit par Caitlyn, qui était soufflée. Les professeurs se regardèrent et le directeur déclara :<p>

« - Et bien, en voilà une qui tient à ses amies. Ceci dit, je me demande si elle a raison !

« - De quoi parlait-elle, demanda Dee.

« - Vraisemblablement de la dispute, qu'il y a eu entre mon neveu et Mitchie.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi oncle Brown. Elle pouvait parler de n'importe quoi.

Son patron hocha la tête, ne le croyant absolument pas, puis termina son repas avant de partir. Il revint à son bungalow, mais entendit une drôle de conversation.

« - Attends, t'es pas sérieux ?

« - Si Caitlyn ! Elle m'avait dit que j'avais toutes mes chances, qu'il fallait juste que je lui montre que j'étais là. Mais à priori, j'ai plus de chance de devenir prêtre, que d'être avec Mitchie.

« - J'en reviens pas. Et bien, j'en connais une qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Merci Zane !

Etonné, Brown hocha la tête, en se demandant de quoi ils parlaient exactement, puis alla à son bureau. Les garçons arrivaient samedi, mais il appela sa nièce. Il voulait la tenir au courant de l'état de son amie. Composant le numéro, il nota que le fax du jeune homme était parti, quand il vit le récépissé. Tout en comptant les tonalités, il le rangea avec les autres, puis laissa un message à Lauryn. A priori, elle n'était pas près de son téléphone. Soupirant, il partit faire un tour, pour se tenir au courant des rumeurs.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, dans le bungalow trois, c'était une toute autre ambiance. Caitlyn venait de leur rapporter ce qu'elle avait appris, et tentait de retenir Hope qui avait décidé que l'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Soupirant, Mitchie décréta :<p>

« - Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Hope. Ecoute, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de vouloir prendre ma défense, mais dans cette affaire, je vais me débrouiller seule. Et comme ça, si tout doit se terminer ici, je ne pourrais rejeter la faute sur personne. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à me battre par coup bas. Je suis passée maîtresse dans l'art d'en faire. Elle ne m'a pas connue quand j'étais au collège, elle ignore donc de quoi je suis capable ! Mais ça ne va pas durer… Tess Tyler, a nous deux, ajouta-t-elle sadiquement en sortant de la pièce.

Le cours de danse de l'après-midi passa rapidement. Le professeur avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré. Il observait beaucoup Mitchie, et fut satisfait de la voir, à nouveau, en mode manuel. De plus, il essayait de voir si ce que pensait son oncle était vrai. Il fixait donc beaucoup Tess et Hope, ainsi que Zane, qui ne semblait pas étranger à l'affaire. A plusieurs reprises, il se trompa dans des pas qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. La brunette finit par en avoir marre, et s'arrêta de danser. S'asseyant au fond de la salle, elle observa tout le monde tenter de reproduire ce qu'il faisait, en se demandant pourquoi il changeait la chorégraphie. Hope finit par la voir, et la rejoignit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? T'es pas au courant, t'es censée danser.

« - Ouais bah, je danserais quand le prof sera avec nous. Parce que là, il est sur une autre planète. La preuve, ça fait deux minutes que j'ai arrêté de danser, et il n'a rien vu ! En plus, regarde tu t'es stoppée aussi et aucune de nous n'a eu de remarques ! On quitterait tous le cours, que ça serait pareil.

« - Mitchie, Hope, je peux savoir ce que vous faites au fond, demanda-t-il soudain légèrement en colère contre son ex copine. Vous vous sentez trop talentueuses pour suivre le cours, peut-être ?

« - Désolée professeur, ce n'est pas nous qui avons la grosse tête, commença Hope.

« - Et vous professeur, vous vous sentez trop _Superstar_ pour rester concentré sur la choré ? Vous avez fait plus de faux pas aujourd'hui que tout le monde depuis le début de l'été. Le cours d'aujourd'hui ne ressemble à rien. Faudrait penser à prendre cours avec Andy, asséna-t-elle sarcastique.

« - Tu n'as pas à me dire si je fais bien ou non mon travail. T'es élève, je te rappelle.

« - Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, vous avez deux pieds gauche, _professeur_.

Les élèves se stoppèrent et observèrent Mitchie se disputer avec le chanteur. Ils devaient reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais ils n'étaient pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de le lui dire sur le ton acide qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme. Loin de s'apercevoir de leur public, ils continuèrent leur dispute.

« - Et qui te dit que j'ai pas simplement décidé de changer les pas ?

« - Rien, je vous le concède mais si c'est le cas, vous êtes un prof encore plus nul que je le pensais, parce que vous avez oublié, d'une de nous prévenir, et de deux, de nous montrer les nouveaux pas.

« - Et bien, puisque tu as l'air d'être meilleure professeur de danse que moi, je t'en prie, dit-il en lui faisant signe de venir face à ses camarades. Fais-moi part de ce qu'est un véritable cours de danse.

La jeune femme déglutit, et se mordit la lèvre. Jetant un regard vers ses deux amies, elle se leva. Caitlyn, Hope et Andy l'encouragèrent plus ou moins discrètement, puisque le garçon se contenta de lever un pouce en l'air, alors que la féministe du groupe la soutint de vive voix. A pas mesuré, elle s'approcha et lui demanda s'il était sérieux. Pour toute réponse, il la pria de venir à côté de lui, tandis qu'il prenait sa place à elle. Hésitante, elle soupira. Ses « supporters » se mirent devant alors que ceux, comme Tess, qui ne l'appréciaient pas, ou qui ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes avec le professeur, se reculèrent.

« - C'est quand vous voulez _professeur_, se moqua-t-il.

« - Trente secondes ! Bon, soupira-t-elle. On va commencer par remettre la chanson au départ, et reprendre les pas que votre professeur vous a appris. Pour ceux qui s'interrogent, j'assure simplement l'intérim, en attendant qu'il récupère son cerveau qui est parti par la fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'elle tenait cette expression de sa sœur, puis se plaça pour commencer à danser. Être à nouveau, dans le rang des élèves lui sembla étrange, mais il se rassura en songeant que c'était pour cinq minutes au maximum. Cependant, avant d'enclencher la musique, elle demanda à deux élèves d'échanger de place.

« - Voilà, ça devrait aller. Et maintenant, musique !

Durant toute la chanson, il suivit chacun de ses pas, et s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment décroché durant son cours. La jeune femme semblait prendre un plaisir fou, à jouer le professeur, et n'hésita pas à dire aux élèves ce qu'elle pensait. A un moment, elle arrêta tout, et ajouta un demi-pas en arrière avant la pirouette qu'il avait prévu. A la fin du cours, elle stoppa la musique, et le fixa en croisant les bras. Ses camarades l'applaudirent, sans qu'elle ne baisse les yeux qui étaient ancrés dans ceux du jeune homme. Il ne dit rien, mais revint à sa place, alors qu'elle récupérait son rôle d'élève. Il laissa les changements qu'elle avait opérés dans la place des élèves, et reprit la choré. La fin du cours arriva et, il les libéra sans donner son avis sur le cours qu'elle avait donné. Loin de s'en offusquer, elle partit prendre une douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle marchait en direction de l'observatoire, où elle resta durant deux heures, se remémorant les diverses bassesses que Lauryn et elle s'étaient faites. Maudissant le fait que son forfait soit déjà grillé, elle revint sur ses pas quand elle assista à une scène qui lui resta en travers de la gorge.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il sortit du réfectoire, Shane repensa à la scène qu'il venait de voir. « Est-ce possible que tout ça ne soit qu'une mise en scène ? Je ne pense pas ! C'était impossible qu'il nous voie de là où nous étions, et Tess était réellement triste hier. Hope se trompe, se convainquit-il. »<p>

Il alla donner son cours, et se prit une gifle en pleine figure lorsque Mitchie lui dit ce qu'elle pensait de son travail. Il n'était plus aussi prétentieux, mais songeait qu'il était doué pour leur apprendre des pas de danse. Lui proposant de prendre sa place, il s'amusa quelques minutes à redevenir élève. Il nota cependant les changements de places qu'elle fit, et suivit le cours comme un élève. A la fin, il reprit son rôle et s'aperçut que le pas qu'elle avait rajouté était nécessaire mais s'abstint de lui en faire part pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. « Au prochain cours, se promit-il. » A la fin des deux heures, il les libéra et nota qu'elle ne semblait même pas en colère de ne pas avoir eu de remarques de sa part.

Secouant la tête, il retourna à son bungalow. S'apercevant qu'il était seul, il ouvrit son tiroir. Mitchie lui sourit aussitôt, dans sa tenue de bal, et il maudit son cœur de s'emballer à ce souvenir, avant de s'en vouloir. Cette soirée, comme lui avait dit son ex copine récemment, avait été parfaite. Il était donc normal que deux ans plus tard, elle le chamboule encore. Il repensa au moment fort de cette soirée. Lorsqu'elle était descendue, il avait momentanément oublié comment il s'appelait, puis quand il avait dansé avec elle… Il s'était senti simplement bien. Il aimait la sentir contre lui, pouvoir lui prendre la main quand bon lui semblait, sans avoir peur de ce qu'on pourrait en dire. « Y a pas à dire. Même après tous ce qu'on a vécu, je l'ai dans la peau, soupira-t-il. » Énervé contre lui-même, il referma le tiroir violemment, et poussa un grand soupir. Deux minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, et il se mit une gifle mentale, quand il pria que ce soit celle qui occupait, inexorablement, ses pensées. Seulement, c'était Tess. Ouvrant la porte, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui proposa de marcher un peu avec elle. Il commençait à se sentir proche de la jeune femme. Elle était comme lui, sans arrêt obligé de faire le tri entre ceux qui venaient vers elle, pour elle, et ceux qui lui parlaient pour rencontrer sa mère. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, en parlant de l'attrait qu'apportait la notoriété, puis il se stoppa. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui montra l'endroit où il aimait aller pour jouer, et elle s'extasia sur la beauté du lieu. Il haussa les sourcils interrogatifs. C'était simplement un ponton en bois caché par des arbres, il ne voyait pas d'où elle le trouvait beau, mais ne releva pas. En sortant avec Mitchie, il avait appris que les filles avaient une vision bien étrange des choses, et voyait la beauté là où un garçon ne la voyait pas. Ils s'assirent et reprirent leur conversation, sur les parasites, et le besoin qu'il avait de jouer au prétentieux pour les repousser.

* * *

><p>« - C'est donc pour ça, que tu parais si distant ? Je veux dire, dès le début de votre carrière, tu souriais, mais tu ne laissais aucune fille t'approcher.<p>

« - Non, si je ne laissais pas les filles m'approcher, c'est parce que j'avais une copine. Et que connaissant Mitchie comme je la connaissais à cette époque, elle aurait fait mener une vie d'enfer à la première qui m'aurait approché de trop près, rit-il.

« - Parce que tu sortais avec Mitchie, dit-elle un brin dégoûtée. C'est bizarre, parce qu'à vous voir, j'aurais cru que vous étiez simplement amis.

« - Comme quoi, il me faut jamais se fier à ce qu'on voit. On est sorti ensemble pas mal de temps, puis elle m'a quitté, lui avoua-t-il des regrets pleins la voix.

Elle soupira intérieurement, et se demanda comment faire pour qu'il l'oublie définitivement. Soudain, elle vit la jeune femme en question approcher, et sans réfléchir, se pencha et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Pensant à son ex copine, il ne la vit pas faire, et se laissa faire, comme un enfant. Seulement, il revint à la raison et s'éloigna. Au moment où il voulut parler, une voix le coupa :<p>

« - Je vois ! Tu me fais une scène monstre, hier alors que Zane et Tess m'ont piégée et qu'il en a profité pour m'embrasser sans mon autorisation au préalable, et dès le lendemain, je te retrouve dans les bras d'une autre, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Tu te fiches de moi, en fait ? Ce que tu voulais avant-hier, ce n'était pas être ami avec moi, mais avoir une copine… Bah bonne chance avec _celle-là_, parce que quelque chose me dit que Lauryn ne va pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Surtout que je compte bien la rencarder avant, afin qu'elle cerne le personnage.

« - Attends, déclara-t-il en la rattrapant. Ecoute, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu me racontes, mais je peux t'assurer, qu'entre Tess et moi, il n'y a rien. C'est juste une amie.

« - Intéressant ! Tu embrasses toutes tes amies sur la bouche ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne.

Elle commença à rentrer dans sa chambre, mais il la rejoignit, une nouvelle fois, et la retint par le poignet.

« - Crois-moi ! Je ne ressens rien pour elle, pire, elle me fait autant d'effet qu'Ashley, c'est pour dire.

Son regard devint doux, et il crut qu'elle avait compris. Il lâcha son poignet et elle reprit la parole :

« - J'ai vraiment été stupide alors, le jour où tu m'as juré que tu n'avais pas touché cette garce, à cette fameuse fête… Bonne nuit professeur !

Elle entra dans son bungalow, et lui claqua la porte au nez. Soupirant, il revint sur ses pas, et fusilla la jeune femme des yeux.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi, tu m'as embrassé ?

« - J'en avais envie, dit-elle. Je sais que c'est interdit, mais si personne n'est au courant, on ne risque rien !

« - C'est ça, dit-il dégoûté. T'es une élève ici, et moi ton prof de danse. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre-nous, et même après le camp, il n'y aura rien ! C'est clair ?

« - Pourquoi donc ? Après tout, je suis le genre de fille qu'il te faut. Je connais la vie que tu mènes avec ton groupe, et je ne suis pas jalouse ou possessive. Exactement le genre de personne qui…

« - Quand bien même, tu aurais toutes les qualités que je cherche chez une fille, tu n'aurais aucune chance, s'emporta-t-il avant de se radoucir. Je suis désolé Tess ! Pour moi, tu étais une amie, rien d'autre. Mais finalement, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas l'être.

« - Tu l'aimes encore, c'est pour ça, demanda-t-elle agressive.

Il la regarda un instant, sans vraiment la voir, puis soupira. Secouant la tête, il partit sans donner de réponse. A vrai dire, il ignorait la réponse. Pouvait-il dire que c'était de l'amour ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Mitchie était fort, et puissant, parfois même douloureux, quand il l'imaginait heureuse sans lui, mais peut-être était-ce juste, de la jalousie. Il ne pouvait mettre de nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Une chose, était sûre cependant, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. « Reste à savoir exactement ce que je ressens, pensa-t-il. Je suis bon pour passer une nuit blanche à réfléchir sur ce point ! » Un sourire amer sur le visage, il s'allongea sur son lit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, qu'il sentit la fatigue de la journée. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était que vingt-deux heures. Pourtant, il se changea et se coucha rapidement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, sans que son oncle ne le dérange.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Mitchie soupira. Le voir embrasser une autre qu'elle, l'avait blessée bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. « Pourtant il faudra bien qu'il se mette avec une autre un jour, songea-t-elle. Et il semble déjà avoir tourné la page. » A cette idée, une larme coula sur sa joue. Secouant doucement la tête, elle alla se changer, et se coucha. Sa journée avait été assez longue et éprouvante, aussi, lorsque Hope commença à lui poser une ribambelle de question, elle la stoppa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.<p>

« - Demain Sherlock. Là, je suis morte. Bonne nuit vous deux.

« - Ecoute, on voulait bosser un peu la musique, tu veux qu'on sorte ?

« - Non, c'est bon, sourit-elle. Je suis tellement fatiguée, que je vais m'endormir dès que ma tête touchera mon oreiller.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea, et ferma les yeux, en évitant de penser à Shane. Elle ne voulait pas le voir encore, et encore, embrasser cette Tess. Se promettant de faire la lumière sur ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme, elle s'endormit, alors que ses deux amies mettaient la musique pour la seconde fois. Elle eut conscience, durant quelques minutes qu'elle répétait le refrain, puis silence radio.

* * *

><p>Dès que la respiration de leur amie fut régulière, elles stoppèrent la musique et l'observèrent.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se soit passé, ce soir ? Il l'a accusée de quelque chose ou s'est rendu compte qu'il avait joué au con ?

« - Aucune idée Hope ! Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle va se le sortir de l'esprit, parce que c'est mauvais pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être du partir au début, comme elle l'avait pensé.

« - Il reste trois semaines, dont une seule de cours. Après, on passera notre temps ici à bosser notre projet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle partirait. Elle a fait le plus gros du chemin. Il faut juste qu'elle tourne la page.

Tout en parlant, elle se rapprocha de son amie, et embrassa son front, avant de chuchoter :

« - Tu m'entends la belle ? Il ne te reste que cinq jours de cours à tenir, alors s'il te plait, reste. Tu as fait le plus dur ! Tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire : L'oublier. Manifestement, il n'est pas conseillé pour ta santé mentale.

« - Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je te vois si gentille, et douce. Habituellement, tu nous sors une de tes phrases purement féministes qui nous fait rire.

« - Elles sont justement faites pour rire. Au fond, je ne suis pas féministe. Enfin pas vraiment ! Je pars du principe qu'on vaut un homme, mais en aucun cas, je pense tout ce que j'ai raconté, expliqua-t-elle. J'aime bien m'amuser à jouer la féministe, ça fait beaucoup rire, mais c'est tout. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu si désemparé face à Shane, je me suis dit que ça lui changerait les idées. Tu te souviens au début de l'été, quand j'ai dit à Mitchie, qu'elle devrait se trouver un gars pour oublier Shane ?

« - Ouais, je t'ai même décerné le titre de la pire donneuse de conseil.

« - T'as eu bien raison. A mon avis, ces deux-là ont encore quelque chose à vivre ! J'ignore quoi, et si ça sera profond, mais tu peux me croire. Je sens ce genre de chose ! Traître-moi de folle si tu veux, mais cette tension qu'il y a entre eux cache quelque chose. Elle l'aime ça, c'est certain et vu la scène d'hier, elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. Alors, je compte mettre mon nez dans l'affaire.

« - Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas jouer les marieuses ?

« - Loin de moi cette idée, grimaça Hope. Je compte juste leur donner toutes les cartes en mains, à l'un et à l'autre, afin qu'il fasse leur choix sans se tromper. Et bien sûr, tu vas m'aider !

Caitlyn la regarda intriguée avant d'acquiescer. Elles firent un plan des différents éléments qu'ils manquaient au jeune homme, puis ceux qu'il faudrait à leur amie. Une fois les tâches réparties, elles se couchèrent en cachant la feuille.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Mitchie se leva, elle fut surprise de voir les deux filles déjà réveillées. Elle observa l'heure. Il n'était que sept heures. Elle leur demanda si elles avaient passé une nuit agréable et elles acquiescèrent avant de sortir en chuchotant. « Etrange ! On dirait qu'elles préparent quelque chose, pensa-t-elle. » Elle soupira puis sortit de son lit. Se préparant rapidement, elle sortit à son tour et rejoignit le réfectoire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle savait que Shane était au camp, elle ne posa pas un seul regard sur la table professorale, et se mit dos à elle. Elle mangea en sortant son cahier de musique, et tout en se restaurant, relut le texte de la chanson, ainsi que les indications qu'elle y avait faite. Ses deux amies arrivèrent et commencèrent à manger, dans la bonne humeur. Refermant son cahier, Mitchie les écouta et se joignit à la conversation. Elle avait encore mal de ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, mais voulait éviter les leçons de moral et les regards inquiets. Elle décida de faire comme si elle allait mieux, et qu'elle avait simplement eu un coup de cafard. Aussi se força-t-elle à rire de la conversation des deux filles qui portaient sur les garçons. L'une défendant leur cause alors que l'autre les accusait de tous les maux de la terre. Elle finit par ne plus avoir besoin de se forcer. Les divers arguments de l'une et de l'autre étaient trop amusants pour qu'elle se force.<p>

Après le repas, elles sortirent toutes les trois et Hope décréta que c'était quand même de leur faute, si la Terre se rapprochait du soleil. A l'entente de cet argument irrecevable, puisqu'elle avait été nommée juge, Mitchie rit de bon cœur, sans voir le regard de son ex copain.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'il était entré, il avait soupiré en la voyant de dos. Reprenant ses vieilles habitudes, il avait fixé la silhouette de la jeune femme, voulant savoir si elle allait bien, mais elle semblait être absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait. Ses deux amies arrivèrent et commencèrent à parler avec animation. Le sujet devait être intéressant, puisque Mitchie se mit à rire. Il grimaça en sentant qu'il semblait forcé, mais bien vite, elle rit joyeusement et son cœur se serra. « A priori, elle semble avoir tourné la page, et m'a juste fait une scène hier, pour me faire comprendre que j'avais été injuste en la jugeant sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, se dit-il. » Elles se levèrent et il fronça les sourcils en entendant Hope.<p>

« - Bon très bien ce n'est _peut-être_ pas leur faute si le Sahara est aride mais je regrette, à cause d'eux, la Terre se rapproche inexorablement du soleil, et bientôt, elle explosera en million de petits morceaux.

« - Irrecevable ! Tu peux blâmer l'Homme, avec un grand H, de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ça, commenta Mitchie hilare. Trouve autre chose, ou je rends mon verdict !

« - Mais madame le juge, argumenta la féministe.

Il n'entendit pas la suite, la porte s'étant refermée sur elles. Il essaya de comprendre de quoi elles parlaient avec exactitude mais renonça. Sa nuit avait été trop courte pour qu'il soit parfaitement opérationnel. Se levant, il prit le même chemin qu'elles mais se rendit à son bungalow. Prenant sa guitare, il commença à partir, lorsqu'il reçut un message. Il soupira en notant que c'était sa sœur. « _Je viens d'avoir Brown au téléphone ! J'ignore ce que tu as fait à Mitchie, mais tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller t'excuser sur le champ ! Tu ignores beaucoup de chose !_ » Secouant la tête, il lui dit qu'elle ignorait l'histoire et qu'elle n'avait donc pas à mettre son nez dedans. Il salua ses deux amis, puis envoya le message. Il adorait sa sœur, mais la voir se mêler de son histoire avec Mitchie l'agaçait prodigieusement. Cependant, il se promit de se réconcilier avec elle, avant qu'ils n'arrivent. « Sinon, j'en aurais deux, pour le prix d'un sur le dos ! »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, <em>finito<em> ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? J'imagine que non, mais moi je l'aime bien celui-là ! Enfin surtout Hope que j'adore (**Chris87** : me too^^) ! Elle est trop géniale mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser du retard. Entre **chris87** qui a mis plus de temps que prévu pour corriger et moi qui était trop occupée avec autre chose… Bref, désolée de poster que maintenant. Et bonne nouvelle. En toute logique, les chapitres devraient être plus réguliers. Merci beaucoup tout plein à **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. Ravie de te revoir dans le paysage des reviews ^^ Ouais ce sont tous deux des idiots mais heureusement, ils ont suivi ton conseil et se sont expliqués. Enfin dans ce chapitre quoi ! Bisous), **Pincess' Nessouille Voldychou**, **Lia Rose** (Salut miss. Ouais en effet, j'ai repris du poil de la bête. Pourvu que ça dur quoi. Bisous), **amy_chan**, **karine** (Salut miss. Mdr t'es encore plus sanguinaire que chris87, nouna et moi réunis lool. Enfin, comme j'ai encore besoin de Tess, je vais te demander de remettre à plus tard, tes menaces lool. Pour la fin de la ma fic, je ne peux pas te dire comment ça va se terminer, navrée. Lool Bisous), et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles. Mille fois merci.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour ne pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 10**

**L**a semaine passa rapidement, et lorsqu'elle se balada vendredi, Mitchie entendit une conversation qu'elle jugea intéressante. Tess était dans sa chambre, et semblait discuter avec deux autres personnes. Elle écouta, et sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la diva du camp parler de Shane.

« - Je te dis que je suis sur la bonne voie, Peggy. C'est simple ! Lundi, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il voit Mitchie embrasser un autre garçon. Tu aurais du le voir, il était, mais super blessé. J'ai passé deux heures à lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude à elle. Que selon moi, elle ne lui parlait que pour être pistonnée. J'ai eu du mal à le lui faire croire mais maintenant il pense que j'ai raison. Bon j'ai fait une boulette en l'embrassant trop tôt, mais j'ai passé ma semaine à jouer les amies et les confidentes. D'ici la fin de l'été, je te le dis, je serais avec Shane Gray !

« - Les relations profs élèves sont interdites Tess, remarqua une voix.

« - Je le sais Ella, mais si personne ne nous voit, on n'aura pas d'ennuis.

La brunette n'en écouta pas plus. Elle avait passé les quatre derniers jours à lui faire toutes sortes de coups bas et vu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle allait recommencer rapidement. Elle dut se retenir de courir pour arriver au bungalow. Seulement, alors qu'elle passait près du réfectoire, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

« - Désolée, dit-elle sans voir qui elle avait bousculé. Rien de cass… Professeur, salua-t-elle.

« - T'es pressée on dirait, soupira le jeune homme.

« - Assez oui ! J'ai… Euh… Une répétition avec les filles ! Navrée !

« - Attends, quand tu auras finie, pourrait-on se parler ?

« - Je… Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle.

« - Je vais répéter, puisque Nate et Jason arrivent demain. Avec Lauryn évidemment, soupira-t-il. Tu me retrouves à l'endroit habituel ?

Elle acquiesça, et repartit en souriant. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans son bungalow, elle oublia ses questions et rapporta à ses amies ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elles rirent de bon cœur, et Hope paria qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

« - C'est sûr. Il déteste les filles superficielles, enfin celui que j'ai connu, ajouta Mitchie.

« - A mon avis, ça n'a pas dû changer !

Elles imaginèrent un instant le couple puis rirent. Se calmant, la future productrice leur proposa de répéter un peu la chanson, et elles allèrent dans la salle de musique, après avoir été demander la clé. S'installant, à la batterie, Hope donna le tempo, et elles commencèrent leur répétition. La parolière aimait ce qu'elles allaient présenter. La chanson ne parlait que d'elles, les présentant l'une après l'autre. Elles chantèrent le refrain ensemble, puis Mitchie enchaîna sur un solo accompagné de sa guitare, puis le second couplet, ce fut Caitlyn et son ordinateur. Hope enchaîna ensuite avec un solo à la batterie alors que les deux autres l'avaient présenté juste avant. Un dernier refrain, puis la musique stoppa. Souriant, Mitchie observa ses deux amies.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On a nos chances ?

« - Ouais carrément.

« - On va même casser la baraque, Mitchou, moi je te le dis.

La jeune femme rit devant l'éternel optimisme de Hope, puis se souvenant qu'elle devait retrouver le garçon, soupira. Rangeant sa guitare dans son étui, elle les prévint qu'elle devait s'absenter une petite heure, puisque le professeur de danse voulait lui parler. La brunette fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu leurs grimaces, puis sortit de la salle.

Quand elle arriva, il jouait la chanson qu'il lui avait jouée, quelques semaines auparavant. Malgré elle, elle l'écouta, sans bruit. La mélodie était vraiment belle. « Je me demande pour quelle voix il l'a écrite. Sûrement pour Tess ! Paraît que c'est une des meilleures, pronostiqua-t-elle. » Soupirant, elle attendit la fin, puis signala sa présence. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Sans un mot, la jeune femme s'assit face à lui, et attendit.

« - Ravi que tu aies fait aussi vite. J'avais peur de devoir attendre plusieurs heures, avant de te voir au dîner où tu m'aurais raconté, que vous avez fait les folles.

« - Et bien non, on est restés concentrée, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Vous vouliez me voir pour ?

Il grimaça devant la distance volontaire qu'elle prenait. Posant sa guitare, il la fixa :

« - Pour ça, entre guillemet ! Ecoute, je sais que depuis le début, j'ai fait pas mal d'erreur, et quand tu m'as accusé de vouloir sortir avec Tess, j'avoue que ça m'a fait réfléchir ! Tu m'as accusé d'avoir tourné la page, sans me laisser te dire ce qu'il s'était passé, et j'avoue que je t'en aie voulu, sur le coup. Ensuite, je me suis souvenu que j'avais fait la même chose la veille, quand tu embrassais Zane !

« - Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, le coupa-t-elle en soupirant. On discutait du concours, et d'un coup, il m'a embrassé. C'est tout ! Sauf que sur le coup, j'étais trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Et de là, t'es arrivé avec ta copine en devenir, et tu m'as accusé de vouloir être amie avec l'espèce de parodie arrogante et prétentieuse, du Shane que j'ai connu. Comme si j'appréciais ce que tu étais au début du camp, tiens !

« - Je sais ! Tu me l'as assez dit au début, se remémora-t-il. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je t'ai dit ce genre de choses. Parce que crois-le ou non, je sais comment tu es au fond de toi, à moins que tu aies changé du tout au tout en deux ans. Je le sais, et si vraiment ce que tu voulais c'était être pistonnée, comme le pense Tess, tu n'aurais pas attendue d'être ici. Tu en aurais parlé à Jason or, à moins qu'il ait oublié de le mentionner, tu n'as jamais cherché à être connue. Mais te voir l'embra… Pardon, le voir t'embrasser, ça m'a fait bizarre. Je sais que tu as tourné la page, c'est normal en deux ans on a fait du chemin, mais je ne sais pas… J'aurais préféré apprendre que tu étais avec quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers. Au moins, j'aurais pu mieux gérer, parce que j'ai vraiment déconné. Et je m'en excuse sincèrement !

« - C'est bon, on va pas en faire toute une histoire. Visiblement, on a fait notre deuil de cette histoire. Zane m'a embrassé, je l'ai repoussé, Tess et toi êtes ensemble et…

« - Et rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas avec Tess. Elle est gentille, mais franchement, trop sûre d'elle, pour moi. Souviens-toi, selon toi, j'ai besoin d'une personne simple pour m'aider à garder la tête froide. Avec elle, ça serait loin d'être le cas.

« - Ouais, t'as pas tord ! Enfin bref, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et pour être franche, je ne pensais pas non plus, un mot de ce que je t'ai dit au début de la semaine. Sauf peut-être quand j'ai dit que Lauryn ne l'apprécierait pas, mais, c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Il sourit, totalement d'accord avec elle. S'il avait une copine aussi superficielle que la jeune femme, sa sœur lui mènerait la vie dure, c'était certain. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de la vie sentimentale, elle prétexta devoir parler avec les filles d'un truc, et s'enfuit rapidement. Il la regarda partir intrigué, et se demanda pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler de son prochain copain. Lui-même n'avait pas été très à l'aise à l'idée de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, mais elle avait été claire, elle avait tourné la page. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de même. « Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées selon l'adage, pensa-t-il en regardant le chemin qu'elle avait pris, la perle rare s'en va, les grains de sable vous assaillent. » Il secoua la tête à ses pensées, et se leva. Il retournait à sa chambre, quand Jason l'appela. Il inspira un bon coup, et lorsque celui-ci lui demanda l'ambiance entre Mitchie et lui, il lui assura que même s'ils ne se sautaient pas dans les bras dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils se parlaient bien. Son ami acquiesça et fit tourner l'info, avant de lui dire vers approximativement quelle heure ils arriveraient. Notant les informations, il promit de les transmettre à son oncle avant de raccrocher.<p>

* * *

><p>La jeune femme entra dans la chambre et sourit à ses amies. Elles rirent lorsque Hope dit qu'elle était ravie de la revoir en un seul morceau. Elles reprirent leurs activités, tandis que la brunette prenait sa peluche et l'assit face à elle, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant.<p>

« - Et oui, Ryn' sera là demain ! Elle va être drôlement contente de te voir, tiens. Bon, on va éviter de lui dire le nombre de fois que j'ai pleuré ! T'es content, j'espère ?… Brave Cabotin.

Elle lui tapota doucement le haut du crâne, puis le laissa tomber. Fixant devant elle, se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« - N'empêche quel nom idiot : Cabotin ! Mais où a-t-elle été chercher ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Ceci dit, il n'y a qu'elle pour te trouver ce genre de pseudonyme… Quoi, demanda-t-elle quand elle vit ses amies la regarder, étonnées.

« - Tu parles à une peluche, s'inquiéta Caitlyn.

« - Rassure-nous, tu n'attends aucune réponse ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de rire avec elles.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et quand elles se couchèrent, Mitchie eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle était pressée de revoir son frère. Lorsqu'elle avait revu Shane, elle s'était aperçut combien elle s'était éloignée de Jason, pour se protéger. Elle ne l'avait que peu revue depuis qu'il l'avait découverte en pleurs dans sa chambre. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle avait quitté Shane, et chaque soir, elle pleurait cette histoire finie. Il était venu rendre visite à sa famille, et avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Il l'avait consolé, et promis de ne pas dire aux autres qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait toujours été fière, et cette fois-là n'avait pas fait exception. Elle secoua la tête, et se concentra pour entendre l'appel de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soleil se leva à Prescott, Lauryn se leva. Elle passa une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, afin de se préparer. Bien que la presse ne soit pas là, elle aimait l'idée d'être toujours belle. Elle ne prenait pas la grosse tête, et ça lui arrivait de s'habiller d'un jogging trop large et de sortir sans maquillage, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait revoir son oncle, son frère et sa meilleure amie. Elle sortit de la pièce, et embrassa son copain qui sortait à peine de sa chambre. Il s'y prit à deux fois pour la regarder et la complimenta. Elle le remercia, sachant qu'il la préférait naturelle. Seulement, il dut comprendre qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression, et ne fit aucune remarque, tout comme Jason.<p>

Ils partirent à dix heures, et durant les quatre heures que dura le trajet, elle s'agita sur son siège. Nate se moqua gentiment de son impatience, qui était aussi légendaire que la curiosité de son frère. Pour toute réponse, elle le priva de bisous pour la journée, avant de recommencer à danser sur son siège.

* * *

><p>Mitchie fut une des premières debout. Sans bruit, elle se prépara, puis refit son lit. Par acquis de conscience, elle releva les photos de son chevet et les observa.<p>

« - Arrête de le regarder, tu le vois tous les jours, soupira Hope en bâillant.

« - Je regardais Lauryn en fait, mentit-elle. Je suis trop pressée ! Au fait, ne fais pas de bruits, Caitlyn dort encore. Je vais manger ! A toute !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et ferma la porte avec précaution. Seulement, lorsqu'elle entendit son amie Californienne hurler à la future productrice de se lever, elle soupira. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Néanmoins, un grand sourire illumina son visage, à l'idée de revoir la plupart de ses amis. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger, et se demanda à quelle heure ils arriveraient. Shane arriva et la salua en souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Patiemment, elle attendit que Tess entre. Ses deux amies la rejoignirent et lorsque la diva du camp fut en train de manger, elle se leva. Elle alla jusqu'à la table professorale, d'un pas léger, et, comme il était seul, lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir quelques secondes. Etonné, il accepta, et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Tu sais à quelle heure, ils arrivent, l'interrogea-t-elle avant de remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« - Pressée de voir qui ?

« - Je sais pas trop ! Les trois je crois. Alors ? Dis-moi, ils arrivent quand ?

Il s'amusa de sa curiosité, et la taquina gentiment. Elle fit mine d'être vexée avant de lui rappeler qu'il était pire.

« - Puisque c'est ainsi, je dirais rien.

Sur ces mots il se leva, et elle l'imita. Elle le retint par le poignet, avant de le supplier des yeux de lui donner la réponse. Il la fixa quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

« - Tu sais que j'arrive jamais à te dire non, quand tu fais ces yeux là ?

« - Je l'ignorais, mais je le saurais. Alors, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir !

Il soupira puis lui donna l'info. De joie, elle lui fit la bise et retourna à sa table, toute joyeuse. Quand Lola l'interrogea, elle dit simplement qu'une personne qu'elle adorait arrivait bientôt, et qu'elle était simplement pressée de la voir. Elle ne vit pas le regard que lui lança le professeur de danse avant de sortir.

* * *

><p>Le bref baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, l'avait chamboulé. Il remercia Jason, en se promettant de ne rien lui dire cependant. Il retourna au bungalow, et répéta une dernière fois la mélodie. Le feu de camp, qui clôturait la fin des cours au camp, commençait à quinze heures, et ils avaient programmé une répète rapide avant, afin de faire les dernières mises au point.<p>

* * *

><p>La matinée passa beaucoup trop lentement pour la jeune femme, qui passait son temps à fixer l'heure, commençant une tâche pour l'abandonner aussitôt.<p>

« - Bon, tu me files le tournis à bouger comme ça, alors sors et aère-toi l'esprit !

Mitchie rit de bon cœur devant la mauvaise humeur de son amie, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Seulement autant Hope aimait parler de sa vie, autant elle ne se confiait jamais sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Finalement, elle lui proposa d'aller « squatter la salle de danse », ce qui fit sourire son amie. Caitlyn se joignit à elles, et elles répétèrent encore et encore leur numéro. A treize heures, elles en furent complètement satisfaites, et partirent se laver.

Quand elle sortit du bungalow, la jeune femme observa l'heure. « Une demi-heure et ils sont là, se dit-elle. » Cette simple pensée la fit sourire, et elle commença à se balader, sans trop réfléchir. Soudain, alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, un cri retentit.

« - Mitchou !

Elle se retourna et deux secondes plus tard, Jason la serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, en mille fois plus fortes, et s'excusa une cinquantaine de fois de s'être éloignée.

« - Tu me manques vraiment trop beaucoup mon frère adoré !

« - Toi aussi petite sœur ! D'ailleurs, je compte te kidnapper dès la fin de la journée, prépare ton sac, dit-il en la relâchant.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit la bise avant de lui faire un nouveau câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis il finit par s'éloigner. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, ce fut son amie qui la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ah ! Ma belle, comment tu me manques ! Fresno sans toi, n'est qu'une coquille vide.

« - Salut Ryn', sourit la jeune femme. Quelles sont les nouvelles chez moi ?

« - Ta mère prépare son mariage et avec maman on l'aide au maximum. Ta robe est arrivée avant-hier, mais je l'ai stocké chez les garçons. Je refuse que Connie la voit avant toi.

« - Je vois, grimaça-t-elle. Rassure-moi, pas de fanfreluches ?

Tout en parlant, elles se relâchèrent et Nate l'embrassa, serrant dans ses bras celle qui lui avait permis de sortir avec Lauryn, avant de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Elle fit l'impasse sur les différents problèmes qu'elle avait, se contentant d'être super enthousiaste en parlant des cours et du concours final qui approchait. Tout en la reprenant dans ses bras, Jason lui demanda si elle comptait y participer, elle se figea d'un coup, et d'un air faussement colérique, déclara :

« - Non seulement, _Les Brunies_ participent, mais en plus, à en croire Hope, on va casser la baraque et remporter ce fichu concours les doigts dans le nez !

« - Laisse-nous le choix de la décision finale, rit-il.

Elle fit mine de vouloir parlementer puis accepta en souriant, avant de leur demander de leurs nouvelles. Ils parlèrent tous les cinq, puis Shane leur rappela qu'ils devaient répéter le morceau, une fois ensemble, afin d'être sûr. Ils laissèrent donc les deux filles entre elles.

« - Allez présente-moi tes amies d'ici !

« - D'accord, mais tu dois savoir que Hope, la batteuse du groupe, est super féministe !

Elle la prit par le bras et l'emmena au bungalow où elle fit les présentations. Les trois s'entendirent bien aussitôt, et durant une demi-heure, elles parlèrent joyeusement. Seulement, Lauryn remarqua la peluche et hurla son prénom avant de la prendre contre elle, en lui parlant.

« - Etrangement, la seconde fois ça choque moins, s'amusa Hope.

Riant, Mitchie entreprit de raconter à son amie la scène de la veille et, une bataille de polochon fit bientôt rage dans la chambre. Caitlyn eut juste le temps de ranger son ordi à l'abri, puis s'y joignit avec joie. Soudain, un portable sonna, et Lauryn se stoppa.

« - Il est quinze heures ! Faut que j'aille voir mon chéri jouer ! Bon, et mon frère aussi ! Et le tien Mitchou forcément !

Elles sourirent, et partirent en courant pour arriver dans les premières et être devant.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle vit une nouvelle tête, Tess se demanda qui elle était avant de noter, la légère ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Shane. La voyant rire avec Mitchie, elle en conclut qu'elle avait de la visite. Sachant que c'était interdit en toute logique, elle alla en faire part au directeur, qui lui confirma qu'elle venait voir son frère, qui était professeur. Sa présence était donc autorisée. Elle s'excusa et retourna s'asseoir alors qu'il montait sur scène, accompagné par son neveu qui resta légèrement en retrait.<p>

« - Bienvenue à tous ! J'ai dû ouvrir le carnet des négociations, mais finalement, j'ai gagné et mon neveu, la pop star du moment, a accepté de vous jouer un morceau ! Shane, mets-nous le feu !

« - Salut à tous, ça va, demanda-t-il en souriant.

* * *

><p>Alors que tout le monde hurlait à plein poumon, il nota la présence des deux filles qui comptaient le plus pour lui, juste devant. Leur faisant un clin d'œil, il reprit.<p>

« - J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Les mecs, appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, Nate et Jason arrivèrent, et les cris redoublèrent. Lauryn fut assez bruyante pour deux, ce qui laissa à Mitchie le loisir de sourire à son frère. Il le lui rendit, et s'installa.

« - On va vous jouer un nouveau morceau, dites-nous si vous aimez.

* * *

><p>Il donna le top départ, et commença à jouer.<p>

« - Les garçons l'ont joué en boucle toute la semaine, elle est géniale, chuchota la seule blonde du groupe.

Hochant la tête, Mitchie écouta et reconnut l'air qu'il fredonnait souvent. La musique était entraînante et lorsqu'il la regarda en chantant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici, elle du se mordre la joue pour ne pas rougir. A la fin du show, ils eurent droit à une véritable ovation.

* * *

><p>Le public semblait conquis et ils descendirent de la scène. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Tous adoraient leur nouveau style, et Nate décréta qu'il fallait qu'ils enregistrent ce morceau.<p>

« - Il est tout simplement génial ! On le mettra sur notre nouvel opus, c'est obligé !

« - Carrément, commenta Jason.

Shane sourit simplement et alla écouter quelques réactions. Il ne fut pas déçu, tous étaient unanimes. Ce morceau était génial. Il se rapprocha de son ex copine et sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« - Enfin, une chanson d'eux qui me parle ! Elle est vraiment géniale !

« - Et tellement eux, ajouta Lauryn.

Ravi, Shane revint vers ses deux amis et leur fit part des divers commentaires qu'il avait entendu. Son oncle les rejoignit et donna également son avis favorable, sur ce morceau. Lauryn s'approcha, sachant qu'ils allaient devoir repartir rapidement, seulement un des garçons avait une autre idée en tête.

« - Dis-moi oncle Brown, je peux te demander un service ?

« - Jason, t'es pas mon neveu, rit ce dernier.

« - Je sais, mais entendre sans arrêt Shane dire « Oncle Brown » bah avec Nate, on a pris le pli, donc pour nous, tu t'appelles Oncle Brown Césario, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Je vois, rit-il en fixant ses anciens pensionnaires. Et si tu me donnais plus de renseignement sur ce fameux service ?

« - Et bien, je m'étais dit que si on restait avec Shane, et ma sœur, peut-être pourrait-on rester plus longtemps non ?

« - T'as une sœur ici, toi ?

« - Ouais, ma meilleure amie, expliqua Lauryn. Mitchie, qui est aussi l'ex de Shane, et la presque petite sœur de mon copain. S'il te plait tonton, supplia-t-elle. Elle nous manque et on sera discret.

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez rester, jusqu'à la fin du concours de la plage.

La jeune femme voulut aller chercher son amie, mais Jason fut plus rapide.

* * *

><p>Lorsque son amie avait rejoint les garçons, Mitchie s'était tournée vers ses deux amies. Le concours n'avait pas encore commencé officiellement, et chacun commentait la chanson des garçons. Tess s'approcha, pour faire un commentaire mais, elle se stoppa quand elle vit un des <em>Tous pour un<em>, arriver.

« - Hey, la belle, tu viens, c'est un ordre, rit Jason à l'adresse de Mitchie.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Je te l'ai dit, je te kidnappe, tu me manques trop !

« - D'accord, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la prit par la main, et l'attira vers le bungalow où étaient réunis les autres. Peggy s'étonna de la familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux, et Caitlyn fixa Tess.

« - Et oui, pas de chance. Mitchie les connaît depuis longtemps. Pour être franche, ils figurent parmi ses meilleurs amis.

« - Ouais, presque des frères, ajouta Hope en observant ses ongles.

La jeune diva vit rouge, et comprit pourquoi Shane avait refusé de croire qu'elle se servait de lui, pour être connue. Bien qu'il avait finit par déclarer qu'elle avait « sans doute » raison.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Mitchie se retrouva avec ses amis, et Lauryn lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. De joie, elle sauta au cou de son frère.<p>

« - T'es le meilleur Jay ! Franchement, si j'avais pu choisir, je n'aurais pas voulu d'un autre frère. Je t'adore !

« - Mais maintenant où va-t-on, parce que t'as pas le droit d'être dans la chambre de Shane, logique, ajouta son amie.

« - On va dans celle de ma sœur pardi ! Tes deux coloc voudront bien, non ?

« - Je vais demander !

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard de Shane, et Jason le prévint qu'il allait devoir faire attention à elle. Il acquiesça doucement, et arqua un sourcil quand il vit revenir les trois.

« - Elles sont d'accord, si elles peuvent venir ? C'est encore Tess qui va gagner celui-là, ça ne sert à rien d'y assister donc.

Les quatre furent d'accord, et le groupe s'éloigna sous le regard noir de la fille de TJ Tyler. Au moment, où ils entèrent, les garçons ouvrirent grands les yeux.

« - Oui bon d'habitude, je peux vous assurer que c'est propre, commença Mitchie.

« - Mais avec ma sœur, aucune pièce ne le reste jamais longtemps, acheva Shane en riant. D'ailleurs, je suis même étonné que la villa soit encore debout !

« - Moi, je suis étonnée que les portes soient de taille normale, parce qu'avec la grosse tête que tu avais, je me demande comment tu les passais, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils se chamaillèrent doucement durant deux minutes, alors que tout le monde suivait le match. Soudain, Hope commença à argumenter avec la jeune femme, dès que celle-ci attaqua la condition masculine en général.

« - C'est reparti, soupira Caitlyn.

« - Comme tu dis, ajouta Mitchie avant de dire au deux autres, Hope est une féministe convainque, donc vous allez en prendre pour votre grade !

Pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée, Jason se mêla au combat. Soupirant, les trois derniers s'assirent dans un coin et commencèrent à parler tranquillement. Peu à peu, le débat s'arrêta et bientôt, ils discutèrent tous tranquillement. Lauryn fut étonnée que les deux filles en sachent autant sur la vie de Mitchie, qui était pourtant plutôt discrète.

« - Quand on a vu les photos de votre bal, on a commencé à poser des questions et après sa rencontre, plus qu'amusante avec Shane, elle nous a raconté leur histoire. Enfin elle a commencé au moment où tu as détruit sa maquette de Civilisation, expliqua la batteuse.

« - Parce que t'as les photos ici ?

« - Je voyage jamais sans ! C'est une de mes plus belles soirées, commenta Mitchie. Et puis avoue que la couronne ne m'allait pas si mal !

« - Et moi le titre de cuisinière !

« - Au rabais, ajouta la jeune femme.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai !… J'y crois pas, t'as même celle du barbecue de cette année. On faisait vraiment les folles sur celle-là, rit Lauryn en regardant l'image où elles faisaient la grimace.

« - C'est pour ça que je l'ai prise ! C'était… Tout à fait nous !

Les deux filles se sentant de trop, partirent doucement, et retournèrent au concours, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Intrigués, les garçons leur demandèrent de leur raconter, et elles leur relatèrent la soirée dans son ensemble.

A la fin de leur récit, elles se regardèrent, ayant gardé secret la conversation qu'elles avaient eu à propos de Shane.

« - Alors à ce que je vois, vous êtes enfin amis, décréta la jeune femme. Il était temps ! De toute façon, on avait prévu avec Jay de vous obliger à tout nous raconter !

« - Pitié non, sinon vous allez me tuer, soupira le chanteur.

« - C'est clair qu'après ce qui s'est passé lundi, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Remarque, Tess aussi !

« - Mitchou raconte à ton frère adoré, s'il te plait, dit Jason.

Elle rit mais accepta.

« - Bon, je ne sais pas tout encore, mais figurez-vous que Tess a décidé qu'elle sortirait avec Shane avant la fin de l'été. Alors forcément, comme on était redevenu des amis proches, elle a demandé à Zane, un gars à qui je plais d'après Caitlyn, de l'aide pour que Shane m'en veuille !

« - Attends, je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça, moi.

« - Je sais ! En fait, Caitlyn a été le voir, après que Hope ait pété les plombs et menacé la diva de faire de sa vie un Enfer. Il lui a raconté ce qu'il savait, à savoir que je lui plaisais, paraît. J'ignore comment elle l'a su mais bref, elle lui a donc dit que si je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, c'est parce que j'étais trop sur ma musique, et qu'il suffirait qu'il m'embrasse pour que je m'aperçoive qu'il était l'homme de ma vie. Beurk, au passage ! Seul ennui, Zane avait remarqué qu'on s'entendait bien, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son ex copain, et quand il lui en a fait part, ils ont décidé qu'elle t'attirerait près du réfectoire où lui me retiendrait. Lorsqu'elle lui ferait signe, il n'aurait qu'à m'embrasser. Bon bien sûr, tu as réagis comme elle le voulait, sous l'impulsion, et tu m'as dit toutes ces horreurs, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas que tu irais si loin. Après t'es parti, elle t'a rejoint, pendant que je menaçais Zane des pires représailles s'il recommençait à m'embrasser sans que je sois d'accord.

« - Bizarre, je n'ai pas vraiment la même version, puisque ce soir-là Tess est venue me voir au bord des larmes, elle avait besoin de parler, et on a discuté jusqu'à ce que je t'aperçoive. Après c'est sensiblement pareil, je t'ai dit des horreurs, et je suis parti. Tess m'a rejoint et m'a dit être choquée que tu agisses comme ça. Après, elle a essayé de me faire penser que tu étais gentille avec moi, juste pour être connue. Et histoire d'avoir la paix, je lui ai dit, qu'elle avait sans doute raison, bien que je sache que c'était impossible. Je suis rentré et le lendemain, les rôles ont été inversés, puisque c'est moi qui me suis fait embrasser, sous ton regard.

« - Et moi, qui t'ai dit les horreurs que tu m'avais sortit en les remodelant pour qu'elles conviennent à la situation.

Comme les trois autres semblaient perdus, ils leur firent un résumé de ce qui avait été dit ces deux soirs et Shane demanda à Nate de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée que Kaycie avait donné pour eux. Intrigué, le jeune homme lui expliqua que Tamara avait demandé à Shane de la raccompagner, elle et Roman, parce qu'ils avaient trop bu pour rentrer entiers. Mitchie hocha la tête, et à la fin du récit, assura à Shane qu'elle l'avait cru, puisque de toute façon s'il s'était passé quelque chose, Jason le lui aurait dit. Celui-ci acquiesça. Il avait, en effet, toujours veillé à ce que son ami reste fidèle à sa petite sœur.

Deux heures plus tard, le concours se termina et les deux filles revinrent joyeuses.

« - Lola s'est inscrite à la dernière minute et a battu Tess à plate couture, lui résuma Caitlyn.

« - Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

« - Du mariage…

« - Du _re_ mariage de ma mère, dit Mitchie sombrement.

« - Tu sais, Mitchou, Xavier est quelqu'un de bien, assura son amie. Et puis, il va très bien avec ta mère !

« - Faux ! Mon père allait très bien avec, dit-elle en se signant, mais pas lui.

« - Sujet dangereux, décréta Jason, on change. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi _Les Brunies_ ?

« - Le groupe qu'on forme avec Hope et Caitlyn tiens, s'exclama sa sœur. Et tu verras, on est douées ! Peut-être pas les meilleures mais…

« - Tous aux abris, cria Caitlyn en riant alors que la batteuse se fâchait.

Durant deux minutes, ils eurent droit à un sermon sur l'optimiste qui était plus que primordial dans ces cas-là et Lauryn fut totalement d'accord. Seulement, comme à son habitude, Hope s'emporta et tous rirent lorsqu'elle annonça que leur groupe serait tellement connu qu'elles mettraient les _Tous pour un_, banqueroute. Les deux filles, connaissant l'histoire par cœur, soupirèrent de concert alors que Nate et Jason défendaient leur groupe. Se souvenant avoir déjà eu cette conversation, Shane resta en retrait, et discuta avec les trois filles qui fixaient le trio, avec des regards blasés.

Une heure plus tard, Brown les trouva et annonça qu'ils devaient repartir. Jason prit sa sœur sur l'épaule, et commença à partir. Seulement, alors que celle-ci rigolait à gorge déployée, le directeur le retint, pendant que le professeur de danse l'aidait à descendre.

« - Mais laissez-moi kidnapper ma sœur, rit Jason. Bon sérieusement, la belle, je repasse dans deux semaines, alors tu t'entraînes au max, parce que je veux absolument te voir sur scène.

« - Compte sur moi ! Et bonne quinzaine. Tu me manques déjà…

Ils s'étreignirent, alors que Nate et Lauryn saluaient les deux filles. Seule Mitchie les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, et prit les deux autres dans ses bras, avant que Jason la porte une dernière fois. Il la fit tourner dans les airs, puis la reposa avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« - Tu prends soin de toi, tu me le promets, demanda-t-il sérieux.

« - Si j'étais un lama, je cracherais par terre, assura-t-elle. Et toi aussi. Je veux te voir en pleine forme, le jour du concours final.

« - Ce que tu voudras petite sœur. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Jason. Allez file, sinon Lauryn va t'arracher les cheveux.

Ils rirent, puis il entra dans la limousine. Alors que la voiture démarrait, Lauryn sortit par le toit ouvrant et cria :

« - Veille sur mon frère Mi', et Shane ?

« - Ouais ?

« - Veille sur elle, et sois gentil. Je t'aime !

Ils lui promirent de veiller l'un sur l'autre, et firent signe à l'automobile. Quand celle-ci eut disparut, elle soupira :

« - Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, ça m'a fait trop de bien de les voir.

« - Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais encore quelque chose que j'ignore ?

« - Non, je t'ai tout dit, assura-t-elle. Et toi ?

« - Pareil. Alors si on sait tout, on va se promettre de ne plus juger juste ce qu'on voit mais de demander des explications avant, comme ça, peut-être qu'on pourra être enfin amis. Enfin si tu veux bien d'un idiot comme moi, pour ami.

« - Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'on ne serait jamais que des amis toi et moi ? Je le pense toujours, mais je veux bien retenter le coup. Et promis dès que j'apprendrais quelque chose concernant toi ou moi, je t'en ferais part.

« - Pareil !

Ils se serrèrent la main, pour sceller leur pacte, puis, il l'attira contre lui. Elle se détendit aussitôt, et s'aperçut que c'était bien encore le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, il est trop beau, et franchement le lien qui unit Jason et Mitchie… J'aurais adoré avoir un frère. Enfin un vrai quoi ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Bonne et heureuse année 2012 à tous. Qu'elle vous apporte, bonheur, chance, amour, fortune (même si ça ne fait pas le bonheur) et surtout qu'elle soit la source de votre inspiration quelque soit votre domaine. _I love you so so much_!


	11. Chapitre10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre (logique) j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci tout plein à **nouna** et **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. J'avoue la relation Jason-Mitchie est très forte dans le chapitre précédent. Et comme tu vas voir, ils tiennent leur promesse et arrêtent d'être crétin lool. Bisous miss) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci toujours à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 11**

**L**e lundi arriva trop tôt. Caitlyn leur assura cependant que la meilleure partie de l'été commençait puisque les deux dernières semaines étaient utilisées pour répéter le concours final. Les professeurs donnaient aussi des conseils, si les élèves faisaient appels à eux. Seulement, _Les Brunies_ avaient décidé de créer la surprise et si elles utilisèrent la salle de musique, elles refusaient catégoriquement qu'ils les aident. Brown avait accepté le marché, beaucoup plus facilement que Shane qui se demandait quelle était la voix de son ex copine. Cependant, elle lui fit promettre de ne pas venir les écouter, et il accepta. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à discuter franchement. Mitchie lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, ainsi que les vacheries qu'elle avait faites à la diva. De son côté, il lui avait raconté certains évènements qu'elle avait loupés, comme le premier concours, où Tess avait gagné grâce à sa chanson. Il lui avait même avoué qu'il avait aimé le style de musique, et la jeune femme avait répondu qu'il n'avait plus aussi bon goût qu'avant, avant de rire.

Sans être trop optimiste, il était convaincu, qu'ils étaient enfin amis, même s'ils marchaient encore quelques peu sur des œufs. Il faudrait plus d'une soirée pour qu'ils retrouvent la complicité qu'ils avaient durant leur cohabitation. Il était cependant certain que c'était plus que faisable. Il profita de savoir qu'elle répétait, pour aller jouer sous les arbres. C'était son refuge à présent, et les élèves le voyaient rarement jouer ailleurs. Seulement, Andy vint le déranger pour savoir s'il accepterait de jouer avec lui.

« - Je voulais jouer avec Mitchie, mais elle répète, ajouta-t-il.

« - Ouais sans problème !

Il se leva et ils allèrent à la salle de musique quand ils entendirent un solo de batterie. Le batteur tapa au carreau, juste avant que la brunette ne chante, et Shane soupira. Deux secondes de plus, et il aurait entendu sa voix. Mitchie ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>« - C'est pour quoi ?<p>

« - Je voulais faire de la batterie !

« - Repasse plus tard, je l'ai réquisitionné, cria Hope avant de jouer un rythme endiablé.

« - Bonne chance pour danser là-dessus, soupira la future productrice.

Andy paria que c'était possible, et s'invita. D'un regard, elles repoussèrent la répétition. Caitlyn mit une musique entraînante puis rejoignit la brunette, qui avait commencé à bouger, avec son ami.

« - Allez professeur, montrez-nous que vous savez aussi bien improviser que Mitchie durant votre cours, lui lança la féministe.

Piqué au vif, il se joignit au quatuor, et suivit les pas de son ex copine.

Durant une demi-heure, ils dansèrent et passèrent un bon moment, entre rires et souvenirs, puis les garçons les laissèrent de nouveau répéter. Ils ne restaient qu'une demi-heure aux jeunes femmes avant que Tess ne prenne la salle. Cependant, Mitchie attendit qu'il soit loin pour reprendre la chanson. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle refusait de chanter devant lui avant le concours final. Hope avait _naturellement_ une théorie selon laquelle, elle craignait son jugement puisqu'elle l'aimait encore.

La diva arriva quelques minutes en avance, et tapa du pied en croisant les bras, le temps qu'elles rangent. Evidemment, la féministe fit durer le plaisir et lui fit perdre cinq précieuses minutes, avant de sortir. Elles retournèrent au bungalow, et tandis que ses amies stoppaient la musique, l'une pour téléphoner, l'autre pour faire du ménage, Mitchie sortit, sa guitare sur le dos. La plaçant dans une barque, elle enfila le gilet obligatoire, puis commença à bouger l'embarcation pour la mettre à l'eau.

« - Besoin d'aide ?

« - C'est pas de refus ! C'est peut-être du bois, mais ce n'est pas léger.

Shane sourit, puis lui demanda si elle acceptait un passager. Pour toute réponse, elle lui lança une rame, qu'il attrapa au vol. Ils ramèrent tranquillement, et il la laissa décider où elle voulait aller. Elle rangea sa rame lorsqu'ils furent approximativement au milieu du lac artificiel.

« - Tu comptais jouer, demanda-t-il en notant la présence de l'étui.

« - Non, non. C'est juste que ma guitare rêvait d'une balade sur l'eau, se moqua-t-elle. Je voulais simplement être loin de tout. C'est plus pratique, pour se concentrer. Juste le clapotis de l'eau et le piaillement des oiseaux. Un régal !

« - Si tu le dis ! Je t'avoue que pour ma part, je joue n'importe où.

« - Moi aussi, mais des fois j'aime me sentir complètement seule, juste entourée de la nature. Tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais loin du monde civilisé, je me sens plus humaine que jamais. C'est bizarre, selon Lauryn ! Au contraire de moi, elle a besoin d'être entourée, et ne pourrait pas vivre à la campagne ou loin de tout. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! J'apprécie la vie citadine, mais c'est reposant de ne plus entendre les bruits de moteurs, et celui des hommes qui se disputent pour une pelouse mal tondue, ou une poubelle mal placée.

« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Avec Jay et Nate, on a de la chance ! La villa n'est pas à Prescott même, comme tu le sais, mais assez proche. On n'a pas de voisins, c'est pratique, même si pour nous c'est plus à cause de la notoriété, grimaça-t-il.

« - Déjà lassé de la vie de Star monsieur Gray, demanda-t-elle sur un ton de journaliste.

Il sourit en la voyant faire et se prêta au jeu.

« - La vie de star ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais être obligé de faire le tri entre les personnes qui nous approchent pour nous, et non pour se faire une place au soleil, est fatigant à la longue. On a même été obligés, entre guillemets, de faire le tri dans nos amis de lycée. J'ai perdu l'amour et le respect de la fille géniale, avec qui je sortais, à cause de cette même notoriété, ajouta-t-il.

Elle rougit, mais garda à l'esprit ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Vous devez le regretter alors. Surtout si cette fille est aussi bien, pardon, aussi géniale que vous le dites.

« - Pire ! Elle a changé ma vie, de deux manières, dit-il en la fixant. Et à plusieurs reprises ! Mais les fans qui vous hurlent que vous êtes géniaux, les filles qui se jettent à votre cou, toutes ces petites choses qu'on a plus facilement, ça peut faire prendre la grosse tête, et après… On a forcément des regrets.

« - Pourtant toutes ces filles qui se pendent à votre cou, comme des cravates sur un vendeur ambulants, vous semblez les apprécier, à en croire les sourires que vous leur offrez.

« - Jalouse ?

Elle grimaça et prit sa guitare sans un mot. Il la fixa, voulant avoir la réponse à sa question, mais elle plongea son regard dans l'eau et commença à jouer. Il écouta la mélodie qui semblait naître pour la première fois, sous ses doigts, et dut reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment douée. « Y a pas à dire, Jason est un super bon prof de musique, se dit-il en se souvenant que c'était le jeune homme qui lui avait appris à jouer. Il pourra se reconvertir, si un jour, il se lasse. » Durant une dizaine de minutes, il ne fit aucun bruit, pour la laisser en tête à tête avec la nature sans pour autant la lâcher des yeux, puis elle finit par le regarder. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait.

« - Pour rien, mentit-il. C'est juste que quand tu joues, tu sembles complètement différente ! Comme si ton âme était dans un monde parallèle !

« - Ah bon ? Bas, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

« - C'en est un. Et puis, pour être franc, et parce que vu la distance qui nous sépare de la côte, personne ne m'entendra et tu n'auras pas de problèmes, quand tu joues comme ça, juste pour jouer, et non pour une raison, tu es vraiment belle.

Elle baissa les yeux, et murmura un « merci » presque inaudible. Il sourit devant sa timidité, qui, si elle s'était atténuée, semblait toujours présente.

« - Alors dis-moi, tu as trouvé ta voix ? Celle pour laquelle, tu as écrit la chanson que tu m'as fait écouter, il y a quelques semaines.

« - Et non ! Brown croit savoir de qui, il s'agit, mais refuse de me donner le nom de la personne. Mais, il triche. Il vous a tous entendus chanter, et a même son élève préféré. Il m'a avoué qu'il savait déjà sur qui il miserait, s'il faisait parti du jury.

« - Je me demande qui c'est ! Peut-être Tess ? Objectivement, elle chante bien. Enfin sa voix est agréable. C'est une de celle qui la maîtrise le mieux en tout cas.

« - Et toi ? D'après Hope, faut toujours croire en soi, pour gagner.

« - C'est l'avis de Hope, pas le mien. Tu sais, maman, Lauryn, Sierra, enfin toutes les personnes qui m'ont entendu chanter, disent que je suis douée, mais de là à ce que j'ai un jugement personnel, et objectif sur ma voix, il y a une marge.

« - Vas-y, chante-moi un truc, je te dirais, ce qu'elle vaut.

« - Non ! Je refuse que tu m'entendes chanter avant le concours. J'ignore pourquoi ! Hope a un avis, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit recevable.

« - T'as peur ?

« - De toi ? Non, mais selon elle, comme on a vécu une histoire très intense tous les deux, et… Que tu es connu, j'aurais peur de ton jugement. Je n'y crois pas trop, enfin surtout à la seconde partie. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai le cœur qui s'accélère, rien qu'à savoir que je vais devoir chanter devant Jason, Nate et toi. Enfin Nate ne me dérange pas, parce que c'est le copain de Lauryn et ton meilleur ami. Un bon ami pour moi, mais c'est tout. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de fort avec lui. Jason, c'est mon frère, mon confident, mon prof de musique et tout, donc j'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'il faut que je prenne d'autres cours, et toi… Bah, on est sorti ensemble, et c'est une histoire qui m'a changé. Tu m'as fait grandir entre guillemet, et tu m'as montré que l'amour, on ne le trouve pas que dans les livres, et si je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante pour ça, surtout que dans tes bras, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, enfin bref, j'ai vraiment peur que tu n'aimes pas ma voix, ou pire, que tu me dises que j'ai aucun talent. Tu vois, au concours, ça me dérange pas, je sais que certaines personnes, comme Lola par exemple, ont dix fois plus de chance que moi de gagner, donc vous ne serez pas obligés de donner votre avis, mais si je chantais là, devant toi, tu te sentirais obligé de dire, ce que tu en penses. Comme tu sais que je crains que tu me dises que je chante mal, tu dirais l'inverse, juste pour pas me blesser.

« - Je vois. Cependant, bien que je ne doute pas de ton talent, je sais qu'effectivement, si tu chantais mal, j'hésiterais à te le dire, ou je trouverais une manière de te le dire sans que tu te vexes.

Elle lui sourit, ravie de pouvoir encore deviner ses réactions, puis, un mouvement attira son attention. Tournant la tête, elle vit le directeur leur faire signe. Elle en fit part à son ami, et ils rejoignirent la côte. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant fâché, et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Tess s'approcha, et la fusilla du regard.

* * *

><p>La jeune diva du camp sortit de son bungalow afin d'aller demander la salle de musique au directeur pour répéter. Mais, alors qu'elle passait devant, elle vit Shane porter Mitchie et celle-ci rire. Elle grimaça, puis cachant son bracelet, elle alla voir Brown, pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller dans la salle. Il lui dit que celle-ci ne serait libre qu'à partir de onze heures et elle acquiesça, avant de partir. Retournant à sa chambre, elle demanda à Ella d'aller cacher le bracelet dans le bungalow trois, en lui précisant bien de le mettre dans les affaires de Mitchie.<p>

* * *

><p>Celle-ci accepta et sortit tranquillement. Seulement, alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la chambre de la rivale de son amie, Sanders l'interpella. Comme elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui, elle le rejoignit, et ils discutèrent du concours. Le jeune homme semblait embêté.<p>

« - Y a un problème ?

« - Bah ouais, Megean s'est foulée la cheville ! Il faut donc qu'on modifie toute la choré, ou qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui connaît déjà les pas. Mais avec James, on a beau chercher, toutes les filles sont déjà prises.

« - Ah ouais, je vois ! Plutôt problématique, en somme !

Il hocha simplement la tête, et commença à réfléchir, quand soudain, il la regarda en plissant les yeux.

« - Mais, dis-moi, tu connais déjà les pas toi, non ?

« - Oui, cher voisin vu que je vous ai vu répéter et mettre la choré en place toute l'année, mais je chante avec Tess.

« - Et ça risque de poser problème, si un des deux groupes gagne.

Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer en silence. Ils réfléchirent quelques instants quand elle eut une idée.

« - Attends, j'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème. Officiellement, je concours avec Tess, donc si les _It Girls_ gagnent, moi aussi, et si dès le départ, on se met d'accord sur le fait que si c'est les _Hasta La Vista Crew_ qui gagnent, c'est Megean qui danse avec vous, c'est bon. Moi je serais juste là pour la remplacer le soir du concours, mais en aucun cas, j'irais avec vous en studio si vous gagnez.

« - C'est bien pensé, petite chose, dit-il en riant. Je vais en parler à James, et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Enfin, si t'es d'accord pour répéter deux chansons.

« - T'inquiète, je maîtrise. Si je n'en étais pas largement capable, je ne t'aurais pas proposé cette solution.

Il lui sourit et discutèrent quelques instants quand des voix les interrompirent.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils eurent rangé la barque, Tess prit la parole.<p>

« - Je suis sûre que c'est elle !

« - Elle qui quoi, demanda Mitchie en insistant sur le troisième mot. De quoi tu m'accuses ?

« - Mon bracelet, il a disparu !

« - Parce que tu avais un bracelet, demanda la brunette étonnée.

« - Oui, j'en…

« - Tess, laisse-moi régler ça ! Suivez-moi toutes les deux.

Les deux obtempérèrent, et Shane, trop curieux de nature, suivit le mouvement. Tout en allant au bungalow qu'occupait la brunette, le directeur expliqua.

« - Tess pense que tu lui aurais volé son bracelet porte-bonheur.

« - Mais, j'ai rien fait, se défendit la jeune femme. J'ai passé la journée en compagnie de quelqu'un, et je n'ai même pas approché sa chambre. Vous pouvez demander à Hope ou Caitlyn !

« - Tu as très bien pu le prendre avant.

« - Et quand ? Quand je dormais peut-être ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ton bungalow.

« - Bon, coupa Brown, je vais vérifier dans tes affaires si oui ou non il y est, et j'aviserais après, d'accord ?

Comme ils étaient devant la petite maison, Mitchie ouvrit simplement la porte, et dit :

« - Bah allez-y ! Je suis certaine d'être innocente. Retournez tout, si ça peut rassurer la diva, vous ne trouverez rien.

Il hocha la tête et lui demanda où étaient ses affaires. Elle les lui désigna sous le regard étonné de ses deux amies, et tandis que le directeur procédait à la fouille, elle expliqua à ses colocataires. Hope fusilla la blonde des yeux, alors que Caitlyn secouait la tête en soupirant.

« - Elle a perdu la tête surtout.

Durant un quart d'heure, le directeur fouilla sous le regard des quatre filles et de son neveu. Alors qu'il était en train de refermer le dernier tiroir, Mitchie décréta :

« - Vous ne vérifiez pas entre le matelas et le sommier ? Non, parce que souvent, c'est dans ce genre de coin que je cache ce que j'ai de précieux.

Plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, il souleva le matelas et prit son cahier, avant de reposer le tout. Se tournant vers Tess, il nota que quelques curieux étaient venus voir ce qu'ils se passaient.

* * *

><p>Ella semblait mortifiée, et Sanders intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le directeur fouiller une chambre.<p>

« - Je regrette Tess, mais il n'y a rien !

« - Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a caché dans les affaires de ses copines ou quelque part !

« - Ouais, j'ai sortie ma navette spatiale de poche et j'ai caché ton bijou sur Jupiter, soupira Mitchie, il tient compagnie à ton cerveau. Crétine !

Le directeur commença à partir et demanda aux curieux de s'éloigner, quand Shane remarqua qu'un objet tombait de la poche de la jeune femme.

« - Ella, tu as fait tomber ton bracelet, dit-il en le tendant.

La jeune femme se figea et le regarda, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Seulement Brown reconnut l'objet tant cherché, et le prit. Se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes, il leur demanda des explications.

« - Euh… Je… Je suis désolée Tess, je voulais te l'emprunter pour la journée, je ne pensais pas que tu le chercherais, dit-elle peu convainque de son propre mensonge.

« - Je crois que tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un, décréta le professeur de danse.

Elle s'excusa auprès du directeur de l'avoir dérangé, seulement celui-ci dit :

« - Et à Mitchie également, pour l'avoir accusé sans preuve.

« - Ah oui ! Désolée Mitchie, dit-elle sans le penser.

* * *

><p>Celle-ci la regarda et hocha la tête, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle replaça les objets que le directeur n'avait pas remis à la bonne place puis, quand tout fut propre, s'assit sur son lit un léger sourire aux lèvres.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Non, mais j'y crois pas, s'énerva la féministe. Oser t'accuser, sans preuve, et sans avoir demandé avant à ses deux colocs si elles avaient vu son bracelet, mais quelle garce, cette Tess ! Une vraie peste ! Et en plus ça rime, s'amusa-t-elle aussitôt calmée. Tu vas voir, je vais écrire un poème, à son intention. Alors Tess, ça rime avec quoi ? Baisse ? Cesse, fesse, caisse, laisse, messe, naisse, peste naturellement, et à la limite, veste et reste. Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui dire notre façon de penser avec tout ça.<p>

Elle s'installa sur son lit, un bloc-notes devant elle et commença à écrire, sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Caitlyn soupira et reprit ce qu'elle faisait avant, à savoir, créer une nouvelle piste, son casque sur ses oreilles. Sans bruit, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>De son côté Ella se répandait en excuse pour avoir fait capoter le plan de son amie.<p>

« - Je suis désolée Tess ! Sanders voulait me parler, et le temps que je règle son problème, vous arriviez. Je pouvais pu agir.

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir Ella ! Je t'ai demandé de le cacher, il y a presque une heure. Tu aurais du dire à Sanders que tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant, et lui donner rendez-vous après ! A cause de toi, j'ai été ridiculisée, s'énerva-t-elle. Et obligée de m'excuser face à Mitchie. Devant Shane en plus !

A chaque mot, elle criait de plus en plus fort, si bien que son amie, se fit toute petite, et lorsqu'elle la traita de bonne à rien, acquiesça. Depuis son arrivée au camp, Tess avait pris Ella sous son aile. La jeune femme était d'un naturel extrêmement timide. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle était amie avec elle, mais pour son talent plus qu'évident en danse. La jeune femme dansait depuis toute petite et avait toujours été meilleure qu'elle. Aussi, pour éviter d'avoir de la concurrence durant les concours, elle l'avait admise dans le duo qu'elle formait avec Peggy. Bien que cette dernière faisait simplement partie des chœurs. Elle chantait vraiment bien, et Tess détestait qu'on lui vole la vedette, aussi chaque personne talentueuse, avait, selon elle, l'honneur de pouvoir faire partie des _It Girls_. Seulement, la plupart avait refusé, lui disant clairement qu'ils préféraient monter seul sur scène, que de faire de la figuration, lors des concours. Cependant, tous reconnaissaient son talent, et son aisance sur scène. Depuis deux ans qu'elle venait au camp, elle n'avait perdue qu'un seul concours, celui de la plage tout récemment. Aucun des _Tous pour un_ n'avait été présent, puisqu'ils étaient avec Mitchie, qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps aux dires de Caitlyn. Elle avait été déconcentrée. Lola s'était inscrite juste avant la fin et avait remporté le trophée. Et cette défaite lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle s'était donc promis de s'entraîner sans relâche, pour gagner le concours final et battre tout le monde. Seulement, chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour s'aérer l'esprit, elle voyait sa rivale, discuter ou rire avec Shane.

« - Elle m'énerve aussi, celle-là ! Il faut qu'on la mette hors course, dit-elle à l'intention de ses deux complices.

« - Qui donc, demanda Peggy qui n'avait pas suivit le chemin des réflexions de la diva.

« - Mitchie pardi ! Elle nous vole la vedette, depuis le début ? Elle est presque aussi douée que nous.

« - C'est vrai que j'adorerais avoir sa voix, rêva Ella.

« - Et moi sa facilité en danse.

« - Et moi, deux amies qui m'écoutent au lieu de jalouser une débutante. Depuis deux ans que les _It Girls_ sont formés, on gagne le concours final. Je ne supporterais pas que cette année, elle nous le souffle. On est les Reines ici, pas question que ça change, c'est clair ?

Les deux déglutirent et acquiescèrent, sous le regard satisfait de la blonde. Se concentrant, elles cherchèrent un nouveau plan. Seulement, bien vite, Peggy renonça. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à éliminer la concurrence, au contraire. Elle aimait l'idée de devoir se dépasser, pour gagner. Avoir tout qui lui tombe facilement dans les mains ne l'intéressait pas. Selon elle, on en éprouvait aucune fierté, ni aucun plaisir. Dès son plus jeune âge ses parents lui avaient appris que c'était en travaillant dur qu'on réussissait. Elle se souvenait encore du premier pull qu'elle s'était achetée toute seule. C'était un beau modèle en cashmere blanc, qu'elle adorait. Elle avait craqué et avait supplié son père de le lui acheter, mais il était resté inflexible. Elle était en âge de travailler, elle devrait donc trouver l'argent. Pour la motiver, il lui avait demandé de gagner la moitié de la somme, et il s'engagerait à payer le reste. Elle avait donc gardé des enfants, et avait apprécié s'occuper d'eux. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait gagné assez pour se l'acheter, et même plus. Sans un mot, elle était partie l'acheter, puis l'avait fièrement montré à son père. Celui-ci lui avait remboursé la totalité, en décrétant qu'il lui en faisait cadeau, puisqu'elle avait respecté sa part du contrat, au-delà de ses espérances. Naturellement, elle ne l'avait pas emmené au camp, et ne le mettait rarement, pour ne pas l'abîmer trop vite, mais depuis ce jour, elle avait eu une autre vision de la vie, qu'elle cachait à sa meilleure amie. Peggy savait très bien que Tess ne comprendrait pas qu'elle soit fière d'avoir du travailler pour s'acheter un vêtement, mais elle s'en moquait.

Revenant à ses préoccupations elle sursauta lorsque son amie frappa dans ses mains, en souriant avant de partir. Regardant Ella, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le repas du soir arriva, Mitchie se rendit au réfectoire, seule. Ses deux amies étaient parties plus tôt, prétextant un truc à faire. Soupirant légèrement, elle s'approcha de la porte. Seulement, Tess lui barra le passage.<p>

« - Je tenais à m'excuser, une nouvelle fois, minauda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas sympa de ma part, surtout que tu étais seule avec Shane. On a du vous déranger en plein rendez-vous amoureux.

« - Arrête le maquillage, ça te monte au cerveau ! Shane et moi sommes simplement amis.

« - Alors pourquoi, vous étiez seuls au milieu du lac ? Non parce que vu du bord, vous semblez plus qu'amis.

Mitchie la regarda et haussa les épaules avant d'entrer. Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'engouement de certaines personnes pour les rumeurs. Elle s'assit avec ses amies et se joignit à la conversation, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Sa mère commençait à lui manquer, et si, grâce à Lauryn, elle avait appris à vivre sans être tout le temps avec elle, elle aimait les après-midi qu'elles passaient toutes les deux à parler de tout et de rien. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit avec elle au camp, avant de se souvenir que sa mère avait sûrement autre chose à faire, à présent. « Surtout depuis qu'elle a accepté de se marier à Xavier, songea-t-elle tristement. »

« - Mitchou, un souci ?

« - Non, ça va Hope ! Je pensais juste à ma famille. J'avoue qu'elle commence à me manquer. Je ne pensais pas que deux mois de vacances seraient aussi longs.

« - Rassure-toi ça va passer vite, à présent ! Et puis, au pire, tu peux toujours demander à Shane de prendre des nouvelles de ton frère. Vu que vous êtes amis, à présent, commenta Caitlyn.

« - C'est pas faux, ça !

Elle hocha doucement la tête et tout en se restaurant, se demanda quand elle pourrait lui demander ce service.

* * *

><p>Au même instant, Shane se leva, et demanda à son oncle s'il était autorisé à s'asseoir avec une amie.<p>

« - Bien sûr gamin ! Tu dois manger à la table des profs, mais rien ne t'interdit d'empêcher Mitchie de terminer son repas.

Le professeur sourit, et rejoignit la table de la jeune femme. Comme elle était dos à lui, et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Il demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de s'asseoir et Hope la lui donna, en souriant. Sans un bruit, il s'installa face à elle, et frappa dans ses mains. Elle sursauta en criant légèrement, et quand elle le vit, le fusilla des yeux.

« - Certaines choses ne changent pas, soupira-t-elle. Déjà quand je vivais chez toi, tu adorais me faire peur.

« - Désolé. Une mouche, mentit-il.

« - C'est ça ! Que veux-tu ?

Elle ne s'aperçut pas, que Tess écoutait toute la conversation. Elle écarquilla les yeux en apprenant qu'ils avaient été si proches qu'ils avaient déjà vécus ensemble. Le jeune homme lui sourit, énigmatique, et lui demanda si c'était bon, en lui montrant du doigt, la bouillie qu'elle avait faite.

« - Euh ouais, très bon, rit-elle. Et toi, bien mangé ?

Il acquiesça et, comme il n'ajouta rien, elle supposa qu'il ne voulait rien. Poussant son assiette, à laquelle, elle n'avait pas vraiment touchée, elle le regarda.

« - Dis donc, tu sais si Jason t'appelle bientôt ? Ou Lauryn ?

« - Euh non. Contrairement à quand j'étais avec ma copine, on ne se donne pas de rendez-vous téléphonique. Pourquoi, tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ?

« - J'avoue, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. En fait, c'est stupide, mais il me manque déjà ! Je l'ai vu hier, mais voilà, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de musique, lui et moi. Avant, on passait des heures à faire des duos à la guitare, tu te souviens, demanda-t-elle avant de reprendre quand il eut acquiescé. Et… Et je voulais savoir s'il revenait à Fresno bientôt ? Peut-être qu'il y sera ce week-end et qu'il pourra me dire si maman va bien.

« - T'as toujours pas coupé le cordon, se moqua-t-il. Tu sais qu'à ton âge, certaines personnes détestent leurs parents ?

« - C'était pas ton cas, si je me souviens bien. Au contraire, tu les adorais ! Tu restais éveillé tard le soir, pour leur parler.

« - Je leurs racontais la soirée que je passais à surveiller Aidan et ma sœur, nuance.

« - Et alors, tu aurais pu leur faire le récapitulatif au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. A moins que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ce que tu racontais, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils s'étaient légèrement penchés l'un vers l'autre. Cependant, ce détail n'avaient pas échappé à tout le monde, et certains observaient la scène, dans l'espoir de les voir s'embrasser, pour une petite partie, ou simplement pour voir comment ça allait se finir.

« - T'as tout compris. Je racontais les éventuelles bêtises qu'ils faisaient ou les caprices. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils soient là, sinon, ils en auraient pris pour leurs grades. Imagine, la réaction de ma mère si elle avait appris que tu avais fait un barbecue à la maison sans adultes près de toi, et tout en surveillant Aidan. Tu te serais fait massacrer au petit-déjeuner, et moi avec.

« - Tu les protégeais alors ? C'est trop mignon ! Faudra que je leur dise de te faire le bisou sucré, quand ils te verront.

« - Ah non, pitié, rit-il. Tout mais pas ça, la dernière fois, j'ai eu les joues toutes rouges, à force de frotter pour enlever le sucre. Mais le bisou normal, je suis preneur. Tu pourras, j'en suis sûr, convaincre Aidan sans trop de mal, à en juger, parce que je t'ai dit.

« - Ouais, sourit-elle. Quant à Lauryn, c'est déjà dans la poche. Elle adore ennuyer les gens et les mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu te souviens du jour de l'exposé avec un grand E ?

« - Sur le Débarquement ? Ouais, parfaitement. Je me souviens même du pique-nique du midi.

« - Mémorable ! Nos mères qui nous disent, toutes heureuses, qu'elles seront chaperonnes au bal, rit-elle. Enfin bref, à la récréation, elle m'a demandé une cinquantaine de fois, ce que je faisais sur tes genoux, au matin. Et à chaque fois, y avait une fille qui craquait pour toi, près de nous.

Il hocha la tête et lui promit de venger son honneur. Elle sourit, puis se leva. Il l'imita et tout en parlant, ils sortirent. Naturellement, il lui tint la porte, et elle le remercia en souriant, sous le regard noir de Tess.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau amis, le jeune homme ne lui parlait plus vraiment, et avec l'échec de l'après-midi, elle devait tout recommencer. Seulement, il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour se rapprocher de lui, sinon il faudrait qu'elle demande à sa mère de l'emmener la prochaine fois qu'elle serait invitée à une soirée, où ils seraient. « Et ça risque de ne pas se reproduire avant noël, calcula-t-elle. Il faut que j'agisse avant ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Complètement déconnectés du reste du monde, ils allèrent sur le ponton, où tous pouvaient les voir et continuèrent à discuter. Ils firent une liste des meilleurs moments de leurs couples, et furent complètement d'accord,  pour dire que la plus belle soirée, avait été celle où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

« - Ouais sans aucun doute, le plus beau moment de ma vie. Y en a eu d'autres superbes, rassure-toi, comme la soirée du bal, ou toutes les fois où j'ai dormi contre toi, mais aucun ne détrônera la première fois que tu m'as embrassé. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps faut dire, dit-elle les joues légèrement rose.

« - Je t'avoue que si c'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie, la seconde serait quand tu es venue au camp pour le concours final. Quand, avec les mecs, on est monté sur scène, j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas simplement te fixer. Avec tes yeux brillants et ton grand sourire que j'aime tant, t'étais tellement belle. Et puis ça faisait un mois, que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu me manquais vraiment.

« - C'est pour ça que dès la fin du concours, après que vous ayez gagné, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, pour ne plus me lâcher, avant qu'on soit à Fresno ?

Il sourit et acquiesça. Tout en parlant de leurs plus beaux moments, il se fit la réflexion, qu'il en voulait d'autre, avec elle. Elle croquait la vie à pleine dent et ne semblait pas être du genre à se poser trop de questions, même si elle était trop réfléchie. Il se demanda ce qu'ils risqueraient, s'il l'embrassait, puis se ravisa. Elle serait, peut-être, renvoyée du camp, et le détesterait.

* * *

><p>De son côté, la jeune femme soupira. Repenser aux beaux moments de leur histoire, n'était plus une si bonne idée, puisqu'elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle rêvait de reprendre là où elle avait tout stoppé. Surtout que ça avait été sa pire erreur. Elle le regrettait amèrement, surtout à des moments comme ça, simple, mais qui la faisait rêver. « Il ne manque que le soleil se couche et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et tout sera parfait, rêva-t-elle. » Seulement, ils ne firent aucun geste l'un vers l'autre, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas vraiment. Le repas semblait fini, vu le nombre de personnes qui les croisaient, et si Shane ne faisait pas un geste, Mitchie devait s'avouer qu'elle n'en faisait pas plus, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas rejeter tout le blâme de la stagnation de leur amitié, sur lui seul.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez compris la dernière phrase, j'ai du mal pour ma part ! J'espère que c'est tout de même français, et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement intéressant, (pour ma part), il reste important quand même !<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Chapitre11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée de poster si tard (avec un jour de retard quoi ) mais hier j'étais pas d'humeur à corriger donc… Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci tout pleins à **nouna**, **amy_chan**, et **karine** (Salut miss. Dis donc t'es vraiment sadique là ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu vas faire à mes persos si mon histoire se finit mal. A toi aussi ça te rend barge les « Je t'aime, moi non plus » ? J'y joue en ce moment avec un gars qui me plait. Ouais ta scène est magnifique, j'avoue. Mais ce que j'ai imaginé (pour ce nouveau chapitre) est quelque peu différent. Mais tu devrais en aimer une scène au moins. ^^ Non ça va, t'es pas aussi timbrée que moi donc ça va je gère lool. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Merci de faire vivre cette fic.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 12**

**Q**uand elle ouvrit les yeux, Mitchie sourit. Grâce à Shane, elle avait passé deux heures au téléphone avec son frère. Comme il le lui avait expliqué, ils avaient tous les trois mis en numéro fétiche, l'un des deux autres, ainsi que leur famille. Le dernier numéro était réservé à une personne différente, mais la même sans qu'ils le sachent, puisque ils avaient tous mis leur copine en illimité. A présent, seul Nate avait encore les trois numéros de pris, mais Shane comptait rapidement demander à Mitchie, son numéro pour le remettre à la place vacante. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, et qu'elle avait refusé tous ses appels de colère, il avait fait supprimer son numéro de sa liste et l'avait effacé de son répertoire, mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Elle se leva, fila sous la douche, et s'habilla d'un slim avec un haut rose que Lauryn lui avait acheté. La jeune femme sourit en songeant à son amie qui craquait pour cette couleur, et qui en achetait donc souvent. Mitchie en avait quelques uns dans son armoire mais les mettaient rarement, préférant le bleu.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et alla manger tranquillement. Elle croisa Andy en chemin et discuta avec lui. Il mangea avec elle, et elle sourit quand, il lui annonça qu'il ne participerait pas au concours cette année.

« - Personne ne veut d'un batteur qui sait pas danser. Je me contenterais donc de faire les deux chansons, et c'est tout. Et entre-nous, entre Lola, Tess et toi, je plains ceux qui vont participer ! Parce que vous avez toutes les trois des voix… Wahou ! La concurrence est rude !

« - Si tu le dis ! Enfin pour Lola, et Tess, je suis d'accord mais moi, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est dommage, si Hope ne faisait pas de batterie, je t'aurais proposé de venir avec nous ! Mais deux batteurs, ça risque de craindre un peu.

« - Pas grave, de toute façon habituellement je suis avec les _HLVC_, mais cette année, j'avais pas envie de participer !

« - Les _HLVC_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - _Hasta La Vista Crew_ ! Mais, ça va plus vite de dire _Hlvc_ !

Elle acquiesça en songeant qu'il avait raison. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes en tête à tête puis Hope les rejoignit, et les deux parlèrent batterie. Ne se sentant plus concernée par la conversation, Mitchie observa la salle. La plupart des élèves étaient arrivés, et elle vit Caitlyn discuter avec Lola, à une autre table. Elle leur sourit puis continua de faire le tour de la salle des yeux. Machinalement, elle regarda la table des profs et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son ami faire des grimaces. Il semblait bien s'amuser et Dee rigolait à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le regardait, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais elle sourit en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre son activité.

Quand elle eut finie, elle revint sur son repas et soupira lorsqu'elle nota que la moitié avait disparu. Se tournant vers Hope, elle la fusilla des yeux, et se leva, pour remplir, à nouveau, son assiette.

* * *

><p>Shane entra dans la salle et nota qu'elle était déjà là. Elle semblait passer un bon moment avec Andy, et il sourit. Seulement, la directrice musicale, ayant intercepté son regard se moqua gentiment de lui. Pour toute réponse, il fit plusieurs grimaces. A un moment, alors qu'il reproduisait celle que Hope avait faite le soir du premier concours, il nota que Mitchie le regardait. Il se calma instantanément, craignant qu'elle pense qu'il était immature, seulement, elle lui sourit en prenant un air affligé, puis observa le reste de la foule. Il ne sut comment intercepter ce regard, et allait y réfléchir, lorsque son estomac se manifesta. S'excusant auprès de Dee, il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose à manger. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle le rejoignit.<p>

« - Alors, on aime faire des grimaces, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« - Et ouais ! Paraît que ça met de bonne humeur, tu devrais essayer. C'est une petite fée que j'ai rencontré, il y a trois ans, qui me l'a dit.

« - Oh, mais si tu dormais dans la même pièce que Hope, tu n'aurais pas besoin de faire le clown, rit-elle les joues rouges. Et puis, j'ai passé une soirée géniale, alors je crois que rien ne m'enlèvera ma bonne humeur.

« - Alors, j'en suis content. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

« - Courte, mais elle en valait le coup.

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha pour prendre des toasts, mais il eut le même geste, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle se figea, puis lui proposa de se servir. Il n'était pas plus à l'aise mais donna bien le change. Prenant quatre tranches, il en déposa deux dans chaque assiette et lui souhaita un bon appétit. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, puis chacun retourna à sa table. Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de se passer le perturba légèrement. Il était conscient, qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais sentir son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'ils se frôlaient à peine, le fit revenir trois ans en arrière, quand il l'avait senti contre lui, pour la première fois. Elle était sous la pluie et semblait complètement absente. Il soupira, en revivant le moment, jusqu'à l'instant où elle l'avait remercié, alors qu'elle portait un de ses tee-shirts. Il s'entendit même lui promettre de toujours être là pour elle. Il se gifla mentalement en songeant que ces deux dernières années, il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, à cause de leur rupture. « Peut-être m'a-t-elle quitté pour que je me reprenne ? Si, dès le départ, j'avais su ce qu'elle me reprochait, j'aurais pu agir, mais elle est restée silencieuse, pensa-t-il. Personne n'était capable de me dire ce que j'avais fait de mal. Ce qui est normal, je merdais que quand on était seuls ! » Soupirant, il termina son assiette et se leva, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle le fixait étrangement, depuis qu'elle s'était rassise.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn s'installa pendant que Mitchie était partie se servir. Lorsqu'elle revint, avec une assiette assez remplie pour deux, elle la mit au milieu, et proposa à la future productrice de faire assiette commune. Elle sourit, mais accepta. Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle s'aperçut que son amie fixait la table professorale. Elle n'avait pas vérifié, mais elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle avait le regard brillant, comme à présent, c'était en grande partie parce que le professeur de danse n'était pas loin. Cependant, par acquis de conscience, elle se tourna et nota qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion, son assiette à moitié vide devant lui. Quand il partit, elle regarda Mitchie.<p>

« - Raconte ! Que s'est-il passé ?

« - Comment ça, demanda-t-elle alors que Hope se rapprochait.

Andy venait de partir également. La future productrice lui fit part de ses observations et la brunette soupira.

« - C'est idiot ! On était en train de se servir, et nos mains se sont frôlées, pour prendre des toasts, expliqua-t-elle. Sentir sa peau, ça m'a figée, parce que… Enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis bloquée comme ça, mais voilà. Après on a fuit la table tous les deux, et voilà.

* * *

><p>Les trois hochèrent la tête, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Peu de temps après, elles sortirent et Mitchie alla de son côté. Lorsqu'elles furent seules, elles reparlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin.<p>

« - Je crois qu'elle retombe amoureuse !

« - Elle est même carrément raide de lui, ajouta la productrice. Elle est tombée amoureuse, fin juillet, là c'est l'étape au dessus. Et je suis sûre que s'il n'y avait pas cette règle qui interdit les relations, prof élèves, ils seraient déjà ensemble, depuis plusieurs jours.

« - Y a une règle comme ça, ici ?

« - Bien sûr. C'est une obligation ! Du moins avant, parce qu'habituellement les profs ont plus de trente ans, mais là, elle sert. T'as pas lu le règlement ou quoi ?

« - Je me suis dit qu'il devait ressembler aux autres. Tu sais, on ne gaspille pas la nourriture, on obéit, on va en cours tous les jours et à l'heure, ce genre de choses ! Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

« - La seule qui diffère, c'est qu'on est obligé de participer à un concours, au minimum. Pas forcément le final, ça peut être le feu de camp ou celui de la plage, mais c'est pour nous apprendre à jouer devant un public, donc obligatoire. Pour ma part, je choisis souvent la soirée pyjama, et je fais la musique d'un autre. La première fois, c'était Lola, l'année dernière, les _Hasta La Vista Crew _! Y a que cette année, que j'ai mon propre groupe, entre guillemet.

Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis Sanders vint les voir. Ils discutèrent tous les trois, puis le jeune homme demanda de l'aide à Caitlyn pour la bande son de leur groupe. Les laissant seule, Hope partit demander la salle de danse, pour danser en toute liberté. Brown étant absent du bureau, et elle voulut frapper à la porte pour demander s'il y avait quelqu'un, seulement, une voix l'en empêcha.

« - J't'en prie Lauryn, sois sérieuse ! T'as peut-être jamais été élève ici, mais tu te doutes bien que les relations prof-élèves sont souvent, voir tout le temps, prohibées ! _…_ Mais, je me moque de savoir que tu ne veux que Mitchie en belle-sœur. Pour le moment, je ne ferais rien ! _…_ Oui, moi aussi, je maudis ce fichu règlement chaque soir en me couchant, rit-il. _…_ Avant le mariage ? Quel mariage ? _…_ Ah oui, celui de Connie ! Dis-moi, à ce propos il lui a fait quelque chose de mal Xav' ? Je ne sais pas, elle semble le haïr ! _…_ Ah d'accord ! _…_ Tu ne me crois pas ? Demande à ton copain, les profs n'ont pas le droit de sortir avec leurs élèves. _…_ Et puis zut, rit-il. Bonne journée !

« - Y a quelqu'un, demanda la batteuse en souriant.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-il.

Elle attendit environ trente secondes, puis il la rejoignit.

« - Que puis-je pour toi, Hope ?

« - Beaucoup de choses, dit-elle mystérieusement, mais je vais commencer simple. Je peux avoir la clé de la salle de danse ? S'il vous plait, professeur !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis la lui confia. Souriant, elle le remercia et partit en courant.

Durant deux heures, elle dansa sur du rock, puis enchaîna avec du classique, où elle reprit les mouvements de bases qu'elle avait répétée durant des années, avant de reproduire la chorégraphie du lac des cygnes. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé le classique, mais il lui avait appris à rester concentré, chose qui semblait difficile pour elle. Etant naît fin novembre, sous le signe du sagittaire, elle aimait faire plusieurs choses en même temps, mais elle allait rarement au bout. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à prendre des cours de piano, de guitare, de karaté, ou encore d'escalade. Le jour où elle avait voulu faire du classique, ses parents lui avait fait promettre d'aller au bout de l'inscription. Depuis ce jour, elle évitait de demander à ses parents des cours, puisqu'il l'avait inscrite pour cinq ans. Même si au final, elle avait acquit beaucoup de souplesse et de rigueur.

Trois heures plus tard, elle revint lui rendre la clé, avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle nota que Mitchie était assise sur son lit, concentrée à jouer de la guitare. Elle semblait buter sur les notes.

« - T'arrives pas à composer ?

« - C'est pas ma chanson ! C'est une partition que j'ai lue une fois, et j'arrive à faire quelque court moment. Alors j'essaie de trouver les notes, mais j'ignore à quoi elle ressemble, expliqua-t-elle avant de soupirer. Assez défoulée ?

« - Ouais, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. J'ai appris certaines infos qui te feraient bigrement plaisir, mais j'hésite à te les dire, de peur que tu te braques. A propos d'une certaine Lauryn et d'un certain Shane.

« - Explique-moi ce que viens faire Shane dans la même phrase que sa sœur ?

« - J'ai été demander la clé de la salle de danse, à Brown, mais il n'était pas là. Shane était au téléphone avec sa sœur. J'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles, et voilà ! Alors avant que je t'en dise plus, tu vas me dire ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui.

« - J'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle en posant sa guitare sur son lit. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, et je crois que je suis en train de retomber amoureuse, mais j'ai peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois, donc je n'ose pas me lancer.

« - Toute façon, le règlement interdit toute relation prof élèves qui aille plus loin que l'amitié. Caitlyn me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Mais tu l'aimes, t'en es sûre ?

« - Bah non, justement. Enfin pas totalement ! Mon cœur s'accélère quand je le vois, et quand on n'est que tous les deux, je donnerais cher pour qu'il m'embrasse, ou pour revenir deux ans en arrière. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit simplement, une réaction normale dû au fait, qu'on reparle beaucoup de notre histoire.

« - Ouais, enfin vous flirtez beaucoup aussi ! Et les regards que vous vous lancez, sont plus qu'éloquents, d'un point de vue extérieur.

« - On ne flirte pas, s'indigna Mitchie.

« - Et si, la belle, sinon comment expliquer la conversation d'hier soir ? Que vous avez eu au repas ? Quand il t'a fait remarquer que contrairement à quand il était avec toi, il ne donnait pas de rendez-vous téléphonique. Après, vous avez discuté de moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à vous. Et ça, ma belle, c'est du flirt chez moi, parce que vous vous coupiez volontairement des autres conversations, et de manière à ce que personne ne puisse intervenir. Sans parler du fait, qu'à chaque phrase, vous vous rapprochiez. Ou alors, ce moment, c'est celui que je préfère, quand tu lui racontais que Lauryn t'avait chambré sur le fait que tu étais sur ses genoux, et qu'il a promis de venger ton honneur.

« - On parle simplement, de nos souvenirs communs, c'est tout, s'expliqua-t-elle.

« - Si tu le dis ! Quelle excuse vas-tu me sortir quand je te dirais alors que tu flirtais également, quand je suis passée près de vous après le repas. Tu lui expliquais que tu adorais dormir avec lui, avant de lui rappeler votre premier _kiss._

Mitchie grimaça, mais dû reconnaître, que son amie avait raison.

« - Oui, bon finalement, t'as peut-être pas tord. Je crois qu'effectivement, je retombe amoureuse. Mais, il a tourné la page, je ferais donc mieux d'en faire autant. De toute façon, même si une partie de moi, ne demande que ça, qu'il m'embrasse hein, je sais que c'est encore trop tôt. On devrait déjà être amis, et voir éventuellement où ça nous mènera.

« - A une histoire d'amour ! Et tu en viendras à la même conclusion que moi, quand je t'aurais raconté, ce que j'ai entendu.

* * *

><p>Mitchie lui demanda de s'expliquer, mais Caitlyn rentra avec Sanders, à ce moment-là. Elle sentit qu'elle dérangeait, et s'excusa. Hope haussa les épaules, remettant la conversation à plus tard. Soupirant, la brunette, reprit sa guitare et prévint qu'elle allait près du lac, pour jouer. Elle s'installa là où le jeune homme aimait se cacher, et reprit sa recherche sur les notes de la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour elle. Seulement Tess, qui passait par là, l'aperçut.<p>

« - Non, mais ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre, Shane ne viendra pas.

« - De toute façon, je ne l'attends pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal. Et puis tu sais Tess, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas amie avec lui, pour sortir avec. Entre Shane et moi, c'est une amitié saine. Aucun profit contrairement à toi, qui n'est amie avec lui, juste pour pouvoir être à son bras, sur les photos.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi !

« - Je ne dis que la vérité. Je t'ai entendue t'en vanter auprès de tes amies, l'autre jour. Tu joues la carte de l'amitié, pour le moment, et tu feras tout pour sortir avec. Mais dis-toi que tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu n'es absolument pas son genre de fille, et même s'il se met avec toi, aucune chance que tu sois encore avec lui après Noël. Ryn' te ferait la misère ! Elle ne supporte pas les filles dans ton genre. Prétentieuse, capricieuse, et pourrie gâtée !

« - Sauf que je n'abandonnerais pas si vite ! Tu sais, il y a entre Shane et moi, quelque chose qu'il n'y aura jamais avec toi. Le revers de la médaille de la célébrité. Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent, et je peux deviner ce qu'il pense vis-à-vis de sa vie de star, parce que ma mère a les mêmes problèmes. Et ça, tu ne le pourras jamais !

« - Je n'ai qu'à le lui demander ! Je ne dis pas, qu'il me dira tout exactement, mais je saurais le principal, et sache que, comme tu me l'as dit, entre Shane et moi, il y a quelque chose qu'il n'y aura jamais entre vous. Un lien véritable ! Je l'ai rencontré avant qu'il ne soit connu, et je commence à le connaître. Et si je ne peux deviner comment il vit sa notoriété, je peux savoir s'il va bien ou non, rien qu'en le regardant. Un sourire ne cache rien pour les vrais amis.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, le jeune professeur, qui était venu à cet endroit pour jouer et réfléchir en paix, se figea. Il écouta l'intégralité de la conversation et soupira. Lui qui songeait que Tess était sincère dans ses mots, tomba de haut. « Encore une qui ne voulait fréquenter que le Shane connu, se dit-il. » Sans trop de bruit, il s'approcha quand le ton baissa et continua d'écouter, afin de savoir ce qu'elles pensaient de lui. Il sourit quand il entendit son ex copine parler d'amitié saine et sans recherche de profit, et s'avoua qu'elle avait raison. Il savait que jamais, elle se servirait de lui, pour être connue ou avoir certains avantages. Cependant, lorsque Tess décréta qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait en le comparant, à sa mère, il soupira. « Elle n'a pas tord, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. » Néanmoins, il sourit à la réponse de son amie. Elle avait entièrement raison. Si elle lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas, il le lui raconterait. Peut-être pas en détail, mais elle saurait le principal. « Et elle m'aiderait même à trouver une solution pour gérer au mieux, songea-t-il. Comme elle l'a toujours fait ! Elle a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle. J'espère que je pourrais lui rendre la pareille, un jour. » Sa dernière réplique fit mouche, et Tess s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis rejoignit son amie. Celle-ci était en train de jouer la mélodie qu'il avait écrit pour elle, puis se trompa.<p>

« - Je vais bien finir par trouver, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Ou retourner dans ma chambre en cachette et me voler les notes, proposa-t-il avant de s'asseoir en posant sa guitare sur sa gauche.

« - C'est une idée ! Fais-moi penser à demander à Lauryn qu'elle fouille pour moi. Je suis coincée ici, pour le moment. Alors quoi de neuf ?

« - Tu vas hurler, si je te dis que j'ai écouté la conversation que tu viens d'avoir avec Tess ?

« - Bah, ça dépend de ta réaction. Si tu m'en veux, pour avoir présumé que tu me raconterais tout ?

« - Non, rassure-toi, tu es dans le vrai. Comme tu lui as dit, tu commences à bien me connaître. Si tu me dis que tu vois que je ne vais pas bien, je t'en parlerais. Je n'ai jamais réussis à te cacher quelque chose. Enfin, sauf mes sentiments à ton égard, quand tu étais à la maison.

« - Tu as même toujours refusé de me dire à partir de quand, j'ai réussis à te faire oublier les filles de ton âge.

« - Et si je t'apprenais plutôt à jouer la mélodie, dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit et accepta de bon cœur. Prenant chacun leur guitare, il lui montra les notes, et elle refit, la musique par à-coup.

Au bout d'une heure, où ils avaient beaucoup rit, elle put refaire la mélodie sans se tromper.

« - Pas mal du tout, reconnut-il.

« - Il ne manque que les paroles. Tu me les chanterais, si je t'accompagne à la guitare ?

« - Non ! Je vais plutôt te les apprendre, et tu vas la chanter.

« - Oula non. Je te l'ai dit, je ne chanterais devant Jason et toi, que le jour du concours. Encore treize jours d'attente !

Il soupira tragiquement, et refusa de les lui chanter.

« - S'il te plait ! Ou juste dis-les moi. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai inspiré !

« - Mais tu m'as quitté, lui rappela-t-il. Donc je te la chanterais, accompagné de ma guitare, quand on sera ensemble.

« - Tu triches, les relations prof élèves sont interdites, dit-elle avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils flirtaient.

« - Encore treize jours à attendre, et ça ne sera plus un problème !

Elle rit de bon cœur, et admit qu'il gagnait cette manche, tout en tentant de réfréner les battements de son cœur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis prenant sa guitare, joua la mélodie sans la quitter du regard. Elle se mordit violemment, la joue, pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent une heure plus tard. Hope venait de la prévenir qu'elles allaient répéter la chorégraphie. Se levant la jeune femme, le regarda.

« - Je te préviens dans treize jours, je te lâche pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas montré !

« - Tu connais mes conditions. La balle est dans ton camp !

« - J'ai d'autres moyens sous les mains ! Lauryn, Jason, et même Aidan, lista-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord pour m'aider à fouiller la villa !

* * *

><p>Sur ces mots, elle sourit et partit, alors qu'il la fixait, en réfléchissant. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, mais dû reconnaître que dans cette bataille, il n'aurait que Nate comme allié. Et encore, si sa sœur lui demandait de l'aide, il se déclarerait neutre. Faisant une note mentale pour la cacher, quelque part où elle ne songerait pas à chercher, le cas échéant, il rejoua la musique avant d'enchaîner sur <em>Gotta find you<em>.

* * *

><p>Tout le long du trajet, Hope voulut savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais la jeune femme garda les lèvres closes. Elle lui dit seulement, qu'elle avait remarqué qu'ils flirtaient.<p>

« - Et pas aussi gentiment que tu ne le pensais ! Bon, on commence, demanda-t-elle à Caitlyn en ouvrant la porte.

Celle-ci acquiesça et elles s'échauffèrent. Mettant la mélodie pré enregistrée, elles ne firent que répéter leur show. Elles répétèrent durant une bonne heure, encore et encore, puis Mitchie souffla.

« - Pause, hurla-t-elle. J'ai soif.

Elles rirent puis s'installèrent au sol. Seule la parolière s'allongea, les jambes repliées en tailleur. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis se releva d'un coup.

« - Alors, dis-moi ce qui te fait penser qu'on finira par briser notre amitié, pour se remettre ensemble ?

Souriant, Hope fit un bref résumé à la future productrice du début de la conversation, puis enchaîna en relatant le morceau de conversation qu'elle avait entendue, en imaginant les réponses de Lauryn.

A la fin du récit, Mitchie eut un drôle de sourire. « Peut-être était-il sérieux alors ? Quand il parlait d'attendre treize jours, se demanda-t-elle. Surtout que d'après Hope, elle veut qu'on soit ensemble avant que maman se marie. Comme si on pouvait décider de quand on se met avec quelqu'un ? Ce genre de chose ne se prédit pas ! Ça vous tombe dessus, sans prévenir, comme la pluie, un jour d'été. Vous vous habillez légèrement en voyant le soleil brûler le goudron et deux heures plus tard, il pleut averse ! » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle loupa ce que ses deux amies disaient.

* * *

><p>Chacune faisait des pronostics sur la date définitive de leur remise en couple. Caitlyn était optimiste et pariait sur avant la fin de l'été, Hope pensait qu'il l'embrasserait pas avant la fameuse cérémonie qui mettait tant Mitchie en colère. Elles finirent par finalement reprendre leur entraînement.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, elles sortirent de la salle, et Hope alla rendre la clé, tandis que les deux autres, décidaient d'aller près du lac, après une bonne douche.

Accoudées à la balustrade du ponton, elles discutèrent de l'après Camp Rock.

« - Et si je ne revenais pas l'année prochaine, ou mieux, si tu te faisais repérer au concours, tu crois qu'on se reverrait, demanda Mitchie d'un coup sans prévenir.

Caitlyn lui assura qu'elles resteraient en contact toutes les trois, quoi qu'ils se passent, et elles échangèrent leur numéro. Lorsque leur amie les rejoignit, elle les imita, et la brunette fut rassurée.

A dix-neuf heures, elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois au réfectoire. Comme tout allait bien entre Shane et Mitchie, personne ne vit le regard mauvais de Tess, ni son sourire presqu'aussitôt après.

* * *

><p>Mitchie passa l'essentiel du repas, à émietter le contenu de son assiette en regardant le jeune homme. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Il était toujours amoureux, ou du moins, était retombé dans le piège de l'amour. Elle voulut le blâmer mais s'y refusa en songeant qu'elle était dans le même cas. Pire encore, loin de s'en vouloir, elle était contente d'être sous son charme. Même si c'était un peu tôt pour vivre l'histoire en elle-même. Cette simple information lui promettait des nuits plus qu'agréable. Elle se promit d'en parler à ses deux amies de Fresno. Elle soupira de contentement, posa son coude sur la table, mit son menton dans sa main, et un léger sourire aux lèvres, pensa au moment où elle allait les revoir.<p>

Elle finit son repas dans les dernières et sortit tranquillement. Shane était parti plus tôt, et elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir avant le lendemain. Cependant, elle décida de s'offrir une petite balade digestive autour du lac, avant de rentrer. Ne voulant pas de compagnie, elle refusa d'aller voir ses colocataires pour leur proposer de venir. La brunette ne comprenait pas l'attrait que l'étendue d'eau avait sur elle, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais su nager. Pire, elle avait failli se noyer, alors qu'elle était en vacances avec ses parents, au bord de l'océan. Un jour, elle avait été trop loin en nageant, et avait paniqué, lorsqu'une vague, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait plus pied du tout. Heureusement, son père l'avait sauvé ce jour-là, puisqu'il ne nageait pas loin d'elle, de peur que ce genre de choses arrive. Depuis ce jour, elle avait été incapable de vaincre sa peur. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu retourner dans l'eau, sauf dans les piscines, mais l'odeur du chlore la dérangeant, elle avait vite abandonné l'idée de pouvoir nager, à nouveau. Elle se permit un sourire amer, en songeant qu'elle avait peut-être abandonné trop vite. Seulement, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. La seule piscine où elle avait fait trempette, avait été celle de la villa des garçons, et encore. Lorsque Lauryn avait appuyé sur sa tête, pour lui faire boire la tasse, la jeune femme avait encore paniqué, et Jason avait hurlé sur la sœur de Shane après avoir sorti sa sœur de l'eau. Son amie s'était répandue en excuse et avait affirmé qu'elle n'était pas au courant, mais la brunette ne lui en avait pas tenue rigueur. Hormis Sierra, Jason et sa mère, personne ne le savait. « Pas même mon copain, songea-t-elle. » Shane lui en avait même un peu voulu, de n'avoir rien dit, sans trop oser lui dire. Seulement, ça avait crée une drôle d'ambiance au repas du soir, et elle avait aplanit le sujet, en précisant qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Lauryn avant d'obliger Jason à s'excuser d'avoir crié après la copine de Nate. En définitive, Shane avait pardonné au jeune homme, reconnaissant qu'à sa place, il n'aurait rien dit non plus sur les peurs de sa sœur.

Elle s'arrêta face à l'eau et regarda le lac. Son frère lui avait dit d'éviter cet endroit en particulier, car si le lac était artificiel, il n'était pas égal partout, et plus profond près de l'observatoire. L'esprit à mille lieux de là, elle n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière elle, et lorsqu'on la poussa dans l'eau, elle hurla, avant de tomber dans un grand « plouf » sonore. Elle avait eu beau faire des moulinets avec ses bras, rien à faire, elle était tombée. Elle chercha à sentir le fond, sans grand espoir. Paniquant, elle tenta de nager, vers le bord, mais elle arrivait seulement à surnager. Sans s'en apercevoir, puisque la nuit commençait à tomber, elle s'éloigna progressivement du bord. Entendant des pas, elle cria à l'aide, dans l'espoir qu'on vienne la secourir. Elle commençait à fatiguer, et buvait la tasse régulièrement. Fort heureusement son appel fut entendu, et quelqu'un plongea. Nageant jusqu'à elle, il la cintra à la taille.

« - Ça va ?

* * *

><p>« - Shane, dit-elle essoufflée.<p>

« - Mitchie ? Bon sang, tu ne sais pas nager, que fais-tu dans le lac ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et il nagea jusqu'au bord, où il la fit monter, avant de la rejoindre. Il voulut lui poser, à nouveau la question, mais elle semblait gelée. Remettant l'interrogatoire à plus tard, il la prit contre lui, et l'amena au bungalow où il dormait. Il espérait que son oncle ne dirait rien. La faisant entrer, il partit prendre une serviette et un de ses tee-shirts pour la réchauffer et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle s'y engouffra, en grelottant, et au travers de la porte, lui demanda pourquoi elle avait plongée. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et un pied contre le panneau de bois qui les séparait.

« - Je n'ai pas plongé, dit-elle, on m'a poussé ! Franchement, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais plongé surtout à cet endroit ? Alors que Jay m'a dit d'éviter de m'en approcher, puisqu'il était profond ?

Il grimaça en songeant que ce n'était effectivement pas son genre.

* * *

><p>Elle troqua son haut rose contre le vêtement du garçon, et s'arrêta une seconde pour le respirer. Il sentait l'odeur du jeune homme et elle eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Se reprenant, elle l'enfila et enroula ses cheveux dans la serviette, avant de sortir, alors qu'il avait profité de son absence pour se changer aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>Sachant que son oncle avait un séchoir électrique, il y accrocha le haut de son ex copine, puis lui proposa de s'asseoir. Elle refusa arguant qu'elle allait mouiller les meubles, et il soupira. Lui faisant face, il lui demanda si elle avait une idée de qui avait pu la pousser.<p>

« - Pas la moindre ! Je pensais être seule, je n'ai vu personne. Ceci dit, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du me mettre à repenser à la fois où Jay a hurlé sur ta sœur parce qu'elle m'avait mis la tête sous l'eau ! Mais je voulais comprendre, pourquoi ce lac m'attire !

« - Il t'attire ?

« - Oui, je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça autrement. J'éprouve comme un besoin de le voir, de m'approcher, comme s'il m'appelait. Il m'arrive même de rêver que je suis dans le lac et que je nage, sans problème. J'ai besoin d'aller le voir, de l'observer ! J'aime son calme et cette impression d'être minuscule, face à lui !

Si au début de la conversation, il fronçait les sourcils en cherchant qui aurait eu un quelconque intérêt à la pousser dans l'eau, à présent il la regardait, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce qu'elle disait lui rappelait, qu'il était pareil. A chaque fois qu'il était venu au camp, il avait eu besoin, un jour ou l'autre, de venir s'asseoir face à l'étendue et de laisser ses pensées dériver au grès du vent.

* * *

><p>Il était en train de l'observer sérieusement et la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Elle finit par soupirer, et se pencha pour dérouler la serviette et se sécher approximativement les cheveux. Il lui tendit un peigne et le remerciant elle coiffa sa chevelure, la tête en bas, avant de se redresser. Elle secoua la tête, pour qu'ils se placent comme ils le souhaitaient, puis les recoiffa. Quand elle eut finie, elle lui tendit le démêloir. Il le prit, tout en la fixant, puis le laissa tomber sur son siège avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Intriguée, elle le regarda faire, et sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Il caressa sa joue quelques instants, puis fit passer sa main dans sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux, et il prit ce signe comme une invitation. Tendrement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et commença à l'embrasser. Elle y répondit, aussi doucement, mais bien vite la passion les submergea. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser depuis quelques jours déjà, et quand elle eut conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle noua ses bras dans son cou, le rapprochant inconsciemment d'elle. Des souvenirs, des nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle devint plus passionnée. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre par cette étreinte, qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Le manque d'air les fit se séparer, mais juste le temps de remplir leurs poumons puisqu'ils repartirent en apnée presque aussitôt. Se collant à lui, elle tenta d'avoir le dessus dans cette embrassade. Quand Mitchie sentit les mains du jeune homme caresser son dos, pour la coller complètement contre lui, elle soupira de soulagement, en voyant qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Il lutta également pour avoir le dessus dans ce baiser, et elle perdit la bataille, mais sans moqua. Le sentir enfin l'embrasser, était pour elle, bien plus important que de savoir qui avait le dessus sur l'autre. Seulement, elle se rappela qu'ils étaient au camp, et non pas, comme elle l'avait pensé un bref instant, dans le passé. Un passé où ils étaient encore ensemble et se décolla trop vite de lui, achevant le baiser qui les laissa pantelants quelques instants. Il voulut lui demander la raison de cette rupture, seulement son oncle entra à ce moment-là.<p>

« - Mitchie, que fais-tu ici ? Dans un tee-shirt de mon neveu ?

« - Quelqu'un l'a poussé dans le lac, et comme elle ne sait pas nager, je l'ai sorti de l'eau, et ramener ici, pour qu'elle soit au sec, expliqua le jeune professeur. Je sais qu'en toute logique, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de venir dans le bungalow mais, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans le sien et je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans l'eau. Et puis, elle est honnête, tout le monde te le dira à la maison.

« - Ce n'est pas la question, le rassura le directeur, mais quelque chose m'échappe. Qui t'a poussée ?

« - Comme je l'ai dit à Shane, je l'ignore ! La personne a attendu que je lui tourne le dos. Je ne l'ai même pas entendue marcher.

Brown hocha la tête, puis lui demanda de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle hocha la tête, et le jeune homme la raccompagna. A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés du bungalow, qu'il prit sa main pour l'arrêter. Se mettant face à elle, il tendit son autre main pour caresser ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué, mais elle s'écarta, en le lâchant. Etonné, et légèrement blessé, il lui en demanda la raison.

« - Je suis désolée Shane, mais je… Ecoute, c'est interdit ! Et puis, je… C'est trop tôt pour moi. On est à peine ami ! Je sais qu'on ne sera jamais que ça l'un pour l'autre, mais… Me remettre avec toi, serait douloureux. Parce que je sais qu'il faudrait se cacher, si on décidait de braver l'interdit et je n'en ai pas la force. Pas plus que de te voir deux semaines, et me comporter en amie, alors que je ne veux que t'embrasser. Je suis désolée, mais par ta faute, et la mienne, j'ai déjà trop souffert en étant avec toi, et je… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de former un couple avec toi, enfin une partie de moi, n'en est pas sûre. Je sais qu'il n'y a que dans tes bras, que je me sens invincible, mais comprends-moi ! J'ai peur ! Peur que tu redeviennes cet être prétentieux et arrogant. J'ai peut-être tord en disant qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois avec une prétentieuse. Au fond, c'est peut-être ce qu'il te faut, pour que toi, tu gardes la tête froide. Peut-être est-ce que c'est moi qui te fais devenir ce prétentieux, que je déteste tant, dit-elle en pleurant. Et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu sois malheureux. Désolée !

Elle commença à partir, mais il la rattrapa.

« - Attends Mitchie. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je sois malheureux, mais dans ce cas, ne me repousse pas. Je t'aime ! Ça a toujours été le cas. Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès le début, mais j'ai été trop stupide pour ne pas voir à quel point tu étais faite pour moi. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi une seconde chance. Je te promets de ne pas reprendre la grosse tête, tu pourras même porter ta salopette que tu adores, tous les jours, si tu le souhaites, et même venir habillée avec dans un restaurant prestigieux, si l'envie t'en prend. Mais, s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas ! Pas maintenant que je sais, que tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi. Pas maintenant que je m'aperçois à quel point tu m'es vitale. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés Mitchie. Je sais que j'ai merdé dans le passé, mais j'étais aveugle, tu m'as rendu la vue. Ne me renvois pas dans le noir. Pas maintenant ! S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en lui relevant le visage à l'aide de son pouce.

* * *

><p>Tout en long de son discours, il s'était approché, et avait repris sa main. Lorsqu'elle avait baissé les yeux, il avait placé son pouce sous son menton, et l'avait relevé pour la voir. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en la voyant pleurer, et se demanda pourquoi. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal, ou avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Il l'ignorait mais la voir des larmes roulant sur ses joues, fut trop dur pour lui. Il l'attira contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle y resta quelques secondes, puis s'écarta doucement. Il l'interrogea sur la raison de ses larmes, et elle soupira tristement.<p>

* * *

><p>« - Tu étais où durant ton discours ? Il était tellement beau, qu'il en rendrait Juliette jalouse. C'était tellement… Si je pouvais, je l'aurais enregistré. J'ignore si tu es sincère, mais t'entendre me dire tout ça, c'est… Tu me dis que je te suis vitale, que je te rends la vue, et que je suis faite pour toi, mais si c'était du vent ? Si tes paroles, aussi belles et sincères soient-elles maintenant, n'étaient plus que du vent, d'ici deux ans ? Je te l'ai dit Shane, j'ai trop souffert durant notre histoire. Toutes ces fois où tu étais loin de moi, où tu croisais de superbes actrices, des présentatrices belles comme je ne le serais jamais, tout ça, c'est très dur à gérer, et j'ai peur de m'abîmer encore dans une relation qui se terminera peut-être par des larmes. Peut-être que non ! Que comme Nate et Lauryn, on est fait pour être ensemble, comme tu l'as dit, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre. Non pas sûr de toi, tes yeux ne mentent pas et je sais que tu as pensé chacun des mots que tu m'as dit, mais je ne sais pas si moi, je t'aime réellement ou si je ne retombe dans tes bras que par manque affectif. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te donnant de faux espoirs. J'ai besoin d'être sûre. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Vraiment ! J'aurais aimé être sûre avant de t'embrasser.<p>

La nuit était noire à présent, et il l'attira dans un endroit à l'écart de la lumière des bungalows. Il retraça, délicatement, sa mâchoire du bout du doigt. Il ne pouvait plus la voir à présent, mais il sut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, en ne voyant plus l'étincelle de ses iris. Il posa son index sur ses lèvres en lui chuchotant de se taire. L'enlevant il le remplaça par ses lèvres, dans un baiser doux et tendre. Quand il s'écarta, il l'entendit soupirer, puis chuchota :

« - Je te promets d'attendre ta réponse Mitchie. Et je suis certain qu'on est fait pour vivre quelque chose de beau et de long. Peut-être même éternel, comme ta Juliette avec son Roméo.

Elle ne dit rien, mais embrassa sa joue, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« - Malgré mon plongeon forcé dans l'eau du lac, c'est une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Ne me force pas à en détruire la magie du moment. Je sais que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente. Tu dis m'aimer, et j'aimerais pouvoir te dire, à mon tour ces trois mots, mais je ne sais pas s'ils seraient sincères, aussi je préfère me taire. Bonne nuit Shane, et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle l'embrassa, une nouvelle fois sur la joue et s'éloigna, pour retourner à son bungalow. Les yeux rougis et brillants par les larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle fixa la peluche.

« - C'est le tee-shirt d'un mec que t'as sur le dos, et je crois bien que je l'ai vu, récemment sur Shane. T'as des trucs à nous raconter toi, décréta Hope.

La jeune femme la regarda, et sans un mot, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea, puis fit face au miroir. Elle entendait encore les mots qu'il lui avait dit, et malgré elle, pleura à nouveau.

« - A partir de maintenant, ça sera trop dur de le voir, tous les jours. Impossible ! Ingérable !

« - Hey, ça va la dedans ?

Ouvrant la porte, Mitchie fit face à ses deux amies. Elle s'installa sur son lit, et leur raconta sa soirée. Elle hésita au moment de leur dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Non qu'elle ne sache pas si elle voulait le dire ou non, mais arriverait-elle à retranscrire, ce qu'il lui avait dit, de manière à ce qu'elles ressentent le moment comme elle. A bout d'idée, elle leurs décrit la scène, et termina son récit les joues humides. Caitlyn soupira en déclarant qu'il savait manier les mots comme personnes.

« - Forcément que les chansons du groupe sont superbes ! Avec un parolier pareil.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! J'ai beau être une féministe convainque, dit-elle en fixant la future productrice, si un mec me disait d'aussi belles phrases, moi aussi ça me retournerait… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

« - Je ne sais pas Hope, soupira la jeune femme. Me coucher dans un premier temps et passer la nuit à savoir comment gérer sa présence et mes doutes. J'ignore comment je dois agir à présent. Je serais incapable de faire comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé, mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas le voir, sans l'embrasser, ou le sentir contre moi.

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, voulant cacher ses larmes, mais Caitlyn la prit dans ses bras. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elles allaient trouver la solution. Au bout de dix minutes, elle releva les yeux, et murmura :

« - Vous allez m'en vouloir, mais je vais quitter le camp ! Je sais qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine et demie, mais je ne pourrais pas. Pas le voir tous les jours, le croiser cinq fois par jours, sans craquer. De toute façon, si quelqu'un nous voyait, je serais renvoyée. Le plus simple pour moi est de partir.

« - T'inquiète, je comprends, soupira la productrice en herbe. De toute façon au pire, on demandera à Shane qu'il envoie Jason te ramener ici, si tu trouves la solution à ton problème avant le concours.

« - Ouais, on s'en moque du concours. Après tout, si ça se trouve, on n'aurait pas gagné, soupira Hope. Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

« - Merci les filles, vous êtes vraiment géniales, dit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

Caitlyn n'ajouta rien, et leur proposa de se coucher. Peut-être trouveraient-elles une solution alternative durant la nuit. Les deux obtempérèrent, et une fois dans son lit, Mitchie soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'être lâche, mais elle devait agir pour le mieux, pour son cœur.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Vous allez me tuer, je le sens. D'ailleurs, je vois déjà les menaces de morts arriver ! Mais quand même ayez pitié, les déclarations sont vraiment belles non ? Allez promis, à présent, j'introduis l'idée que <strong>chris87<strong> m'a donnée, et qui est à la base de cette fic en deux parties ! Mais ne lui en voulez pas non plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, quand même un tout pitit bout !

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Chapitre12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster en retard. Je devais poster ce matin mais je me suis levée plus tard que prévue donc… Bref, j'espère que vous profitez bien des soldes (moi c'est le cas, je prends l'eau.) Merci à tous de me lire mais surtout à **nouna**, **karine** (Salut miss. Ptdrrr comment je peux faire douter Mitchie ? Facile, je devais introduire l'idée de chris87 donc… Non je suis désolée si tu m'en veux mais je pense que c'est plus propre ainsi. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Bisous miss.) et **Solen** (Salut miss. Dis donc, t'as tout relu ? Chapeau ! Tes mots me touchent mademoiselle. (Même si je devrais plutôt que ce n'est pas sérieux de privilégier ma fic à tes révisions mais je sais que parfois on a besoin de souffler donc…) Oui en effet, le baiser arrive rapidement mais comme je compte les séparer… Je ne sais pas si ça compte vraiment lool. Pour celui ou celle qui a poussé Mitchie dans l'eau, réponse dans ce chapitre, promis. Tu sais, t'as pas à te sentir nulle par rapport à moi. C'est probablement mon seul talent d'écrire donc… Et puis j'ai pas ton âge. Au risque que tu me maudisses, révise bien. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour ne pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 13**

**L**a jeune femme passa la nuit à réfléchir à son problème, cherchant une solution qui lui permettrait de rester pour le concours. Après tout, elle avait promis à son frère d'être présente, et aimait tenir ses engagements.

Les yeux ouverts, elle vit le soleil se lever et soupira. Elle sortit de son lit, sans bruit, et prit une longue douche froide pour se réveiller. A six heures, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, au cas où le directeur accepterait qu'elle parte. Une heure plus tard, Caitlyn se levait, la mine triste. Elle lui avoua n'avoir trouvé aucune solution alternative, et la brunette sourit tristement.

« - Ecoute, j'ignore si je pourrais repartir, mais si c'est possible, promets-moi que vous participerez toutes les deux ? Vous vouliez déjà monter un groupe avant de m'entendre chanter, faites-le quand même. S'il te plait !

La future productrice promit d'en parler à Hope, puis lorsque huit heures sonna, elle observa Mitchie prendre le chemin du bureau. Il était encore tôt, mais elle savait que le directeur serait présent. Arrivée devant la porte, elle souffla, pour se donner du courage, puis frappa doucement, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Shane, qui y soit. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce fut le professeur de chant qui lui ouvrit et il l'invita à entrer, en souriant. La mine triste, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et il fronça les sourcils.

« - As-tu bien dormi, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit son visage fatigué.

« - Pas vraiment, je… Est-ce qu'il me serait possible de quitter le camp ? Je sais qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine et demie, mais je… Je ne peux pas rester. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

« - C'est bien la première fois qu'un pensionnaire veut partir avant la fin, dit-il étonné. Que s'est-il passé ? Parce que tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu pars à cause du plongeon dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je… Non ! C'est juste que… Ecoutez, j'ignore s'il vous en a parlé ou non, mais il y a deux ans, je suis sortie avec Shane, et je pensais être guérie, mais finalement, non ! Et hier, on a dérapé, et je sais que si je reste, on recommencera à déraper. Alors pour éviter qu'il aille en prison, je préfère partir. Diane m'en voudrait s'il se faisait enfermer à cause de moi.

« - Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Je trouve cependant dommage que tu partes. Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un peu ? La situation doit être gérable, il suffit de trouver comment.

« - J'y ai passé la nuit monsieur, et si je reste, je sais que je serais incapable de ne pas l'embrasser encore. C'est pour ça, je préfère partir, pour le moment, et ne le revoir qu'après. Quand il ne sera plus prof, ni moi son élève. Je me suis déjà arrangée avec Caitlyn et Hope, il ne manque que votre aval, et que ma mère accepte de venir me chercher, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Je vois ! Bon, rassure-toi, si tu pars tu seras remboursée des jours que tu ne passeras pas ici, ce qui est normal. Comptes-tu l'annoncer à tout le monde ?

« - Simplement à Shane ! C'est le seul, qui connaît le problème sans savoir que je pars. Après, ce que les autres élèves pensent, je m'en moque, soupira-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, et lui demanda de repasser à midi, afin de lui laisser le temps de tout préparer. Elle le remercia et retourna à son bungalow. Hope était levée à présent, et elle leur annonça qu'elle partirait dans l'après-midi. Les deux hochèrent la tête, et commencèrent à l'aider à tout ranger.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était prêt, et son lit, nu de drap. Elle s'y assit, entourée de ses sacs, et soupira en songeant que le plus dur restait à faire. Prenant son sac, où était Cabotin ainsi que des photos, elle alla près du ponton. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, mais ignorait à quelle heure. Posant le tout, elle s'assit face à l'eau, mais assez loin, pour que même si on la pousse, elle ne puisse pas tomber, de nouveau. En attendant qu'il ait envie de venir, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui dirait exactement. Elle ignorait complètement comment lui dire qu'elle fuyait le camp, et lui plus précisément. Elle attendit jusque midi, puis alla signer les papiers qui lui permettraient de partir avant de revenir sur le ponton.

Une heure passa, et il fit enfin son apparition.

« - Salut, je te cherchais, dit-il joyeux. J'ai croisé Hope qui m'a dit que je te trouverais là. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Salut Shane, dit-elle doucement en le regardant.

« - Toi, t'as pas dormi ! Ne mens pas, ça se voit sur ton visage ! Un problème ? Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider ?

« - Je… C'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà presque entièrement réglé le problème. Je voulais te voir également. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

« - Pour rien de spécial ! J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, c'est tout. Tu dois savoir pourquoi non ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est justement à propos de ça, qu'il faut que je te parle, dit-elle tristement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas, il en était certain. Allait-elle lui annoncer qu'après mûre réflexion, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il ne put s'interroger plus longtemps puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

« - Je… Quand je suis rentrée au bungalow après t'avoir remercié, je… J'ai parlé avec les filles. Je voulais leur avis, et peut-être auraient-elles pu m'éclairer. Seulement, une fois leur avoir tout dit, je me suis aperçue de deux choses. L'une que tu me manquais déjà, et que je voulais être dans tes bras, et l'autre est que, je ne peux pas rester avec mes doutes. J'ai besoin d'y voir clair, dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête, loin de toi. Tu vas me trouver lâche, mais je ne pourrais pas réfléchir correctement à ce que je ressens pour toi, si je te vois cinq fois par jours ! Surtout que c'est rare qu'on ne reste pas la journée ensemble, quasiment. A part, quand je répète, sinon, on se trouve toujours, on passe du temps ensemble, et… Et quand on parle, on s'arrange pour ne parler que de choses que personne ne connaît, afin de ne pas être dérangé, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant les mots de son amie. Et depuis hier, du moins, je m'en suis aperçut qu'hier, mais selon Hope, ça dure depuis qu'on se reparle bien, on flirte beaucoup toi et moi, et je ne peux pas rester objective.

« - Mais l'amour n'est pas objectif, objecta-t-il. On aime, ou on n'aime pas ! Je ne comprends pas que tu aies besoin de réfléchir afin de savoir si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, dit-il plus doucement. Tu me manques dès que tu n'es pas là, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien, mon cœur s'accélère quand que je te vois. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, à chaque seconde, et t'embrasser à chaque fois que tu me parles. Je veux hurler au monde ce que je ressens pour toi. Leur prouver que ce n'est pas qu'un feu de paille. Que c'est plus profond, plus puissant, et surtout beaucoup plus beau.

« - Je… C'est beau ce que tu dis, mais comprends-moi. Quand je t'ai quitté, pour de mauvaises raisons, pour la plupart, je m'en suis voulu. Je n'ai même pas passé un jour sans regretter cet appel.

« - Moi aussi, soupira-t-il.

« - Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant des mois, je t'ai maudit de me faire souffrir. Je t'aimais tellement à l'époque, et t'imaginer dans les bras d'Ashley, ça… C'était horrible ! J'en pleurais chaque soir, j'en faisais même des cauchemars atroces. Et puis, j'ai finis par oublier cette vision, et je passais des heures à imaginer où nous en serions si nous étions encore ensemble. Pendant deux ans, j'ai fais tous les rêves possibles. Bien sûr, je t'en voulais de ne pas vouloir quitter mon cerveau, surtout que Lauryn et Jason me parlaient de toi forcément, même sans entrer dans les détails, je savais comment tu allais. Alors j'ai décidé de te détester, c'était plus facile à simuler, que de m'avouer que tu me manquais. Et quand je t'ai revu ici, tout est revenu puissance dix ! Je vais pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, tu étais présent, mais le fait est que te voir chaque jour, normal, sans ta prétention, nous donner des cours de danse comme si tu n'étais pas connu, ça me chamboulait, et j'étais obligée de me concentrer sur ton attitude en dehors des cours, où tu redevenais arrogant, pour continuer à te détester, mais tu as fini par changer. En bien, et je suis retombée sous ton charme, soupira-t-elle avec fatalité. Mais tant que je pensais que tu avais tourné la page, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça m'aidait à ne pas aller trop loin, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Je ne veux et ne peux plus faire semblant ! Tu dis que tu as envie de m'embrasser dès que je te parle, que tu veux me prendre dans tes bras quand tu me vois, mais pour moi, c'est pareil. Si je m'écoutais, je serais dans tes bras, depuis que tu m'as salué, et je t'aurais embrassé un million de fois, mais il nous faut résister. D'une part, parce que j'ai peur de me tromper dans mes sentiments, et aussi parce que si on nous voyait, tu risquerais la prison, et je refuse de briser ta vie. C'est pour ça, que je vais partir ! Ton oncle est d'accord, et mes bagages sont prêts. Et rien de ce que tu diras ne changera ça, parce que j'ai besoin de faire le point, et il n'y a qu'en ne te voyant pas, que j'y arriverais. Mais dès que je serais fixée, je… Je demanderais ton numéro à Jay parce que mon portable est tombé dans les toilettes entre temps, et que j'ai perdu ton numéro. Enfin bref, dès que je serais fixée, tu le sauras. Mais il faut que tu me laisses faire cette démarche seule ! Sans m'appeler ou chercher à me voir. J'ignore de combien de temps j'aurais besoin, et ça me fait mal de savoir que je n'aurais peut-être pas de tes nouvelles avant noël.

« - Avant Noël, s'écria-t-il avant de se radoucir. Ecoute, je comprends que tu aies besoin de réfléchir, mais s'il te plait, fais au plus vite, sinon je vais péter un plomb. Surtout si à la fin, on est ensemble. Je risquerais soit de t'en vouloir de nous avoir fait gaspiller autant de mois, ou soit, de te kidnapper pour rattraper tout ce temps.

« - Je ferais au mieux, je te le promets. Mais avant de partir, j'ai une dernière chose à faire, dit-elle en décrochant son cœur de son cou. Tiens ! Je ne te le rends pas, rassure-toi. Tu me l'as offert, et tu l'as même fait réparer, avant de me le rendre, il m'appartient maintenant. Je veux juste ne pas partir d'ici sans que tu aies quelque chose qui te fasse penser à moi. Et ce cœur, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Avec Cabotin, mais je doute que tu acceptes de garder une peluche. Et puis, c'est idiot mais j'ai pleuré tellement de fois sur lui, pour toi, que maintenant que je le vois, je pense à toi.

Il hocha la tête, et un silence gênant s'installa. Durant quelques minutes, il l'observa alors qu'elle fixait le lac, puis reprit la parole.

« - Tu pars à quelle heure ?

« - Dès que j'aurais appelé maman pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je le fasse, dit-elle en se levant. Pourquoi ?

« - Sinon, j'appelle Jason. Il viendra te chercher. Je sais qu'il doit passer à Fresno dans la semaine pour voir sa mère.

Elle resta interdite durant quelques secondes, puis accepta. Elle ne voulait pas affronter sa mère et Xavier, seule. Il se leva et commença à appeler, alors qu'elle reprenait son sac, en souriant. Finalement Cabotin resterait avec elle. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre pour poser le tout et il acquiesça avant de parler avec son ami. Elle rentra et soupira, en posant la besace sur son lit.

« - T'as encore perdu ton cœur, lui signala Hope.

« - Je l'ai passé à Shane, nuance. Pour ne pas qu'il m'oublie, ajouta-t-elle.

« - C'est mignon, commenta Caitlyn.

Elle la fusilla des yeux, et lui lança un oreiller. Celle-ci fit mine d'être choquée avant de le lui renvoyer. Deux secondes plus tard, elles firent la plus belle bataille de polochon du camp. Seulement, au bout d'une demi-heure, elles s'allongèrent sur les lits, essoufflées. On frappa à la porte, et la batteuse alla ouvrir.

« - Finalement, y a pas que ma sœur qui ne sait pas ranger une chambre.

« - Non mais là, on a une excuse, décréta Mitchie en regardant son ex copain.

Il l'observa et en la voyant les cheveux dans tous les sens, les joues rouges, et les yeux brillants, il en conclut qu'elles avaient fait les folles. Secouant la tête, il la prévint simplement que c'était arrangé.

« - D'ailleurs à l'heure où je te parle, Jay est sûrement déjà dans la voiture, avec Lauryn, et Nate, probablement.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire et le remercia. Il hocha la tête et partit sans un mot de plus. Légèrement blessée, Mitchie se mit en tête de ranger le chantier. Elle nettoya sans un mot, puis s'assit sur son lit. Les yeux sur l'étui de sa guitare, elle se leva d'un bond, et les prévint qu'elle allait jouer. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, les deux se retinrent de lui proposer de venir. Marchant jusqu'à la cachette du jeune professeur, elle s'assit et sortit sa guitare. Elle commença à jouer la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour elle, puis enchaîna avec celle qu'il avait chantée. Elle chercha les notes, puis abandonna, pour enchaîner sur la chanson de Chopin qu'il aimait. Une fois encore, alors qu'elle la terminait, il arriva et lui cita le titre. Elle sourit tristement mais acquiesça.

« - Tu lui dis adieu ?

« - Au revoir simplement ! Je pense revenir l'année prochaine, si tu n'es pas professeur.

Comme il semblait blessé, elle ajouta :

« - Parce que si on venait à se remettre ensemble, et que tu es prof, tu risquerais la prison, donc…

« - Pas faux ! Je peux te déranger ou tu préfères rester seule avec le lac ?

« - Non, c'est bon. Installe-toi !

Il sourit mais s'assit face à elle. Elle reprit sa mélodie, puis se tourna vers lui.

« - Dis-moi, tu accepterais de me jouer un truc ? Si je te dis ce que c'est ?

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il acquiesça et, lui tendant sa guitare, elle lui demanda de lui jouer la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour sa voix mystère. Il sourit mais accéda à sa requête. C'était sans doute le dernier tête à tête, qu'ils auraient avant longtemps, il ne voulait pas la faire partir. Il se concentra donc sur la musique, et la joua deux fois, puis elle le remercia. Le jeune homme posa l'instrument qu'elle reprit aussitôt, sous son regard intrigué. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle commença à reproduire la mélodie, mais cafouilla à un moment. Riant doucement, il la corrigea. Il fut impressionné en s'apercevant, qu'elle n'avait fait que deux fautes, et il la complimenta. Les joues rouges, elle sourit simplement.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés tête-bêche*, les yeux dans les yeux. Shane lui racontait plusieurs anecdotes sur ce qu'il se passait quand ils étaient en studio. Elle rit, en songeant qu'il aimait toujours autant rire, et être ridicule.

« - Finalement, t'as pas changé, en deux ans ! C'est triste, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Si je n'avais pas changé, on serait encore ensemble non ? Donc, si j'ai changé ! Oh, je n'en suis pas fier ceci dit, mais bon. Regardons la vérité en face !

« - C'est vrai, mais finalement, un été ici, et tu es redevenu celui que je connaissais. Quelqu'un qui aime taquiner les personnes qu'il apprécie, et qui aime faire le pitre. Comme les grimaces que tu as faits à Dee !

« - Et j'ai raté ça, demanda une voix bien connu des deux jeunes.

Si le jeune homme n'eut qu'à lever les yeux, Mitchie dut se tourner. Se mettant sur le ventre, en s'appuyant sur les coudes, elle regarda la jeune femme.

« - T'avais raison l'autre fois, Shane ! Il n'y a que ta sœur pour nous déranger quand on est tranquille, rit-elle.

Sans laisser le temps à Lauryn de parler, elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, avant de saluer Nate. Elle nota cependant l'absence de Jason, et demanda où il était.

« - Parti voir si tu es dans ta chambre. Nous on voulait profiter de l'endroit deux minutes, mais c'est déjà occupé, lui dit son amie.

La brunette lui céda volontiers sa place et partit à la recherche de son frère. Elle entra dans la chambre pour le voir rire avec Hope et croisa les bras, faussement en colère.

« - Ah bah finalement, je te manque pas tant que ça.

« - Oh que si, ma petite chérie, mais cette demoiselle m'a fait remarquer que tu serais forcément avec Shane à votre endroit, et j'allais vous y rejoindre. Je venais à peine de lui dire que Lauryn y allait justement, quand elle m'a assurée que tu serais là dans la minute. On était juste en plein pronostics, se justifia-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Non mais, tu n'étais pas obligé de te justifier, tu sais. T'as le droit de bien t'entendre avec Caitlyn et Hope. De toute façon t'as même pas le choix, elles font parties de mes amies, et je compte bien les inviter à Fresno, donc vous vous recroiserez forcément. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

« - Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré ne revenir que pour le concours, mais Shane a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi, tu pars. Je vais donc te cuisiner aux petits oignons, pour tout savoir !

« - Pas la peine, je te raconterais quand on sera seuls, lui promit-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois autres arrivaient, et le professeur refusa l'invitation à entrer. Il partit donc, en leur demandant de le prévenir quand ils repartiraient. Dix minutes plus tard, Nate leur fit remarquer que s'ils voulaient être rentrés avant la nuit, ils devaient y aller rapidement. La jeune femme dit au revoir à ses deux amies, et leur promit de venir les applaudir, puis prit ses trois sacs. Jason la déchargea, et elle n'eut que Cabotin à porter. Ils déposèrent le tout dans la voiture, puis Nate alla prévenir son meilleur ami. Celui-ci arriva et remercia son ami. Il prit Mitchie dans ses bras. Lauryn et les deux garçons le saluèrent, et entrèrent dans la voiture. Restés seuls, la jeune femme s'excusa une nouvelle fois, mais il la coupa.

« - Ecoute, tout à l'heure, tu m'as prêté ton cœur, pour que je me souvienne de toi. Comme si je pouvais t'oublier, tiens, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. A mon tour, je voudrais te confier quelque chose qui me rappelle à ton bon souvenir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'ai rien contre Cabotin, mais il n'est pas transportable partout.

Elle acquiesça et prenant sa main, il ouvrit son poing, pour y faire tomber sa chevalière. Elle le regarda émue. Elle savait qu'il la tenait de sa grand-mère. C'était le dernier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, avant de mourir, et il y tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Autant dire que pour elle, c'était presque symbolique, qu'il la lui confit. Sentant son trouble, il s'expliqua.

« - Je… Hormis ce bijou, c'est ce que j'éprouve pour toi que j'ai de plus précieux, mais je peux pas te le confier.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la prendre. Imagine que je la perde, ou que je l'abîme.

« - Je sais que tu y feras attention, et puis comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas.

« - Je pourrais jamais t'oublier, et tu le sais. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Promis, j'y ferais attention.

Sur ces mots, elle la glissa à son pouce, et sourit lorsque secouant la main, elle vit qu'elle restait en place. Embrassant le garçon sur la joue, elle le prit dans ses bras quelques instants puis lui donna rendez-vous rapidement, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Elle s'attacha et la voiture démarra. Durant le trajet, Lauryn remarqua le bijou mais, si son regard devint brillant, elle s'abstint de commentaire. Au bout de deux heures, la brunette s'aperçut qu'il ne prenait pas la direction de chez elle, et elle les interrogea sur leur destination.

« - On va à Fresno demain, donc avec Connie on s'est arrangé. Tu dors chez nous ce soir, et comme on ramène Lauryn demain, et qu'on passe la semaine dans nos familles, on te ramène en même temps, expliqua son frère.

Elle acquiesça et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'ils furent coincés dans les embouteillages. Appuyée contre la vitre, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercée par les bruits du moteur.

* * *

><p>Quand elle ferma les yeux, Jason la regarda intrigué. Elle semblait épuisée, et perdue. Il se promit de l'aider à faire le point, une fois qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et nota le regard pétillant de Lauryn. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur ce qui semblait lui faire plaisir, elle sourit, en arguant simplement, que son frère risquait d'être bientôt en couple, puis prit un magasine qu'elle lut, sans répondre aux questions des garçons. Tous les deux se demandaient comment elle pouvait en être sûre, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la harceler, Mitchie soupira le prénom du garçon en dormant. Toute conversation se tue, et elle n'eut pas conscience des trois regards braqués sur elle.<p>

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. Lauryn semblait absorbée par son article de presse féminine, et Nate connaissait le tempérament plus que protecteur de Jason vis-à-vis de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il savait que celui qui ferait souffrir la jeune femme devrait répondre de ses actes face à son ami qui, s'il aimait rire et faire l'idiot, pouvait paraître plus que menaçant, si on s'attaquait à ses proches. Il se contenta donc de laisser ses pensées dériver sur sa copine. Ils appréhendaient la réaction de Shane lorsque celui-ci apprendrait qu'il avait l'intention de demander sa sœur en mariage dans deux ans. Malgré lui, il pria pour qu'il soit dans un bon jour, quand ils le lui diraient. Pour le moment, ils ne craignaient rien. Seul Jason et Mitchie étaient au courant et l'un et l'autre, avaient promis de garder le secret, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur feu vert. Seulement, il craignait que cette nouvelle créait des tensions dans leur groupe. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient eu de la chance, puisque Mitchie d'abord, puis Jason les avaient soutenus et aidés, mais l'un et l'autre seraient-il prêts à risquer de perdre l'amitié du garçon pour eux ? A en croire le nombre de fois qu'elle avait murmuré le prénom de son meilleur ami, la brunette serait neutre.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta et Jason se détacha avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, sans la réveiller. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et Lauryn lui ouvrit les portes, alors que Nate se portait volontaire pour apporter ses sacs.

« - On va la mettre dans la chambre de Shane, comme ça elle fera de supers rêves, et s'il hurle que son lit est défait, je lui dirais que c'était mon idée, coupa la jeune femme alors que Jason allait protester.

La soirée fut calme à la villa, chacun cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en trois jours pour qu'elle se sente obligée de partir.

* * *

><p>Jason eut la réponse le lendemain. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la jeune femme était dans ses bras, et attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il la salua, et elle s'excusa de s'être imposée, mais il la fit taire, en embrassant sa tempe, avant de lui demander comment elle allait. Elle soupira, et après avoir tenté de faire croire que tout allait bien, lui raconta la raison de sa fuite. Il l'écouta patiemment, sans l'interrompre, et ne posa ses questions que quand elle eut mit le point final à son monologue. Il lui demanda des détails sur certains points, notamment sur la personne qui l'avait fait tomber à l'eau mais, si elle avait une vague idée de qui il pouvait s'agir, elle lui dit comme aux autres, qu'elle ne savait pas.<p>

Ils ne sortirent de la chambre qu'à onze heures. Elle les remercia tous les trois pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé, et son amie lui demanda si elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Mitchie sourit en hochant la tête. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le jardin, et discutaient légèrement. Cette ambiance de repos et décontraction lui manquait depuis que sa mère était avec Xavier. Cependant, elle décida d'oublier tout ce qui la dérangeait, pour se concentrer sur l'instant. Elle passa une heure agréable, pendant laquelle ils firent tout pour la faire rire. Néanmoins, chacun du se préparer, puisque leur chauffeur arrivait à quinze heures pour les emmener à Fresno. Ayant pris sa douche depuis longtemps, elle profita qu'ils se préparaient, pour nettoyer la table et changer les draps du lit où elle avait dormi. La semaine qui s'annonçait, risquait de ne pas être très agréable pour ses nerfs, mais s'occuper du remariage de sa mère aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier ses sentiments confus, pour Shane.

Comme convenu, Josh arriva sur les coups de trois heures de l'après-midi, et les ramena chez leurs parents respectifs. Les premières à descendre furent les filles et Jason promit à sa sœur de passer le lendemain pour l'aider à régler son problème, puis la voiture disparue. Aussitôt, la future styliste lui demanda de quoi il parlait, mais au moment où elle voulut répondre, Connie, qui sortait une poubelle, les aperçut et courut après sa fille. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte, et promit à son amie de tout lui raconter dès que possible, avant d'entrer dans la maison où elle vivait. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à la considérer comme la sienne, mais quand elle nota l'absence de son futur beau-père, sourit à pleine dent. Elle monta ses sacs et lorsqu'elle descendit, salua Diane avant que celle-ci, après l'avoir serré contre son cœur, ne lui donne une tâche à faire. En effet, le mariage approchait à grand pas, et ils avaient tout un tas de choses à faire, s'ils voulaient qu'il soit parfait. Même s'ils avaient décidé de faire une petite cérémonie. S'enfermant dans sa chambre avec son amie, elles entreprirent de sélectionner la musique pour la fête, tout en parlant. Quand Lauryn connut toute l'histoire, elle lui sauta au cou, et régla la question bien rapidement.

« - Mitchie, si tu l'aimais juste comme j'aime Jason, tu ne serais pas partie, et tu résisterais plus que facilement à l'envie de l'embrasser. Tu n'en n'aurais même pas envie, crois-moi ! A moins que tu aies envie d'embrasser mon copain ?

La brunette grimaça à l'idée mais lui expliqua que c'était plus compliqué que ça, puisqu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec Jason auparavant. Peu enchanté par l'idée, la blonde réfléchit de son côté.

Deux heures plus tard, elle dut repartir laissant la jeune femme seule avec les deux adultes, puisque Xavier venait de rentrer. Elle les entendit rire en bas, mais continuant une sélection plutôt large de musique, elle refusa de descendre. Ce fut lui qui finit par monter, avant de frapper à la porte. Comme elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, elle ouvrit la porte, et le salua. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé quelques instants, et intriguée, elle accepta. Maladroitement, elle le félicita pour l'évènement, puis l'écouta parler tout en terminant son rangement. Seulement, elle se figea lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui rendre un service. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le regarda et demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« - Ta mère m'a expliqué que tu avais refusé de participer au concours, en revenant, et je sais que tu adores jouer pour ceux que tu aimes. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu accepterais de me rendre un grand service et offrir à ta mère, le plus beau des cadeaux, en jouant la chanson pendant laquelle nous danserions juste elle et moi. Comme tu le sais, elle adore danser, et je crois qu'elle serait touchée si pour cette danse seulement, c'était sa fille unique qui jouait et non pas un simple cd. Tu serais d'accord ? Bien sûr, en lui cachant ce détail, jusqu'au moment de la danse.

Mitchie le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, partagée entre l'envie de faire ce geste pour sa mère, et celle de refuser. A ses yeux, si elle acceptait, ça serait cautionner ce mariage, et c'était loin d'être son cas. Elle lui promit d'y réfléchir, puis lorsqu'il la laissa seule, appela Caitlyn. Elles prirent de leurs nouvelles conjointement, puis la jeune femme enchaîna sur le but premier de son appel.

« - Dis-moi, tu habites bien à Reno ?

« - Pour sûr ! Enfin, à moins que mes parents aient déménagé sans m'en parler, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Et, tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accords, pour que tu viennes à Fresno, le trente septembre ? Ainsi que Hope ? Mon futur beau-père vient de me proposer de jouer quelques chansons au mariage, et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que _Les Brunies_ soient réunis.

« - Attend je demande à Hope !

Mitchie s'assit sur son lit, et tendit l'oreille. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de joie de son amie Californienne. La future productrice lui promit qu'elles téléphoneraient à leurs parents rapidement pour avoir les autorisations, puis du raccrocher. Restée seule dans sa chambre, elle soupira, se maudissant de ne pas vouloir de nouvelle du jeune homme. Elle passa la soirée à terminer de tout ranger, et à écouter les nombreux cd des deux adultes. Lorsque minuit approcha, elle éteignit sa chaîne, et descendit. Elle donna une liste vraiment large des chansons qu'elle avait sélectionné, toutes triées par groupes, mettant les slows d'un côté et les musiques d'ambiance de l'autre. Elle avait fait une liste des chansons qui conviendraient selon le moment de la fête, et Connie l'en remercia avant de lui demander si elle avait faim. Même si elle mourrait de faim, elle refusa en arguant qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Elle les salua, remonta dans sa chambre, et se coucha après s'être changée. Les yeux ouverts, fixant son plafond, elle réfléchit à son problème puis finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Shane soupira lorsque la voiture eut disparue. Elle l'ignorait mais, à ses yeux, la jeune femme tenait son bonheur entre ses mains. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre, où il termina d'écrire un texte. Depuis qu'il était au camp, il avait retrouvé l'inspiration qu'il avait perdue durant ces deux dernières années. Il ignorait si les chansons en valaient la peine, mais les écrivait quand même, pour se les sortir de l'esprit.<p>

Au soir, il partit manger, le cœur lourd. Seulement, au pays du grand bonheur illusoire, il faut savoir cacher ses larmes, et il arriva aussi joyeux que d'habitude. S'asseyant avec son oncle, il les écouta discuter en fixant la place vide, de sa peut-être future copine. Il nota que les deux filles n'étaient pas plus joyeuses que lui, quand elles entrèrent. Hope hocha la tête dans sa direction, et lui fit un petit sourire triste, qu'elle accompagna d'une grimace recherchée. Il sourit, puis attaqua son repas, les yeux dans le vague.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se leva et retourna à son bungalow. Il passa la soirée à penser à Mitchie, se demandant si elle était bien arrivée, et si elle allait bien. Seulement, elle lui avait interdit de lui parler. « Et j'ai même pas pensé à lui demander son nouveau numéro, pensa-t-il. » Cependant, comme rien ne l'empêchait d'appeler ses amis, il envoya un rapide message à Jason pour savoir, et fut rassuré, lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle s'était endormie dans la voiture. Son ami lui promit de le tenir informé, puis raccrocha. Soupirant, il regarda l'heure. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir maintenant, il prit le pendentif qu'il avait dans sa poche, et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle le lui avait confié, et l'observa. Il fit jouer la lumière dessus, puis observa le reflet de la Lune, sur le cœur en argent, en soupirant. Son oncle arriva et lui demanda comment il allait. Pour toute réponse, il leva les yeux au ciel. S'il n'allait pas bien, il n'était, à ses yeux, pas non plus au bord de la dépression. Voulant comprendre, il demanda à son oncle pourquoi, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, ils en parlèrent et il finit par y voir plus clair. « Elle veut être sûre, pour ne pas me faire souffrir et pour se protéger. Mais je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais promis au début de notre histoire, et je l'ai bien fait souffrir. J'espère qu'elle sera vite fixée. Et que le résultat me plaira, songea-t-il. »

Il se coucha peu avant minuit, des doutes plein la tête, et des questions sans réponses. Il en avait même oublié la fameuse voix qu'il cherchait. Suite à l'audition, qu'il avait fait passer, il avait entendu quasiment tout le monde et personne ne correspondait. Il n'y avait que le bungalow trois qui avait refusé de se prêter au jeu. Toutes trois lui ayant expliqué qu'elles ne chantaient qu'en cours, ou près du lac, pour Mitchie. Il avait donc également rayé toutes les voix féminines, et conclut que sur le moment, il avait imaginé une autre voix. Cette explication ne lui convenait qu'en partie, mais il se l'était tant répété, qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'entendre un jour.

Le lendemain, passa rapidement pour lui. Il aida certains groupes à fignoler leurs chorégraphies, ou d'autres pour la musique. De son côté, son oncle commençait à donner les indications à l'un et l'autre, pour préparer le concours final. Comme chaque année, il trouva un petit truc à faire à chacun afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas mis à l'écart.

Passant près du bungalow de Tess, Shane se stoppa lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espère que c'est son petit plongeon dans le lac qui l'a fait fuir !

« - Si ça se trouve, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aimait Shane, proposa Ella d'une petite voix.

« - Peut-être aussi, marmotta-t-elle. Après tout, cette fille était bizarre. S'amouracher d'un prof, faut être tarée.

« - Mais c'est toi qui l'a fait tomber ?

« - Mais non Peggy, pas moi, à proprement parler, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi ! Et Zane a accepté, en croyant que je voulais juste lui faire une blague. Alors que je voulais tout simplement qu'elle s'enrhume. Avec la voix enrouée, elle n'aurait pas osé se présenter au concours.

« - Je sais Tess ! Parce qu'il faut reconnaître qu'elle a une voix vraiment géniale. Qui sait si, malade sa voix ne serait pas inchangée.

« - De toute façon, si elle avait gagné, j'aurai crié au favoritisme. Après tout, elle les connaît depuis longtemps selon Caitlyn. Ils auraient pu la faire gagner parce que c'est une amie.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme n'en n'écouta pas plus. Il partit à pas rapide, en se promettant d'en parler à Mitchie dès qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles. Il ignorait comment elle voudrait gérer l'information, mais se promit de l'aider.

Deux heures plus tard, il jouait la mélodie que la jeune femme lui avait demandé de lui apprendre, en fixant le lac, et les pensées tournées vers elle, quand quelqu'un toussa pour attirer son attention.

« - Salut Shane, je peux rester te tenir compagnie ?

« - J'ai besoin de rester seul. Et puis entre-nous, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me jettes dans l'eau, Tess !

« - Je… J'ignore de quoi, tu parles.

« - Ne mens pas, tu le sais parfaitement. Il faut quand même que je te dise, que ton besoin d'éliminer la concurrence a failli la tuer, puisqu'elle ne sait pas nager. Alors non, je n'ai pas envie que tu me tiennes compagnie. Ni même d'être ami avec toi. Navré !

Il se leva, sur ces mots, et partit en la laissant seule et étonnée.

La journée passa rapidement, et au soir, le directeur fit une drôle d'annonce.

« - Bon, les jeunes ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que dans une semaine, vous allez montrer à vos parents tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru depuis le début de l'été. La mauvaise, c'est que dès demain, on commence à tout répéter ! Peut-être pas vos numéros, mais le reste si. Chanson d'ouverture et de fermeture, et aussi les temps morts entre deux chansons, qui vous permettront de ranger la scène pour le numéro suivant. Des questions ?

« - Oui, demanda Lola. Normalement, Mitchie devait chanter, durant les deux chansons, mais elle est partie du camp. Vous avez prévu de la remplacer, ou faut s'attendre à des changements de dernière minute ?

« - Je m'occupe de ce problème ce soir, rassure-toi ! Vous en saurez plus demain.

Shane le regarda intrigué, se demandant comment il comptait gérer l'absence de la jeune femme. Lorsque celui-ci s'assit, son neveu l'interrogea.

« - Je vais l'appeler ce soir, pour savoir si elle voudra revenir, pour ses deux chansons. Si elle ne peut pas, je verrais.

Il hocha la tête, et commença à y réfléchir de son côté, puis proposa éventuellement de passer par les garçons. A trois, ils arriveraient sûrement à la convaincre de revenir. Notant l'information, Brown lui demanda de les appeler rapidement, pendant qu'il s'occuperait de contacter la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Mitchie était en train d'essayer sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, en compagnie de Lauryn et Diane, chez cette dernière, lorsque son portable sonna. Plantée devant la glace, elle décrocha en s'observant.<p>

« - Bonsoir Mitchie, c'est Brown Césario, du camp, est-ce que je te dérange ?

« - Non, pas vraiment, rit-elle en tripotant la robe. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

« - Voilà, demain, on commence les répétitions du concours final, comme tu t'en doutes, et j'aurais aimé savoir si nous pouvions compter sur ta présence pour le grand soir ?

« - Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je comptais venir encourager _Les Brunies_, mais de là à savoir, si je serais là à temps, pour le début… Et puis, faudra s'assurer que Shane ne change pas un pas de la chorégraphie, parce que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant.

« - Je lui dirais, mais sinon, c'est bon, on pourra te voir chanter et danser ?

Elle accepta, en lui promettant de faire au mieux, et lui conseilla de prévoir au cas où elle serait en retard. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis raccrocha. Se tournant vers son amie, elle sourit en déclarant que finalement, elle aimait bien sa robe.

« - Bon, ça sera pas pratique pour la fête, mais c'est pas grave !

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Je te dis, mais pas un mot à maman, c'est une surprise, décréta la brunette.

Les deux lui promirent de se taire, et elle leur annonça qu'elle chanterait pour la première danse, accompagnée de ses deux amies du camp, qui lui avaient donné leur accord dans l'après-midi.

Elle passa le reste de la semaine, à préparer la cérémonie la journée, et ses soirées avec Lauryn. Les deux garçons venaient les voir aussi souvent que possible, mais profitaient également de leur famille respective.

Lorsque dimanche arriva, elle vit sa mère dans sa robe pour la première fois, et grimaça. Non que celle-ci n'était pas jolie, mais sa mère avait, visiblement, un faible pour les jupes bouffantes. Diane et sa fille étaient présentes et lui demandèrent son avis.

« - Euh… Personnellement, j'aurais choisi un modèle plus… Enfin moins, commença-t-elle avant de gonfler ses joues et d'écarter ses bras au maximum.

« - Moins bouffant, proposa son amie.

« - Imposant aurait été le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais bouffant va aussi ! Enfin du moment que ça te plait maman, c'est le principal ! Et puis, elle est, à peu près, de la même couleur que la mienne donc tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle.

Connie soupira, et la regarda légèrement triste, avant d'aller se changer. Revenant, habillée normalement, elle remit la robe dans sa housse et la confia à son amie. Diane partit le temps d'aller la ranger, et demanda de l'aide à sa fille. Restées seules, Connie demanda à sa fille, si elle était heureuse.

« - Moui ! Enfin tout n'est pas aussi rose que nos robes, sourit-elle, mais ce n'est pas important. Et m'occuper de ton remariage a le mérite de me faire oublier mes problèmes, dit-elle avec plus de distance que prévue.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait volontairement insisté sur le fait qu'elle se mariait pour la seconde fois. Sa mère parut triste et lui demanda si elle appréciait Xavier. Haussant les épaules, elle essaya de s'en tirer avec une pirouette, en déclarant que du moment qu'elle l'aimait, elle, c'était le principal. Seulement Connie ne fut pas dupe.

« - Je ne comprends pas, ma chérie ! Avant de partir, tu semblais pourtant aimer qu'on vive avec lui. A présent, tu donnes l'impression de le détester. Tu ne nous parles plus, tu gardes mêmes tes problèmes pour toi, et tu fuis notre présence dès que tu le peux.

« - Parce que j'ai pas spécialement envie de vous voir nager dans le bonheur. Ecoute au camp, j'ai passé l'été à côtoyer Shane, et ça m'a rendue confuse. j'ai plein de questions en tête, et pas spécialement le moral pour vous voir vous embrasser, et vous faire des câlins à tout bout de champ, dit-elle plus méchamment que prévue.

« - Tu ne veux pas que je me marie, conclut la future mariée.

« - J'ai pas dit ça !

« - Pourtant, c'est comme ça que je le comprends ! Tu es distante, tu ne me parles plus, et tu ne semblais pas sincère quand je t'ai annoncé que Xavier m'avait demandé en mariage. Tu es sèche dans tes mots, et tu préfères passer tes journées à regarder Lauryn et Nate s'embrasser. La vérité c'est que tu refuses que Xavier fasse partie de notre vie. Je suis ta mère, ma chérie, tu peux me dire la vérité.

« - Très bien ! Je vais être franche, j'apprécie Xavier, mais de là à dire que j'accepte qu'il remplace mon père, il y a une marge. Pour moi, il ne sera jamais rien. Je vis avec, parce que tu es ma mère et que ça te rend heureuse, mais ne me demande pas de l'accepter dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il remplace papa. Il n'y arrivera jamais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« - Mais, il n'en a pas l'intention. Il veut juste que je porte son nom, mais je refuserais que tu perdes le nom de ton père. Je l'ai aimé chaque jour que j'ai passé à ses côtés, et tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait laissé. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

« - Et pourtant, on a quitté la maison de papa, tu vas changer de nom de famille, et bientôt, il n'y aura plus que moi, pour me souvenir de son visage. Parce que tu l'auras remplacé par _lui_ ! Je le déteste, cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

La jeune femme courut, en pleurs, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, afin de rejoindre son frère. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'agir comme une enfant gâtée, mais elle s'en moquait. « Pire, on se croirait en pleine série B, songea-t-elle amère. » Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et frappa. Ce fut Nate qui lui ouvrit. Sans lui demander ce qu'elle avait, il appela le jeune homme, et la fit entrer. Dès qu'il apparut, il fixa sa sœur. L'apercevant, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la consola et échangea un regard avec son ami. Celui-ci haussa les épaules au moment où son téléphone sonna. Il répondit et assura à sa copine que Mitchie venait d'arriver, puis écouta la jeune femme lui faire un récapitulatif de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue. Il grimaça à plusieurs reprises puis lui assura qu'ils s'occupaient d'elle, avant de raccrocher. Quand elle fut assez calmée, la jeune femme lui raconta la scène qui venait de se passer, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui, comme la première fois où ils avaient discuté ensemble. Elle ne fut pas déçue, puisqu'il la consola. Nate les laissa mais prévint Mitchie qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin.

« - Tu sais, je ne connais pas beaucoup Xavier, mais il rend ta mère heureuse, et c'est le plus important non ?

Elle le fusilla des yeux, sachant qu'il avait raison. Jason le mit à la porte en souriant et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous mardi pour aller au camp. La jeune femme passa le reste de la soirée avec lui, à parler de sujets légers, puis il lui demanda où elle en était dans ses réflexions.

« - Je sais pas ! A ma place, si Kaycie te demandait de te remettre avec, tu le ferais ?

« - Non, mais c'est parce qu'elle m'a trompée. Et contrairement à toi, j'ai tourné la page. Quand je la vois, je ne ressens rien pour elle. Tout est simple ! C'est mon ex copine, et bien que j'ai passé de bons moments avec elle, ça s'arrête là. Alors que toi, tu as tous les symptômes de la fille amoureuse.

« - Tu crois, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - Certain ! Tu sais que je suis toujours de ton côté petite sœur, et que je lui en ai voulu qu'il te fasse souffrir, mais c'est clair que tu l'aimes. D'ailleurs, pour être totalement franc, je crois qu'il n'y a que toi, qui ne t'en es pas encore aperçue. Et bien que la décision finale te revienne, à ta place je retournerais au camp, lui rendre sa chevalière et récupérer mon pendentif avant de lui dire ce que je ressens. En ajoutant bien sûr, que s'il merde à nouveau, ton frère se fera un plaisir de lui faire la tête au carré, comme il le mérite.

« - Jay ? T'es un frère génial ! Je t'adore, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire à présent.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Dans un premier temps ? Aller m'excuser auprès de maman, et terminer d'écrire la chanson que je chanterais à son mariage, puis retourner au camp pour le concours final, avec vous, pour aller faire les chansons d'ouverture et de fermeture. Et une fois qu'il ne sera plus prof, lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Que je l'aime, et que tu lui donnes une dernière chance de faire mon bonheur, mais qu'il a intérêt à faire attention s'il ne veut pas que tu t'occupes de son cas !

Il acquiesça en vue des différentes choses qu'elle avait dites, puis la raccompagna chez Xavier. Cependant, elle eut un pincement au cœur, quand elle vit que les nouveaux propriétaires de la maison, avaient supprimé la barrière que son père avait faite, pour en mettre une en fer.

* * *

><p>* : Se dit de deux personnes ou objets, placés parallèlement l'un à l'autre, et en sens inverse. (Définition du dictionnaire)<p>

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre, sera concentré sur le concours final, naturellement, avec le retour de Mitchie au camp, les chansons, et bien sûr, pleins de surprises ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

**Détail** : Je sais qu'en logique le trajet entre Prescott (En Arizona), (ville où vivent les garçons) et la région proche de Salem (En Oregon) (où j'ai décidé que ce situé le camp) est de onze heures (dont six heure quarante-cinq d'avions (merci internet pour ces précisions mdr) mais pour les besoin de cette fic, on va imaginer que c'est jouable en une après-midi et en voiture, ok ? Merci d'avance mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Chapitre13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable ? Sans plus tarder, je vous livre, le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Le prochain sera l'épilogue, évidemment. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci tout pleins à **nouna**, **Solen** (Salut miss. Ouais pour Tess, ce n'est pas encore fini et elle ne va pas voir venir l'estocade que je lui aie prévue. Moi aussi, j'avoue avoir adoré l'échange de bijoux, mais ce chapitre là est mon préféré. Avec l'épilogue mais bon. Oui je trouve que Mitchie est bien entourée dans cette fic malgré l'absence de son père. Euh question, pourquoi la fin du chapitre précédent t'a rendu heureuse ? Bisous miss), et **Tomy-chan22** (qui m'a fait l'honneur d'écrire sa plus grande review) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont touchée comme chaque fois.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour ne pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

**PS** : Avant de lire ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller chercher un paquet de mouchoir ! Pour ma part je pleure à chaque fois que je lis !

Merci à **chris87** pour les corrections et son commentaire aussi drôle que vrai.

**Chapitre 14**

**L**orsque Mitchie rentra vers trois heures du matin, elle trouva sa mère endormie sur le canapé. Etonnée, elle monta et prenant une couverture, redescendit la couvrir avant de rajuster les coussins sous sa tête. Seulement, celle-ci se réveilla.

« - Mitchie, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Je viens de rentrer ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, rendors-toi ma petite maman.

« - Attends ma puce, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Je voulais te parler !

« - Moi aussi, mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu dormir avant.

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit face à sa mère et attendit les reproches. Seulement, la future mariée, la regarda tristement.

« - Ecoute, ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, m'a fait réfléchir. J'en ai parlé à Xavier, et nous nous sommes aperçus que nous avions, peut-être, été trop vite dans nos démarches ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais à notre âge, on est pressés. Nos plus belles années sont derrière nous, et on voulait profiter du temps qu'on se sente encore jeunes pour voyager, et profiter de notre vie de couple, mais cette décision ne te rend pas heureuse, alors on a décidé de retarder le mariage. On l'annoncera à tout le monde demain, dit-elle tristement, mais je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir. Pas pour que tu te sentes coupable, loin de là, mais tu es ma fille, et ça ne changera jamais. Je dois te faire passer en premier, c'est normal.

« - Non maman ! Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai été égoïste ! J'étais malheureuse et je t'en voulais d'avoir été plus rapide que moi, à retomber amoureuse. Je t'ai mentie, je ne déteste pas Xavier, au contraire je l'aime bien, il est gentil. Et il te rend heureuse, et c'est le principal ! Je sais que je suis trop vieille maintenant pour me blottir dans tes bras quand j'ai peur de l'orage, ou ce genre de chose, mais depuis qu'on vit avec lui, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait plus rien ensemble, toi et moi. Tu es toujours avec lui, et j'avais le sentiment qu'il nous éloignait. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'en pensais pas un mot ! Enfin, je refuse qu'il m'adopte, je troquerais le nom de papa que contre celui de mon mari éventuel, mais si tu es sûre que c'est l'homme qui fera ton bonheur, alors fonce ma petite maman. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher d'être heureuse, parce que je ne le suis pas. Jason et Nate ont raisons ! Dans cette histoire, j'ai agi comme une vraie garce, même s'ils ne me l'ont pas dit comme ça. Mais maintenant, j'y vois clair. Ne repoussez pas le mariage à cause de moi. Je sais que t'en as pas besoin mais tu as ma bénédiction ma petite maman. Si vous vous aimez, foncez ! Moi je serais à ma place de demoiselle d'honneur le jour de la cérémonie.

Connie la regarda le regard embué, et la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant. Mitchie lui assura que c'était normal, et s'excusa une nouvelle fois, avant de lui promettre d'aller présenter ses excuses à son futur beau-père. Se levant, elles montèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. Seulement, Mitchie ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se releva et descendit au salon, à pas de loup, puis commença à fouiller parmi les vieilles cassettes. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle remonta sans bruit, et enclencha le premier film. Observant l'écran, elle le mit en pause, et caressa l'image, du bout des doigts, puis remit la lecture. Elle vit le mariage de ses parents, puis assista à la fête, avant d'enchaîner sur le jour où elle était entrée dans la maison pour la première fois, dans les bras de sa mère. Elle regarda les traits joyeux de ses parents, et quand son père la prit dans ses bras, avec mille précautions, elle figea l'image. Il semblait tellement fier et heureux à cet instant, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de l'écran, elle caressa le visage de son héros.

« - Tu me manques papa, mais je te promets de veiller sur maman, et de ne pas t'oublier, chuchota-t-elle avant d'embrasser l'image.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et le visage ensommeillé de sa mère apparut.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit l'écran. Sans un mot de plus, elle entra, et ferma derrière elle.

« - Tu me fais une petite place ?

Mitchie lui fit un grand sourire, malgré ses larmes, et se poussa. Connie s'installa près d'elle et elle se blottit dans l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère, avant de remettre le film en route. Elles passèrent la nuit à regarder les différents anniversaires, noël et autres fêtes de famille. Lorsque le film suivant fut celui que le collège avait fait du bal, la future mariée regarda sa fille. Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle mit en pause, lorsqu'elle arriva dans les bras de Shane.

« - J'aurais voulu que papa soit là. Tu sais… Je ne me souviens plus très bien de lui. J'ai des images en tête, bien sûr. Des souvenirs qui ne me quitteront j'espère jamais, comme le voir descendre en pyjama durant ses vacances, ou les petits-déjeuners au lit du dimanche, quand je me blottissais entre vous deux. Ces barbecues aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de moments simples. Dès que je repense à lui, je me revois l'attendre sous le porche, alors que la pluie tombait, dit-elle la voix pleine de larmes.

Se sentant triste pour elle, Connie la prit dans ses bras, en lui assurant qu'avec le temps, elle se souviendrait de certaines choses qu'elle avait oubliées pour le moment. Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi, puis rirent doucement en entendant Xavier se lever.

« - Bon, je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Hormis dormir et me laver, ça va de soit, ajouta Mitchie en souriant.

Elle attacha ses cheveux, replaça ses vêtements, avant de sortir. La future mariée en profita pour aller se laver. La brunette descendit les marches et entra dans la cuisine, où il était occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle le salua et lui proposa son aide. Il accepta avec un sourire triste, et elle mit les toasts en route, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle comptait dire.

« - Connie t'a attendue tard, hier soir, commença-t-il.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je suis restée chez Jason jusque deux heures passée, et quand je suis revenue, elle dormait sur le canapé. Je l'ai couverte pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, parce que ça serait malheureux que la mariée soit enrhumée. Surtout qu'avec le nombre de bisous qu'elle va faire, elle va contaminer tout Fresno, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

L'homme la regarda mais ne put rire avec elle.

« - Elle t'a dit à propos du mariage ?

« - Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle s'est réveillée, quand j'ai mis un oreiller sous sa nuque, et elle m'a dit que vous aviez l'intention de le repousser, à cause d'un caprice d'enfant. Mais, je… Ce n'est pas utile. Je déprime un peu depuis que je suis arrivée au camp, puisque j'y ai revu Shane, et, ça m'a miné le moral, mais on en a parlé elle et moi, et j'ai réussi l'impensable. La convaincre que ça serait une erreur, de le reporter. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse. J'étais perdue, et j'avais besoin de détester quelqu'un. Et disons que, comme je ne pouvais pas détester ma mère, ou mes amis, c'est tombé sur toi, mais c'était injuste. Tu n'avais pas à subir les conséquences de mes problèmes d'ados. Donc, euh… Je voulais profiter que maman soit sous la douche, pour m'excuser. Je t'en veux juste, de ne pas m'avoir prévenue que tu allais demander maman en mariage.

« - J'ignorais que j'aurais besoin de ta bénédiction.

« - Tu n'en as pas besoin, mais je… C'est stupide mais j'aurais aimé le savoir. Tu sais, un peu comme si mon avis comptait. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais, ça aurait pu être amusant. Comme si tu me demandais la main de maman. Tu sais à défaut d'aller voir mamie qui est morte.

Il la regarda un instant, puis lâcha ce qu'il faisait.

« - Mitchie Torrès, j'ai bien l'intention d'épouser un jour la femme merveilleuse qu'est votre mère, et j'aimerais, ce matin, vous demander officiellement la main de celle qui vous a mis au monde. Si vous acceptez ma requête, sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de femme plus heureuse qu'elle sur Terre. Et si l'amour était une richesse, sachez qu'elle serait la plus riche au monde. Vous êtes sa fille et votre avis compte plus à nos yeux que ceux du reste de votre famille.

« - Wahou ! Quelle belle demande, dit-elle soufflée avant de reprendre sérieusement. Et bien monsieur Xavier Tornero, sachez que vous avez ma bénédiction, pour ce mariage. Et que vous avez intérêt à le faire à la date prévue. Surtout que j'accepte la requête que tu m'as faite quand je suis arrivée. Si bien sûr, tu es d'accord pour que Caitlyn et Hope soient de la partie.

« - Tu invites qui tu veux, assura-t-il. Alors c'est vrai, j'ai le droit d'épouser ta mère ?

« - Bien sûr, dit-elle. Mais je te préviens, si tu l'as rends malheureuse, je vais devenir très très méchante, le menaça-t-elle en riant.

Connie entra à ce moment-là et sourit en les voyant rire tous les deux. Ils terminèrent de préparer le repas, puis s'attablèrent. Elle en profita pour leur demander s'ils acceptaient qu'elle retourne au camp mardi, afin d'encourager ses deux amies. Ils donnèrent leur accord puis, lorsqu'elle eut finie de manger, remonta dans sa chambre, pour terminer ce qu'elle devait faire avant de partir.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Mitchie aidait sa mère au maximum, tout en se réservant des plages horaires pour écrire la chanson de leur mariage. Elle ne voulait pas reprendre la chanson qu'ils avaient choisi.

Mardi arriva trop vite, et quand Lauryn vint la chercher à dix heures, elle la trouva en pyjama, les yeux pleins de sommeil, un bloc-notes devant elle.

« - T'es pas encore prête ? Josh vient nous chercher dans une demi-heure, je termine ça pour toi. C'est quoi ?

« - Je te le dirais dans la voiture, éluda la brunette lorsqu'elle vit entrer sa mère. Je file prendre une douche, je serais prête, t'inquiète pas.

Elle monta aussitôt et se prépara. Elle se lava rapidement, puis s'habilla d'un haut bordeaux, ainsi que d'un slim. Elle enfila une paire de bottines et se coiffa. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et commença à partir, lorsqu'elle vit la chevalière. L'embrassant, à l'abri des regards, elle revint au rez-de-chaussée, dix minutes avant qu'on ne sonne. Elle en profita pour reprendre ses notes, puis quand Josh arriva, elle embrassa sa mère, et lui demanda de souhaiter une bonne journée à Xavier pour elle, avant de monter en voiture.

Durant le trajet, Lauryn lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, et elle sourit.

« - Je vous raconte tout, mais en échange, je veux que vous me rendiez un petit service.

« - Ce que tu veux ! Je suis presque aussi curieuse que mon frère, dit la jeune femme alors que les garçons acquiescèrent simplement.

« - Quand on arrivera, ne dites pas à Shane que je suis là. Je… J'irais le voir, quand je serais prête.

Ils acquiescèrent, et elle leur expliqua qu'elle terminait d'écrire une chanson qui raconterait la relation que sa mère avait avec celui qui deviendrait son beau-père. Nate nota qu'elle ne semblait plus en colère contre lui, et elle expliqua qu'ils avaient mis les choses à plat, et que finalement, c'était simplement un caprice d'enfant.

Dès que la voiture approcha du camp, Mitchie passa sur le siège passager pour ne pas que son ex copain ne la voit. Les garçons ainsi que Lauryn descendirent et le rejoignirent dans son bungalow en l'empêchant de sortir, le temps qu'elle aille dans le sien. Elle s'assura que personne ne l'ait vu, puis s'assit sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé, pour continuer sa chanson.

* * *

><p>Hope et Caitlyn sortirent du réfectoire et rentrèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre. Elles virent Mitchie et commencèrent à crier seulement, celle-ci leur demanda de rester silencieuse, avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à se raconter les quelques jours qui étaient passés puis la batteuse décréta qu'il fallait prévenir le directeur.<p>

« - Je peux pas ! Si Shane me voit, c'est fichu.

« - Ok, j'y vais, et je lui dis de garder tout secret.

« - Et moi, je vérifie que tu te souviens encore de la choré, décréta la productrice.

Le programme étant accepté, chacune vaqua à ses occupations, et Caitlyn sourit en notant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Seulement, elles furent dérangées par Brown qui vint vérifier si ce que lui avait dit Hope était vrai. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui souhaita, à nouveau, la bienvenue au camp. Elle le remercia et lui demanda si quelque chose avait changé dans la chanson, mais il lui assura que non, avant de repartir, en promettant de garder le secret.

Lorsque sonna dix-huit heures, tout le monde dut aller au réfectoire. Seule Mitchie en fut dispensée. Elle mangea avec Lauryn et Nate, qui avaient fait croire à un dîner en tête à tête. Ils s'amusèrent à imaginer les diverses réactions qu'auraient Shane en la voyant sur scène. Après le repas, Lauryn s'occupa d'accentuer son maquillage. Le concours débutait à dix-neuf heures, ils durent donc tous se rendre à la salle un quart d'heure avant. Cachée dans les coulisses, elle attendit que le jury soit assis pour saluer tout le monde. La plupart l'accueillirent chaleureusement, et lui demandèrent la raison de son départ précipité. Elle répondit en éludant et leur raconta qu'elle avait simplement eu des problèmes personnels à régler chez elle, avant de leurs demander le programme de la soirée. Lola était en train de le lui dire, lorsqu'elles entendirent Tess hurler sur Peggy, qu'elle ne pouvait pas les lâcher, avant de pester contre Ella, qui quitta, également, le groupe.

« - Alors, là, cette peste l'a bien cherché, déclara Hope. Elle n'a que le juste retour des choses !

La brunette allait acquiescer, seulement le directeur prit la parole.

« - Chers élèves, professeurs, amis et familles, bienvenue au grand concours final de Camp Rock ! Cette année encore, la musique et le talent sont réunis pour votre plus grand plaisir. Le jury est composé de mon neveu la pop star Shane Gray, dit-il en le présentant, ainsi que de ses deux amis Nate et Jason, membre du groupe des _Tous pour un_. Ils vont avoir la responsabilité et l'honneur d'élire, le ou la gagnante du concours qui, en plus de gagner une superbe coupe, aura le privilège d'enregistrer un duo avec le groupe. Mais avant que le concours en lui-même ne commence, nous vous avons réservés une surprise.

Il pointa du doigt un des projecteurs et la salle s'éteignit.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils avaient été présentés, les garçons s'étaient levés et avaient salué le public, avant de se rasseoir. Shane était légèrement déçu. Selon Jason et Lauryn, Mitchie n'était pas venue, de peur de le voir. La salle s'éteignit, et il sourit. Il chuchota à ses amis qu'il avait crée la choré qu'ils allaient voir, seul.<p>

* * *

><p>Sanders et James entrèrent en premiers et firent quelques figures avant de chanter la bienvenue à tous ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement pour les applaudir. Ils tendirent chacun la main en direction les coulisses et Lola arriva, leur prit la main avant de chanter ses deux phrases. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tess, rapidement suivit par Zane. Le refrain débuta et tous les élèves entèrent sur scène un masque sur le visage afin de garder le mystère. Ils dansèrent en assurant à leur public que ce qu'ils allaient voir ce soir, serait au-delà de leurs espérances. Ella, enleva son masque puis commença le second couplet, suivit d'Andy et Caitlyn. Le refrain fut reprit par tout le monde, et Peggy entra sur scène. Le dernier couplet arrivait, et le jeune professeur de danse se demandait qui allait chanter le passage de Mitchie. Hope avança et fredonna sa partie, avant que la brunette ne retire son masque également. Shane la fixa en n'y croyant pas ses yeux, et regarda son ami méchamment. Jason avait un grand sourire, et il comprit que tout avait été préparé. Il loupa la voix qu'elle avait et se maudit. Durant le dernier refrain, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, en essayant d'isoler sa voix, parmi toutes celles qu'il entendait, mais sans succès.<p>

A la fin du show, les élèves saluèrent leur public avant de rentrer dans les coulisses.

« - Et oui, on peut les applaudir. Ils ont été géniaux, et je peux vous assurer que comme le dit la chanson, ce soir, à camp Rock, le talent est au rendez-vous ! Le concours étant officiellement ouvert, je vous demande d'applaudir Barron James, Sanders Lawyer et les _Hasta la Vista Crew_.

Tandis qu'il parlait, la scène avait été remplie de trampolines et autres objets que le groupe utilisa pour leur chanson. Les figures étaient complexes et, Nate demanda à Shane si c'était aussi son œuvre.

« - Je suis même incapable d'en faire la moitié, murmura le professeur. Souviens-toi des cours de gym au lycée !

Ils eurent tout trois un grand sourire aux lèvres, et applaudirent énergiquement le groupe, qui venait de finir sa chanson. Ils notèrent, chacun leur tour, la prestation sur une feuille, et écoutèrent le directeur annoncer la prochaine candidate qui n'était autre que Tess. Celle-ci sourit en voyant sa mère dans le public et se promit de gagner le concours, même si elle n'avait plus ses chœurs. Elle entra dons sur scène gonflée à bloc.

« - Alors elle, je vous laisse seuls juge ! Sachant tout ce que je sais sur elle, je ne serais pas objectif, chuchota le chanteur.

« - C'est si terrible ?

« - Après le concours Jason !

« Sinon, tu vas monter sur scène pour lui arracher les yeux, songea-t-il en souriant. » Sourire qui fondit quand elle manqua de tomber. Ils eurent le réflexe de la retenir le cas échéant, mais un des danseurs fut plus rapide. Blessée dans son orgueil, et sachant que ce faux-pas lui assurait quasiment la disqualification, elle courut dans les coulisses.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Nate étonné.

« - Alors là, aucune idée ! Habituellement, rien ne l'empêche de chanter, tu peux me croire.

Le groupe suivant fut composé de Zane, Merryl, et Bill. La prestation fut simple mais leur chanson était vraiment sympa, et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la scène, ils furent applaudit aussi fort que les deux premiers.

Dans les coulisses l'ambiance était surchauffée. Mitchie observa ses deux amies.

« - Allez, relax ! Je suis certaine que vous allez tout déchirer !

« - Ouais, mais bon ! Enfin heureusement que Lola a accepté qu'on fusionne les deux groupes, parce que bon, deux musiciennes sur scène, ça craint, assura Hope.

Le directeur les présenta, et la brunette les poussa sur scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La chanson ressemblait légèrement à celle que la jeune femme avait chanté le second soir, et elles furent ovationnées.

Le propriétaire du camp allait clôturer le concours, lorsque Dee arriva. Saluant le public avec un grand sourire, elle prévint Brown de l'inscription tardive.

« - Vous êtes chanceux ce soir ! Une nouvelle surprise ! Une inscription de dernière minute, veuillez donc applaudir chaleureusement, Margaret Dupree.

* * *

><p>Shane regarda la scène intrigué. Il connaissait chaque élève, et aucune ne s'appelait ainsi. Il fut vraiment surpris lorsqu'il vit Peggy. Lui qui avait espéré que ce serait son ex copine, il en fut légèrement déçu. Mais sa déception fondit comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'il l'entendit chanter. Elle avait une voix magnifique, et il sut tout de suite qu'il voterait pour elle.<p>

* * *

><p>A la fin de sa chanson, elle fut applaudit encore plus bruyamment que la première chanson, et souriant doucement, elle retourna en coulisse.<p>

« - Et voilà ! Je déclare le concours officiellement terminé. A présent, je vais demander à nos trois juges de se retirer afin de déterminer qui sera le grand gagnant de ce soir.

Les trois garçons montèrent sur scène le saluer, puis s'éclipsèrent au fond de la salle pour délibérer, pendant que le directeur entrait dans les coulisses. Il se dirigea vers Mitchie, et lui demanda :

« - Toujours sûre de toi ?

* * *

><p>Elle acquiesça, et il lui tendit un micro. La scène étant noire, Caitlyn alla s'installer avec le synthé dans un coin, et Hope de l'autre côté, avec une guitare. Andy alluma l'estrade, donnant le top départ. Inspirant un bon coup et après avoir embrassé la chevalière, Mitchie s'avança et commença à chanter <em>This is me<em>. Quand elle attaqua le refrain, elle fixa l'endroit où étaient les garçons, et vit Jason lui sourire en acquiesçant. Seulement, elle ne comprit pas, lorsqu'elle vit son ex copain se retourner vivement et la fixer les yeux ronds. Elle commença à se poser des questions sur sa voix, lorsqu'elle se souvint que Brown lui avait assuré qu'elle avait une très belle voix. Se concentrant, elle attaqua le second refrain, et sourit en se souvenant des pas qu'elle avait décidés pour le passage musical.

* * *

><p>C'était sans compter sur Shane. Le jeune homme avait été étonné, lorsqu'il avait entendu la chanson qu'il croyait avoir inventé. Et cette voix. C'était exactement celle qui lui avait inspiré <em>Gotta find you<em>. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque en se retournant, il vit Mitchie sur scène, chanter avec précision les paroles qu'il n'avait dit à personne.

« - C'est elle !

« - Qui, ta chanteuse, demanda Jason inutilement.

« - Non, la livreuse de lait, se moqua Nate.

Ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient filmés par les caméras de M.T.V, et ils discutaient donc entre eux, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Jason fit une légère grimace avant de montrer leur ami du doigt. Celui-ci venait de donner ses notes à son oncle, avant de prendre son micro. Lorsqu'il y eut une pause musicale, il en profita pour dire à Mitchie que c'était elle qu'il cherchait, en chantant un morceau de ce qu'il avait composé. Il s'avança vers elle, et entonna le refrain de sa création. Il sourit lorsqu'elle reprit la dernière phrase avec lui. A son tour, elle venait vers lui. Ils chantèrent le refrain, les yeux dans les yeux, alors que Hope et Caitlyn échangeaient de grands sourires.

Quand ils terminèrent la chanson, il l'embrassa sur la joue, en nouant leurs mains, et elle lui sourit.

« - Surprise, chuchota-t-elle en souriant avant de repartir.

* * *

><p>Elle retourna dans les coulisses, et tout le monde félicita les trois filles. Celles-ci se congratulèrent entre-elles, en se sautant dans les bras. Peggy vint les féliciter, et elles firent de même. Elles finirent par se calmer lorsque le directeur annonça qu'il avait les résultats du concours. Tous les participants se figèrent et la brunette, pria pour que ce soit ses amies qui gagnent.<p>

« - Elle est géniale, cette petite Mitchie, non ? Bien, le jury a tranché et a choisi le ou la gagnante, décréta le directeur. J'ai donc la joie de demander à… Margaret Dupree de me rejoindre, dit-il après une pause théâtrale.

La directrice musicale apporta la coupe alors que Shane montait, rejoindre la gagnante, qui semblait plus qu'émue. Il la complimenta une nouvelle fois, et lui assura qu'elle le méritait amplement. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou pour le remercier avant de lever le trophée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fut applaudit durant de longues minutes, puis retourna dans les coulisses.

Pendant ce temps, Shane avait disparu dans les coulisses sous les regards moqueurs de ses deux amis. Il repéra Mitchie rapidement, et s'approcha d'elle. Le voyant Caitlyn prétexta un truc à faire et s'éclipsa, en entraînant Hope avec elle. La brunette allait leur demander ce qu'elles avaient, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Se tournant, elle sourit au jeune homme.

« - J'ignorais que tu étais là ! Quand es-tu arrivée ?

« - En même temps que les autres, mais j'avais un show à répéter, rit-elle. Bon, j'avoue que le « elle est géniale cette petite Mitchie, » de ton oncle, ce n'était pas prévu, mais bon. Alors dis-moi, tu as retrouvé ta voix ?

« - Ouais ! Dis-moi ça te dit un tour en barque après la fermeture du concours ?

Elle acquiesça, et le directeur annonça que le moment qu'il préférait, arrivait. Souriant, ils rejoignirent les autres et se placèrent pour le grand « free style ». Elle nota, avec joie, que Jason et Nate s'étaient joints à la fête, et fit de gros yeux en voyant Lauryn un caméscope à la main. Elle la maudit, avant de se promettre, de lui demander une copie de l'enregistrement. La musique démarra, et ils chantèrent l'hymne du camp, tous en cœur. L'ambiance était vraiment bonne, et Mitchie sourit en songeant que c'était un des plus bel été de sa vie. Elle chanta simplement quelques phrases avec son ex copain, avant d'aller rejoindre son frère, afin qu'ils chantent le refrain ensemble.

A la fin de la chanson, elle se retrouva face à Shane et lui sourit. La scène s'éteignit et ils se relevèrent tous. Lorsque les lumières revinrent, ils saluèrent leur public, avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations.

La brunette rangea le micro et nota que Tess la fusillait des yeux.

« - Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? J'aurais pu chanter à ta place !

« - J'ai appris ça, soupira-t-elle, du coup, je me suis dis « Oh et si je revenais juste pour lui pourrir la soirée comme elle m'a pourri mon été, tiens » !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les garçons rangèrent leurs papiers, quand Jason se souvint d'un détail.<p>

« - Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné ton avis, sur… Tess Tyler, dit-il après avoir regardé ses notes.

« - Parce qu'elle a pourri l'été de ta sœur, et que c'est elle qui l'a jeté à l'eau ! Sans compter les nombreuses choses qu'elle a faites.

« - Je vais la tuer, dit-il sérieusement.

Nate le rattrapa et lui proposa de laisser agir sa sœur. Ils allèrent dans les coulisses, où ils furent rejoints par Lauryn. Voyant leur amie, en pleine conversation avec la blonde en question, ils s'approchèrent. La fixant méchamment, le jeune homme déclara :

« - Toi, t'as vraiment de la chance que j'ai promis de rien faire, parce que crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque…

« - De quoi tu parles Jay ?

« - Selon Shane, c'est elle qui t'as poussée dans l'eau, dit-il en fixant la diva d'un regard noir.

Mitchie se tourna vers le chanteur, qui lui relata ce qu'il avait entendue, et elle regarda la jeune femme.

« - Alors c'est toi que je dois remercier ? Parce que ce soir-là, j'ai entendue la plus belle des déclarations, et j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse.

Tout le monde, ou presque, la regarda étonnée. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'elle hurle ou crie, mais elle se vengeait à sa manière. Seul Shane comprit là où elle voulait en venir. Seulement avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, TJ Tyler rejoignit le petit groupe.

* * *

><p>« - Mitchie, pourrais-je te parler, en privée ? Bonsoir les garçons, dit-elle.<p>

Ils lui rendirent son salut, et observèrent les deux femmes s'éloigner. Elles discutèrent quelques secondes, puis la brunette fit signe aux deux musiciennes de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les quatre, la chanteuse reprit :

« - J'étais en train de dire à votre amie que j'ai réellement aimé ce que vous aviez fait, toutes les trois, avec Shane, et si vous êtes d'accord, ainsi que vos parents, j'aimerais beaucoup enregistrer un duo avec vous.

Hope assura qu'elle était d'accord et Caitlyn se tourna vers son autre amie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Parce qu'avec le mariage de ta mère, tu risques de ne pas être libre avant octobre.

« - Moi, je suis partante après octobre, c'est sûre, mais je dis déjà oui.

Elles se regardèrent puis acceptèrent la proposition. TJ prit leurs coordonnées, et promit de les appeler dès qu'elle aurait un moment pour qu'elles puissent créer une chanson, puis s'éloigna. Dès qu'elles furent toutes les trois, elles revinrent vers le groupe qui, s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, avait suivit la scène avec intérêt. Avant que quiconque ne pose de question, Hope annonça la nouvelle en fixant Tess avec un sourire satisfait. La diva les fusilla des yeux et partit voir sa mère. Ils discutèrent tous les sept durant quelques minutes, puis Shane prit la main de Mitchie.

« - Vous nous excusez, cinq minutes, il faut que je lui parle en privé !

Ils hochèrent la tête, et lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, Lauryn et Jason firent un clin d'œil à la brunette. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lac en silence. Ils mirent une barque à l'eau, avant de s'asseoir et de ramer. Ils allèrent au milieu de l'eau, comme la dernière fois, et alors que la jeune femme rangeait sa rame, il les prit et les jeta loin d'eux.

« - Mais t'es dingue ! Même pire que dingue, comment on va faire pour revenir ?

Elle commençait à paniquer. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la fixa et murmura :

« - Dis-toi que comme ça, on sera vraiment seuls. Sans personne pour nous déranger. Sans compter, qu'on a nos téléphones, si jamais on nous oublie toute la nuit.

Elle se détendit un instant, et afin d'oublier qu'elle était entourée d'eau, sans gilet, lui demanda :

« - Alors cette voix, qui c'était ? Tess ? Lola, peut-être ? Ou Merryl ?

« - Non, c'était la seule à qui j'aurais du penser. La seule qui me fait rêver, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement sous le charme, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de chanter avec elle.

« - Moi ?

« - Parfaitement ! Franchement, tu n'as pas à douter de ton talent. Oncle Brown a raison, et j'envie TJ Tyler de pouvoir faire un duo avec toi, t'as vraiment une voix plus que géniale.

« - Merci ! J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais ta sœur ayant filmé notre duo, je crois que je vais rapidement pouvoir le vérifier.

« - Fais-moi penser à lui demander une copie, non parce que cette soirée promet d'être dans le top trois de mes préférés. La première étant mon anniversaire, et la seconde celle où tu as fait un plongeon dans le lac.

« - Etrange… Pour une fois, on a le même classement, fit-elle amusée.

Il sourit, et avec précaution, s'allongea complètement dans la barque.

« - C'est magique, soupira-t-il. Tu devrais t'allonger.

« - Ah oui, mais la barque est vraiment minuscule, et elle risque de se retourner, dit-elle apeurée.

Il se releva, et l'attira contre lui, avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

« - Rassure-toi, si ça arrive, je te jure de te sauver.

Sur ces mots, il se réinstalla face au ciel. Elle l'observa un instant, puis décida de tenter le coup.

« - Très bien ! Mais comme il n'y a pas de place et qu'à cause de toi, on est exilé du monde, je vais m'allonger à moitié sur toi. Et tant pis si je t'écrase, rit-elle.

Il rit de bon cœur, et ne bougea pas, le temps qu'elle s'installe. Il attendit, en notant qu'elle remuait beaucoup puis finit par lui demander si c'était bon. Elle acquiesça, la tête posée sur son torse. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille, et la remonta, de manière à avoir son visage près du sien. Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant son odeur, et ferma les yeux. Il fit doucement courir ses doigts sur sa taille, dessinant de petits cercles, en la fixant. Elle finit par se détendre complètement, et le regarda.

« - Y a pas à dire ! C'est vraiment agréable de savoir que personne ne va nous déranger !

« - Pourvu que ça continue, chuchota-t-il, parce que depuis le début de la soirée, je rêve de te rendre ton cœur. Il te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi.

Le sortant de sa poche, il le lui rattacha au cou, et enleva, à son tour, la chevalière. Prenant sa main, elle la glissa à son annulaire, où elle avait toujours été.

« - J'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter que tu la perdes ou l'abîme finalement.

« - J'y ai fait vraiment, très très attention ! Je ne voulais pas que tu aies une raison de m'en vouloir.

« - Comme si j'en étais capable. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la veille de ton départ ? Je le pense toujours. T'as changé ma vie. Avant toi, je croyais bêtement que les filles trop jeunes étaient immatures et gamines. Et puis t'es arrivée ! Avec ton besoin insatiable soif de connaissances, et de discussions profondes. Je me souviens que j'avais prévu d'être atroce avec toi, pour que tu n'aies pas envie de rester. Quoi qu'on en dise, et même si ça ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil, j'adore ma sœur, et savoir que tu allais la remplacer, ça m'ennuyait fortement. Et puis, dès ton arrivée, tu m'as remis à ma place, sans te soucier de savoir si j'étais violent ou non. Tu m'as impressionné ! Te battre à arme égale, à grand renfort de musique, sans même savoir que je détestais Vivaldi à cette époque. Mais bizarrement, depuis que t'es passé, j'apprécie son style. Enfin bref, je pensais que toutes les filles de l'âge de ma sœur ne pensaient qu'aux fringues, et séries débiles. Qu'elles passaient leur temps dans les magasins, et à faire la fête, sans se soucier de leur avenir. Mais là encore, tu étais différente ! Combien de fois, je t'ai observé lire des pages entières de livres, sans lever les yeux, ni arrêter parce que c'était l'heure de telles ou telle séries. Pire, tu prenais la défense d'Aidan, alors que j'étais assez d'accord avec Lauryn. Il devenait fatiguant avec ses blagues.

« - Etrangement, il ne faisait ses blagues que pour attirer votre attention. Quand je jouais ou parlais avec lui, il devenait fort passionnant. Peut-être presque autant que son frère. Même si je préférais passer mes soirées à t'écouter parler, avoua-t-elle.

« - Devine quoi ? J'étais dans le même cas ! Tu m'aurais raconté n'importe quoi, que je t'aurais écouté, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre la mélodie de ta voix.

« - Ma voix est toujours mélodieuse ? Je veux dire, au point que tu accepterais de me laisser parler ?

« - Parfaitement ! Mais avant, il faut que je te remercie. D'avoir changé ma façon de voir les choses il y a trois ans, et de m'avoir changé, une fois encore. Je sais que j'ai promis de te laisser réfléchir, mais il faut que je te le dise. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi… Près de moi. Pour rester moi-même !

« - Je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi t'avais abandonné l'idée de séduire Tamara, pour moi, dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

« - Tu te souviens de la fois où je vous ai emmené au parc Aidan et toi ? Dans les premiers temps de notre famille. Quand on faisait tout pour ne pas divorcer, rit-il avant de reprendre quand elle eut acquiescé. Tu t'es sentie mal et je me suis aperçu que je préférais passer ma soirée à veiller sur toi, que de discuter avec Tam. Je l'ai même légèrement battu à froid quand elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu partir, et qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. Avant de partir rapidement pour que tu tombes dans mes bras. Depuis, j'ai tout fait pour que tu me voies autrement que comme le grand frère que j'étais censé être. Mais j'étais assez coincé, et pas seulement à cause de cette stupide règle des moustaches.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils discutèrent quelques minutes de leurs souvenirs communs, puis elle changea de sujet, pour revenir sur le précédent.

« - Vu qu'on ne risque pas d'être dérangé, avant longtemps, il faut que je te dise un truc. Tu sais que je suis rentrée pour réfléchir, à un nous éventuel ? Faut que je t'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à prendre une décision. Bon forcément avec le mariage de maman, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'y penser tout le temps comme j'avais prévue, mais ça m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Une fois que j'ai réussi à faire annuler l'annulation du mariage, que j'avais provoqué, fit-elle gênée. Mais bon ! Si je te dis ça, c'est pour te tu saches que j'ai une réponse à t'apporter. J'ignore si elle te conviendra, mais au moins, j'en ai une.

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Soupirant, elle le prit, et voulut décrocher, mais il fut plus rapide. Il raccrocha au nez de sa sœur, et éteignit les deux portables.

« - Désolé, j'adore ma sœur, mais la conversation devient trop importante pour qu'elle nous dérange, encore. Je t'écoute.

« - Euh oui, c'est gentil, dit-elle gênée. En fait, j'étais persuadée d'avoir ma réponse, de prête. Tu sais, je pensais que je retombais juste dans tes bras, à cause d'un manque affectif plus qu'évident, et que sachant comment tu es avec ta copine, je savais que si je veillais à ce que tu ne prennes pas la grosse tête, j'aurais vraiment l'impression d'être ta princesse personnelle. Mais je voulais être sûre que si je venais à me remettre avec toi, ce serait pour de bonnes raisons. Alors j'en ai parlé à Lauryn, mais tu dois bien te douter qu'elle n'allait pas me dire, « non ne te mets pas avec, vous n'allez pas ensemble. »

« - La connaissant, elle a du te sortir le discours contraire.

« - Tout à fait ! Selon elle, si je me posais toutes ces questions, c'est que je t'aimais, sinon je n'aurais pas eu peur de craquer et de t'embrasser au camp. Puisqu'elle ne voulait jamais embrasser Jason quand il lui parlait, enfin bref, je ne vais pas te ressortir la conversation, tu t'y perdrais. Du coup, j'en ai parlé à Jason. J'étais sûre que lui au moins, resterait objectif, et que s'il me donnait son opinion, elle serait réfléchie, et pas dites juste pour qu'on soit ensemble. Donc on en a pas mal parlé lui et moi, comme tu t'en doutes, et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que Lauryn avait tord, mais pas complètement. Je…

Elle hésita, cherchant ses mots. Elle observa le ciel, pour tenter de trouver comment lui dire. Dès qu'elle le sut, elle tourna la tête, pour le regarder. « Quitte à lui dire, autant le faire les yeux dans les yeux, songea-t-elle. » Elle inspira un bon coup, pour se donner du courage, puis chuchota :

« - Tu dois m'en vouloir de te faire attendre comme ça, mais, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer de façon claire ! Afin qu'on ne…

La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, lui laissant le choix de le repousser en fonction de sa décision finale. Aussi lorsqu'il la sentit l'embrasser, il sourit avant de répondre à son baiser. Celui-ci fut tendre, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il murmura :

« - Finalement, tu n'avais pas besoin de mots. Ce baiser était plus que clair.

« - Certes, mais je mets des conditions à notre histoire, ajouta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, et voulut rétorquer qu'une vraie histoire se vivait sans condition, seulement, elle lui coupa la parole.

« - Tu vas devoir m'autoriser à te mettre une claque derrière la tête, si tu redeviens prétentieux.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

« - Ensuite ?

« - Il va falloir que tu sois ouvert d'esprit, histoire de me montrer que tu as réellement changé, et en mieux.

« - D'accord ! Autre chose ?

« - Si jamais tu me fais encore souffrir, autrement qu'en t'éloignant durant tes tournées ça va de soit, tu m'autorises à me plaindre à Jason pour qu'il te menace de te mettre la tête au carrée.

« - Aucun problème !

« - Et enfin, tu vas devoir t'arranger pour que Diane te promette de ne pas me mitrailler de photos au mariage de maman. Et bien évidement, tu vas m'embrasser souvent, pour rattraper tous les baisers qu'on aurait dû échanger durant ces deux dernières années.

« - Adjugé, rit-il.

Il l'embrassa aussitôt et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle chuchota.

« - J'oubliais, tu vas rallumer nos portables, qu'on vienne nous chercher parce que je gèle !

Lui volant un dernier baiser, ils rallumèrent leur portable et il demanda à son oncle s'il pouvait venir les chercher au milieu du lac. Celui-ci dut accepter, puisqu'il raccrocha, en promettant à sa copine qu'ils seraient bientôt au chaud. Cependant, le temps que les secours arrivent, il la prit dans ses bras, la réchauffant au maximum, avec son petit blouson.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Dès qu'elle les vit main dans la main, Lauryn leur sauta au cou, ravie qu'ils soient, de nouveau, ensemble.

« - Ryn', ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir parlé pour toi, soupira la jeune femme avant de claquer des dents.

« - Comment ça, demanda la jeune femme.

Ils allèrent tranquillement au bungalow des professeurs, et Shane recouvrit les épaules de sa copine avec sa veste. Pour le remercier, elle se mit contre lui. Il glissa son bras sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle faisait de même sur sa taille.

« - Tu te souviens de ce dont tu m'as parlé au début de l'été ? Ce que je devais taire ?

La jeune femme se stoppa d'un coup.

« - T'en as parlé ?

« - Mais, ça va pas toi ! Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, s'indigna-t-elle avant d'ajouter à son oreille. Mais si tu veux un conseil, annoncez-lui ce soir. Il est plutôt heureux et prendra peut-être mieux la nouvelle. Moi, je lui ai juste fait promettre d'être ouvert d'esprit.

Sur ces mots, la brunette s'arrêta et embrassa son copain. Brown ouvrit la porte, les invitant tous les quatre à entrer, et ils s'assirent dans ce qui faisait office de salle à manger dans la pièce. Prenant la main de son copain, Lauryn dit :

« - Bon, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer risque de te faire un choc, Shane, mais avec les autres, on garde ça secret depuis trop longtemps. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas hurler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire, Nate reprit la parole.

« - Et si tu dois hurler, que ce soit sur moi, puisque c'est moi qui ai agi.

L'ancien professeur de danse les regarda intrigué avant d'échanger un regard avec sa copine, qui sembla trouver la décoration de la pièce fascinante.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'annoncer, tous les deux. T'es pas enceinte ?

« - Euh non. Aucun risque ! A moins qu'on fasse les bébés en s'embrassant, rit-elle.

« - Rassure-toi, je suis gentleman quand même, mais c'est presque aussi énorme. Voilà, au début de l'été, j'ai promis à ta soeur que si nous étions encore ensemble dans deux ans…

« - Ce qui d'après Mitchou, ne fait aucun doute, ajouta la jeune femme.

« - Je lui demanderais très certainement… De m'épouser, lâcha le jeune homme avant de retenir sa respiration.

Pour sa part, Lauryn se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse. Il y eut un silence pesant, et Mitchie soupira.

« - Finalement, t'aurais peut-être pas du m'écouter, Ryn'. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

« - Non, tu avais raison. On garde ça secret depuis presque deux mois. Au moins maintenant, tout le monde le sait. Maman et papa en ont été ravis. Ecoute Shane, avant que tu ne hurles, dis-toi que ton avis compte plus que les autres. Tu sais, quand Nate m'a fait cette promesse, je n'ai pas eu peur de le dire aux parents, parce que je sais qu'ils cautionnent notre histoire, et qu'ils ont confiance en Nate, mais te le dire… J'en faisais des cauchemars atroces ! J'avais peur que tu en veuilles à ton meilleur ami, que vous vous disputiez, ou pire encore ! Je t'aime, tu resteras toujours mon modèle tout comme papa, mais s'il te plait, réfléchis-y avant de nous donner ton avis.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cette tirade, mais se tourna vers sa copine.

« - C'était pour ça, l'ouverture d'esprit ?

« - Oui, avoua-t-elle. Ecoute, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont heureux, et Nate vient de nous dire qu'ils étaient restés sages, même quand tu n'étais pas là, pour les surveiller. Des trois couples, qu'on formait au départ, c'est le seul qui tient la distance, sans coupure. A mon avis, ils ne se trompent pas.

« - Quand tu m'as parlé d'ouverture d'esprit, j'étais loin d'imaginer entendre ça. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus gros, qu'une promesse, mais, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa sœur, tu l'aimes ?

« - Chaque jour que Dieu fait !

« - Il te rend heureuse ?

« - Plus encore que je ne pourrais le dire.

« - Et tu cautionnes ça, demanda-t-il à sa copine.

« - Assurément !

« - Alors t'as intérêt à faire très attention à ce que ma sœur soit toujours aussi heureuse Nate, parce qu'ami ou pas, si tu la fais souffrir, je te fais la tête au carrée, pour reprendre la menace de Jason.

« - Je rêve pas, tu… Tu acceptes qu'on soit presque fiancés, demanda sa sœur les yeux brillants.

Il acquiesça simplement, et elle lui sauta dans les bras, en le remerciant un million de fois. Elle pleura en répétant, encore et encore, que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. De son côté, Nate prit Mitchie dans ses bras et la remercia pour les avoir soutenue, une fois de plus. Elle lui assura que c'était normal, et il remercia son meilleur ami alors que Lauryn la prit dans ses bras, en pleurant de bonheur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Jason qui arrivait seulement.

La future styliste lui annonça la nouvelle, et il les félicita avant d'applaudir sa sœur et son ami. En voyant le sourire qu'elle avait, ainsi que le regard que Shane posait sur elle, il sourit et lui chuchota qu'il était ravi pour elle. Elle lui sourit, avant de lui demander où il était parti.

« - J'avais un truc à faire, dit-il mystérieusement.

Au même instant, elle reçut un message. Comme il émanait de Hope, elle l'ouvrit et rit.

« - Tu as osé croire que tu pourrais me cacher ça, dit-elle à son frère.

Sachant de quoi elle parlait, il grimaça légèrement avant de rire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, je pourrais mettre les fameuses trois petites lettres ici, mais je voulais absolument un chapitre sur le mariage (qui m'obsède depuis que j'ai décidé de l'écrire, soit depuis un mois.) Donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui sera l'épilogue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et merci à <strong>chris87<strong> qui m'a fourni cette idée !

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui en ont). Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette double fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier **nouna**, **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je croyais l'avoir fait :( Et ouais, Tess n'a rien vu venir et au final Mitchie ne part pas les mains vides puisque TJ lui propose un duo. ^^ Ouais j'avoue la scène sur le lac, je l'adore. Même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Quant à Nate et Lauryn, je trouve que Shane réagit bien (il n'avait pas trop le choix ceci dit ^^) Quant à Jason et Hope… C'était obligé voyons. J'aime quand ils sont tous les trois heureux à la fin. Par contre, désolée, il n'y a aucune suite de prévu. Bisous et désolée encore), **Solen** (Salut miss. Euh si, si, c'est toujours une surprise de savoir que mes chapitres plaisent. Tu me surprendras toujours :) Non en effet, Mitchie donne une réponse positive à Shane. (En même temps, vous m'auriez tué si la réponse était négative non ? ^^) Si ça peut te rassurer, à chaque fois que je lis le passage avec Mitchie et sa mère qui regarde les vidéos, je pleure c'est horrible. J'ai toujours mon paquet de mouchoirs près de moi du coup lol Moi mon moment préférée c'est quand TJ propose aux filles de faire un duo alors qu'elle ne le propose pas à sa fille. Héhé petite vengeance :) Ouais je me sens toujours étrange quand je poste un épilogue (quand je l'écris aussi d'ailleurs) Bisous), et **Elodie Hentzen** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que toute l'histoire t'a plu. Pas grave, je comprends que tu privilégie tes cours à mes histoires, c'est normal donc je t'en veux pas. :) J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bisous) pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Allez pour pas changer ! L'univers Camp Rock ne m'appartient toujours pas ! (Ne parlant toujours pas Américains, je ne bosse toujours pas avec Disney) Cependant, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que leurs histoires, leurs passés, et leurs futurs (héhé) ! Dans cette dernière partie, l'histoire se situe en majeure partie au Camp ! Bon maintenant que j'ai tout avoué, je peux avoir Shane ? * fait des yeux de chiens battus * Siouplé ? Non ? Bon j'aurais essayé !

**PS** : Voilà, j'ignore si dans la vie réelle, on peut se remarier à l'église, en cas de décès, mais pour les besoins de ce chapitre en particulier, on va dire que c'est faisable ! D'accord ?

**PS'** : Et oui, encore un ! Préparez vos mouchoirs, pour les plus sensible/romantique/fleur-bleue( rayez la mention inutile) d'entre vous !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **amy-chan** pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

**Chapitre 15**

Un mois était passédepuis qu'elle était repartie du camp. Trente jours que la jeune femme n'avait pas vu passer, trop occupée à aider sa mère à préparer la cérémonie. Connie s'étant déjà mariée une fois à l'église, elle avait décidé, avec son futur mari, de faire la cérémonie dans son jardin. Mitchie avait un peu grimacé, puisqu'elle aurait voulu voir un mariage à l'église, mais elle s'était faite à l'idée. Sa mère aurait voulu que ce soit elle qui la conduise à l'autel, mais comme elle était déjà sa demoiselle d'honneur, c'était Jason qui avait été désigné. Le jeune homme avait été plus que touché du geste et avait pensé refuser, seulement, Mitchie avait su le convaincre, en arguant que s'il était pour elle, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère, pour Connie, c'était presque son fils. Ce à quoi il s'était incliné en soufflant : « Comment refuser devant de tels arguments ? »

Nous étions à présent le vingt-neuf septembre, soit la veille de la cérémonie. Mitchie descendit si vite de sa chambre, qu'elle manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa dans un dérapage, qui ne fut pas totalement contrôlé, elle évita néanmoins le mur, et entra dans la cuisine en souriant.

« - Je vais chercher les filles ! Je serais de retour… Quand elles seront là ! Bisous !

« - D'accord ! En chemin, tu pourras aller vérifier chez Lauryn si Diane a fini les roses pour le chemin de table ?

« - J'y passe en revenant, assura-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle fut étonnée de voir son frère garé dans l'allée.

« - Salut ! Maman est au salon. Je file !

« - Chercher tes amies ? Je sais, Hope m'a prévenu, je joue au chauffeur. Monte !

Elle sourit mais accepta. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Hope, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle plairait à son frère, ni que ce serait réciproque. Durant le trajet, elle prit le temps de souffler un bon coup. Tout le stress pour le mariage l'épuisait, et elle ne rêvait que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ils arrivèrent en avance et le temps qu'il soit l'heure qu'elle entre dans la gare, elle discuta avec Jason. Celui-ci remarqua bien vite son air las et l'interrogea.

« - Ce qui me ferait plaisir, demanda-t-elle. Tu vas hurler, mais je donnerais beaucoup, mais pas toi, pour dormir avec Shane, pendant au moins douze heures d'affilées !

Il sourit, en sachant très bien qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble beaucoup plus souvent que Nate et Lauryn. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis elle sortit en courant. Elle alla dans le hall, et regarda le panneau d'affichage. Le train de la future productrice arrivait dix minutes avant celui de son amie. Elle alla sur la voie dix, comme l'indiquait l'écran, puis attendit patiemment. Le train arriva en gare avec cinq minutes d'avance, et elles se sautèrent dans les bras. Elles rejoignirent tranquillement la voie deux, pour accueillir leur amie, qui arriva à l'heure. Hope leur sourit et poussa un cri de joie en les voyants. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour les observer, mais elles ne s'en aperçurent pas. Aidant ses amies avec leurs sacs, elle les emmena vers la voiture de son frère, en les prévenant qu'elles avaient un chauffeur. Elles rangèrent les bagages dans le coffre, et il les salua, avant de repartir.

« - Par contre, ça vous ennui si on passe rapidement chez Ryn' ?

« - Pressée de revoir ton copain, demanda la batteuse.

« - Il n'est pas là, rit-elle. Non, je dois voir si Diane a fini les roses.

Il les déposa chez les parents de la future styliste puis les prévint qu'il allait aider Connie. Restées seules, elles suivirent Mitchie. Celle-ci entra en frappant, et appela la mère de famille. Aidan arriva, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Maman la plus belle est là, cria-t-il. Elle est au salon en train de compter les fleurs, ajouta-t-il pour elles. Bon je file dehors. A bientôt Mitchou !

« - Il n'aurait pas un léger béguin pour toi, celui-là ?

« - Si, si, mais il sait que je préfère son frère, alors ne l'ennuies pas avec ça. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion Hope ? A moins qu'il faille que je te menace d'empêcher Jason de t'approcher ?

« - Je serais sage, promit-elle.

Elles allèrent au salon en riant, et Diane les salua. Mitchie s'enquit de la tâche confiée par sa mère, puis repartie aider ses amies à s'installer. Lorsqu'elles entèrent dans la maison, elle les prévint que les chaussures étaient interdites, puis rejoignit le salon où elle retrouva sa famille. Elle fit les présentations, prévint sa mère que c'était prêt, avant de montrer aux filles où elles allaient dormir. Cependant, la brunette les prévint qu'elles risquaient d'avoir du mal à fermer l'œil, tant la maison entière était remplie de stress.

La journée passa vite, puisqu'il fallut aller chercher le repas chez le traiteur, les fleurs commandées au fleuriste, vérifier les tenues et accessoires, et bien sûr, décorer le jardin en vue de la cérémonie. A vingt-trois heures, Mitchie se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'avait même plus la force de se changer. « A partir de demain, plus rien ne sera comme avant, songea-t-elle. » Elle se mit en pyjama, et soupira en se demandant si Shane pourrait venir à la cérémonie à l'heure. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, et se réveilla avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle prit une bonne douche, et descendit commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il était prévu que les futurs mariés passent à la mairie, pour dix heures, ce qui laisserait le temps à la famille de finir de préparer le jardin. Le prêtre avait accepté de venir vers midi, et la brunette soupira en réalisant qu'ils n'auraient que deux heures pour tout décorer et se changer. A huit heures, les deux adultes se levèrent, et remercièrent la jeune femme pour le repas. Connie avait le trac et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Ils mangèrent en famille, puis à neuf heures, elle monta réveiller ses deux amies. Elle eut le bon goût d'éviter les réveils en fanfare, spécialité de Hope. Les deux soupirèrent en assurant avoir passé une nuit agréable, et reposante. Le temps qu'elles prennent leurs douches, Mitchie alla chez Lauryn récupérer sa robe, et revint avec la jeune femme ainsi que Nate. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et à dix heures, alors que les adultes partaient, ils s'attaquèrent au jardin. Tout avait été stocké dans le jardin. Diane arriva dix minutes plus tard, et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Diriger les opérations, tout en mettant la main à la pâte. Il ne leur fallut que trois quarts d'heures, pour faire la décoration, puisque les meubles ainsi que « l'autel » a proprement parlé avaient été installés la veille.

Montant à l'étage, les filles partirent se préparer avec un soin tout particulier. Mitchie sortit sa robe, et commença à l'enfiler lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit pour découvrir sa peut-être future belle-mère, du moins l'espérait-elle, entrer. Celle-ci l'aida à se coiffer et se maquiller, et lorsque Connie arriva, elle rejoignit les deux femmes pour enfiler sa robe. Les trois autres filles arrivèrent, et aidèrent la mariée.

* * *

><p>Shane était arrivé tard dans la soirée, sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Il se leva donc aux alentours de dix heures et enfila son costume. Il n'était pas spécialement fan du nœud papillon mais en pareille circonstance, il songea qu'il était obligatoire. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à le nouer et partit demander de l'aide à son père. Il entra dans la cuisine pour voir qu'ils étaient entre homme. Ils étaient prêts et n'attendaient que lui, pour rejoindre le lieu de la fête. Vaughn aida son fils puis, se recula pour l'admirer. Il, décréta que Mitchie n'allait pas le lâcher des yeux. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les joues du jeune homme se colorer légèrement. Depuis qu'ils étaient, à nouveau ensemble, il avait retrouvé son fils et en remerciait la jeune femme. Ils sortirent de chez eux, en fermant à clé, et Shane vérifia ses poches. Il avait plusieurs choses à ne pas oublier et fut rassuré en sentant les objets en questions. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et si son père et Aidan allèrent au jardin pour les derniers préparatifs, Shane monta à l'étage.<p>

* * *

><p>Connie enfila sa robe, puis s'exécuta lorsque Diane, la pria de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger. Lauryn la maquilla, alors que sa mère la coiffait. Pendant ce temps, Mitchie partit chercher les bijoux. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle posa les deux boucles d'oreilles, devant elle.<p>

« - Elles sont superbes madame la maman de Mitchie, déclara Hope en observant les bijoux.

« - Elles appartenaient à mon arrière grand-mère, répondit la jeune femme habituée au nouveau surnom de sa mère. Elle les portait le jour de son mariage, et elle les a offert à sa fille, pour son mariage, maintenant c'est maman qui les a !

« - Alors, c'est l'objet ancien ? Et le neuf, c'est quoi, votre robe ?

« - Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais Hope, je ne vais pas te manger.

« - Ouais, mais, j'ai du mal. Et puis, vous êtes une grande dame aujourd'hui, donc, vouvoiement obligatoire. Alors l'objet neuf, c'est votre robe, j'imagine ? Et le bleu ?

« - Le bleu, je m'en suis chargée, déclara Diane alors que Connie acquiesçait à la question précédente de la jeune curieuse.

« - C'est quoi ? Un mouchoir caché dans le soutien-gorge ?

« - T'es presque aussi curieuse que mon frère.

« - Pour avoir subi les interrogatoires des deux, crois-moi, elle le dépasse même quasiment, soupira Mitchie.

« - Non, j'ai cousue un petit nœud bleu, sur les sous-vêtements qu'elle porte aujourd'hui, répondit la mère de Lauryn.

« - La classe ! Et l'objet prêté, c'est quoi ?

Il y eut un blanc et toutes se regardèrent. Plongés dans les préparatifs du mariage, elles en avaient oubliés cet objet. Mitchie se frappa le front, en expliquant qu'elles l'avaient oublié, et allait partir chercher un de ses biens, quand Hope l'arrêta.

« - Tenez, dit-elle en détachant un de ses bracelets. Il ne va pas avec vos boucles, mais faudrait pas que la cérémonie soit gâchée.

Tout en parlant, elle attacha le bijou au poignet de la future mariée, et celle-ci stoppa la séance coiffure maquillage, pour la remercier en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Mitchie, tu as pensé au pendentif, demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

La jeune femme déglutit et, au moment où elle voulut parler, on frappa à la porte.

* * *

><p>Shane monta les marches et, au moment où il allait frapper, reçut un message. Curieux de nature, il le lut et soupira, en songeant qu'il allait devoir changer de numéro, puisque celui-ci circulait sur internet. L'éteignant, il frappa à la porte, et entra, après avoir <em>décliné son identité.<em> Sa sœur ouvrit.

« - T'arrives juste à temps, pour nous voir toutes presque prêtes ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Il observa sa sœur. Elle portait une robe bustier bleue, simple, mais légèrement évasée à partir des hanches. Sur celle-ci reposait un gros nœud à gauche, qui était rattaché jusqu'au haut de la robe, par un ruban, qui se croisait sur le côté droit. Son maquillage était discret, car hormis son fond de teint, elle n'avait mis qu'un peu de fard à joue rose, et du bleu sur ses paupières, avec une touche de gloss. Sa coiffure était plus élaborée, puisqu'elle s'était fait un chignon assez haut, avec quelques mèches ondulées sur le côté. La jeune femme avait poussé le vice, jusqu'à se faire une mouche noire, qui rappelait les coiffures de la bourgeoisie.

« - Tu es superbe, la belle !

Sur ces mots, il se tourna pour voir la jeune batteuse. Elle avait une robe bleue toute simple, avec un col en U, évasée sur les hanches mais plus courte que celle de Lauryn. Elle s'arrêtait sur les genoux. Son maquillage rappelait celui de sa sœur en plus soutenue, puisqu'elle avait mis des paillettes sous les paupières.

Pour sa part, Caitlyn avait mis une tunique verte avec des motifs blancs, une jupe courte rose, du fard à paupières verts, et du gloss. Elle reçut aussi des compliments pour sa tenue. Se tournant vers l'héroïne de la journée, il s'arrêta.

Elle avait une robe bustier rose. Un ruban coupait la robe à la taille, avant que celle-ci soit plus bouffante. La robe était relevée par deux petits nœuds, à mi-jambe, dévoilant un tissu rose légèrement plus claire, qui tombait sur ses chaussures. Elle avait des yeux charbonneux, et un peu de fard à joue rose.

« - Waouh, Connie, tu es superbe ! Faudra que tu donnes ta robe à Mitchie, le jour où je l'épouserais, sourit-il.

La future mariée le remercia, avant de se tourner vers sa fille afin qu'elle lui donne le pendentif. Seulement avant que Mitchie n'ait pu dire un mot, son copain la regarda. Elle portait une robe du même rose que le bas de celle de sa mère. Dans le même style que celle de Lauryn. Il nota qu'elle avait cependant un col asymétrique, et que le nœud était moins imposant, et tombait sur le devant de la robe, au niveau de la hanche gauche. Son maquillage était tout aussi discret que les autres. Lauryn lui avait mis du rose sur les joues et les paupières, ainsi qu'un peu de gloss. Hope avait rajouté un peu de paillette, décrétant que la demoiselle d'honneur devait être parfaite.* Il resta muet durant quelques secondes, alors que la jeune femme se demandait, si sa robe lui allait bien. Ils avaient tous été unanimes, mais l'avis de son copain comptait, à ses yeux, autant, sinon plus que celui de sa mère. Il finit par revenir à lui, s'approcha, et l'embrassa délicatement, alors que sa sœur pestait sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir recommencer le maquillage. S'écartant légèrement, il chuchota à son oreille.

« - Ne le dis pas à ta mère, mais c'est toi, la plus belle !

Les joues rouges, elle le remercia avant de l'interroger des yeux. Il acquiesça et se tourna vers la mariée. Sortant de sa poche, un écrin, il le lui tendit.

« - C'est pas grand-chose, mais je tenais également à t'offrir quelque chose, et j'aimerais que tu le portes aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

Connie prit la boite de velours bleu et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait un pendentif tout simple, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ses boucles d'oreilles. Le prenant, il le détacha et le noua à son cou.

« - Mitchie m'a dit que tu cherchais un collier à mettre qui rappellerait les boucles que tu tiens de ta mère. Elle m'en a confié une et je suis allé chez un bijoutier, pour te l'acheter. Je sais qu'on doit, en logique, offrir notre cadeau après la cérémonie, mais je me suis dit, que ça pourrait être l'objet neuf qui te porterait chance.

Se regardant dans le miroir, Connie acquiesça.

« - Il est vraiment très beau Shane, merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma fille était incapable de me le montrer avant.

« - Je voulais participer aussi à la fête, et puis, elle semblait tellement stressée de devoir faire tout un tas de courses, que j'ai décidé de l'aider. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme, je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi. Et à partir de maintenant, je vais tenir ma promesse. Coûte que coûte !

Elle lui sourit, et l'embrassa doucement, avant qu'elles le mettent toutes dehors. Mitchie se remit un peu de gloss, et appela Jason.

* * *

><p>Tous leurs amis étaient arrivés à présent, et la cérémonie commença. Accompagné d'une cousine, Aidan remonta l'allée avant d'aller s'asseoir, puis Mitchie, au bras de son copain, s'avança à son tour jusqu'au prêtre. Alors que le jeune homme allait s'asseoir, sans la quitter des yeux, elle prit place face au marié. Il la complimenta, puis la musique changea. Connie, remonta l'allée au bras de Jason, qui mit la main de la mère de sa sœur, sur celle de son mari en devenir, avant de prendre place derrière Xavier. La célébration fut émouvante, et la plupart des filles eurent les jours humides durant l'échange de vœux. Enfin, Mitchie, ainsi que son frère, donna les alliances, qu'ils s'échangèrent. Lorsque l'homme d'église les autorisa à s'embrasser, ils furent applaudis par tous le monde. Ils vinrent féliciter le nouveau couple, puis Shane s'avança vers sa copine. Sans une moquerie, il essuya doucement sa joue, avant de l'embrasser.<p>

Le prêtre parti, et la fête débuta. De la musique classique fut mise durant le repas, puis Mitchie se chargea de mettre de la musique plus entraînante, afin de faire monter l'ambiance. A un moment, sa mère s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme la félicita sincèrement, et lui assura que son mariage était une vraie réussite.

« - Merci ma chérie, mais dis-moi, toi qui sembles au courant de beaucoup de chose ! Sais-tu pourquoi, il y a une batterie de sortie ?

« - Aucune idée, dit-elle étonnée. Peut-être que Xavier a oublié de te dire qu'il savait en jouer. Va savoir !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna pour parler avec ses amies. Sa mère regarda le conciliabule que formaient les jeunes. Nate avait Lauryn dans ses bras, et parlait avec Jason qui ne lâchait pas Hope des yeux. Celle-ci chuchota quelque chose à sa fille, qui était blottit contre son copain. Quant à Caitlyn, elle faisait plus ample connaissance avec Sierra, qui était venue avec Chad. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait revêtu une tenue traditionnelle de fête, et portait une longue tunique rose foncée, qui tombait presque sur ses chevilles, fendue sur le côté jusqu'à la taille, alors qu'un pantalon d'un rose plus clair cachait ses jambes. Sur la tunique était brodé le mot « Eternité » et sur les poignets « amour ».*

* * *

><p>« - Au fait Mitchou, tu comptes te marier dans la robe de ta mère, demanda la batteuse en souriant.<p>

« - Non, je compte respecter les traditions, et me marier en blanc !

« - Aussi pur que l'enfant qui vient de naître, acquiesça Hope. T'as bien raison, moi pareil. Et toi Lauryn ?

« - Euh, franchement, je suis pas sûre que mon frère accepterait de m'entendre dire que j'ai bien l'intention de faire l'amour avec mon copain, avant d'avoir une alliance au doigt, alors je sors mon joker.

« - Je m'inquiète pas, sourit le jeune homme avant d'embrasser le cou de sa copine. Nate m'a promis de ne pas te toucher avant.

Ils rirent de la tournure que prenait la conversation, puis Xavier vint les déranger.

« - Mitchie, tu accepterais de jouer maintenant ? Ta mère voudrait ouvrir le bal.

« - J'arrive, lui assura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses deux amies, alors les filles, prêtes à montrer notre talent ?

Elles acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent discrètement, pour monter sur scène. Caitlyn installa le synthé de son amie, tandis que Hope, qui avait pris des cours de guitare, emprunta celle de la brunette. Montant sur scène, Mitchie s'empara du micro. Inspirant un bon coup, elle dit :

« - Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous vous amusez ? Comme je te l'ai dit, ma petite maman, ton mari te cache bien des choses, puisqu'il m'a demandé de chanter pour ouvrir le bal. Alors j'espère que la chanson vous plaira, puisque c'est votre histoire qui me l'a inspirée.

Elle fixa le couple qui était au centre et qui la regardait étonné. Caitlyn donna le top go, et tandis sur ses deux amies jouaient, la jeune femme reprit :

_La première fois que tu l'as vu / Tu ignores pourquoi mais tu as su / Que c'était celle que tu attendais / Qu'elle était tout ce que tu cherchais / Et quand elle a enfin posé les yeux sur toi / Tu ne voulais plus que la sentir contre toi._

_A présent tout est parfait / Vous êtes unis pour l'Eternité / Cette chanson c'est mon cadeau / Ma bénédiction à demi-mot._

_Tous vos amis sont réunis chez nous / Pour célébrer l'évènement avec vous. / C'est le moment de partager / Avec tout ceux que vous aimez / Cet amour dont vous êtes si sûr / Et votre bonheur futur_

_A présent tout est parfait / Vous êtes unis pour l'éternité / Cette chanson, c'est mon cadeau / Ma bénédiction à demi-mot._

Il y eut un passage musical durant lequel la jeune femme observa sa nouvelle famille. Elle eut une pensée pour son père, sachant que celui-ci devait être heureux de voir sa femme retrouver le bonheur, puis reprit la fin de sa chanson.

_Tu m'as promis de la rendre heureuse / Et si, aujourd'hui, je parais joyeuse / N'oublie pas que je t'observe. / Maman avant de t'énerver / Sache je ne doute pas un seul instant / Qu'il tiendra toujours ses serments._

_A présent tout est parfait / Vous êtes unis pour l'éternité / Cette chanson, c'est mon cadeau / Ma bénédiction à demi-mot. / A présent tout est parfait / Vous êtes unis pour l'éternité / Cette chanson, c'est mon cadeau / Ma bénédiction à demi-mot._

Sur ces mots, la musique diminua avant de s'arrêter complètement. Tout le monde applaudit, et elle nota que ses amies pleuraient également doucement. Elle descendit de l'estrade et sa mère la prit dans ses bras, en pleurant.

* * *

><p>« - Cette chanson, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire ma chérie ! Merci ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la tradition, mais c'est à toi que j'offre mon bouquet. Tu es une fille merveilleuse et si j'avais pu choisir, je n'en aurais choisi aucune autre, ajouta la mariée.<p>

La brunette ne put retenir ses larmes, et serra sa mère dans ses bras, la félicitant une nouvelle fois, puis lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Se séparant, Connie partit remercier son mari, et il lui avoua ne pas être au courant pour la chanson, puisqu'elle devait chanter celle qu'ils avaient choisie à la base. Seulement, il ajouta que celle qu'elle avait écrite pour eux, était bien plus belle.

« - J'ai surtout aimé le moment où elle me prévient qu'elle me surveille. Je vais me charger de garder un œil sur son copain, pour ma part, rit-il.

* * *

><p>Non loin de là, la jeune chanteuse revint vers ses amies, accompagnées des deux musiciennes, le bouquet de la mariée dans ses mains. Lauryn lui sauta au cou, et leur assura que la chanson était superbe. Nate les complimenta toutes les trois.<p>

« - Ah mais nous, on n'y est pour rien, assura Hope. Mitchou a écrit et composé ça toute seule, comme une grande. Entre deux courses pour le mariage !

« - Quand je te le disais que tu as la musique dans la peau, sœurette. T'es presque aussi douée que notre parolier. Cette chanson vaut presque « _We are going to walk_ »!

« - Ah non ! Autant cette chanson c'est notre histoire à Mitchie et moi, dit-il à Jason avant de se tourner vers sa copine, autant celle-là… Elle est vraiment meilleure que tous mes textes.

Touchée de recevoir autant de compliments, elle rougit et baissa la tête, en tentant de cacher sa gêne. Ce fut sans compter sur Lauryn et Hope qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, se moquant gentiment d'elle. Sierra la sauva en lançant un regard à Shane, avant de regarder la piste de danse. Comprenant parfaitement le message, il proposa à sa copine d'aller danser. Le remerciant du regard, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent trois chansons, les yeux dans les yeux, et la jeune femme se mordit la joue, en songeant aux mots qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt.<p>

« - Qu'as-tu, chuchota-t-il sentant son trouble.

« - Tout à l'heure, quand tu as vu maman, dans sa robe, tu étais sérieux en parlant de mariage, demanda-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

« - Et bien, je ne compte pas te demander de m'épouser tout de suite, mais disons que c'est dans mes projets. Je veux me marier un jour, et je ne vois personne d'autre que toi, dans le rôle de la belle à la robe blanche.

Elle baissa les yeux, et posa son visage sur son épaule. Il resserra sa prise contre elle, sachant que l'instant était parfait. Il profita simplement de sa présence. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait rendue la vue, il était sincère. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait fait un virage de trois cent soixante degrés, sur lui-même. Elle avait changé sa vision des choses, sans jamais rien lui imposer, alors qu'elle devait supporter, en silence, sa vie de star. Il se promit de l'inviter au maximum à la villa, qu'il partageait avec ses amis, il sourit.

A un moment, Xavier, vint lui demander l'autorisation de danser avec sa presque belle-fille, et ils échangèrent de cavalière. Profitant d'être avec sa, peut-être, future belle-mère, il lui demanda où ils comptaient partir en lune de miel.

« - On avait pensé partir à Palm Beach, mais on ignore encore quand. Tu comprends, on ne veut pas laisser Mitchie seule.

« - Si ça peut aider, je suis sûr que Jason serait d'accord pour qu'on héberge sa sœur.

« - Oh ! Et je suis sûre que son copain n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients non plus, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Je peux dire sans me tromper, qu'il en serait plus que ravi. Tu sais Connie, Mitchie m'a vraiment changé, et je lui dois tellement, que je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Je vais passer pour un ado en mal d'amour, mais elle m'est presque aussi vitale que l'oxygène. Pour elle, je serais prêt à tout, même au pire, et si demain, elle me demandait d'arrêter ma carrière, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le lui refuser. Je sais qu'elle ne me demandera jamais un truc pareil, mais c'est pour que tu comprennes à quel point, je tiens à elle. C'est ma princesse et tant que je le pourrais, je lui passerais tous ses caprices, du plus ridicule au plus sérieux. Que ce soit n'importe quoi, j'ai vraiment envie de la rendre heureuse. Qu'elle ait le même sourire que sa mère devant l'autel.

« - Je crois que tu n'as pas beaucoup de travail alors. Quand elle est près de toi, elle semble rayonner, et je sais que tu feras tout pour lui faire plaisir, mais n'oublie pas qu'à trop la gâter, elle risque de devenir capricieuse.

« - Comme si un être aussi parfait, pouvait avoir des défauts, dit-il connaissant ceux de Mitchie.

« - C'est beau un amour naissant, se moqua Connie.

Ils rirent, et à la fin de la danse, donna son accord. Dès qu'ils trouveraient, un moment pour partir, elle partirait le rejoindre le temps de leur voyage.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lauryn demanda aux _Brunies_ de chanter une chanson et celles-ci acceptèrent, lorsqu'elle demanda « _We are going to walk_ ». Montant sur scène, elles s'installèrent, Mitchie avec sa guitare et Hope à la batterie. La voyant, Connie s'arrêta de danser, et, se blottit contre son mari, pour observer sa fille sur scène. Celle-ci venait de chanter le premier couplet, lorsque Shane la rejoignit, pour chanter le refrain avec elle, alors que Nate et Jason, chacun armé de leur guitare, montèrent à leur tour. Ils transformèrent cette chanson en duo, puis enchaînèrent sur d'autres plus connus. Durant une bonne demi-heure, ils chantèrent en faisant rapidement monter l'ambiance, alors que Lauryn regardait son mari en devenir, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle aimait le voir évoluer sur scène, il semblait irradier. Quant à son frère, la jeune femme ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire, le regard qu'il posait sur Mitchie. Ils l'ignoraient peut-être encore mais elle, elle était sûre qu'ils se marieraient ensemble. « Et peut-être même qu'ils feront des duos sur scène, songea-t-elle. En tout cas, j'imagine déjà sa robe. »

FIN !

* * *

><p>* : Si vous voulez avoir une idée plus précises des tenues décrites dans ce chapitre, (pour les femmes seulement) n'hésitez pas à aller voir sur facebook, elles sont en ligne dans l'album qui porte le nom de la première partie de la fic, j'ai passé presque une semaine à les dessiner, sur « paint » ! Le logiciel qui craint, mais c'est le seul avec lequel, j'arrive à dessiner mdr !<p>

Alala, c'est trop triste, c'est déjà la fin. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ce petit bonus. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange que Shane fasse des plans sur la comète comme ça, mais tant pis ! J'avais trop envie de le faire comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette seconde partie ! Moi j'ai adoré ! Même si la chanson que Mitchie chante m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Ceci dit, elle me fait pleurer. Enfin bref au moins, hormis les personnages, tout m'appartient comme ça. Des tenues des filles, aux chansons citées ! N'hésitez pas à me donner un dernier avis ! Ils me font toujours plaisir !

Miss Tagada (L)

J'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je commence une toute nouvelle fiction. Elle s'appelle **Histoire au Sommet**. Voici le résumé : Shane rencontre Mitchie a un concert qu'il donne dans une sorte de bar dédié au rock seulement elle part avant qu'il lui ait demandé son prénom ou son numéro. Meilleur résumé au moment du post.


End file.
